


Вам не поставить нас на колени

by team_beasts



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 57,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_beasts/pseuds/team_beasts
Summary: AU, где все люди от рождения делятся на доминантов и сабмиссивов. Эзра — саб, активист борьбы за права сабов, который считает, что ему не нужен доминант. Родители уговаривают его на пробный контракт с профессиональным доминантом — Колином Фарреллом, консультантом центра решения модусных проблем. В какой-то момент Эзра оказывается перед выбором — что ему дороже — Колин или собственные принципы?написал для команды:Noel*





	Вам не поставить нас на колени

**Author's Note:**

> \- вероятен ООС (Колин сияет, Эзра истерит, фанаты Джоша матерят автора этого фика), выдуманный BDSM-universe, не претендующий на соответствие реальным BDSM-практикам. Порка. Бондаж. Контроль дыхания. Воск. Фиггинг (имбирь). Игрушки. Римминг. Порка гениталий. Клетка для члена  
> \- ВНИМАНИЕ! Автор писал свои (и не только) кинки. Позиция автора по отношению к описанным событиям может не совпадать с позицией персонажей. Некоторые моменты могут вызвать негатив. Во избежание этого автор просит не проводить параллелей с феминизмом и ЛГБТ. Фик о принятии собственной сексуальности в рамках заданной вселенной  
> \- вселенная (в частности, понятие модуса) взяты из этого фика. ФИК ЧИТАТЬ НЕ ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО  
> \- если вам кажется, что вы это уже где-то видели, вероятно, вы это действительно уже где-то видели, в фике есть ряд отсылок и позаимствованных идей  
> \- эта AU-вселенная гораздо более несправедливая и недружелюбная, чем в указанном фике  
> \- словарик (изучать необязательно):  
> Модус — тематический гендер. То есть, направленность человека на доминантность или подчинение. По факту, в мире 4 пола: мужчины-доминанты, женщины-доминанты, мужчины-сабмиссивы, женщины-сабмиссивы. Ориентация может быть любая. Триада — союз, где два саба и дом или два дома и саб.  
> Доминант (доминантка, доминантрикс), верхний, топ — тот, кто занимает доминирующую позицию. В данном случае совмещается с садизмом.  
> Саб (саба, сабочка), сабмиссив, нижний, боттом — тот, кто занимает подчиненную позицию. В данном случае совмещается с мазохизмом.  
> Сессия(состоит из одной или нескольких сцен), экшн — совокупность действий BDSM-характера, производимых партнёрами в ограниченный промежуток времени.  
> Высокая/низкая категория — степень (ортодоксальность), в которой человек воспринимает тему в своей жизни и насколько может доминировать над другими (саб) или подчинятся другим (дом). Если проще — низкокатегорийные сабы нуждаются в том, чтобы за них принимали решения, низкокатегорийные домы не терпят ослушания. Высококатегорийные люди способны адекватно управлять своими желаниями и действиями: сабы могут выполнять функции доминанта для более низкокатегорийных, высококатегорийные домы, наоборот, могут выполнять функции саба.  
> Высоко/низкомодусность — насколько человек нуждается в доминировании/подчинении. Низкомодусные люди близки к обычным, «ванильным» людям в нашей вселенной, высокомодусные — нуждаются в тематическом взаимодействии.

 

 

**Часть 1.**

  
Марта выглядела решительно. Наверное, последний раз она так выглядела, когда пыталась объяснить десятилетнему Эзре, что его нежная дружба с тихим одноклассником Эдди ни к чему хорошему привести не может. Пожалуй, тот разговор с матерью и заронил первое зернышко сомнений в правильности и справедливости мира. Почему считается, что нельзя любить того, кто похож на тебя? Почему сабам внушается, что нужно быть покорными? Почему расти с мечтой вручить ответственность за себя кому-то другому это нормально?   
  
Бессмысленные споры, которые они вели с матерью бесконечно, ни к чему не приводили.  
  
«Выпорола бы его хорошенько — он бы понял», — ворчал отец, но мать почему-то не прислушивалась к его мнению. Может быть, поэтому и получилось, что хорошего, терпеливого и покорного саба из Эзры не выросло. Да и вырасти не могло: хоть, бывало, из родительской спальни и доносились странные звуки (когда родители не использовали кляп), но в остальном Эзра иногда забывал, что у него вполне традиционная семья. Мать была доминантом высокой категории и предпочитала растить детей в атмосфере равенства и разумности. Отец же поддерживал ее во всем, даже если временами ему приходилось нелегко — в доме росло еще две доминантки. Может, поэтому Роберт больше любил самого младшего сына, единственного саба среди своих троих детей. Баловала его и Марта, хоть и следила, чтобы внимания хватало всем, из-за чего любовь к младшему была еще более явной для любого, кто ее хоть немного знал.   
  
— Привет, — улыбнулся ей Эзра, откладывая распечатки. Буквально через неделю он должен был выступать на радио и готовил речь. Речь получалась как надо: в меру проникновенная, в меру страстная, в меру негодующая. Мать в эту речь никоим образом не вписывалась, но если она хотела поговорить, отказаться не было никакой возможности.  
  
— Эзра, — вздохнула она, — я прекрасно понимаю твою позицию по поводу доминантов, но мне больно на тебя смотреть.  
  
Эзра бросил взгляд на зеркальную дверцу шкафа и увидел там обычного парня: ни каких-либо признаков изможденности, нехватки доминирования над собой, ни дрожащих рук или губ, ни тоски во взгляде — ничего из того, что демонстрируют сабы в социальной рекламе. Пожалуй, планируемая на следующий месяц голодовка у здания правительства даже пойдет на пользу: Эзра уже вошел в тот возраст, когда мамина еда откладывается на животе и боках, пока не сильно заметно, но все же.  
  
— Со мной все нормально, мам, — он присел рядом с Мартой и, приобняв, чмокнул в щеку. — Ничего мне не сделается, правда.  
  
— Ты так говоришь, будто я не знаю, почему у тебя ни с одной из девушек отношения не складываются, — мать отстранилась и, помявшись, взяла из рук Эзры одну из страниц распечатки. Поморщившись, она прочитала: — Ежегодно более пятидесяти шести процентов угнетаемых партнерами сабов не сообщают о случаях применения к ним практик, не оговоренных контрактами, — она брезгливо отбросила страницу и так же брезгливо, двумя пальцами, взяла другую. — Более семидесяти пяти процентов сабов не могут занимать должности согласно своим компетенциям из-за своего модуса, — прочла она и тоже отложила в сторону, взяв еще одну страницу: — Ежегодно из-за превышения полномочий или неопытности дома после сессии получают необратимые повреждения около десяти тысяч сабов.  
  
— Да, кто-то должен открыть глаза людям, — пожал плечами Эзра: кажется, подобная беседа у них уже была, просто слово в слово. — Между прочим, совершенно официальная статистика. Так называемые «традиционные семьи» — это насилие над личностью!  
  
— Эзра, а у тебя есть цифры, сколько подобных семей счастливы? Сколько сабов не оказались в психушке благодаря присутствию в их жизни нормального дома? Сколько домов души на чают в своих сабах и по сто раз перестраховываются по каждой мелочи? Сколько сабов занимают высокие должности только из-за поддержки своего дома? У какого количества детей нестабильный гормональный фон из-за того, что такие, как ты, запудрили голову их матерям? Почему у тебя нет такой статистики?  
  
Марта встала и строго посмотрела на сына, который отвел взгляд и сжал зубы, сдерживаясь, чтоб не начать спорить, ведь это всегда заканчивалось на повышенных тонах: они оба были очень эмоциональными, когда отстаивали свою позицию.   
  
— Мама... — он попытался улыбнуться. Завтра он собирался вернуться в городскую квартиру, к Лайле и Джошу, и очень не любил ссориться перед отъездом. Он вообще не любил ссориться с родными, но уезжать на минорной ноте не хотелось особенно.  
  
Марта погладила его по щеке, запустила пальцы в начинающие отрастать пряди: Эзра остриг длинные волосы в поддержку семей сабов, погибших от ядовитого газа, пущенного в один из независимых клубов для сабмиссивов. Закрыв глаза, он с удовольствием подставился под ласку. И настолько расслабился, что совершенно пропустил тот момент, когда Марта сжала пальцы в кулак, захватив волосы на затылке, и заставила его неудобно запрокинуть голову.  
  
Даже понимая, что он гораздо сильнее матери, Эзра не мог шелохнуться. Во рту пересохло, и все, что он мог, это смотреть ей в глаза, завороженно и почти не моргая.  
  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, о чем я? Тебе это нужно, не глупи, — четко, будто отдавая команду, проговорила Марта и перестала тянуть его за волосы, закончив начатую ласку и вызвав этим короткий стон. — Пообещай мне хотя бы попытаться, — продолжила она, выкладывая визитку на распечатки. — Я нашла тебе очень хорошего доминанта, лучшего из тех, кого можно найти за деньги. Дай мне слово, что встретишься с ним.  
  
Эзра несколько секунд не мог прийти в себя, потом отряхнулся и взял визитку. Это был обычный белый прямоугольник толстой матовой бумаги с отпечатанными контактами. Никаких украшений, никакого позерства, просто две строчки темно-серого текста на светлом фоне — выглядела визитка очень дорогой и качественной.   
  
— Ладно, — сказал Эзра тихо, сунув ее в карман. — Я с ним поговорю. Но как только он возьмется за эти ваши доминантские... штучки, я встаю и ухожу.  
  
— Увидишь, он тебе понравится, — улыбнулась Марта и поцеловала сына в лоб. — Я рада, что ты не стал возражать.  
  
— А смысл? — проворчал Эзра, массируя затылок. Она этого уже не видела, закрывая дверь за собой.  
  
Первым делом, услышав щелчок закрывающейся двери, Эзра продолжил работать над речью. Визитка жгла через карман рубашки, ему не терпелось хотя бы нагуглить фото, чтобы с чистым сердцем сказать, что предложенный матерью доминант ему не нравится. Наверняка это мужчина в годах, с липким взглядом и противными предпочтениями. Доминанты, работающие за деньги, все такие, как любые люди, делающие что-то по велению не сердца, а кошелька.  
  
Эзра положил визитку на стол, но то и дело возвращался к ней взглядом. В очередной раз словив себя на этом, он раздраженно запихал ее в кошелек и закончил с речью. Казалось бы, визитка больше не мозолила глаза, но мысли его постоянно крутились вокруг произошедшего. Он злился на себя, что не смог дать отпор: не нужны ему никакие доминанты, так он и скажет матери.   
  
За ужином атмосфера была напряженной: Эзра и Марта молчали, не разговаривая друг с другом, и только Роберт пытался завести беседу то с одним, то со второй. Эзра радовался, что сестры давно с родителями не живут, а то бы ему еще и от них «прилетело» — в конфликтах они частенько оказывались на стороне матери.  
  
— Я сдаюсь, — сказал он, потирая виски. — Выкладывайте, что случилось.  
  
— Она, — Эзра кивнул на мать, — сватает мне какого-то наемного доминанта.   
  
— Допустим, не «какого-то», а одного из лучших, — возразила Марта. — И до «сватает» там как до луны пешком. Просто предлагаю попробовать.  
  
— Сынок, — Роберт мягко ему улыбнулся, — конкретно в этом случае мама права.  
  
Эзра, не собираясь спорить, отставил тарелку и, уже уходя, бросил через плечо:  
  
— Где вы оба были в мои пятнадцать?  
  
Сигареты закончились, а курить хотелось невообразимо, поэтому Эзра заскочил в комнату за кошельком и пошел в магазин, надеясь, что родители отстанут от него со своими безумными идеями. Ведь он даже не давал повода думать, что ему вообще хочется доминанта-мужчину!   
  
Легкий ветерок немного остудил голову, и Эзра почти перестал злиться. Упрек его, по сути, был совершенно незаслуженным: он же сам сделал все, чтобы в его пятнадцать родители не поняли, что совершенно ошибочно относили его к низкомодусным. Да, у него есть некоторые предпочтения, и пусть он с этим к своим двадцати четырем годам смирился, но причем здесь доминанты? Зачем оперировать такими понятиями как «нужда» и «необходимость»? Он и так прекрасно себя чувствует, а если потребуется помощь топа, всегда можно попросить Лайлу или справиться самому: вон, в каждом супермаркете полно девайсов на любой вкус.  
  
Когда он расплачивался за сигареты, злополучная визитка выпала из кошелька. Эзра, выругавшись, поднял ее и сунул в карман джинсов. Поулыбавшись новенькой девушке-продавцу, которая из-за отсутствия злополучного сабского браслета приняла его за доминанта, Эзра вышел из магазина. Закурив, он вынул телефон, чтобы разобраться с материнским предложением побыстрее и перестать уже думать об этом.  
Пока Эзра набирал в поисковике «Колин Фаррелл доминант», пальцы его подрагивали. С открывшегося по запросу фото на него с веселым прищуром смотрел мужчина лет сорока, со стрижкой по моде, полуседыми висками и уверенностью во взгляде, одетый не в кожу или латекс, как ожидалось, а в обычные рубашку и джинсы.   
  
Информации об этом мужчине было немного, своего сайта он не имел, что было странно, учитывая его род деятельности.  
  
Докурив сигарету, Эзра прикурил новую и пролистал отзывы на одном из крупнейших форумов сабмиссивов, на который попал случайно, пока смотрел ссылки, что подкинул ему поисковик. Фаррелла хвалили, Фаррелла боготворили, Фаррелла ненавидели за то, что он отказал в сессии. Он был успешен, он был красив, он сам выбирал себе сабов и ни с кем из клиентов не заводил отношений, выходящих за пределы контракта. Профессионал высшей пробы: ни одного недовольного отзыва, кроме тех, кто так к нему и не попал, только положительные эпитеты и благодарности от тех, кому все же повезло с ним познакомиться.  
  
Некоторое время Эзра переваривал прочитанное. Его сомнения казались беспочвенными, но одно останавливало: не бывает таких людей. Должно быть что-то, что его портит, иначе это просто глянцевая картинка, а не человек.  
  
Подумав, Эзра отправил Лайле сообщение: «Что ты знаешь о Колине Фаррелле?». Та ответила коротким: «соглашайся». Он только фыркнул, увидев ответ подруги: легко сказать «соглашайся», когда понятия не имеешь, хочется тебе хотя бы попробовать вот так, с постоянными встречами, серьезными сессиями, настоящими контрактами, стоп-словом? У него никогда не было стоп-слова. Как вообще люди придумывают их, как не боятся, что забудут в самый ответственный момент?

 

 

***

  
Вместо того, чтобы собирать вещи, Эзра смотрел записи с различными тематическими практиками, прислушиваясь к себе: отзывается ли что-нибудь внутри на мысль о том, чтобы их попробовать? Тело очень даже отзывалось: мало того, что он успел подрочить в процессе, так еще и безумно захотелось поэкспериментировать прямо сейчас, сию же минуту. Решив не поддаваться этому желанию, Эзра честно почти полчаса складывал в сумку все, что собирался взять с собой, а потом сдался: новенького попробовать ничего не получится, но в ванной была очень удобная деревянная щетка на длинной ручке, даже легчайшее усилие превращающая в полноценный шлепок.   
  
Он пустил воду, чтобы родители не поняли, чем он занимается, разделся и забрался в ванну. Чуть расставив ноги, оперся грудью о стену, отвесил себе первый шлепок и зашипел от боли, которая еще не успела смениться приятным теплом. Не раздумывая, Эзра продолжил отвешивать себе шлепки, сдерживая стоны. Иногда он делал небольшие перерывы, в которых стоял, уткнувшись лбом в прохладный кафель, стараясь дышать глубоко, пока резкая боль понемногу отпускала, оставляя после себя жар и унося тревогу и беспокойство.  
  
Эзра отложил щетку и пару минут рассматривал себя в чуть запотевшее зеркало на двери ванной. Открывавшаяся картина ему нравилась: задница была уже достаточно насыщенного цвета. Он с удовольствием огладил ягодицу, резко втянув воздух от острых ощущений: обработанная щеткой, кожа была очень чувствительной, и дотрагиваться до нее было, с одной стороны безумно приятно, а с другой — в мере мучительно.   
  
Разглядывая себя, Эзра размышлял о том, хотел бы он, чтобы не его рука, а кого-то другого, приносила ему эту боль. Чтобы удары были неожиданными, и можно было тихонько постанывать, зная, что этим раззадориваешь все больше и больше. Чтобы кто-то другой смотрел на него выпоротого с восхищением и желанием, гладил покрасневшую задницу, нашептывая ему на ухо какие-нибудь пошлости о продолжении вечера...  
  
Смывая со стены сперму и направляя прохладный поток воды на поясницу — кожа ягодиц стала настолько чувствительной, что прямые струи воды были нежелательны, — Эзра думал о том, что все эти фантазии, конечно, очень привлекательны, но к ним будет прилагаться совершенно незнакомый мужчина со своими тараканами, загонами, привычками, считающий его вещью без собственного мнения. Стоит ли это того, чтобы иногда получать по заднице от человека, которого это действительно заводит?  
  
Собирая вещи в стирку, Эзра на автомате выворачивал карманы джинсов и наткнулся на визитку Фаррелла.  
  
— Да блядь же! — выругался он: визитка была просто заколдованной, постоянно напоминая о предложении матери.   
  
Джинсы он все же бросил в стирку, а визитку отнес в комнату и сунул во внутренний карман сумки: больше он на нее случайно не наткнется.  
  
Лежа на животе — со щеткой он перестарался, — Эзра не удержался и погуглил Фаррелла уже на ноутбуке. Спустя минут десять он готов был признать, что пригласи его кто-нибудь такой, скажем, выпить, Эзра бы согласился, не раздумывая. Может, даже не посмотрел бы, что тот — доминант, если бы он с самого начала не начал гнуть пальцы и воспитывать. Но так, как предлагают родители, за деньги — ведь это было сродни проституции, правда же? А еще мысль, что он у доминанта будет не один, заставляла нервничать.  
  
В дверь постучали. Эзра вздохнул, захлопнул бук и, скрестив пальцы, — только бы не мама, только бы не мама! — выкрикнул:  
  
— Открыто!  
  
Это был отец. Эзра выдохнул с облегчением: второго разговора с Мартой он бы не пережил сегодня.  
  
Роберт присел на стул, перевесив валяющуюся там футболку на спинку кровати, и немного помолчал, теребя потертые ремешки брачного браслета.   
  
— Эзра, — начал он, — может, мы тебя неправильно воспитывали, но нам все равно хочется для тебя счастья.  
  
— Пап, все в порядке, не уговаривай меня, — улыбнулся ему Эзра. Он впервые посмотрел на Роберта не как на отца, а как на рандомного саба. Любимая жена, дети, дом, работа — для среднестатистического нижнего он добился многого. Даже популярные сейчас триады обошли его стороной: его верхняя рожала сама.   
  
Хочет ли Эзра жить так же? Телевизор по вечерам, порка по выходным, полноценная сессия — Эзра прекрасно помнил, как в детстве их с сестрами изредка оставляли у друзей — раз в два месяца, «да, госпожа», «нет, госпожа». Зависеть от чьей-то, пусть даже любимого человека, воли? Жить вот так? Скучно и не отличая один день от другого? Да ни за что!  
  
— Я обязательно поговорю с этим вашим Фарреллом, — заверил Эзра, скрестив пальцы за спиной. Когда-нибудь, может, через неделю или две, а лучше через месяц.  
  
— Эзра, — Роберт укоризненно покачал головой.  
  
— Я обязательно поговорю с этим вашим Фарреллом  _в ближайшее время_ , — добавил Эзра, вставая с кровати и еле заметно морщась.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что будешь все откладывать и откладывать, и вообще не пойдешь? Мы обсудили все с твоей матерью: она говорила с секретарем мистера Фаррелла, это ее контакты на визитке, послезавтра у него «окно», он согласен на собеседование.   
  
— «Окно», собеседование, — повторил Эзра, делая вид, что рассматривает что-то на улице, чтобы не смотреть на отца. — Зачем отвлекать такого занятого человека?  
  
Роберт подошел и стал рядом.   
  
— Щетка? — явно со знанием дела спросил он. — Я тоже иногда ей... пользуюсь. Для этого и лежит.  
  
— Папа! — возмутился Эзра, скрывая смущение. — Ладно, черт с тобой, послезавтра так послезавтра.

 

 

***

  
Перед встречей Эзра подозрительно долго собирался. Поймав себя на том, что специально выбирает как можно более спокойные, нейтральные и не обтягивающие вещи, он вернул их в шкаф и влез в узкие джинсы и яркую футболку.   
  
Заведение, в котором была назначена встреча, было респектабельным, и планировка учитывала, что не каждый дом захочет выставлять своего саба на всеобщее обозрение. По бокам помещения находились просторные закрытые кабинки с диванчиками, пушистым ковром, черно-белыми фотографиями полуэротического содержания и вычурной решеткой псевдокамина, к которой хорошо было крепить карабины и наручники. Сообразив, для чего создано это «украшение», Эзра упрямо поджал губы и плюхнулся на диван. Он пришел раньше назначенного времени: Фаррелла еще не было. Несколько минут Эзра вертелся, пытаясь принять позу, в которой бы чувствовал себя удобно. Стоило закинуть ногу на ногу или скрестить руки, как сразу вспоминались мамины уроки насчет закрытой позы, а стоило расслабиться и откинуться на спинку диванчика, как колени разъезжались и становилось не по себе: в таком положении он себя чувствовал слишком уязвимым.  
  
Чем дольше Эзра ждал, тем больше мыслей лезло в голову. Атмосфера заведения должна была располагать к расслаблению, но он в каждой окружающей вещи видел то, против чего боролся — желание показать вероятному сабу его место. Воображение подкидывало все больше и больше картинок поведения верхнего в этой кабинке. Раз — дом пристегивает саба к металлической решетке на стене. Тот покорно ждет, когда его хозяин насытится и решит его покормить. Два — саб отсасывает у дома, закрытый длинной, до пола, скатертью от официанта, который все равно знает, где и что делает второй гость из этой кабинки. Три — дом раскладывает саба задницей вверх у себя на коленях и шлепает его сильно, но поверх одежды, чтобы заглушить звуки. Кляпом им служит одна из подушек, сложенных до этого в углу. Четыре — саб стоит в том же углу со спущенными брюками, и тот же официант рассматривает его порозовевшую задницу и краснеет: он наверняка саб, домы очень редко выбирают эту профессию.   
  
Эзра от злости ударил кулаком по дивану рядом с собой: что за неуместные мысли, ни один здравомыслящий нижний не согласится на такое. Но потертости на решетке, длинная скатерть и усмешка официанта, провожающего его в кабинку, говорили совершенно обратное.  
  
Эзра закрыл глаза и постарался успокоиться: Фаррелл придет с минуты на минуту, а он совершенно не в состоянии разговаривать, благодаря своей слишком богатой фантазии и недостатку секса, из-за которого даже противные ему картины стали волнующими.   
  
— Добрый вечер, — голос с легкой хрипотцой вырвал Эзру из его полузабытья. Он пожал протянутую ему руку, стараясь не думать о том, обратит ли внимание дом, что он слегка возбудился, или нет. Сесть пришлось, все же закинув ногу на ногу, и это точно не осталось незамеченным.

 

 

[ ](http://xn--80atcxa4d/)

  
— Теперь я вижу, что ошибся, назначая встречу здесь, — Фаррелл не стал садиться, ему хватило буквально одного долгого взгляда, чтобы протянуть руку еще раз, предлагая подняться: — Соседнее заведение менее... атмосферное. Пожалуй, нам там будет удобнее.  
  
Эзра проигнорировал протянутую руку и встал на ноги сам. Когда они вышли из кабинки, официант было двинулся к ним, но был остановлен властным жестом Фаррелла. Эзра почувствовал, как горят щеки и уши, стоило представить, что подумал о них этот парень.  
  
Соседняя кофейня действительно ему понравилась больше: хоть они и заняли столик в углу, но были на виду, да и стул почему-то казался гораздо удобнее комфортабельного диванчика. Может, потому, что стул можно было придвинуть к столу, да и маневров с позой он позволял гораздо меньше. А еще, сидя напротив Фаррелла, Эзра почувствовал себя увереннее.  
  
— Получше стало, правда? — спросил Фаррелл, открывая меню.   
  
— Д-да, — впервые с момента их встречи подал голос Эзра. Если бы мог, он бы побился головой о стену, проклиная эту свою внезапную нерешительность. — Однозначно лучше, — сказал он уже более твердо.  
  
— Я не голоден, да и встреча наша, я думаю, не затянется, — спокойно и расслабленно улыбнулся ему Фаррелл. Конечно, его же не потрясывало от нервов, как Эзру, которого захлестнула секундная паника: как это, не затянется, почему? И, вообще, они только познакомились!  
  
— Американо и латте с карамелью, пожалуйста, — тем временем сделал заказ Фаррелл и отдал меню официанту.  
  
— Зачем вы заказали за меня? — возмутился Эзра. — У вас на это еще нет никакого права!  
  
— А что вы хотели заказать? — мягко поинтересовался Фаррелл.  
  
— Чай, — в отместку заявил Эзра, не желая признавать, что заказ был сделан в точности, как он и хотел. Раздражение от этого стало еще больше: — Только не надо говорить, что хороший дом — это не тот, кто берет ответственность за саба, а тот, кто предугадывает его решения. Я этого еще от матери наслушался.  
  
— Не буду, — непрошибаемостью Фаррелла можно было колоть орехи. Он слегка улыбался, глядя на Эзру, буквально уголками губ, и взгляд у него был полон доброты и терпения. Эзра просто купался в них, от чего очень сильно хотелось заехать по этому красивому, не отнимешь, лицу.  
  
— Вам кажется, что мы по разные стороны баррикад, — продолжил Фаррелл, пока Эзра боролся со своими кровожадными порывами. — тогда как это не так.  
  
— Серьезно? — он вздернул брови. — Скажите еще, что только нужда заставляет вас работать тем, кем вы работаете.  
  
— Нужда, — вздохнул Фаррелл, делая глоток из чашки, которую только что поставил на стол тактично исчезнувший официант. — Но не моя.  
  
Он вынул из кармана песочные часы и поставил их перед Эзрой. Тот непонимающе повертел их в руках и с вопросом во взгляде вернул на место.  
  
— Песка в этих часах хватает на пять минут. Пообещайте мне, что вы меня выслушаете это время. Если вам покажется интересным то, что я говорю, после истечения этого времени переверните часы — и я продолжу. Думаю, больше десяти минут нам не понадобится.  
  
— Знаете же, что я уже пообещал вас выслушать, — пробурчал Эзра, потянувшись в стеклянному цилиндрику, чтобы перевернуть его.  
  
— Не знаю, с вашими родственниками разговаривала моя сестра, — возразил Фаррелл, — однако я вас не держу. Хотите уйти — уходите.   
  
— Конечно, — рассмеялся Эзра, — только ради ваших красивых глаз тут и сижу.  
  
— Видите, вы уже флиртуете, — хмыкнул Фаррелл, накрывая ладонь Эзры своей. Заметив, что тот недоуменно смотрит на их руки, он пояснил: — Простите за прикосновение, но, мне кажется, вам сейчас это нужно. Потерпите мое общество десять минут?  
  
— Посмотрим, — Эзра освободился и все же перевернул часы.  
  
— Что ж, — Фаррелл отставил полупустую чашку и пристально всмотрелся в лицо Эзры. — Когда вы были еще совсем маленьким, вас редко наказывали. Вы не были хулиганом, росли послушным и милым ребенком, и кто-то из ваших родителей, думаю, — он сделал паузу, наблюдая за Эзрой, — мать, доминант с высокой категорией, склонялась к нерадикальным методам воспитания. Может, изредка ставила в угол, возможно, позволяла себе пару шлепков, — он прищурился, — нет, вообще никаких физических воздействий. Надо же... Считала, что придет само тогда, когда станет пора? Вероятно. Вы росли, не понимая разницы между сабами и домами. Не могли понять, будучи в гостях у друзей родителей или бабушки с дедушкой, почему сабов в наказание ущемляют физически: лишают сладкого на ужин или ставят в угол, — а домов ограничивают во власти или свободе: лишают на время самых дорогих игрушек, запирают в комнате или заставляют помогать с домашними делами.  
  
— Ненавидел стоять в углу, — согласился Эзра. — И очень любил сладкое.  
  
— В школе вы почти ни с кем не общались, может, просто были замкнутым, может, физический дефект, от которого вы потом избавились. Hо сверстники и дальше не сильно жаждали общаться, потому что вы не могли никак понять основ отношений модусов. Не носили за понравившейся домочкой сумку, пытались защитить более слабых сабов, когда кто-то из агрессивных домов пытался зажать их в туалете... Учителя, привыкшие вести себя с вами как с другими сабами, жаловались на ваши нестандартные реакции.  
  
Фаррелл сделал паузу, все еще открыто разглядывая Эзру и делая какие-то собственные выводы. Песок в часах вытек где-то наполовину, и становилось все интереснее и интереснее.  
  
— Лет в десять-одиннадцать вы влюбились. Конечно же в саба более низкой категории, чем вы сами. Тогда же кто-то из старших объяснил вам, что симпатия вашей подружки, — он сделал паузу и усмехнулся: — постойте, друга, продлится разве что до полового созревания.  
  
— Мама, — Эзра сделал глоток латте, смачивая пересохшее горло. Пока все сказанное соответствовало истине, но узнать это не составило бы труда у кого угодно из родственников или друзей.  
  
— Тогда же она сказала вам то, что вы поняли спустя много лет: что вы можете прийти к ней для любого разговора, каким бы странным и неуместным он не казался. Подобный разговор у вас, наверное, состоялся и с отцом.  
  
Эзра еле сдержался, чтоб не передернуть плечами, вспоминая. Более травмирующего детского воспоминания у него, наверное, не было, хотя разговоры на неприятные темы мама заводила чаще, чем хотелось бы.  
  
Песок в часах почти высыпался, и догадки Фаррелла, если это, конечно, были догадки, большей частью были верными. Впереди было самое трудное, и Эзра не знал, хочет ли он это слышать. Когда последняя песчинка упала вниз, он посмотрел на Фаррелла: тот занятно двинул бровями, вызвав усмешку и даже как-то успокоив опасения своего собеседника.  
  
— Чувствую, я еще пожалею об этом, — наигранно весело сказал Эзра, снова переворачивая часы.  
  
— Как только начнете жалеть, остановите меня, — предложил Фаррел и продолжил только после кивка Эзры: — Лет в двенадцать-четырнадцать вы переживали гормональную бурю, как могли, а все тесты, проводимые психологами в школе, показывали низкую модусную активность. Эту часть вашего развития как личности я опущу, она не важна для нашего с вами общения. Лет в пятнадцать... нет, модус позднее проявился — в шестнадцать или позже — оказалось, что тесты даже в качестве туалетной бумаги не годятся: ваши предпочтения и желания развернулись в полную мощь.   
  
Эзра предчувствовал, что будет дальше. Он прекрасно помнил свой стыд, когда невероятно завидовал отцу, видя, как тот неуклюже садится, и понимая причину этого. Помнил, как, когда совсем было невмоготу, хлестал себя ремнем по плечам и заднице. Помнил, что однажды целый выходной — родители были в отъезде — провел, сковав себя и ожидая, пока растает ледяной кирпич с ключом от наручников. Помнил, что даже всерьез хотел пойти к матери, но не смог: было слишком неловко.  
  
Однажды поздним вечером в комнату зашел взволнованный отец и обнаружил его, голого, со связанными ногами, руками, засунутыми в самозатягивающиеся петли, кляпом во рту, берушами в ушах, повязке на глазах и — самый больший стыд — имбирем в заднице. Эзра тогда месяц не мог смотреть отцу в глаза, но тот пришел очень вовремя: что-то пошло не так и вынуть руки из петель не получалось.  
  
Нужно отдать должное: Роберт не сказал ни слова насчет случившегося. Вынул беруши и спросил, нужна ли помощь. Только получив согласие, он освободил сына и даже отнес его, измученного попытками выбраться, в ванную.   
  
Тем вечером отец с матерью крупно поссорились, а парой дней спустя Эзра съехал к Лайле и Джошу, в группе которых играл уже год на барабанах. С тех пор они и жили вместе, хотя Эзра с удовольствием гостил у родителей, когда возникало желание.  
  
— Не буду пытаться угадать подробности, — Фаррелл положил свою ладонь рядом с ладонью Эзры. Казалось бы, он даже не касался, но почему-то этот жест ощущался как жест поддержки. — Все через что-то подобное проходят. Что это было?  
  
— Все же попробуйте? — Эзра, чувствуя себя неуютно, положил подбородок на сложенные в замок руки, стараясь, чтобы это выглядело естественно. Не то чтобы ему было неприятно, когда их ладони лежали рядом, но он не хотел, чтобы это было заметно. — Интересно, как человек со стороны меня воспринимает.  
  
— Порка, — с уверенностью начал Фаррелл и продолжил, уже колеблясь: — Свечи. Связывание. Сенсорная депривация. Зажимы. Возможно, более небезопасные практики.  
  
Эзра покраснел и опустил взгляд: как, вот как у этого человека так легко получается определять то, что Эзра почти никому не рассказывал?  
  
— У меня не так много времени осталось, — Фаррелл откинулся на спинку стула и вытянул ноги под столом, почти касаясь своим коленом бедра Эзры. — Видя, как вы мучаетесь, кто-то из знакомых домов — родственников или друзей — предложил помочь, но это было гораздо позднее, уже ближе годам к двадцати. До этого вы встречались с низкокатегорийными сабочками и иногда позволяли себя отшлепать в разовом порядке более высококатегорийным сабам.   
  
— Лайла, моя подруга. Это была она — та, кто помог, — не стал скрывать Эзра.  
  
— Но у вас не совпали предпочтения, — предположил Фаррелл.  
  
Эзра потер шею, вспоминая.  
  
— Она любит асфиксию, а для вас это почти красный список. Вы же в курсе про списки?  
  
— Да, — Эзра вздохнул, продолжая тереть шею: воспоминания, которые всплывали в его голове вместе с рассказом Фаррелла, были не самыми приятными.  
  
— Хоть сессии у вас очень редки, но друзьями вы быть не перестали, и именно из-за нее вы занимаетесь тем, чем занимаетесь, верно?  
  
— Вам бы в психологи идти, — хмыкнул Эзра, — могли бы только беседой обходиться.  
Почему-то десять минут пролетели очень быстро. Эзра с легкой досадой посмотрел на песок в нижней части часов.  
  
— Вот и все мое время, — улыбнулся Фаррелл, забирая стеклянный цилиндр с часами со стола и оставляя деньги за кофе. — Если решите провести пробную сессию, найдите в интернете стандартный контракт и отметьте в приложении практики конкретно для этой единственной сессии. То, что нравится давно. Может быть, то, что хотели бы попробовать. Обязательно укажите неприемлемые пункты. Пришлите мне список, почта на визитке.  
  
Эзра хотел что-то сказать, но его остановили жестом:  
  
— Подумайте хорошенько. Пробная сессия не означает постоянного контракта, но это все равно большой шаг для человека, у которого никогда не было толкового дома.   
  
Эзра долго смотрел на опустевший стул: то, что Фаррелл использовал вместо термина «саб» слово «человек», дорогого стоило.  
  
И, допустим, он Эзре просто по-человечески понравился.

 

 

***

  
Накануне своего визита на радио Эзра медитировал над открытым на ноутбукe письмом Фарреллу. Стандартный контракт можно было сформировать в специальном приложении, расставив галочки прямо там. Обычно они делали это вместе с Лайлой, если вообще заключали контракт. Сейчас он был один, но с поиском проблем не возникло. Эзра медлил, не спеша отмечать практики для зеленого и красного списков: почему-то ему казалось, что, поставив первую отметку, он уже не сможет откатить ситуацию назад. Вместо этого он пытался сочинить Фарреллу письмо с пояснениями и все больше запутывался. Он писал и стирал, и снова писал. По итогу, больше трех часов спустя, страница с письмом в который раз была девственно пуста, а в контракте не стояло ни одной отметки.  
  
У Эзры было множество вопросов и желаний, но при этом он не хотел показаться психом или заканчивать сессию заблаговременно из-за того, что переоценил свои силы. А еще он не знал, как донести до Фаррелла, что не нуждается в постоянных сессиях и, может быть, удовлетворит свое любопытство и одной. Также хотелось спросить, почему доминант решил поменять место встречи, что он увидел в Эзре такого, что не сочеталось с окружающей обстановкой? Немаловажным вопросом было и то, что Фаррелл слишком уверенно говорил о нем. Расспросил мать? Или он встречал таких, как Эзра, «поздно распустившихся», как выражалась Лайла? Видел более «запущенные» случаи? И обязательно нужно было уточнить, что сам Эзра себя «запущенным» вовсе не считал.  
  
Плодом всех стараний стала целая простыня текста. Эзра писал и писал, решив, что потом, если нужно, удалит лишнее. Закончив, он критично перечитал письмо: оно вышло глупым. Детским и инфантильным. Наивным и сумбурным. Совершенно идиотским.  
  
Эзра раскинулся на кровати в позе звезды и стал изучать потолок. Что можно написать человеку, который по одному взгляду может рассказать о тебе все, а ты о нем не знаешь ничего? Как вообще просят о первой сессии? Есть какие-то правила? Эзра даже немного пофантазировал на эту тему. Может быть, нужно стоять голым на крыльце его дома с ремнем в зубах? Или же есть какие-то ритуальные фразы, типа: «Я был плохим мальчиком, накажите меня, хозяин». Над последним Эзра даже немного посмеялся: какой он мальчик, почти шести футов ростом и с молодого лося весом.  
  
Об этом всем были написаны книги и научные работы. Подростком Эзра пробовал читать различные направления литературы, но так и не нашел для себя подходящей модели поведения: в большинстве случаев у него просто шевелились волосы на голове от того, что он он там видел. Исторические романы были еще хуже: писатели любили возвращаться еще во времена рабства, когда саб иногда не стоил одежды, что на нем была надета.  
  
Вставать нужно было рано, поэтому Эзра, так и не закончив письмо, сохранил его в черновики и выключил ноутбук.

 

 

***

  
Ведущий на радио был сабом. Светловолосый и худощавый, он искусно вел беседу, строя ее таким образом, чтобы темы менялись незаметно, а сложные моменты обыгрывались шутками. Иногда он из-под ресниц смотрел на Эзру, и тот понимал, почему: сабский браслет Эзра не носил, считая несправедливым то, что это украшение считалось желательным только для нижних. Поэтому ведущий сначала, видимо, принял его за очень странного топа, свернувшего с верной дороги на шаткую тропинку отстаивания прав сабов. После нескольких минут разговора он уже не считал Эзру доминантом, что было видно по его изменившемуся поведению.  
  
— То есть, вы считаете, что одномодусные браки пошли бы на пользу нашему обществу? — с усмешкой задал провокационный вопрос ведущий.  
  
— Адам, я считаю, что на пользу нашему обществу пошли бы браки по любви, — Эзра улыбнулся, зная, что зрители услышат это в его голосе. — В нашем обществе слишком много условий, выбор партнера зависит от модуса, предпочтений, категории. А как же душа? Куда же среди всего этого телесного пропала духовность? Почему союз двух людей обязательно должен сводиться к тому, что они делают в теме, почему модус ставят во главе всего?  
  
— Да вы романтик, — отношение Адама смягчилось: видимо, в его глазах Эзра из фанатика переместился в категорию мечтателей.   
  
— Возможно, — согласился Эзра, поморщившись от такой характеристики. — Нас таких мало осталось.  
— Что ж, вы, наверноe, хотели бы знать ответы на озвученные вами вопросы? Тогда я вас обрадую: после краткого перерыва к нам присоединится для беседы эксперт по таким вопросам, консультант Центра решения модусных проблем Колин Фаррелл!  
  
Зазвучала приятная музыка, Эзра поднял голову и за стеклом увидел Фаррелла, что-то обсуждающего с миловидной блондинкой. Эзра бы сказал, флиртующего, потому что те улыбки, которые доставались ассистентке, иначе как игривыми назвать было нельзя. Видимо, Фаррелл ждал, пока его позовут, потому что по сигналу Адама он зашел в комнату. Эзра вопросительно приподнял бровь: если его самого не предупредили, что пригласят кого-то еще, то Фаррелла предупредили наверняка. Еще одна уступка социальному неравенству в их обществе. Фаррелл не отреагировал, занятый тем, что помогал прикрепить на себя микрофон и другую аппаратуру. Мелодия заканчивалась, и Адам снова надел наушники.  
  
— Для тех, кто только что присоединился к нам, сейчас со мной в студии последний романтик нашей эпохи и просто замечательный оптимистичный парень — активист движения за права сабмиссивов Эзра Миллер! — бодрым тоном начал Адам, делая паузу, чтобы Эзра еще раз поздоровался со зрителями. — Также к нам только что присоединился уже знакомый нашим слушателям эксперт по проблемам модусного взаимодействия — Колин Фаррелл!  
  
Фаррелл, сидящий напротив, к тому моменту как раз надел наушники и, как Эзре показалось, виновато улыбнулся.  
  
— Привет, меня зовут Колин, и я, судя по тому, как часто тут бываю, скоро стану здесь постоянным сотрудником. Надо сказать, сегодня у меня крайне неожиданная компания, но очень приятная, — Колин подмигнул Эзре. — Адам, ты же с каждым разом выглядишь все лучше и лучше.  
  
— Тренажерный зал и любимый муж творят чудеса, — зарделся в ответ на комплимент ведущий. — Колин, буквально перед перерывом мы с Эзрой обсуждали одномодусные браки. Эзра высказал мнение, что модус не должен главенствовать при выборе партнера, выбирать надо сердцем. Что ты думаешь по этому поводу?  
  
— Я думаю, что Эзра совершенно прав, — Колин расслабился, развалившись на стуле. — Хотя должен отметить, что следует все же разумно подходить к таким вопросам. Несомненно, одномодусная пара, где оба партнера имеют высокие категории, может справиться с возникающими проблемами самостоятельно.  
  
— Ты считаешь, что проблемы будут? — вмешался Адам.  
  
— Конечно, — хмыкнул Колин. — Мы все понимаем, что как бы мы не любили кого-то, модусные потребности никуда не денутся.   
  
— Почему же? — не выдержал Эзра. — Мы же не животные. Спорт, хобби, секс, в конце концов — не все в жизни сводится к теме.  
  
На секунду ему показалось, что Фаррелл сейчас, в прямом эфире, напомнит, что Эзра противоречит собственным словам, находясь в поисках доминанта. Сердце понеслось вскачь, тем более что Фаррелл держал эффектную паузу с таким красноречивым выражением лица, что понятно было: будь они одни, он бы так и сказал.  
  
— Но мы же говорим о гармоничном союзе, правда? — все же подал он голос, когда пауза затянулась, а Адам недоуменно уставился на него. — Даже если один из партнеров согласен снизить свою модусную активность до минимума, каковы шансы, что второй также согласен на такое ограничение? Ежемесячно в наш центр обращаются те, кто пробовал игнорировать свои потребности, и это привело к срывам, неврозам и депрессии. Поверьте мне, это удручающее зрелище, причем среди таких отчаявшихся есть как сабмиссивы, так и доминанты. Обоим модусам одинаково тяжело в одномодусном браке, поэтому, когда спрашивают мое мнение, особенно если один из партнеров с низкой категорией, я рекомендую триаду.  
  
— Ты так говоришь, будто низкая категория — это приговор, — фыркнул Адам и с гордостью добавил: — Я прекрасно живу со своей низкой категорией.  
  
— И совершенно счастлив в своем вполне традиционном браке, — закончил за него Фаррелл. — Страшного ничего в низкой категории нет, но таким людям труднее быть одинокими или образовывать одномодусный союз. Давайте я приведу пример, можно?  
— Конечно, — кивнул Адам, посмотрев на Фаррелла точь-в-точь как саба, с которой тот разговаривал перед эфиром. Эзра закатил глаза: кажется, этот мужик кого угодно мог очаровать своими улыбками, бровями, живой мимикой и бархатным голосом. Становиться еще одной его личной и профессиональной победой не хотелось, но стоило признать, что такие харизматичные мужчины Эзре встречались нечасто.  
  
— Например, я тебя попрошу: принесите мне, пожалуйста, воды. Что ты почувствуешь в этот момент?  
  
— Ну... — Адам пришел в замешательство. — Наверное, желание помочь, как любой вежливый человек.  
  
— Не совсем, — Фаррелл усмехнулся, — любой вежливый человек разумом поймет, чего я хочу, и поможет, если захочет. Ты же почувствовал  _потребность_  мне помочь, тогда как у Эзры внутри ничего не дернулось: его категория выше твоей. А вот если я скажу так: принесите мне воды, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, — его голос стал твердым и властным, Адам дернулся, будто от удара, Эзра еле-еле сдержался, чтоб не сделать то же самое, — то не только ты, но и Эзра почувствует не просто желание помочь из вежливости, а  _потребность_. И это при том, что вы оба не рассматриваете меня в качестве сексуального партнера.  
  
— Я бы не говорил так уверенно, — рассмеялся Адам, — увы-увы, я женат, и мой муж слишком ревнив, чтобы допустить триаду.   
  
Эзра знал, что должен как-то пошутить, отреагировать на «брошенный мяч» по поводу «никто из вас не рассматривает», но язык словно присох к небу и в голове не появлялось ни одной толковой мысли, как можно достойно и остроумно ответить.  
  
— Дорогие слушатели, жаль, что вы не видите, но Эзра у нас тут настолько впечатлен небольшой демонстрацией Колина, что не может отыскать слов, — нашелся Адам, поняв, что его второй гость ничего говорить не собирается.  
  
— Я иногда так действую на людей, да, — шутливо сказал Фаррелл, вызвав у Эзры желание заехать ему чем-нибудь тяжелым по голове.  
  
— Пока мы с Колином приводим Эзру в чувство, для всех, кто нас слушает, прозвучит композиция...  
  
Пока ведущий объявлял, какая же мелодия прозвучит в перерыве, Фаррелл пододвинул Эзре стакан с водой, прикоснувшись к его руке кончиками пальцев.  
  
«Простите», — прочитал Эзра по губам: микрофоны еще не отключили.  
  
— Я немного растерялся, не знал, что вы придете, — пробормотал он, сделав пару глотков и убедившись, что его слова не пойдут в эфир.  
  
— Извините, Колин сначала отказался, — повинился Адам. — Вы готовы продолжать?  
  
— Наверное, — Эзра постарался собраться. — У меня же есть несколько минут, да?

 

 

***

  
Это был провал. Все заготовленные слова, все примеры, все действительно хорошие шутки, заранее придуманные, отработанные на Лайле с Джошем — все испарилось из головы. Лучше б Эзра вообще молчал, чем та чушь, которую он нес. И это все в прямом эфире!   
  
— Сигарету? — Эзра и не заметил, как Фаррелл вышел из здания вслед за ним.   
  
— Спасибо, у меня свои, — буркнул Эзра, прикуривая от любезно предоставленной зажигалки.  
  
— Я мог бы сказать, что не виноват, но солгу. Вы же поняли, что произошло?  
  
— Я повел себя как дебил, который никогда не видел более-менее нормального доминанта, — процедил Эзра, выпуская дым. — Надо было уходить, когда вы появились.  
  
— Нет, — Фаррелл тоже закурил и остановился на ступеньке позади Эзры, оказавшись чуть выше его. — Вы настолько себя запустили, что вас подводит собственное тело. Мой вам совет: если я вам не понравился, или вы хотели бы девушку-доминанта, я могу подобрать для вас несколько вариантов...  
  
— Не нужно, — мотнул головой Эзра. — Я прекрасно общаюсь с доминантами любых категорий. У меня нет с этим проблем.  
  
— Мистер Миллер, — тон Фаррелла был заботливым настолько, что становилось тошно. Теперь, не в эфире, он снова вернулся к обращению не по имени, и это было парадоксально резало уши. — При центре, в котором я консультирую, есть анонимные собрания для таких, как вы. Если вас не устраивает вариант с разовыми сессиями, пожалуйста, хотя бы однажды, сходите туда. Если хотите, я договорюсь.  
  
Этот страх за человека, не бывшего его подопечным, был абсурдно приятен, хотя и необъясним. Эзра мог понять, когда за него болели, близкие люди: Лайла и Джош, сестры и родители. Но этот человек Эзру совсем не знает, они и видятся-то второй раз. Как он может за него переживать? A ведь переживает, это видно. Да с такой эмпатией он у себя в центре давно бы сошел с ума! Значит, дело в Эзре? Значит, чем-то тот его зацепил? Значит, он видит в нём что-то такое, что заставляет его так агрессивно навязывать свою заботу?  
  
Эзра не чувствовал от этого мужчины угрозы, как от других доминантов. Рядом с ним было спокойно. Не тревожно. Хорошо.   
  
— Мистер Фаррелл, — прорычал Эзра сквозь зубы. — Понятия не имею, почему вы решили, что меня не устраиваете. Но, если я от вас услышу хоть одно слово по поводу моих мнимых потребностей, я сотру черновик письма, которое хотел отправить вам этим вечером!  
  
Эзра поймал себя на том, что одобрение в глазах Фаррелла вызывает у него чувство какого-то непонятного удовлетворения.   
  
— Верное решение, — от тона Фаррела просто слабели колени. — Напишите мне, когда у вас свободный вечер, я постараюсь тоже освободить его для вас, — он затушил окурок о ближайшую урну и, не прощаясь, вернулся в здание.

 

 

***

  
Эзра постарался вести себя как можно тише, надеясь пробраться в свою комнату, оставшись незамеченным. Но не тут то было: стоило скрипнуть входной двери, как в коридор вышла Лайла, вытирающая руки полотенцем, и выглянул Джош из своей комнаты. Эзра не успел сделать и шагу, как его обняли с двух сторон.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — сказала Лайла. — Первая часть вообще зашибись прошла, ты просто умница.  
  
— Я говорил, надо было тебе идти, — попытался оправдаться Эзра. — Я затупил.  
  
— Ну и ладно, зато теперь точно понятно, что тебе нужно, — видимо, Лайла думала, что этим успокаивает Эзру, но она делала все только хуже.   
  
— Лайла сожгла ужин, так что мы заказали пиццу, — сменив тему, Джош похлопал его по плечу, понимая то, чего Лайла, в силу своего модуса, понять не могла. Только в этот момент Эзра обратил внимание, что пахнет горелым.  
  
— А вот если бы ты промолчал, он бы и не понял, — шутливо укорила Джоша Лайла и совсем легонько шлепнула его полотенцем по заднице.   
  
— Может, и не понял, — рассмеялся тот, перехватывая полотенце.  
  
Эзра улыбнулся: эти двое никогда не переставали спорить. Их веселая перебранка действительно улучшила настроение. Не пересоленная, не горелая и не сырая еда тоже: голод давал о себе знать, а Лайла иллюстрировала собой устоявшийся стереотип о том, что готовка — слабая сторона доминантов. Пока они ждали пиццу, Эзра еще раз пробежался глазами по стандартному одноразовому контракту и, взяв себя в руки, отметил зеленым цветом в приложении к нему пункты: связывание, порка, воск, зажимы — будто прошелся по озвученному Фарреллом на их первой встрече списку. Были, конечно, практики, которые ему казались интересными помимо этих, но на первый раз он решил не брать ничего незнакомого. Красным он, почти не задумываясь, отметил асфиксию и [найф-плей](https://bdsm-russia.com/bdsm-articles/bezopasnost-v-knife-play) дополнительно ко всем стандартным практикам красного списка, таким как [«золотой дождь»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A3%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F). Скромный пункт «обнажение» он сначала пометил зеленым, потом красным, потом снова зеленым.  
  
Лайла заглянула в комнату, чтобы сказать Эзре, чтобы позвать ужинать — слышно было, как привезли пиццу, — но, подумав, зашла внутрь и прикрыла за собой дверь. Он подвинулся и похлопал по пледу, предлагая сесть рядом. Когда Лайла забралась на кровать, он повернул к ней экран ноутбука.  
  
— Если сомневаешься, в какой список добавлять, закрашивай красным, — посоветовала она. — И разверни примечания, там можно выбрать девайсы для порки.  
  
— Точно, — Эзра нажал на плюсик и застыл, увидев длину списка. От одной мысли, как будет смотреться Фаррелл с хлыстом, кружилась голова. Не то чтобы Эзра вообще допускал мысль отметить хлыст, но как фантазия это было очень горячо. Настолько, что перехватывало дыхание и пересыхало во рту.  
  
— Эзра, что с тобой? Я прямо тебя не узнаю, — Лайла отобрала у него ноутбук и отметила ремень, падд и розги. Посмотрев на раскрасневшегося друга, она отметила еще флоггер и стек. — Отправлять? — поинтересовалась она.  
  
— Подожди, надо же дату еще, — Эзра перетянул бук себе на колени, незаметно для Лайлы отметил в списке пункт «ладонь», свернул список и развернул его у пункта «связывание», отметив там галочкой «на усмотрение верхнего».  
  
— Ладно, ждем тебя на кухне, — пробормотала Лайла, прежде чем скрыться за дверью.  
  
Эзра стер предыдущий текст, который так долго сочинял накануне, и вписал туда одну строчку о том, что будет свободен через неделю в среду. Будь его воля, он бы назначил встречу уже завтра, но Фаррелл мог подумать, что ему не терпится, а этого вовсе не хотелось. Да и следовало как-то собраться: впереди еще съемки клипа и благотворительная вечеринка, на которую было потрачено просто море усилий.   
  
Понадобилось минут десять, чтобы успокоиться, прикрепить контракт к письму и отправить его, а потом все же выйти к друзьям. Не успел Эзра доесть первый кусок пиццы, как его телефон завибрировал, сигнализируя о новом сообщении. В нём был только адрес и номер телефона.

Вечером к Эзре заглянул Джош. Вытянувшись рядом с ним на кровати, тот с нотками восхищения в голосе заявил:  
  
— Знаешь, я тебя понимаю. Этот твой мистер Фаррелл — просто мокрая мечта любого саба. Будь ты хоть сто раз против всей этой модусной херни, от него в здравом уме никто не сможет отказаться.  
  
— Он не так хорош, как тебе кажется, — стараясь следить за ровным тоном голоса, ответил Эзра.   
  
— Ой, да ладно, я тоже слушал вашу передачу, — Джош перевернулся на живот и, подперев подбородок кулаком, мечтательно протянул: — Он так охуенен, что я ему через полгорода готов был воды принести! A ты говоришь, «не так хорош». Я посмотрел фото в интернете — да он прямо кинозвезда.  
  
— Да будет тебе, мужик как мужик, — смутился Эзра. — Неизвестно еще, как он в качестве топа.  
  
— По поводу топов, — Джош приобнял его поперек живота, укладывая голову на плечо и игриво потираясь о него. — Эзра-ааа.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, я сегодня не в настроении, — проворчал тот. — Попроси Лайлу.  
  
Периодически Эзра помогал Джошу, ему было не сложно, да и запросы у того оригинальностью не отличались. Не то чтобы Эзра получал от этого удовольствие, но оставить друга без помощи он не мог.   
  
— После Лайлы я завтра не смогу сидеть, — вздохнул Джош. — Пожалуйста?  
  
— Так попроси ее быть нежнее, — предложил Эзра, похлопав его по колену. — Я серьезно, проси перед экшеном, она запомнит, а то ты как расходишься, хочешь еще и еще, а потом страдаешь.  
  
Час спустя Эзра, негромко матерясь, выбрался из кровати, натянул джинсы и первую попавшуюся футболку и пошел прогуляться. Судя по звукам за стеной, Джош будет прав насчет прогноза своего самочувствия на утро. Одно хорошо: Лайла была очень аккуратным доминантом, и пара рубцов от розги на заднице была максимумом возможных повреждений после сессий с ней.  
  
На улице было прохладно, следовало все же надеть куртку или хотя бы свитер. Эзра брел, не глядя под ноги, и думал о том, что он вообще творит со своей жизнью. Ужасно хотелось написать Фарреллу и перенести дату сессии. Или отменить сессию. Или просто наорать на него за то, что он такой идеальный, что прямо скулы сводит.  
  
«А это мой номер, на всякий случай. Эзра», — чувствуя себя очень глупо, написал Эзра сообщение и несколько минут гипнотизировал глазами экран телефона, прежде чем отправить его. Уже за полночь, все нормальные люди спят, поступок — глупее некуда. Фаррелл сразу поймет все его отчаянье, но что-то отменить было уже поздно.  
  
Телефон завибрировал почти сразу же, будто Фаррелл ждал его сообщение:   
«Эзра, если тебе это нужно, приезжай сейчас».  
  
Тот с удивлением уставился на свое имя на экране телефона. Интересно, а куда делся «мистер Миллер»?  
  
«Не на сессию, слишком поздно, мы оба устали, просто в гости», — прилетело следом.  
  
Эзра похлопал себя по карманам и обнаружил, что не взял деньги, выскочив на улицу только с телефоном. Он прошел уже несколько кварталов, возвращаться, теряя время, не хотелось, но и Фарреллу писать было стыдно: предполагалось, что это Эзра будет платить, а не наоборот.  
  
«Я без кошелька и не дома. Заскочу за деньгами и приеду,» — после долгих раздумий написал он, разворачиваясь.  
  
«Я заплачу за такси», — пришел ответ.

 

 

***

  
Фаррелл распахнул дверь и жестом пригласил войти. Его дом — здание в три этажа, скрывающееся в зелени вьющихся растений — был просторнее, чем родительский. А уж их с Лайлой и Джошем халупа ему и вообще в подметки не годилась.  
  
Глянув мельком в зеркальную дверь гардероба на свое отражение, Эзра вспыхнул, обнаружив, что надел одну из агитационных футболок для демонстраций: ярко-желтую, с надписью «вам не поставить нас на колени» на спине и соответствующей надписи пиктограммой на груди: коленопреклоненным человечком, перечеркнутым крест накрест.   
  
— Я... — попытался объяснить Эзра, не зная, что сказать.  
  
— Вижу, что точно не ко мне в гости собирался, — рассмеялся Фаррелл, разглядывая майку. — Что ты думаешь насчет кухни?  
  
— Меня устраивает, — Эзра еще больше покраснел, радуясь, что Колин идет впереди и не видит его смущения от мыслей, что где-то в этом доме есть и спальня, и, возможно, игровая, в которых Эзре, вероятно, доведется побывать в дальнейшем. — Мистер Фаррелл, — начал он, но тот его остановил:  
  
— Пожалуйста, Колин. Так я не чувствую себя старым, да и мы собираемся в будущем познакомиться поближе, правда же?  
  
— Колин, — Эзра думал, что уши не могут гореть больше, но волна жара, прошедшая по его телу после этих слов, доказала, что могут. — Я знаю, что вы думаете: мне, наверное, не стоило приезжать, да и писать тоже.  
  
— Но ты написал и приехал. Стоит ли себя корить за уже сделанное? — философски заметил Фаррелл. — Чаю?  
  
Кухня была уютной и просто обставленной: диванчик, пара плетеных кресел и барная стойка в углу.  
  
Эзра кивнул, присев на диванчик. Дико хотелось забраться на него с ногами и устроиться удобнее, но неизвестно было, как отреагирует на это хозяин дома.   
  
— Располагайся, как тебе хочется, — разливая чай по чашкам, предложил Фаррелл, даже не повернувшись. Глаза у него на затылке, что ли?  
  
Эзра на пару секунд представил, как бы тот отреагировал, если бы, обернувшись, обнаружил его перегнувшимся через подлокотник диванчика со спущенными до колен джинсами. Сам же сказал «как хочется». Отогнав эту полностью неприемлемую мысль, Эзра вжался в угол диванчика, подобрав под себя одну ногу и обхватив рукой другую. Фаррелл устроился рядом: его бедро было буквально в паре дюймов от кончиков пальцев Эзры.   
  
— Я просмотрел твой контракт, — сообщил он. — Очень осторожный и разумный выбор.   
  
— Ожидали какого-то треша? — фыркнул Эзра. — Честно говоря, я не всегда такой сумасшедший, каким кажусь.  
  
— На самом деле не ожидал, что ты вообще согласишься, особенно после моей выходки сегодня, — заметил Фаррелл. — Редко кто из сабов, за кого просят родственники, доходит даже до самой первой сессии.   
  
— Странно. Вами трудно... не проникнуться, — почти неслышно ответил Эзра, пряча лицо за чашкой.  
  
— Некоторые так проникаются, что я отказываюсь сам, — устало пояснил Фаррелл.   
  
— Я, честно говоря, думал, что быть наемным домом это ваша основная работа, а у вас еще и центр.  
  
— Если считать работой то, что приносит деньги, то ты прав, — Фаррелл сполз по диванчику, укладываясь головой на спинку. — Давай не будем об этом. Как так случилось, что ты оказался ночью на улице без денег?  
  
Хотя Эзра и опасался, что у них не будет тем для разговора, с этим все было нормально, они проговорили несколько часов, стараясь избегать спорных вопросов типа угнетения сабов домами. Оказалось, что они оба бросили учебу: Эзра — потому что много гастролировал с группой, Колин — «потому что был глупый». Оба обожали своих матерей-доминанток. Оба были очень близки со всей семьей. Они много говорили о музыке. Hемного — о предпочтениях и девайсах: оба одобрили розги и ремень, обсудили [фуд-](http://shenmi.ru/fetish-na-edu-chto-takoe-sploshing/) и [фут-фетиши](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D1%83%D1%82-%D1%84%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%88%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BC) и сошлись на том, что при определенных обстоятельствах это довольно интересные практики.  
  
Когда разговор как-то незаметно вышел на новый, более доверительный уровень, Эзра начал зевать: день был долгим и сложным, на часах было три ночи, и не удивительно, что сон стал казаться все лучшей и лучшей альтернативой даже самой увлекательной беседе.  
  
— Мне кажется, если ты не хочешь обнажаться, [джоки](http://www.menbrief.ru/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/art-161_03.jpg) вполне подой... — начал было Фаррелл, но, увидев, что его собеседник клюет носом, прервался. — Пошли, покажу комнату, где ты будешь спать.  
  
Пока они шли на другой этаж, у Эзры появилась идея. Cовершенно ужасная идея, которая с каждой минутой становилась все привлекательнее.  
  
Комната была большой и оформлена в светлых тонах. В дневном свете она наверняка казалась огромной. Кровать была под стать комнате: при желании на ней могли переночевать человек пять, если бы лежали плотно. Спинка и ножки кровати выглядели достаточно крепкими, чтобы выдержать дергающегося на кровати, привязанного за руки и ноги человека. Даже если этот человек сильно желал вырваться.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал Фаррелл и уже собирался уходить, когда Эзра его остановил у самой двери коротким окликом по имени.  
  
Брови Фаррелла поползли вверх, когда он обернулся:   
  
— Прости, но я с подопечными не сплю, хотя ты, конечно, очень, — он осмотрел Эзру оценивающим взглядом, — в моем вкусе.  
  
— Я не насчет этого, — замялся тот, не зная, как пояснить свою идею, чтобы не сгореть от стыда. — Свяжите меня, — выпалил он, решив не тянуть кота за хвост.  
  
— На ночь? — быстро для такого позднего часа сообразил Фаррелл. — Уверен?  
  
— Не очень, — с сомнением ответил Эзра. — Если я вас не сильно этим напрягу.  
  
— То есть проблема только в моем неудобстве? — наверное, нельзя было смотреть пристальнее, чем смотрел на него в этот момент Фаррелл. — В остальном — желание не ради того, чтоб передо мной полуголым покрасоваться, а потому что тебе этого реально хочется?  
Эзра немного подумал. Посмотрел на Фаррелла. Подумал еще.  
  
— Да, мне бы хотелось.  
  
— Просьбу целиком?  
  
— Да-это-мне-нужно-свяжите-меня-пожалуйста, — скороговоркой проговорил Эзра, удивленный, что вместо него до сих пор на полу не лежит горка пепла.  
  
— Ладно, — кивнул Фаррелл. — Иди в туалет. 

— Эм-м? — не понял его Эзра.  
  
— Я не буду тебя развязывать ночью ради этого, — пояснил Колин. — Ванная вторая дверь направо.  
Эзра послушался, тем более что все равно туда собирался. Перед тем, как уйти, он поплескал холодной водой себе в лицо. Стало чуть легче, хотя видок в зеркале был у него тот еще: всклокоченные волосы, майка эта совершенно неуместная, безумный взгляд. Неужели он на самом деле собирался сделать это?  
  
До сих пор его никто не связывал, разве что он сам. Но это всегда было будто понарошку, будто играясь. Когда знаешь, что не можешь развязаться самостоятельно, ощущения наверняка совсем другие. Нет, конечно, бывало и так, что, казалось, он не сможет освободиться, но когда знаешь, что никто не придет и не поможет, тут уже никакого удовольствия, только паника и страх, что кто-то все же обнаружит. Или не обнаружит, а ты так и не развяжешься.  
  
Эзра нашел в шкафчике несколько запакованных зубных щеток и решил, что Фаррелл вряд ли обидится, если он возьмет одну. Долго чистил зубы, еще раз умылся, потом понял, что с таким бешено бьющимся сердцем он не уснет никогда.  
  
За время, что он провел в ванной, там можно было утопиться. Стоило отдать должное терпению Фаррелла: Эзра бы сам уже давно за волосы выволок себя отсюда.   
  
Сделав глубокий вдох, он пошел в выделенную ему комнату. Та немного изменилась: его уже ждали несколько мотков мягкой на вид веревки, бутылка воды и плед.   
  
— Не передумал? — Фаррелл появился в комнате с парой листов бумаги и шариковой ручкой. Дождавшись кивка Эзры, они протянул ему их: — Контракт, подписывай. Надеюсь, диабета, проблем с сосудами или сердцем у тебя нет?  
  
Эзра помотал головой и наскоро пролистал контракт: тот был стандартным, на последней странице в зеленом списке стояла всего одна галочка напротив связывания. На первой странице было вписано время действия: следующие двенадцать часов.  
  
Когда Эзра поставил свою подпись рядом с подписью Фаррелла, ему стало намного спокойнее: не зря все же эти контракты придуманы.   
  
— Мне раздеться?  
  
— Ты спал когда-нибудь в обвязке?  
  
— Нет, — мысль об обвязке не казалась отталкивающей.  
  
— Тогда оставляй футболку.  
  
Эзра скинул кеды, стянул джинсы и носки и оставил их на кресле. Раздетым он себя не чувствовал: на публике он и больше обнажался.   
  
Фаррелл подошел ближе и начал [наматывать веревку](http://nawashi.com.ua/articles/mrNawashi/tutorials/?page=0) вокруг его тела чуть ниже груди.  
  
— Это будет одна из самых простых обвязок, и чаще ее используют на женщинах, поэтому я немного ее модифицирую. Вообще-то, узел там сзади, но нам нужно, чтобы ты мог в ней спать, поэтому я пожертвую эстетикой, — рассказывал он, почти идеально ровно укладывая витки веревки один за другим и завязывая узел спереди, не по центру, а чуть сбоку.   
  
— Какая тут эстетика, — развеселился Эзра. — Если бы еще на кожу, то куда не шло.  
  
— А ты так хочешь? — мягко поинтересовался Фаррелл, перебирая приготовленные веревки.  
  
— Наверно, нет, — после нескольких секунд паузы ответил Эзра, жалея, что не видит себя в зеркале.  
  
Вторую веревку Фаррелл расположил где-то на дюйм выше сосков и также ровно уложил витки. С третьей веревкой пришлось повозиться, пока он пропускал ее через две первые и переплетал подобием косички на груди, в потом закреплял концы на нижней веревке сзади, перекинув их через плечи.   
  
— Не жмет? — Колин еще раз проверил все веревки, приподнимая их и удостоверяясь, что сидят они достаточно плотно, но не стесняют движений и дыхания.  
  
— Нет, — Эзра подвигался, глубоко вдохнул, ощутив, как впиваются веревки в тело. — Интересные ощущения.   
  
— Теперь давай [руки](http://nawashi.com.ua/articles/mrNawashi/tutorials/?page=1), — улыбнулся ему Фаррелл и, сложив вместе ладони Эзры, стал обматывать двумя краями сложенной вдвое веревки его запястья. — Тоже простой вариант, если что, быстро развязывается, — он пропустил конец веревки между витками и между руками и зафиксировал каким-то узлом. Подергал, убеждаясь, что обвязка и узел не самозатягивающиеся и выпустил свободные концы веревки через петлю на другом ее конце.  
  
Откинув тонкое одеяло, Фаррелл так же быстро, как и руки, связал вытянувшемуся на кровати Эзре [ноги](https://www.facenews.ua/articles/2016/305407/), скрестив их и сделав так, чтобы несколько витков веревки стягивали их от щиколоток до колен. При этом ничего нигде не жало, узлы не затягивались и под веревку пролезали один или два пальца.  
  
— Себя я плотнее связывал, — признался Эзра.  
  
— Как поутру чувствовал себя? — с усмешкой спросил Фаррелл.  
  
Эзра даже не стал отвечать, понятно было, что утром все тело до ужаса затекало. Да и не выдержал он всю ночь ни разу: просыпался и развязывался.  
  
Фаррелл удостоверился, что он лежит удобно — казалось, что из них двоих удобство волнует вовсе не того, кого связали, — и потушил свет, кроме одного светильника с другой стороны кровати.  
  
— Тебе не помешает? — спросил Фаррелл, устраиваясь с книжкой рядом с Эзрой.  
  
— А вы не уйдете спать к себе? — удивился тот, переворачиваясь на бок и устраивая связанные руки на подушке перед собой. Обвязка мешала, особенно ощущались веревки на том боку, на котором он лежал. Еще стали чувствительными соски и область вокруг них: Эзра просто хватал ртом воздух, когда при движении ткань футболки проходилась по ним.  
  
— Конечно нет, у меня саб связанный лежит. Тебе же нужны твои руки и ноги? — Фаррелл водрузил на нос очки и открыл книгу. — Запомни, если ты проснешься и тебе покажется, что что-то не так, ты почувствуешь неудобство, онемение или боль, а я сплю, ты меня будишь.   
  
— Я понял, — Эзра перевернулся на спину. Как веревки ощущались меньше, но связанные руки мешали, поэтому он снова перевернулся на бок.  
  
— Захочешь пить или в туалет...  
  
— Бужу вас, — закончил за него Эзра. — Вы всегда так перестраховываетесь?  
  
— Только при сомнительных практиках с неопытными сабами, — проворчал Колин. — Это ты хотел услышать? Конечно, всегда, — он поднял глаза к потолку и покачал головой: — Спи.  
  
— Заснешь тут, — ответил Эзра, закрывая глаза, и, неожиданно для себя, уснул. Когда же он проснулся, в комнате было уже светло, на стуле лежал плед, сверху на нем моток веревки, а ноги были развязаны.  
  
Стояло так, что было больно, и что-то подсказывало, что просто так эрекция вряд ли спадет.  
  
Эзра почесал все еще связанными руками переносицу и выругался: такого эффекта он не предусмотрел.

 

 

***

  
Прежде чем войти, Фаррелл постучал. Не просто ради вежливости, он дождался, пока ему разрешат войти, и только тогда открыл дверь. Эзра настолько удивился этому, что даже не сразу подал голос в ответ на стук.  
  
Фаррелл принес с собой запах кофе и геля для душа. Мокрые волосы, которые он попытался зачесать назад, падали на глаза, халат открывал часть груди с татуировкой на ней.  
  
Эзре стало любопытно, что там изображено, но он посчитал просьбу показать тату слишком личной.  
  
— Пить хочешь? — Фаррелл открыл бутылку с водой.  
  
Эзра кивнул, и, когда к его губам поднесли горлышко бутылки и помогли напиться, признал: такая забота была даже трогательной.  
— Давай посмотрим, все ли хорошо, — сказал Фаррелл, развязывая ему руки. Запястья немного покраснели, и он начал растирать их. Эзра смутился и только хотел заикнуться о том, что все само пройдет и ему даже ничуточки не больно, как Фаррелл бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд, и Эзра прикусил язык.  
  
Фаррелл тем временем развернул его к себе спиной и стал распускать обвязку. Когда веревки больше не стягивали, Эзра понял, что, хоть обвязка и сидела достаточно свободно, да еще поверх футболки, все равно она, во-первых, постоянно ощущалась, во-вторых, частично сковывала движения. Странно, но он к ней так притерпелся, что совершенно не чувствовал ее, когда проснулся.  
  
Когда Фаррелл начал снимать с Эзры футболку, тот немного испугался, не давая ему это сделать:  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Посмотрю, не пережимало ли где чего, — пояснил Фаррелл и посмотрел так, что Эзра сразу снял ее сам.  
  
Следующие несколько минут были самыми длинными в жизни Эзры: его ощупывали, растирали следы от веревок, поглаживали. От всего этого разнообразия тактильных ощущений он чуть не кончил: буквально немного не хватало до этого. Безумно хотелось сунуть руку в трусы. Хватило бы просто прикоснуться к чувствительной головке, может, сжать ее в кулаке.  
  
— Все же слишком затянул нижнюю веревку, почему ты не сказал? — проворчал Фаррелл, прикасаясь к чуть припухшему соску. Прохладным пальцем. Прикасаясь.  
  
Очнулся Эзра прижатым к Фарреллу и уткнувшимся ему в плечо. Судя по тому, как было мокро у Эзры в трусах, ему было хорошо, настолько, что он на некоторое время просто выпал из реальности. Соски ныли, а в остальном во всем теле было ощущение как после хорошего долгого секса.   
  
— Жив? — усмехнулся Фаррелл, похлопывая его по спине и отстраняясь. — Урок первый: если хочешь заключить со мной контракт на постоянные сессии, привыкай к тому, что и такое будет случаться. Это всего лишь физиологическая реакция. И у тебя, и у меня иногда будет эрекция, мы далеко не продвинемся, если ты будешь считать это чем-то стыдным.  
  
— Заканчивайте, я все понял, — Эзра сам дотронулся до соска и зашипел.  
  
Фаррелл вынул тюбик из кармана и положил на тумбочку:  
  
— Я там тебе в ванной свежую футболку приготовил, она мягкая и должна быть впору. Грудь облей холодной водой, если утерпишь, и намажь мазью.

 

 

***

  
Выбравшись из ванной, Эзра натянул джинсы на голое тело, испачканные трусы сунул в карман. Перекинув приготовленную футболку через плечо, он не стал забирать ту, в которой приехал: у него еще есть, пусть выбрасывает.  
  
На кухне пахло кофе. Эзра забрался с ногами на диван, а Фаррелл поставил на стол чашку и тарелку с сэндвичами, сам же упал в плетеное кресло и, зевнув, закурил.  
  
— В следующий раз предупреждай, я хоть высплюсь накануне, — мягко сказал он и затянулся.   
  
— Постараюсь, — Эзра настороженно посмотрел на него. — Но тогда и обвязка в следующий раз без майки.  
  
— Договорились, — Колин затянулся еще раз, выпустил дым и отпил кофе из чашки. — А лучше, как холоднее станет, я тебя под одежду обвяжу. Тебе понравится, я уверен.   
  
— Кстати, — Эзра замялся, — я даже расценок не знаю. Сколько я вам должен?  
  
— Нисколько, — отмахнулся Колин. — Считай бесплатным пробником. За остальные сессии счета будет присылать Клодин.  
  
— Это как-то неправильно, — Эзра потянулся, ощущая легкость во всем теле. — Вы не спали, да и я приперся посреди ночи...  
  
— Не позвал бы — не приперся, — Колин долил себе кофе из кофейника. — И я спал, только просыпался часто. Между прочим, именно поэтому не пропустил момент, когда нужно было ноги развязать.  
  
— Как хотите, но все равно спасибо, — Эзра с удовольствием откусил от сэндвича и, прожевав, добавил: — Давно я не чувствовал себя так хорошо.  
  
— Потому что ты саб и получил то, в чем нуждался, — Колин с силой затушил сигарету в пепельнице. — Проведи ты хоть сотню демонстраций, твоя природа не поменяется, ты по-прежнему будешь ловить кайф от связывания и мечтать, чтоб тебя хорошенько выпороли, к примеру, вот прямо здесь, перегнув через этот подлокотник.  
  
Эзра застыл, в безмолвии открыв рот, не в состоянии что-то сказать: что за гребаная способность угадывать его самые сокровенные мысли!  
  
— Серьезно? — Фаррелл расхохотался. — Я что, случайно попал в твою фантазию?  
  
— Не смешно, — Эзра стянул с плеча темно-серую футболку и стал остервенело натягивать ее на себя.  
  
— Постой, не злись, — Колин поднялся со своего кресла и присел на тот самый подлокотник, скрестив ноги в лодыжках и не заботясь о том, что халат распахнулся при этом чуть ли не до паха. — Могу дать небольшой аванс и предлагаю передвинуть нашу встречу. Что ты делаешь в воскресенье?  
  
— Иду на благотворительную вечеринку. Собираем деньги в фонд поддержки сабов, подвергшихся насилию, хотим организовать линию доверия.  
  
— А завтра?  
  
— Сегодня и завтра клип снимаем. Помните инцидент с газом, пущенным в клуб?  
  
— Ну, тогда только в среду: до этого у меня все вечера заняты.  
  
— А что за аванс? — Эзра хитро улыбнулся. — Вы же не думаете, что я не заметил?  
  
— Хм, — сделал вид, что задумался, Фаррелл. — Как насчет десятка шлепков? На удачу, чтоб клип хороший получился.  
  
— Вряд ли удаче поспособствует моя горящая задница, но предложение заманчивое, — Эзре, бывало, доставалось намного сильнее, но представлять, что его будет пороть сам Фаррелл, было волнительно. Член заинтересованно дернулся от только одной картины перед глазами, а ему предлагали эту картину осуществить.  
  
Фаррелл поднялся и приглашающим жестом предложил лечь животом на тот самый подлокотник, куда перед этим постелил полотенце. Эзра, прежде чем лечь, расстегнул джинсы и стащил их на бедра.   
  
— Я скажу тебе это один раз, только не возгордись, — Фаррелл не спешил с началом порки. — У тебя самая охрененная задница из всех, что я видел.  
  
То ли от ситуации, то ли от комплимента, Эзра окончательно возбудился. Он нетерпеливо поерзал в поисках положения, в котором его член не будет при каждом малейшем движении тереться о полотенце.  
  
— Считать не надо, — милостиво разрешил ему Фаррелл, отвешивая первый, самый легкий, шлепок и почти сразу повторил его на другой ягодице. В тишине кухни оба шлепка прозвучали звонко. Не успел Эзра прийти в себя, как ладонь Фаррела повторила свой путь, сильно и на этот раз больно, шлепнув сначала по одной ягодице, потом по второй. Эзра чувствовал, как наливаются жаром отпечатки ладоней на обоих его половинках, и это было даже приятно, если бы Фаррелл не продолжил сериями по три шлепка по каждой ягодице. Короткие вскрики Эзры после каждого шлепка он предпочитал игнорировать.  
  
— Обещанные десять, — проговорил он, и Эзра собирался уже встать — жутко хотелось растереть задницу, которая буквально горела огнем, — когда ему на поясницу опустилась такая же горячая ладонь.  
  
— Не хочешь еще?  
  
Эзра хотел, очень хотел, но второй незапланированный оргазм в присутствии доминанта, с которым они виделись всего третий раз, переходил все допустимые границы интимности.  
Фаррелл, чувствуя его колебания, спросил:  
  
— Цвет?  
  
Эзра облегченно выдохнул:  
  
— [Зеленый](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BF-%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BE_\(%D0%91%D0%94%D0%A1%D0%9C\)#.D0.92.D0.B8.D0.B4.D1.8B_.D1.81.D1.82.D0.BE.D0.BF-.D1.81.D0.BB.D0.BE.D0.B2).  
  
Как же он теперь понимал Джоша, которому всегда хотелось больше!  
  
— Хорошо, попробуй вести себя спокойнее. Если ты так сейчас реагируешь, что будет, когда мы перейдем к тяжелой артиллерии?  
  
Эзра хотел возразить, но как раз этот момент Фаррел выбрал, чтоб продолжить порку, опустив ладонь посередине правой ягодицы. Бил он со знанием дела: равномерно, меняя сторону, отвешивая равносильные шлепки.  
  
Эзра пробовал на себе все доступные ему девайсы и никогда не жалел силы. Порола его и Лайла, и тоже не слабо. Но ни разу ему не хотелось ерзать, пытаясь и подставиться, и ускользнуть от орудия экзекуции одновременно. Никогда ему не хотелось громко вскрикивать после каждого шлепка. И точно у него никогда не стояло от обычной порки как сейчас.  
  
Эзра сначала считал, но сбился на начале третьего десятка. Ощущения были такие, что, если выключить свет, его задница будет светиться как лампочка, настолько горячей она была. Он чувствовал себя, будто эту часть его тела окунули в кипяток, но это не было неприятным ощущением — оргазм был совсем близко, еще шлепок, два...   
  
— Думаю, хватит, — когда он был почти на грани, Фаррел остановился, вызвав разочарованный стон. — Давно этот процесс не приносил мне столько удовольствия, но это уже выходит за рамки аванса.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — попросил Эзра, непроизвольно двигая бедрами, — мне не хватило буквально чуть-чуть.  
  
— Урок второй: Ты. Всегда. Можешь. Сказать. Мне. Что. Ты. Сейчас. Хочешь, — каждое слово сопровождалось шлепком, то по правой, то по левой ягодице и довольно громкими стонами. — А теперь можешь кончить.  
  
На слове «можешь» Эзра вцепился в диван и, вжавшись в подлокотник, выплеснулся, запрокидывая голову. Несколько последних толчков — и он обмяк, совсем повиснув на животе и тихонько постанывая от полноты ощущений.  
  
— Полежи пока так, — сказал ему Фаррелл, зашумела вода, и, спустя полминуты, на задницу опустилась приятно прохладная влажная ткань. — От синяков, — пояснил он, с шипением засунув ладонь под воду.  
  
— Прекрасный аванс, — признался Эзра с благодарностью и добавил весело: — Клип действительно пойдет быстрее, учитывая, что двое из трех членов группы будут не в состоянии сидеть.  
  
— Не драматизируй, через пару часов уже ничего и не почувствуешь, — ответил на это Фаррел. — Пока мы с тобой не придумали, чем еще заняться, пойду-ка я вызову тебе такси, а то у меня клиент скоро.  
  
— Да он издевается, — пробормотал Эзра, дождавшись, когда тот выйдет из комнаты. — Какое, нахрен, такси.  
  
Упоминание Фарреллом клиента немного царапнуло, но и обрадовало тоже: он не сказал «другой клиент», значит, Эзру таковым не считает, и это было приятно.  
  
Джинсы он надел с большим трудом, теперь все швы и неровности ткани чувствовались при каждом шаге. А кто-то еще думает, что он выдержит поездку на такси!  
  
— Все нормально? — спросил заглянувший на кухню Фаррелл. — Мазь?  
  
— Все просто отлично, — подбадривающе улыбнулся ему Эзра, уже начиная привыкать к этой гиперопеке. — Мне ничего не нужно.  
  
— Вот ты и вошел в тот процент сабов, который не сообщает о действиях домов, не оговоренных контрактом, — усмехнулся Фаррелл, видимо, переслушавший накануне их передачу: эта статистика приводилась еще до его появления.  
  
Эзра только закатил глаза в ответ.

 

 

***

  
День был долгий, атмосфера на съемках стояла угнетающая: все помнили, что собрались они по грустному поводу. Фаррелл или недооценил силу своего воздействия или переоценил способности к восстановлению Эзры: последствия порки ощущались до глубокой ночи, но это уже было чуть ощутимое тепло и повышенная чувствительность, из-за чего тот весь день проходил на взводе.  
  
Уже вечером, когда все участники съемок переместились в другую локацию, Эзра отошел от общей толпы и сделал селфи с приоткрытым ртом и накрашенными красной помадой губами. Он постарался, чтобы получилось соблазнительно, и отправил фото Фарреллу.   
  
«Будешь наказан ;)», — пришел ответ.  
  
Рассмеявшись, Эзра сделал еще несколько снимков, кривляясь перед камерой, и отправил один из них, выбрав наиболее удачный.  
  
«Сурово», — добавил Фаррелл.  
  
— Эзра, хватит с телефоном забавляться, иди сюда, — позвала его Лайла.   
  
Тот еще раз полюбовался лаконичным «сурово» на экране своего телефона и с легким сердцем занялся делами.

Фаррелл был чертовски не прав, говоря, что хорошее настроение и самочувствие у Эзры из-за того, что он как саб получил то, что было нужно. Эзра до сих пор не считал, что ему, как воздух, необходим доминант. Все было гораздо проще: Фаррелл просто ему нравился, обычно, по-человечески. Поэтому Эзра и завелся. Только рассказывать об этом он, естественно, не собирался. Вдруг, чем черт не шутит, Фаррелл нарушит свое правило не спать с подопечными: он же не железный, а у Эзры «самая охрененная задница из всех, что он видел».

 

 

***

  
В воскресенье, собираясь с Лайлой и Джошем на благотворительную вечеринку, Эзра почему-то выбрал выданную ему Фарреллом футболку, которую постирал и хотел отдать при случае: прикосновения к мягкой ткани его успокаивали. Он ненавидел подобные сборища и не собирался ради них влезать в официальные шмотки: все и так уже привыкли к его привычке эпатировать публику неожиданными нарядами. Сверху он надел некое подобие фрака, на которое Лайла могла смотреть только сквозь пальцы. Брюки с лампасами и красные ботинки завершали образ «безбашенного парня, не имеющего понятия о хорошем вкусе», как выразился Джош.  
  
— Ты просто завидуешь, — усмехнулся Эзра в ответ на эту реплику: Джош по настоянию Лайлы был в строгом костюме и при галстуке — сама доминатрикс тоже предпочла вариант мужского костюма, из всех «женских» атрибутов надев только туфли.  
  
Не то чтобы Эзра любил подобные сборища снобов, но те очень прилично платили за то, чтобы снять грех с души и задобрить свою совесть. Деньги, перечисленные ими, были ничем иным, как платой за индульгенцию и разрешением вести себя со своими, да иногда и чужими сабами, как заблагорассудится.  
  
Эзра мог бы им на это ответить. Мог бы показать Сью, потерявшую ребенка из-за того, что ее топ обожал экстремальные практики и не хотел их прекращать даже на время беременности. Мог бы познакомить с Марти, природой обиженным инстинктом самосохранения, чем постоянно пользовались извращенцы всех мастей: парень то и дело оказывался в больнице с повреждениями, противоречащими концепции безопасности.   
  
Можно было сказал, что подонки встречаются не только среди домов, но что-то Эзра не слышал, чтобы из-за саба кто-то серьезно пострадал. Обратных же случаев — сколько угодно. Даже будучи выше и сильнее, сабы, особенно низких категорий, зачастую не могли сопротивляться. Факт же принуждения доказать было почти невозможно: чаще всего имелся совершенно легитимный контракт со всеми этими жуткими практиками в зеленом списке.   
  
Эзра боролся не за то, чтобы уравнять в правах сабов с домами де факто, а не только де юре. Нет, он боролся за то, чтобы домы были ограничены в праве распоряжаться сабом, как своей вещью. За то, чтобы доминанту нужно было доказать свою психическую состоятельность, прежде чем его допустят к сабу. За то, чтобы легализовали одномодусные союзы, и сабы могли составить пару без обязательного третьего доминирующего участника. За то, чтобы в контрактах были прописаны не только разновидности практик, но и степени их применения: при желании обычным ремнем можно было забить до смерти. За то, чтобы родитель-доминант не воспитывал своего ребенка-саба, с детства прививая тому мысль, что он прислуга, существо, стоящее на более низкой ступени социальной лестницы, чьей заботой может быть только поиск и дальнейшее обслуживание своего доминанта.  
  
Эзра стоял у стены, наблюдал за этим царством самодовольства и циничности. На его глазах один из домов, полный одутловатый мужчина неопределенного возраста, отвесил своему сабу хлесткую пощечину, а у одной из девушек был настолько сильно затянут осыпанный бриллиантами ошейник, что она выглядела так, будто вот-вот грохнется в обморок. У ее доминантки был еще один саб, под одеждой которого Эзра угадал совершенно не щадящую обвязку. Судя по брелоку, который крутила в руках эта верхняя, и тому, как временами застывал нижний, закусив губу, чтобы не стонать, внутри него была какая-то активируемая извне игрушка. Периодически брелок передавался другим доминантам. Симпатичный саб, пришедший с известным продюсером, держал для того на вытянутых руках поднос с несколькими бокалами и закусками. Давалось ему это нелегко: бокалы иногда подозрительно дрожали. Недалеко от Эзры пожилой доминант властно приобнимал совсем молоденькую, лет восемнадцати, сабу, одетую в красивое платье в пол с полупрозрачной вставкой на груди, через которую просвечивали соски. Судя по тому, как она вся сжималась от каждого взгляда в свою сторону, вряд ли она получала удовольствие от всеобщего внимания.   
  
До Эзры то и дело долетали обрывки обсуждений курса акций той или иной компании, лучшего места для отдыха этим летом и приобретенных предметов роскоши. На вечеринке собрались сливки общества: чиновники и политики, светские львы и люди искусства. Длинные элегантные платья на женщинах, костюмы от известных модельеров на мужчинах, блеск драгоценностей слепил глаза.  
  
— А я на ночь своего Миколя спеленываю, — рассказывала подругам вульгарного вида дама лет сорока в колье стоимостью с небольшой квартал. — Знаете, спит как младенец, — она визгливо засмеялась над собственной же шуткой. Упомянутый Миколя стоял рядом, опустив глаза и заливаясь краской.  
  
Наблюдая за тем, что творится вокруг, Эзра потихоньку закипал. Он и без визита сюда знал, что общество прогнило до основания, но в такие моменты убеждался в этом вновь и вновь. А ведь мероприятие было для небедных людей! Не малолетних бандитов с улицы собрали, а респектабельных граждан, занимающих высокие посты. При этом все эти люди делали со своими сабами все, что хотели, и не похоже, что последним это нравилось.  
  
— Что ж, привет, — раздалось рядом, и Эзра вынырнул из своих невеселых раздумий, чтобы с удивлением с ног до головы осмотреть стоящего рядом Фаррелла в отлично сидящем, прямо с иголочки, костюме — хоть сейчас на обложку респектабельного журнала для топов. Честно говоря, в джинсах или халате он нравился Эзре больше: сейчас он был слишком похож на собравшийся тут серпентарий.   
  
— Что вы здесь делаете? — подозрительно поинтересовался Эзра, старательно делая вид, что ему ни капельки не любопытно. — Мне казалось, вы очень занятой человек.  
  
— Решил, раз у меня выдался свободный вечер, тоже внесу свой вклад в хорошее дело, тем более что часть денег и моему центру перепадет, — пояснил Фаррелл, подходя ближе. — Смотрю, футболка понравилась? — тихо, почти шепотом, спросил он с иронией.  
  
Эзра покраснел: надевая ее, он не подумал, что Фаррелл тоже будет на этом мероприятии.  
  
— Ты выглядел раздраженным, я решил подойти и узнать, что случилось, — так же негромко, а от этого очень возбуждающе, продолжил тот.   
  
Эзра хотел ответить, но тут послышался звон разбиваемых бокалов: саб, державший поднос, все же его уронил. Его дом начал тихо, но грозно что-то ему выговаривать. Саб попытался что-то сказать, но дом не дал ему такой возможности. Хрустнуло под каблуком доминанта стекло, саб еще больше побелел, обреченно опустив руки.  
  
Чаша терпения Эзры переполнилась: он не рассчитывал, что все это будет так тяжело. Сжав кулаки, он рванулся в порыве защитить саба от его дома, но был остановлен обхватившим его поперек груди Фарреллом, оказавшимся на удивление сильным.  
  
— Пустите, — прошипел Эзра, пытаясь вырваться.  
  
— Успокоился. Быстро, — рявкнул Фаррелл и теснее прижал его к себе. Властный тон подействовал на Эзру, но не так, как, видимо, рассчитывал доминант: он вздернул подбородок, с разочарованием и упрямством сбросил с себя чужие руки и обмяк, будто у него закончился завод.  
  
— Да что ж такое, — скрипнул зубами Фаррелл и мягко, но настойчиво вывел дезориентированного Эзру из помещения в шатер-беседку, пока пустующую.  
  
Паника накатывала на Эзру волнами, он вцепился в чужой пиджак, его всего трясло.   
  
— Как знал, — мягко проговорил Фаррелл, гладя его по спине.   
  
Эзра, будто очнувшись, отстранился и сделал шаг назад.  
  
— Вы — такой же, как они, — сказал он, ткнув пальцем в солнечное сплетение, и продолжил уже громче: — Самовлюбленный сноб. Напыщенный богатый садист, только притворяющийся добреньким. Смеялись надо мной, небось? Ах, наивный мальчик, ах, научим его подчинению, да? Ах, какой он забавный! Ах, отшлепаем его хорошенько, чтобы знал свое место! Пошли вы на хрен! Не хочу вас видеть! Никогда! Не нужны мне никакие доминанты, я и сам как-нибудь справлюсь!  
  
Эзра потянулся к внутреннему карману за фляжкой с виски: на приеме подавали шампанское и вино, он выпил пару бокалов, но предпочитал более крепкие напитки. Он сделал несколько больших глотков, не обращая внимания, что напиток льется на футболку. Вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и скривился, глядя на Фаррелла:  
  
— Стоишь тут, такой весь великолепный, а ты спрашивал у своих клиентов, — последнее слово он чуть ли не выплюнул, — хотят ли они быть сабами? Хотят ли они так жить? Нет, тебе бы только власть свою показать!  
  
Фаррелл невозмутимо стоял и ждал, когда Эзра выговорится. Когда тот выдохся, он сделал шаг вперед и забрал ополовиненную фляжку, закрутил ее и сунул в карман.   
  
— Легче стало? — сочувственно поинтересовался он, от чего у Эзры перехватило горло спазмом. — Понятно было, что тебя накроет, хорошо хоть, я был рядом.  
  
Эзра с трудом сглотнул и принялся раздеваться.  
  
— Ничего мне от тебя не надо, — спокойно произнес он, бросая злополучную футболку на землю. — Я серьезно, отстань от меня, — бросил он, уходя. Злости уже не было, но и разговаривать больше не хотелось, да и видеть никого — тоже. 

 

 

***

  
Утро было немилосердно к Эзре: голова раскалывалась, было холодно и промозгло. Если бы его спросили, он бы ни за что не ответил, как очутился в это раннее время, во фраке на голое тело, перед дверью Фаррелла, которому вчера наговорил такого, что любой здравомыслящий человек просто захлопнул бы дверь перед его носом при следующей встрече. Конечно, не лучшей идеей было извиняться в шесть утра, но Эзра об этом не задумывался: он столько выпил, что всеми его решениями давно управлял распадающийся в крови алкоголь.  
  
Фаррелл был милосерднее, чем утро. Он только поморщился и констатировал:  
— Ты пьян.  
  
Видимо, он уже встал и разминался, судя по спортивным трикотажным штанам, пропотевшей растянутой майке и смешному ободку, которым он убрал лезущие в глаза волосы.   
  
— Ага, — кивнул Эзра. — И не только.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — вздохнул Фаррелл, пропуская его в дом.  
  
— Хотел извиниться за вчерашнее.  
  
— Все извинения только когда проспишься, — он поставил перед Эзрой стакан с водой. — Пей.   
  
— Фу, теплая, — тот с отвращением поставил на место пустой стакан. — А что это зеленое?  
  
— Смузи, — буркнул Фаррелл. — Из сельдерея, тебе не понравится.

 

 

***

  
Проснулся Эзра от тупой боли в шее и спине. Видимо, он уснул прямо на диванчике: разбудить его, отрубившегося, было почти невозможно. Зато ему пришло в голову раздеть до трусов, подставить под ноги, не влезшие на диван, стул и оставить несколько таблеток обезболивающего и бутылку минералки на столе.  
Эзра со стоном сел, кутаясь в плед. Голова болела еще сильнее, чем утром, сильно хотелось в туалет, а во рту было такое гадостное чувство, которое бывает, если всю ночь пить и блевать, потом снова пить и курить сигареты и самокрутки одну за другой, а потом уснуть, не почистив зубы.  
  
Прополоскав рот минералкой и запив остатками таблетки, Эзра заметил приготовленные для него спортивные брюки на шнурке и, будто в насмешку, такую же, как в прошлый раз, футболку (склад их в этом доме, что ли?). От осознания собственной глупости у него моментально запылали уши: что он творил вчера, как его вообще впустили?  
  
Вздохнув, Эзра оделся, борясь с тошнотой, и чуть не упал, запутавшись в штанинах. Он точно помнил, где-то на втором этаже был туалет с ванной: отлить и умыться хотелось невообразимо.  
  
На втором этаже он встретил Фаррелла и пару секунд просто не знал, что сказать. Тот сделал это за него:   
— Как приведешь себя в порядок, можешь лечь в той же комнате, что и прошлый раз, выспишься нормально, пару часов всего поспал.  
  
— Хорошо, — Эзра опустил взгляд, не в силах смотреть на него: было стыдно. — Колин, я...  
  
— Все вечером, я занят, — отмахнулся тот, спускаясь по лестнице.  
  
Внутренне смутившись — понятно, чем мог быть занят мужчина его-то профессии, — Эзра все же нашел туалет. В ванной с удивлением обнаружил зубную щетку, которую распаковал в прошлый раз, стоящей в стакане на раковине: вероятно, тот, кто убирался в доме, так и не добрался до этой ванной с четверга. Надеясь, что щеткой никто не пользовался, Эзра почистил зубы и сунул голову под кран. Стало получше, и даже мелькнула мысль, сейчас же сбежать домой. Но денег не было, телефон он еще вчера забыл в баре — надо, кстати, забрать, — да и неправильно это, раз решил извиняться, стоило доводить дело до конца.  
  
Спать не хотелось, поэтому Эзра, завалившись в гостевую спальню, прихватил с тумбочки книгу, которую читалночью Фаррелл. Впрочем, текст оказался настолько заумным и скучным, что непонятно, как тот продирался через все эти психологические термины и двадцатибуквенные слова. Эзра вовсе не был глупым, но издание, да еще утром с похмелья, было ему не по зубам: он не заметил, как его сморило.

 

 

***

  
Просыпаться в доме Фаррелла уже начинало входить в привычку. Эзра сел на кровати и с удовольствием потянулся, чувствуя себя отдохнувшим и отлично выспавшимся. Он точно помнил, что, когда засыпал, никакого пледа и в помине не было: пока он спал, его кто-то накрыл. «Кто-то» обнаружился в кресле, читающим ту самую книгу, которую пытался осилить Эзра. В очках мужчина выглядел гораздо более расслабленным и домашним.   
  
— Вы же говорили, что у вас этот вечер занят, — сказал Эзра вовсе не то, что собирался.  
  
— Пришлось отменить встречу, — Фаррелл снял очки и повесил их на ворот расстегнутой рубашки. — Ты мне все дороже обходишься.  
  
Эзра затаил дыхание: сейчас он скажет, что не хочет иметь с ним никакого дела, что от него слишком много проблем, что отменяет сессию в среду и, вообще, Эзра может катиться на все четыре стороны.  
  
— Я позвонил твоим друзьям. О чем ты вообще думал, не поднимая телефон, когда ответственный за тебя доминант пытался до тебя дозвониться?  
— Я его потерял, — развел руками Эзра. — А вы мне звонили?  
  
Фаррелл только шумно втянул носом воздух и устало прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Подруга твоя, я о ней веду речь. Или не с ней ты живешь?  
  
— Но она не мой доминант! — возмутился Эзра, подскакивая на кровати.  
  
— А я твой? — поставил его в тупик вопрос Фаррелла.  
  
— Нет, — Эзра спустил ноги на пол, стараясь не смотреть на него. — Простите.  
  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы был? — Фаррелл подошел ближе и встал рядом, глядя сверху вниз. От этого взгляда Эзре хотелось спрятаться под кровать. — Вчера ты не хотел иметь со мной ничего общего.  
  
— Я... был не прав, — поежился он. — Извините, я нес чушь на эмоциях. Вы не такой.  
  
— Не какой? — доминант не смягчал тон, по спине у Эзры побежали мурашки, еще сильнее захотелось свернуться в клубок где-нибудь в углу, и чтобы никто не трогал.  
  
— Не сноб, — он начал вспоминать, что он говорил вчера, — не садист...  
  
— Ну, это ты зря, — уже нормальным голосом сказал Фаррелл, садясь рядом. — Я и надеялся, что ты выговоришься. Так что прощаю.  
  
— Нет, — Эзра обнял себя руками. — Накажите меня, пожалуйста. Все, что хотите, кроме красного списка.  
  
— Хммм, — Фаррелл задумался. — Есть один вариант, но он не очень приятный.  
  
— Я... согласен, — Эзра не сопротивлялся, когда, заметив, что его трясет, Фаррелл прижал его к себе одной рукой. — Я заслужил.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне, если окажется, что это для тебя слишком, ты скажешь мне об этом.  
  
Эзра недоуменно моргнул:  
— Я же всегда и так могу остановить сцену, там же в контракте прописана система красный-желтый-зеленый? Или... мы без контракта?  
  
— Наказание будет другим, контракт не потребуется. И, будь добр, никогда не предлагай такого никому из верхних, хорошо? — Фаррелл похлопал его по колену и встал. — Подожди немного, я сейчас.  
  
Его не было всего пару минут, а Эзра уже извелся от неизвестности. Что за такое жестокое наказание, для которого не нужен контракт? Ему проколют соски? Сделают чего похуже? Нет, для всего подобного предусмотрены контракты. Вроде бы.  
  
Фаррелл вернулся с черным сабским браслетом в руках.  
  
— Последний вопрос, — сказал он. — Я же верно предположил, ты вообще никогда не носишь предупреждающий браслет?  
  
— Нет, — внутри Эзры похолодело. Не собирается же он?.. — Я считаю эту вещь отвратительным знаком неравенства в нашем обществе, — добавил он с вызовом.  
  
Доминант протянул браслет Эзре.  
  
Что-то внутри оборвалось: собирается.  
  
— Навсегда? — только уточнил Эзра, глядя на браслет с ненавистью.  
  
— На эти два дня, после сессии снимешь, если захочешь.  
  
— А если я сниму его, выйдя за дверь?   
  
— Ты сам просил наказание, — пожал плечами Фаррелл. — Не мне это надо.  
  
Эзра продолжал смотреть на браслет, испытывая ни с чем не сравнимое чувство. Он просто не мог подобрать ему аналога. Было так противно и грустно: ему казалось, его поняли, а на самом деле ничего не изменилось.  
  
— З-зачем? — спросил он, отодвигаясь от мужчины.  
  
— Ты — саб. Я хочу, чтобы ты хотя бы пару дней посмотрел, как к тебе будут относиться люди, не принимающие тебя из-за твоего поведения и отсутствия браслета за доминанта. Увидишь, изменится ли хоть что-то.  
  
— Я — не саб! — Эзра отодвинулся еще дальше. — То есть саб, но без всех этих заморочек по поводу того, что мне обязательно надо, чтобы кто-то надо мной доминировал. Мне и так нормально! Я не хочу, чтобы любой, глядя на меня, думал, что я нижний!  
  
Фаррелл сел на другой край кровати и спрятал браслет в карман.  
  
— Прости, но ты все же саб. Ты возбуждаешься от порки, кончаешь по команде, спокойно и с улыбкой спишь связанный, и, главное,  _нуждаешься_  в наказаниях. Настолько, что первое, что ты сделал после срыва, кроме как напиться — это извинения и просьба о наказании. Но, если для тебя предложенное мной чересчур, можешь идти домой. Я не буду тебе ставить условий и отменять сессию: если ты не сделаешь этого сейчас, в среду ты и сам сюда не придешь.  
  
Он закончил говорить и повернулся к Эзре, ожидая его решения. Тот отвел взгляд и стал увлеченно рассматривать свои босые ноги. Так прошло несколько минут, но ни один, ни другой не сдвинулись с места.  
  
Потом Эзра все же протянул левую руку вверх ладонью.  
  
— Надевайте, — вздохнул он. — Не думайте, что я считаю вас правым, но я действительно пришел за наказанием.

  
Застегивая на нем поочередно обе застежки широкого кожаного и, очевидно, дорогого браслета, Фаррелл тихо, но очень серьезно сказал:  
  
— Разрешаю тебе снять его, если станет слишком уж некомфортно.  
  
— А если не сниму, то меня будет ждать награда? — насмешливо фыркнул Эзра, думая о том, откуда в доме доминанта взялась подобная вещь.  
  
— Если хочешь, — усмехнулся тот, — можем сходить вместе за покупками перед экшеном в среду. Ударные девайсы у меня свои, но свечи, зажимы, белье для порки можем приобрести по твоему вкусу.  
  
— Белье для порки? — Эзра приподнял брови, стараясь отвлечься от непривычного ощущения плотно охватывающего запястье браслета.  
  
— Да, есть же куча вариантов. Стринги или джоки, тонкий латекс или просто мешочек с поясом, есть еще фартуки, но я их не люблю.  
  
— Обнажение можно и в зеленый список перенести, — предложил Эзра.  
  
— Еще чего, — рассмеялся Фаррелл. — Увидишь, частичное обнажение гораздо интереснее. А еще я хотел бы, чтобы ты не мастурбировал эти два дня.  
  
— Садист, — покачал головой Эзра, трогая браслет кончиками пальцев. — Но я принимаю условие.

 

 

***

  
Дома Эзра положил перед Лайлой десять долларов.  
  
— Я ушел неизвестно куда, без денег, не отвечал на телефон, а ты на мою реакцию поспорила с Фарреллом? Не ожидал от тебя такой подлянки, — заявил Эзра. — Твой выигрыш, просили передать.  
  
— Угу, — Лайла забрала деньги и перехватила руку Эзры: — Ничего себе!  
  
Подошедший Джош погладил его по другой руке:  
  
— Зато браслет красивый, — «успокоил» он.  
  
— Блядь, вы мне друзья или кто? — насупился Эзра. — Серьезно, у меня жизнь рушится, а вам будто все равно.  
  
— У тебя жизнь, наоборот, восстает из руин, — возразила Лайла. — Правильно я Марте посоветовала тебе кого-нибудь найти.  
  
Эзра потерял дар речи. Посоветовала? Найти?  
  
— Ты... Ты же сама говорила, что в нашем обществе слишком много перегибов! Ты сама говорила, что сабы имеют право жить без доминанта! Что не нужно смотреть на модус, что доминанты злоупотребляют властью... Ты же сама поддерживала все эти демонстрации и пикеты... Волонтеришь в больнице, уговариваешь сабов бросить их домов, если те их угнетают...  
  
Эзра почувствовал, что его не держат ноги. Мир вокруг, такой крепкий и нерушимый всего неделю назад, разваливался на части.  
  
— Но я же не говорила, что нужно хрен положить на свои потребности, объявить всех доминантов уродами и перебить их всех, нет? — с жаром начала Лайла.— Я же не говорила, что доминанты совсем не нужны? Что если действия доминанта психологически комфортны, то стоит с ним разрывать контракт? Я до сих пор согласна со всем перечисленным, но ты с четверга наконец-то стал спать нормально, вчера впервые высказал все, что накипело, а сегодня надел браслет. Это — прогресс, Эзра, и я за тебя рада.  
  
— Рада? — он дернулся. — Не желаю с тобой разговаривать, — он ушел в свою комнату и, аккуратно прикрыв дверь, — не хватало еще ею хлопать, как истеричке какой-нибудь, — упал на кровать ничком. Через минуту в дверь постучали. Эзра не стал отвечать, только накрыл голову подушкой.   
Друзья не дожидались разрешения, зашли и легли рядом, обняв его с двух сторон.  
  
— Предатели, — проворчал Эзра из-под подушки. — Двуличные гады, — добавил он, когда с его головы ее стянули. — Как вы вообще могли? — возмутился он, расслабляясь под двумя парами рук, поглаживающими спину. Лайла запустила руку ему в волосы и начала массировать затылок.  
  
Напряжение потихоньку отпускало, и он, незаметно для себя, заплакал, почти неслышно всхлипывая. 

 

 

***

  
Снимать браслет Эзра не стал, хотя количество оценивающих, откровенных и даже похотливых взглядов в его сторону от верхних обоих полов сильно увеличилось: как назло, надетый на него браслет был одноцветным, что обычно предпочитали одинокие сабы, тогда как двухцветный был признаком саба в паре, а, будучи на правой руке, при желании становился брачным.   
  
Вопреки ожиданиям, в остальном мало что поменялось. Пару раз, пока Эзра решал организационные вопросы, связанные с планируемым шествием и последующей демонстрацией, доминанты пытались им командовать или заставить изменить решение, используя не совсем честные приемы, но он давно научился им противостоять. Зато флиртующих с ним сабов стало меньше. В общем, все было не так страшно, как с самого начала казалось. Только этот несчастный браслет жег ему руку, все никак не получалось забыть, что он есть, да и настроение портилось, стоило за него зацепиться взглядом.   
  
Во вторник вечером Эзра специально сходил в «семейный» отдел супермаркета. Во-первых, он хотел привыкнуть к тому, что все на него будут глазеть, во-вторых, что-то присмотреть заранее. Девушка-доминант на кассе спокойно подпиливала ногти, а редкие посетители вообще не смотрели в его сторону: милая пожилая пара выбирала кляп, а две девушки тихонечко спорили перед стендом со страпонами.  
  
Эзра минут на десять застрял у витрины с ошейниками. Он знал, что некоторые низкокатегорийные домы заменяли ошейником брачный браслет на сабе, остальные же часто использовали ошейники для сессий или, по договоренности, для длительного ношения. Поэтому, как и браслеты, ошейники были на любой вкус: простенькие и вычурные, узкие и широкие, металлические и кожаные, с украшениями и подвесками, разных цветов. На несколько мгновений мысль, что на него тоже можно надеть ошейник для сессии, показалась довольно привлекательной, хотя Эзра немного и опасался проблем с дыханием. С другой стороны, Колин вряд ли будет затягивать ошейник так сильно, как на той сабе на вечеринке.  
  
Рядом остановился мужчина, от которого просто исходила аура властности. Он стоял, засунув большие пальцы в карманы джинсов, и откровенно пялился на Эзру, жуя жвачку.  
  
Собственно, именно таких ситуаций тот и ожидал, надевая предупреждающий браслет.  
  
— Хочешь ошейник? — спросил мужчина. — Могу устроить, выбирай.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Эзра спокойно.  
  
— Что, не нравлюсь? — его просто пожирали глазами. — А, может, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя хорошенько  _попросил_ , — ухмыльнулся он. — Шлюшка малолетняя, тебе же хочется, признай, — он положил ладонь Эзре на плечо и отчетливо надавил, вынуждая его стать на колени.  
  
Эзра осмотрелся: девушка на кассе усиленно делала вид, что ничего не замечает, зал по-прежнему был почти пустым. Как назло, тело будто не слушалось, понемногу подступала тревога, пульс бился в ушах.  
  
— Молодой человек, что вы делаете? — старик, на которого Эзра уже обратил внимание, когда только зашел, сбросил руку мужчины с эзриного плеча своей тростью. — В наше время понравившихся сабов сначала приглашали на свидание, а только потом ставили на колени. С их согласия, черт вас побери!  
  
Эзра будто вынырнул из-под толщи воды на поверхность. Кивнув своему неожиданному помощнику, он посмотрел в наливающиеся яростью глаза мужчины и с замаха ударил тому в челюсть, вкладывая в удар все свое отчаянье и напряжение последних дней.

 

 

***

  
Когда на следующий день Эзра садился к Фарреллу в машину, тот первым делом обратил внимание на сбитые костяшки пальцев:  
  
— Из-за него? — он кивнул на браслет.  
  
— Да, — коротко согласился Эзра, не собираясь рассказывать, как верхняя на кассе супермаркета быстро сориентировалась, когда ситуация повернулась против пристающего к нему доминанта, нажав тревожную кнопку. Пока прибежала охрана, Эзра успел ударить дома еще разок. Старик с женой выступили свидетелями, мужчина претензий не предъявил, и Эзру отпустили, не вызывая полицию и сдав на руки Лайле. Та ничего не сказала, только обработала ему руки антисептиком и, посмотрев строго, отправила спать.   
  
— Нормально все прошло? — с тревогой спросил Фаррелл, выруливая на дорогу.  
  
— Не считая небольшого инцидента, — Эзра поболтал в воздухе травмированной кистью, — все нормально, но я все равно не могу дождаться, чтобы его снять.  
  
— Можешь снять сейчас, — разрешил ему Фаррелл. Эзра видел в зеркале, как бьется у него жилка на виске: переживает.  
  
— Нет, мы договаривались после сессии, — возразил Эзра. — Я еще не отбыл все свое наказание. Ты сказал после сессии, и я его сниму только тогда, даже если это будет означать, что каждый встречный поймет, чья задница сегодня будет порота.  
  
Неожиданно Эзра осознал, что все это время общался с Фарреллом с каким-то внутренним пиететом, даже когда орал на него, называя снобом и садистом. Но именно сегодня он почувствовал, что мужчина рядом с ним свой, что он волнуется и переживает, будто ему не все равно. Будто и Эзра для него... тоже свой. И это сразу же сказалось на их общении, оно стало каким-то менее официальным, что ли. Эзра почувствовал, что теперь можно более откровенно шутить и не бояться, как раньше, сказать что-то, что может разозлить доминанта.  
  
— А будто и без браслета это не понятно, — без сарказма заметил Фаррелл.   
  
Эзра отвернулся и не стал отвечать: конечно, это же предмет гордости, что тебя никто не перепутает с сабом, даже если наденешь браслет, ведь это же так оскорбительно, им быть. Вот только ведь подумал, что Фаррелл адекватный, и на тебе!  
  
— Не злись, я не имел в виду ничего плохого, — виновато проговорил тот, сворачивая на парковку.

 

 

***

  
На самом деле, это было даже весело. Фаррелл провел его по залу, показывая всякие любопытные штуковины и рассказывая о них много интересного, впрочем, много полезного Эзра узнал и о том, чем он раньше уже пользовался.  
  
— Нет, это мы брать не будем, — Фаррелл вынул из корзинки низкотемпературные свечи. — Да, они красиво крепятся и стекают по плечам, но там волосы близко к огню, это не для таких нервных сабов, как ты.  
  
— Когда я это был нервным? — возмутился Эзра.  
  
Фаррелл в ответ только вздернул бровь. Они как раз проходили мимо ошейников. Эзра постарался пройти побыстрее, но был остановлен жестом.   
  
— Посмотри-ка на них, — предложил Фаррелл и, когда Эзра подчинился, о чем-то задумался. — Какой тебе нравится? — спросил он.  
  
— Никакой, — резко ответил Эзра и ушел дальше, к стойке с секс-игрушками.  
  
— Ты не отметил взаимодействия эротического плана в зеленом списке, — произнес Фаррелл, становясь рядом.   
  
— Но и в красном не отметил, — пожал плечами Эзра. — Честно говоря, я не думал об этом. Я не девственник... везде. Просто, обычный секс само собой отпадает, а о страпонах и вибраторах я раньше не задумывался, — он неуклюже улыбнулся.   
  
— Выбери, что хотел бы попробовать, — предложили ему в ответ. — У меня тоже есть, я тщательно слежу за их стерильностью, но можем купить что-то лично для тебя. Если захочется, используем, нет, так подождут своего часа.  
  
Краснея, Эзра выбрал анальную пробку и среднего размера стеклянный дилдо.  
  
В отделе нижнего белья они зависли надолго. Парень-консультант хитро улыбался, предлагая варианты, а дождавшись, когда Эзра на пару минут останется один, сказал ему шепотом:  
  
— Шикарный топ у тебя, на твоем месте я бы побыстрее надел на него брачный браслет — уведут же!   
  
Эзра в ответ продемонстрировал свой одноцветный браслет и усмехнулся: хоть где-то эта хреновина пригодилась.  
  
Хотя они особо ничего не купили, корзина к выходу из зала была почти полной. Фаррелл не дал Эзре заплатить за покупки и забрал бумажный пакет себе.  
  
— Я как раз хотел сказать, что счета лучше присылать мне, а не родителям, — поколебавшись, попросил Эзра, когда они шли к машине.  
  
— Я тебе не по карману, — заметил в ответ Фаррелл. — Тем более, они уже заплатили.  
  
Эзра забрался в машину, недовольно насупившись и решив при первой же возможности вернуть деньги.  
  
— Я никогда вот так серьезно ничего такого не делал. Мы с Лайлой обычно решали все на ходу, — признался Эзра. — Может, ты расскажешь, как все будет происходить?  
  
— У меня тоже нет определенного плана, — ответил ему Фаррелл. — Начнем с уже опробованных нами порки и связывания и посмотрим.  
  
— А у тебя есть игровая?  
  
— У меня есть что? — недоуменно переспросил тот.  
  
— Игровая, — повторил Эзра, чувствуя себя по-идиотски.  
  
— Есть, там играют дети, когда приезжают ко мне.  
  
— У тебя есть дети?   
  
— Есть, двое, сабы, между прочим.  
  
Эзра не стал спрашивать, как тот с ними себя ведет, боясь узнать то, чего не хотел бы знать.  
  
— Я надеюсь, что они вырастут в большем ладу с собой, чем ты, — с горечью сказал Фаррелл. — Лет двадцать назад было относительно популярно безмодусное воспитание низкомодусных детей. Задумка неплохая, но провальная: если по гормональному фону и можно определить модус ребенка, то высоко- или низкомодусность можно установить только во время полового созревания. Собственно, из-за провала такой методики этот факт и выяснили: даже воспитанные без учета модуса дети в юношестве начинали показывать реакции, свойственные своему уровню потребностей. Это доказало, что социум не может повлиять на модусность.  
  
— А если попроще? — прервал его Эзра, совершенно запутавшись в объяснениях.  
  
— Не от воспитания зависит, нуждаешься ты в доминировании или нет. Низкомодусные сабы, воспитанные доминантами с низкими категориями традиционно, потом совершенно спокойно относятся к отсутствию доминанта в своей жизни, и наоборот, как в твоем случае.  
  
— Колин, сколько можно? — взмолился Эзра.  
  
— Тебе напомнить, куда мы едем? Что с собой везем? Что на тебе за браслет?  
  
— Давай вернемся к игровой, — решил не спорить Эзра. — Возможно, я ее действительно неверно назвал.  
  
— Ну да, мы же не играть едем, — согласился Фаррелл. — Вот у твоих родителей есть эта твоя «комната боли»? Нет? И у меня нет обставленной комнаты с плетками-ремнями по стенам, дыбой в уголке и целыми стеллажами всего остального, как в этом вашем любимом фильме, будь он неладен. Если мне нужно что-то особенное, я снимаю студию.  
  
Несколько лет назад вышел фантастический фильм про вселенную, где все люди были без модуса. По сюжету молодая девушка встретила дома и весь оставшийся фильм он пытался сделать из нее сабу, причем не сильно успешно. Почему-то фильм стал очень популярен, хотя единственным, что Эзра из этого фильма запомнил и чем впечатлился, была игровая: обитая красным комната, специально приспособленная для проведения сессий.  
  
— Разговариваешь с внутренней богиней? — пошутил Фаррелл.  
  
— Спалился, — рассмеялся Эзра. — Это только в книге было.  
  
— Пришлось прослушать аудио-вариант: ко мне часто попадают экзальтированные дамочки, считающие, что меня можно перевоспитать после этой книжки.  
На этом они и закончили обсуждение: уже подъезжали к дому.

 ***

  
Перед сессией Эзра тщательно вымылся, надел только что купленные джоки и, накинув приготовленный Фарреллом халат, вернулся в ту гостевую спальню, которую в мыслях уже начал называть своей.  
  
Они поместили секс-игрушки в зеленый список сразу скопом, не разворачивая его и не выбирая отдельные разновидности. Распечатали и подписали временный контракт. К этому моменту Эзру уже изрядно колотило.  
  
— Волнуешься? — спросил Фаррелл и, буквально на пару мгновений, прижал его к себе: — Ничего, все будет хорошо.  
  
Он все же немного схитрил: игровая у него была. Обычное помещение с кроватью, отличалось оно только тем, что к потолку крепился специальный блок для подвешивания, к ножкам кровати заранее были прикреплены карабины, а в углу комнаты стояла скамья для порки, накрытая латексной простыней. На столике в другом углу Эзра рассмотрел аптечку, термос и несколько бутылок с водой.   
  
Фаррелл дал несколько минут на то, чтобы освоиться, пока раскладывал и обрабатывал антисептиком покупки. Эзра заглянул за двери в углу комнаты: за одной была кладовка, в углу которой под всяким хламом угадывался деревянный крест, за другой — небольшой совмещенный санузел.  
  
— Как будешь готов, раздевайся и включай часы, — сказал ему Фаррелл, что-то раскладывая по полотенцу, расстеленному по кровати. — Стоп-слово или цветовая система?  
  
— Цветовая, — решил Эзра, вспоминая свои размышления о стоп-слове. — А можно, ты сам решишь, что мы начинаем?  
  
— Нельзя, — ответил Фаррелл. — Правила: слушаешься меня, если я делаю что-то не то — предупреждаешь, если совсем не то — останавливаешь меня. Ничего не боишься, пытаешься довериться по мере возможности, я постараюсь пояснять свои действия. Все понятно?  
  
— Да, конечно, — Эзра подошел ближе и, скинув халат, повесил его на спинку кровати. — Собираешься меня подвешивать?  
  
— Для первого раза — точно нет. Будешь стоять на полу с поднятыми руками.  
  
— Хорошо, — решил Эзра, неуверенный, по душе ему мысль о подвешивании или нет. — Мне называть тебя господином? Хозяином?  
  
— «Сэр» меня устроит, — Фаррелл закатал рукава рубашки.  
  
— Есть, сэр, — отчеканил Эзра, скрывая нервозность.  
  
— На время самой сцены, Эзра, — строго одернул его Фаррелл. — Не паясничай.  
  
Решив, что пора, Эзра включил часы с обратным отсчетом времени, начиная сцену.  
  
— Обопрись на стул, — приказал Фаррелл.  
  
Эзра наклонился, упершись в сиденье стула и чуть расставив ноги для равновесия. Теплая ладонь легла ему на поясницу, заставляя чуть прогнуться, вторая ладонь огладила ягодицу. Эзра надеялся, что Фаррелу понравится вид: ремешки джоков подчеркивали задницу так, что ему самому понравилось разглядывать себя в зеркале ванной.  
  
— Неплохая покупка, — протянул тот, проводя по одной из ягодиц с нажимом. — Будешь считать удары, их будет двадцать. Сбиваешься — начинаем сначала.  
  
— Хорошо, сэр, — Эзра решил не нарываться.   
  
Сделав паузу, во время которой стало отчетливо слышно тиканье часов, Фаррелл отвесил первый шлепок, традиционно несильный.  
  
— Один, — даже не поморщившись, бодро начал считать Эзра. — Два, — продолжил он, когда обожгло вторую ягодицу. — Три, — голос звучал все также бодро, хотя удар стал уже сильнее.  
  
— Молодец, давай дальше так же, — похвалил его Фаррел и продолжил равномерно наносить удары то по одной, то по второй ягодице, давая между ними несколько секунд на передышку.

Считать было сложно, Эзра привык концентрироваться на ощущениях и частенько «уплывал» от порки, а тут нужно было не забывать, на каком по счету ударе они остановились.  
  
Положенные двадцать шлепков закончились слишком быстро. На пятнадцатом у Эзры даже на секунду появилась мысль ошибиться при подсчете, но он был уверен, что Фаррелл распознает эту уловку. Позже он был рад тому, что не стал этого делать: последние удары были довольно сильными, от последнего хотелось увильнуть, но ладонь на пояснице не давала простора для маневра.  
  
Закончив, Фаррелл потрепал его по правой ягодице и тихо хмыкнул, услышав, как Эзра втянул воздух.  
  
— Пожалуй, продолжим ремнем, если ты не против, — ровно сказал он, отходя к кровати. — После каждого удара хочу слышать от тебя номер удара и «я не буду дразнить вас, посылая соблазнительные фото, сэр». Всего десять ударов. Задача понятна?  
  
— Да, сэр, — ответил Эзра, внутренне усмехаясь: не забыл же, обещал, что накажет, и действительно наказывает. Oбещанное «сурово» заиграло новыми красками.  
  
Повинуясь похлопыванию по внутренней стороне бедра, он расставил ноги пошире. Просвистел ремень: Эзра, даже зная, что нужно расслабиться, все равно напрягся в ожидании, но удара не последовало: видимо, Фаррелл примеривался к инструменту, пробуя замах.  
  
— Правило все то же: собьешься, забудешь сказать оговоренную фразу, запнешься — начинаем счет с начала.  
  
— Я понял, сэр, — веселость как рукой сняло. Ремень — это тебе не шлепки ладонью.   
  
Как бы Эзра не готовился, первый удар прилетел неожиданно. Он широкой полосой обжег задницу, отдаваясь болью, поначалу слабой, а потом нарастающей от краев к середине полосы. Отвлекшись на свои ощущения, Эзра совсем забыл про установленное правило.  
  
— Ты ничего не забыл сказать? — медовым голосом поинтересовался Фаррелл.  
  
— Простите. Раз, я не буду дразнить вас, посылая соблазнительные фото, сэр.   
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что этот раз не засчитывается? — ласково спросил Фаррелл, поглаживая его по пояснице.  
  
— Да, сэр, конечно.  
  
— Хорошо, — он отошел назад и, поменяв сторону, ударил еще раз, параллельно первому следу от ремня.  
  
— Раз, я не буду дразнить вас, посылая соблазнительные фото, сэр! — отрапортовал Эзра.  
  
— Что-то я не слышу раскаяния, — со скукой протянул Фаррелл, меняя сторону и вытягивая его ремнем по заднице еще раз.  
  
— Два, я не буду дразнить вас, посылая соблазнительные фото, сэр! — Эзра пока еще не начал жалеть о своем поступке, но еще восемь раз были впереди.  
  
Захныкал он на четвертом. После пятого не смог сдержать вскрика. После восьмого еле проговорил требуемую фразу. Оставалось еще два, и Фаррелл сделал паузу, давая отдышаться.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, как соблазнительно смотришься с накрашенными губами, правда? — спросил он, ведя ремнем по покрытой капельками пота спине. Теперь будет еще больнее: ремень собрал соль с кожи.  
  
— Да, сэр, — ответил Эзра, борясь с желанием растереть задницу и переступая с ноги на ногу. Спина из-за согнутого положения тоже начинала ныть, хотя по сравнению с ягодицами эта боль почти не чувствовалась.  
  
— Значит, ты понимал, чем это для тебя обернется? — чужая ладонь скользнула по плечам, погладила затылок, зарывшись во влажные от пота волосы.  
  
— Тогда — не очень, — признался Эзра. — Но теперь я буду знать, что меня будет ждать, когда я еще раз это сделаю.  
  
— Когда? — тихо рассмеялся Фаррелл. — Самонадеянно.  
  
Он вернулся на исходную. Эзра максимально расслабился, радуясь, что осталось немного.  
  
— Мать твою! Девять, я... не буду дразнить... вас, посылая соблазнительные фото, сэр, — проговорил Эзра, когда девятый удар прошелся с оттяжкой, перечеркивая предыдущие.  
  
— Я что-то странное услышал, — Фаррелл присел на корточки рядом, поддернув брюки. — Что-то, похожее на «мать твою»?  
  
— Правила, что нельзя говорить что-то еще, не было, сэр, — прошептал Эзра.  
  
— Будем учить тебя отговорок не придумывать или сам поймешь? — спросил Фаррелл, заглядывая в глаза. Никогда Эзра не видел у него такого властного взгляда, да и тона такого не слышал.  
  
— Сам, сэр. Пожалуйста, не надо начинать сначала, — жалобно попросил Эзра.  
  
— Хорошо. Прощаю в последний раз, — согласился Фаррелл, вставая.   
  
Было бы глупо напортачить сейчас, Эзра это понимал. В голове он заранее крутил фразу, которую надо было сказать, поэтому снова оказался неподготовленным к удару, нанесенному тоже по диагонали, но с другой стороны, и пересекающий не только первые следы, но и последний.  
  
— Десять, — Эзра еле сдержался, чтобы не закричать, мышцы на его спине и бедрах сокращались от боли, полоса, оставшаяся от ремня, пульсировала еще большим жаром на фоне пылающей задницы. В этот момент он понял, что напрочь забыл, какую фразу дальше говорить. Это была катастрофа, нет, он вовсе не хотел повторения, ему и так хватит...   
  
— Цвет? — куда делся жесткий мужчина, которого Эзра наблюдал буквально минуту назад? Вопрос был задан спокойно, как задает вопросы профессионал в своем деле.  
  
— Зеленый, — поколебавшись, ответил Эзра. Начнет сначала, значит, он заслужил, его предупреждали.  
  
— Фраза? — В голос Фаррелла вернулись властные нотки.  
  
— Я не буду дразнить вас, посылая соблазнительные фото, сэр! — слова будто сами собой возникли в голове, стоило перестать волноваться.  
  
— Хорошо, можешь выпрямиться, — разрешил мужчина. — Руки назад.  
  
Эзра с удовольствием выпрямился и, заведя руки назад, обхватил одной ладонью запястье второй.  
  
— Выпоротый, ты еще красивее, чем обычно, — сделал ему комплимент Фаррелл, подходя совсем близко. — Выпоротый и возбужденный, — добавил он, заставив Эзру сглотнуть. Теперь, когда его мысли не занимало то, как бы не сбиться со счета и не забыть заданную фразу, тот сразу ощутил, что заведен. Было даже немного больно: белье, сидящее довольно плотно, не было рассчитано на его размеры.   
  
Фаррелл подушечками пальцев очертил контуры члена, кончиком ногтя щелкнул по головке, на которой тонкая ткань намокла от смазки.  
Эзра дернулся и вскрикнул, чуть не разведя руки. Пальцы Фаррелла скользнули по низу живота, по бокам, поднялись к груди, сжали сосок, потерли его, вызывая стон.  
  
— Одно удовольствие, такой чувствительный, — прошептал тот, надевая на сосок зажим. Они сегодня специально выбрали с тупой кромкой, не очень тугие, поэтому боль нарастала не сразу: Эзра начал ее ощущать только тогда, когда Фаррелл взялся разминать и тереть между пальцами второй сосок, чтобы закрепить на нем другой зажим. Буквально полминуты Эзра чувстовал, какой из зажимов был надет раньше, какой позже, но потом ощущения с двух сторон выровнялись, притупились, давая о себе знать глухой болью и тонким удовольствием, заключавшимся большей частью в том, что Эзра не мог их снять. Точнее, мог — руки все еще были свободны, — но не хотел.   
  
Под равномерное тиканье часов Фаррелл возился с веревками, связывая вместе запястья, чуть стягивая руки посередине предплечий и немного выше локтей. Было неудобно, грудь выгибалась колесом, голову хотелось откинуть назад.  
  
— Хорошая растяжка, — похвалил Фаррелл, закончив.   
  
— Спасибо, сэр, — отозвался Эзра хрипло: в горле пересохло.  
  
— Я сейчас вернусь, — предупредил доминант, отходя. Вернулся он с бутылкой воды и стеком. Напоив Эзру, он поставил его под блоком для подвешивания, постукивая по коленям, заставил расставить ноги шире плеч. Не обращая внимания на шипение, снял зажимы, чуть размял соски и прицепил их обратно перпендикулярно предыдущему положению.  
  
Плечи начинало тянуть, и Эзра постарался расслабиться, чтобы уменьшить напряжение.  
  
Фаррелл провел кончиком стека по его животу, спустился вниз и провел им по стволу члена. Потом двинулся еще ниже, еле заметно касаясь внутренней стороны бедра, явно наслаждаясь тем, как Эзра реагирует: удовлетворенно улыбался, смотрел довольно, прищуриваясь, когда тот облизывал губы.  
  
Чуть отступив, Фаррелл начал легонько наносить удары, то похлопывая, то щелкая по телу [шлепком](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BA_\(%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8C\)), то просто проводя им по коже. Эзра только вскрикивал, когда хлесткий кончик оставлял на нем отметины: грудь, бок, внешняя сторона бедра, живот, бицепс, снова грудь, внутренняя сторона бедра.   
  
На последнем ударе Эзра чуть не кончил, сдержавшись только усилием воли.  
  
Видимо, поняв это, Фаррел остановился и, придерживая ладонью под грудью, осторожно и медленно согнул Эзру, а потом зацепил крюк за связанные запястья, заставив выгнуться еще сильнее.  
  
— Желтый, — простонал тот, решив, что так долго не выдержит.  
  
— Смотри перед собой, — услышал он в ответ. Открыв глаза, он заметил на полу те самые часы, которые Фаррелл приносил в первую их встречу.   
— Пять минут. Тебе нужно выдержать пять минут, хорошо?  
  
— Хорошо... сэр — он еле вспомнил, что должен так называть дома: не то, чтобы ему было больно, но приходилось очень сильно напрягать мышцы, чтобы не повиснуть на руках, стоило расслабить ноги, как начинали болеть вывернутые плечи. Соски пульсировали от зажимов, рука Фаррелла на заднице напомнила, что не так давно той тоже досталось.  
  
Это будут безумно долгие пять минут. Просто охрененно долгие, почти бесконечные.

  
Погладив его по ягодицам, Фаррел прошелся пальцами между ними, потом убрал руку и почти сразу вернулся уже с чем-то искусственным, скользким от смазки.  
  
Эзра начал ощущать, как отрешается от происходящего, растворяясь в ощущениях. Он даже не мог держать глаза открытыми, надеясь, что за временем следит доминант, который сейчас очень приятно — особенно остро это чувствовалось на фоне всех остальных ощущений — массировал его анус кончиком анальной пробки. Проникая с каждым легким толчком все глубже, она приносила с собой легкое жжение и ощущение распирания, оттягивая на себя часть внимания. Когда Фаррелл стал вводить игрушку под таким углом, чтобы стимулировать простату, Эзра уже извивался, как мог, учитывая ограничение движения, и громко стонал почти на одной ноте, жалобно вскрикивая.   
  
Песок в часах закончился и Эзра чуть не упал, попытавшись выпрямиться. Фаррелл уложил его голову себе на плечо и, сняв зажимы, продолжил медленно трахать его пробкой, позволяя тереться о себя пахом.   
  
Такого оглушительного оргазма у Эзры не было никогда. Он забыл о всех неудобствах: затекших руках, горящей заднице и жжении внутри. Забыл о ноющих сосках и о наливающихся красным отметинах от стека на своем теле. Он попросту растворился, крича и вздрагивая в объятиях удерживающего его мужчины.  
  
Его привел в сознание звонок будильника, отсчитывающего время их сессии. Эзра сидел на кровати, закутанный в плед. Судя по ошметкам веревки на полу, Колин не стал его развязывать, а попросту разрезал ее.  
  
Странно, в своих мыслях он впервые назвал Колина по имени, и ему это понравилось. Беззвучно он повторил это имя еще несколько раз на все лады: Колин, Колин, Колин.  
  
Чуть придя в себя, Эзра понял, что сидит, опираясь на что-то, или кого-то.   
  
— Живой? — чужое дыхание обожгло ухо.  
  
Эзра повернул голову и лениво улыбнулся:  
  
— Ага. Это было охуенно.  
  
— Выпей, — Колин сунул ему в руки пластиковый стакан, наполненный едва ли наполовину, и помог сделать несколько глотков сладкого чая: руки дрожали. — Молодец, не стал терпеть, когда понял, что не выдерживаешь. Я тебя немного переоценил.  
  
Эзра ничего не ответил, только уткнулся ему в шею и втянул запах кожи, пота и ненавязчивого парфюма. После сессии же принято жалеть нижних? Эзра считал, что он заслужил.  
  
В теле, несмотря на то, что болело абсолютно все, царила непривычная легкость. Будто груз свалился с плеч, даже дышалось как-то свободнее.  
  
Колин прижимал его к себе, обнимая двумя руками, Эзра пригрелся в коконе из пледа и рук, удобно устроившись у него на груди и положив голову на плечо.  
  
Почему-то он знал, что Колин будет держать его так, пока он не проснется.

 

 

***

  
Поутру Эзра не мог понять, почему его вчера так накрыло-то. Да, выпороли, но не то чтобы сильно, потом Колин, несмотря на протесты Эзры, нанес какую-то мазь, и на утро следов почти не осталось: были видны повреждения буквально в двух местах, где пересекались следы от ремня. По правде говоря, он даже сам себя чаще всего порол суровее. Да, связали, да, поставили в неудобную позу, но ненадолго же. Может, дело в том, что он, как они и договаривались с Колином, несколько дней не притрагивался к себе? Так и не хотелось: эти дни были слишком насыщены делами и событиями, было не до того, слишком короткий срок.  
  
Поразмыслив, Эзра решил поделиться сомнениями с Колином. Тот наверняка заведет свою песню о том, что тот саб и поэтому его так штырит от всего, но из его речи все же можно будет выловить какие-то рациональные объяснения случившемуся.  
  
— Ты в школе уроки полового воспитания прогуливал, да? — ответил на его вопрос Колин.  
  
Эзра замялся: основы вела полуслепая пожилая миссис Джонс, ничего интересного она там не говорила, кроме того, что надо слушаться и быть покорным своему домy, поэтому он с чистой совестью их прогуливал. А потом, когда все разбирали действительно важные вещи со школьной медсестрой и психологом, Эзра уже бросил школу.  
  
— Понятие [«сабспейс»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B1%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81) тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?  
  
— Ну... я знаю, что это такое, что-то типа транса. У меня такое было, на вчерашнее не похоже, — Эзра задумался. Может, он что-то не то принимает за этот самый «сабспейс»? На самом деле, не все нижние верили в его существование, как в множественные оргазмы у мужчин и сквирт у женщин. Пытаться ввести саба в сабспейс было чем-то сродни поиска точки джи: все знают, что она существует, некоторые даже находят, но большинство не очень в это верит.   
  
— Естественно, это был не сабспейс, просто ты настолько отзывчив, что уплываешь очень быстро, — пояснил Колин.  
  
Они снова сидели на кухне, пили кофе и курили. Эзра думал о том, часто ли клиенты остаются у Колина на ночь: вчера тот его оставил под предлогом, что хочет удостовериться, что он себя нормально чувствует после их первой «официальной» сессии. Понимая, что если не будет повода, Колин уйдет спать к себе, Эзра попросил снова обвязать его на ночь. Время было достаточно раннее, поэтому Колин соорудил красивую обвязку, полностью охватывающую торс и верхнюю часть бедер. Ноги связывать не стали, ограничившись руками, и Эзра спокойно проспал всю ночь под боком у Колина. Оба поутру сделали вид, что не замечают чужого возбуждения. Точнее, Эзра сделал вид, а Колин выглядел так, будто стояк Эзры его ни капельки не смущает, и вообще, это что-то нормальное и обыденное.  
  
— Знаешь, я подумал, что перед тем, как мы начнем думать о постоянном контракте, я хочу, чтоб ты со мной кое-куда сходил.  
  
Эзра задумался: а хочет ли он этот самый постоянный контракт? Когда-то, целую вечность назад, он думал, что, возможно, ему хватит одной сессии, но сейчас он понимал, что хочется еще. Больше. Чаще. Он не согласен видеть Колина по расписанию раз в несколько недель. Категорически не согласен не видеть его вообще. Поэтому Эзре очень не понравилось, что тот начал ставить условия. Условия — это уже не наверняка. А вдруг Эзра не захочет идти туда, куда его зовут?  
  
— Я провожу занятия для сабов с небольшими проблемами с доверием, — начал Колин.  
  
— Я говорил тебе, что мне не нужны никакие занятия, — прервал его Эзра. — Сколько можно возвращаться к этому вопросу.  
  
— Ты неправильно меня понял: тогда я хотел, чтобы ты пришел туда как полноценный участник, а сегодня ты мне нужен как слушатель. Я мог бы рассказать тебе сам, но, мне кажется, услышать от других сабов будет полезнее.  
  
— Одно занятие, — согласился Эзра. — И я только слушаю, ничего не говорю.  
  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Колин. — Я думаю, ты заслуживаешь поощрения за это решение.  
  
Так Эзра и оказался на занятиях для сабов с анальной пробкой внутри. Она действительно была небольшой, и, если расслабиться и отклониться вперед, была почти незаметна, но иногда очень даже чувствительно проходилась по простате, да и постоянное растяжение напоминало, что вчера Колин не то чтобы был нежен, трахнув его этой пробкой после длительного перерыва, да еще и без подготовки. Поэтому Эзра считал, что значение слова «поощрение» Колину точно надо посмотреть в словаре.  
  
Пока группа собиралась, сидящая рядом девушка улыбнулась ему:  
  
— Что, досталось вчера?   
  
Эзра залился краской и перестал ерзать, благодаря бога за то, что догадался надеть не самые тесные джинсы и рубашку подлиннее, когда ехал на сессию. Браслет он снял сразу, как пришел в себя после сцены.  
  
Тем временем все собрались, и Колин занял свое место на одном из стульев, поставленных в круг. Эзра недоумевал, что он тут делает, пока слово не взял Колин:  
  
— Все мы знаем, что некоторые вещи гораздо приятнее и интереснее, если есть элемент неожиданности и адреналин, опасение, что кто-то нас застанет в пикантной ситуации или что-то заподозрит. Предлагаю обсудить на этом занятии те спорные случаи, когда происходящее вам действительно понравилось, хотя и происходило на публике.  
  
— Жестко вы сегодня, — усмехнулся один из сабов, сидящий напротив Эзры. — А гость у нас для того, чтоб было стыдно перед незнакомым человеком?  
  
— Нет, цель его присутствия другая, — покачал головой Колин. — Его зовут Эзра, и сегодня он будет на нашем занятии, потому что я считаю, что ему это нужно.  
  
— Мистер Фаррелл, а Эзра саб или дом? Он не носит браслет, — подала голос миниатюрная девушка, сидящая рядом с той, которая пыталась поговорить с Эзрой перед занятием.  
  
— Саб, конечно, — шикнули на нее. Эзра второй раз за только начавшееся занятие смутился: раньше его так сразу за нижнего не принимали.  
  
— Предлагаю на этом обсуждение закончить и перейти к заявленной теме.  
  
— Тогда вы первый, — предложил кто-то из присутствующих, Эзра не отследил, кто.

Колин немного помолчал, раздумывая. Потом закинул ногу на ногу и, сложив сплетенные в замок пальцы на колене, начал рассказывать:  
  
— Вы уже знаете, что, когда я был молод, я не очень разумно себя вел. В какой-то момент я понял, что главной ценностью для меня является семья, и вернулся в Ирландию, к матери с отцом. Я попросил маму помочь мне стать хорошим доминантом. Тогда она сказала, что я не стану им, если не влезу в шкуру саба. Она отвела меня к своей подруге, доминатрикс с большим стажем. Первым делом та выпорола меня довольно сильно и поставила в угол со спущенными штанами. А потом она и еще одна доминантка, к моей радости, не моя мать, пили чай, пока я, как какой-нибудь провинившийся мальчик, стоял там, а ведь мне было уже хорошо за двадцать. И мне это понравилось.  
  
Все замолкли, в помещении царила просто идеальная тишина.  
  
Эзра уставился в пол, переваривая историю. Даже слышать это было дико, а уж представить... Да он бы не стал разговаривать с матерью вообще никогда, если бы она такое сделала!   
  
Еще Эзра отметил тот факт, что Колин всегда очень осторожно подбирает слова: он не сказал «как саб какой-нибудь провинившийся», принижая статус присутствующих, нет, он апеллировал к возрасту — категории, которая бывает и у верхних, и у нижних.  
  
— Вы как расскажете, так все наши истории кажутся такими... никакими, — все же высказался тот самый саб, который спрашивал, кто такой Эзра. Видимо, в этой группе он был самым активным.  
  
— А вы расскажите, и мы решим, — улыбнулся ему Колин. — Я заслужил благодарность за свою историю?  
  
Эзра дернулся, когда все хором сказали:  
  
— Спасибо Колину за доверие!  
  
— Кто следующий? Оливия, может, вы?  
  
Некрасивая брюнетка, до этого не участвующая в обсуждении, на несколько мгновений задумалась. Постучав пальцами по нижней губе, она все же кивнула и начала рассказывать:  
  
— Это было со вторым моим доминантом. В какой-то момент он понял, что меня заводит опасность быть пойманной в двусмысленной ситуации. Он надевал на меня полупрозрачные блузки без белья и отправлялся со мной ночью в супермаркет. А иногда и днем. Бывало, по его просьбе я не надевала трусики под юбку. Однажды вечером он привез меня домой и приказал раздеться от пояса вниз, оставив только туфли. Было поздно, я должна была подняться в таком виде по лестнице. Я надеялась, что никто меня не увидит, но мне не повезло: на четвертом этаже открылась дверь и на лестницу вышел мой сосед, доминант, на которого я давно засматривалась. Я чуть не сгорела со стыда и быстренько убежала, готовая просто провалиться под землю от смущения... И мне это понравилось.  
  
К новой благодарности, произнесенной хором, Эзра уже был готов. Он начинал понимать, зачем вообще Колин его сюда привел и для чего конкретно заставил этих людей выворачиваться перед ним наизнанку. Во-первых, он почувствовал себя частью этого круга доверия: понимал, что услышанное тут никогда и никому не расскажет. Во-вторых, он начинал сознавать, что для некоторых людей то, что кажется ему диким, совершенно нормально, пусть и стыдно или смущающе.  
  
Откровение Оливии будто прорвало поток, и истории пошли одна за другой. Эзра поочередно то бледнел, то краснел, то начинал ерзать от возбуждения, тут же вспоминая про забытую было анальную пробку внутри, ощущения от которой из категории «неудобно» перешли в категорию «волнующе».  
  
Одна из историй его особенно взволновала, причем Эзра вполне понимал, почему. Рассказывал Джим, тот самый «активный» участник этой группы.  
  
— У меня в жизни был довольно тяжелый момент, с которым я должен был разобраться самостоятельно. Ситуация меня тревожила, я не мог рассказать об этом своему дому, опасаясь, что он не поймет меня, поэтому постоянно был в отвратительном настроении. Однажды мы пошли с ним в ресторанчик, знаете, в такой, где, кроме обычных столиков были и кабинки. Мы заняли столик, и мой хозяин приказал мне держать за ножку бокал в дюйме от скатерти, не опираясь рукой о стол, иначе выпорет. Мы оба понимали, что я не смогу держать его долго, рано или поздно опущу, но я боролся до последнего, упрямо не опуская этот злополучный бокал. Понятно было, что ожидающее меня наказание было вовсе не за это, а за то, что я не мог рассказать хозяину своей проблемы и замкнулся в себе. Когда бокал выскользнул у меня из пальцев, хозяин заплатил за кабинку и, уведя меня туда, действительно выпорол, да так, что я орал на весь ресторан. Когда мы выходили, на нас смотрели все присутствующие, я бы полжизни отдал, чтоб мне не пришлось идти под их взглядами. Но мне это понравилось. А дома я рассказал то, что боялся сказать.  
  
Эзра чувствовал себя так, будто сверху на него упала глыба и придавила, не давая дышать. Пока все вокруг благодарили Джима за доверие, Эзра пытался прийти в себя, но у него попросту не получалось. Он хватал ртом воздух, но его все равно не хватало.  
  
Он смог вдохнуть только в тот момент, когда Колин нашел его ладонь своей и сжал. Остальные решили, что это такой специальный ритуал — история Джима была последней и очень впечатляющей — и взялись за руки. Девушка с другой стороны от Эзры вложила свои тонкие пальчики в его ладонь и ободряюще ему улыбнулась. С огромным трудом он понял, что от него требуется и переплел ее пальцы со своими.  
  
— Что ж, на этом занятии мы поняли... — видимо, Колин хотел подвести итог, но замолк, отпуская руку Эзры и парня, сидящего от него с другой стороны.  
  
— Фил, ты что-то хотел сказать? — Колин повернулся к незаметному парню, чью историю Эзра, закономерно, не запомнил.  
  
— У нас остался еще один человек в круге, который ничего не рассказал, — негромко, практически шепотом, прошелестел он.   
  
— Да, пусть Эзра тоже расскажет. Все поучаствовали, а он нет. Нельзя так, — загомонили вокруг.  
  
— Друзья, я обещал Эзре, что он не будет ничего рассказывать, — остановил их Колин. Эзра в очередной раз удивился, как они его слушаются.  
  
— Нечестно, — все же высказался кто-то. — История — плата за посещение занятия, всегда так было, если все рассказывают, значит, все.  
  
— Но я также всегда говорил, что вы можете отказаться от своей очереди, если не хотите, без объяснения причин, правда же? — Колин говорил мягко, но за этой мягкостью скрывались прямо таки железные нотки.  
  
— Не надо, я скажу, — решительно остановил его Эзра. — Я не сильно опытен во всех этих делах, у меня вчера была первая сессия по всем правилам, поэтому мне не особо есть что рассказать вам. Но именно сейчас внутри меня анальная пробка, и я возбужден... И мне это нравится, да.  
  
Эзра весь сжался, ощущая, как горят уши и как жар стыда просто прокатывается по его телу, концентрируясь в паху. Он зажмурился, понимая, что сейчас все взгляды направлены на него.   
  
Грянувшие аплодисменты были совершенно неожиданными. Эзра с опаской приоткрыл один глаз, потом другой: все на него действительно смотрели, но кто весело, кто с уважением, кто с удивлением, никто не осуждал.  
  
— Спасибо Эзре за доверие! — грянул хор голосов.  
  
— Эзра, у нас принято аплодировать тем, кто повел себя мужественно и заслужил уважение присутствующих, — пояснил Колин, прежде чем начать заключительную речь.

  
Уходили они последними. Пару подколок Эзре все же пришлось пережить, — «интересного вечера», «как стул, удобный?» — но в основном его признание было воспринято может и не как что-то обычное, но... нормальное?  
  
Когда они сели в машину, Эзра, внутренне поколебавшись, признал:  
— Это был интересный опыт.  
  
— Не жалеешь, что согласился? — усмехнулся Колин.  
  
— Как тебе не стыдно вообще, — укорил его Эзра. — Заставить людей рассказывать что-то сокровенное просто ради того, чтобы преподать мне урок?  
  
— Я все равно что-то похожее планировал, только парой недель позднее, — пожал плечами Колин, — а так получилось совместить. Что ты понял из этого занятия?  
  
Эзра задумался. Общую мысль он прочувствовал: как бы ему самому не казалось, что происходит что-то выходящее из ряда вон, для других это может оказаться обычной эротической или тематической игрой. Однако Колин не был бы Колином, если бы не зашифровал еще один смысл.  
  
— Вечеринка, — выдохнул Эзра таким тоном, который бывает у людей, долго бьющихся над решением задачи, а потом понявших, что в самом начале сделали элементарную ошибку.  
  
— Да, вечеринка, — согласился с ним Колин. — Ты в своей жизни видел множество отрицательных примеров обращения домов с сабами, поэтому смотришь на этот вопрос с исключительно пессимистичной стороны. Ты не хочешь замечать положительной стороны этого вопроса. Вспомни своих родителей, вспомни Адама с радио, разве они не счастливы?  
  
— Но я видел... — возразил Эзра, разворачиваясь к Колину и тут же вспоминая про пробку внутри. — Черт!  
  
— Что ты видел? — совершенно спокойно ответил ему Колин. — Я тоже смотрел. И тоже видел, что доминантка той сабы с ошейником, в которой ты чуть не просверлил дыру взглядом, постоянно следила за тем, чтобы ей не стало плохо. Между прочим, почти сразу после того, как ты ушел, ошейник сняли. Еще я видел, что она, прежде чем отдать брелок кому-то, ждала одобрения от своего саба. А уж Томаса и Гарри я знаю лет пять. Да, Томас вспыльчив, но он и пальцем не тронет Гарри без его согласия.  
  
— Это ты про кого? — не понял Эзра.  
  
— Парень, не удержавший поднос, — его зовут Гарри. Томас его дом, они женаты уже лет семь.  
  
— А зачем этот самый Томас дал своему сабу задание, которое он, очевидно, не мог выполнить? — ядовито поинтересовался Эзра. — Потом еще при всех орал на него, будто он не знал, что Гарри уронит поднос!  
  
— А почему дом Джима сказал ему держать бокал над столом? — Колин все еще не потерял своего спокойствия. — Эзра, я не отрицаю, в нашем обществе полно несправедливости, и доминанты иногда еще те моральные уроды, но нельзя всех грести под одну гребенку. Иногда, когда сабу неудобно, стыдно, больно, ему это нравится.   
  
— Я все равно не понимаю, в чем логика, хочешь быть наказанным за одно, а наказывают за другое, — Эзра чувствовал себя как человек, понимающий, что его картина мира оказалась не полной, а только кусочком огромного эпичного полотна, которое ему только предстояло изучить. Будто жил в долине между гор и считал их краем земли, а оказалось, что за горами тоже живут люди, и тоже есть земли, другие, не такие, к которым он привык.  
  
— Давай пока не будем разбирать этот момент, хорошо? — Колин ободряюще похлопал его тыльной стороне ладони и все же выехал с парковки.   
Эзра пристегнулся и отвернулся, даже не поинтересовавшись, куда они едут. Возбуждение почти спало и движение пробки внутри стало без малого болезненным.  
  
— Останови, пожалуйста, где-нибудь, где есть туалет, — попросил Эзра. — У меня пропало настроение для игрушек.  
  
— Может, я попробую его тебе  _поднять_ , — последнее слово Колин сказал так, что член Эзры заинтересованно дернулся. — Открой бардачок.   
  
Тот послушался и обнаружил там лубрикант и пачку влажных салфеток.  
  
— Зачем это? — поинтересовался он, уже понимая ход мыслей Колина. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я прямо здесь?  
  
— Да, — Колин ему подмигнул.  
  
Настроение начало возвращаться.  
  
— Сейчас? Прям в машине, где меня могут увидеть люди? При тебе?  
  
— На все вопросы да, — Колин, хоть и смотрел вперед, переместил свою ладонь на колено Эзре и чуть сжал. — Могу не смотреть, если ты меня стесняешься.  
  
— Блядь, — Эзра сполз по креслу, громко охнув, когда пробка проехалась от этого по простате. — Ты гребаный соблазнитель, — он расстегнул джинсы и запустил руку в трусы, поглаживая член. — Я серьезно, как это у тебя получается?  
  
— Сам каждый раз задаюсь этим вопросом, — ответил Колин, глядя, как и обещал, только вперед. — Достань его.  
  
— Колин! — простонал Эзра протестующе, спуская трусы и смыкая пальцы на стволе.  
  
— Сжимай и разжимай мышцы вокруг пробки, пока мастурбируешь, — больше приказал, чем посоветовал Колин. — Тебе понравится.  
  
Эзра попробовал и громко застонал, толкаясь в кулак. Сейчас ему было уже все равно, где он, смотрит на него доминант или нет, увидит еще кто-то или нет, наверноe, Колин чего-то такого и добивался.  
  
Сказалось ли длительное полувозбужденное состояние, адреналин, довольно откровенные рассказы на занятии у сабов или распоряжения, отдаваемые Колином, но все закончилось довольно скоро. Эзра двигал кулаком все быстрее и быстрее, постоянно задевая чувствительную головку и не менее чувствительную уздечку, подавался вверх бедрами, ощущая, как перемещается пробка внутри, растягивая его, и кончил, выгнувшись дугой. Отдышавшись, он открыл глаза и понял, что они припарковались возле его дома и, видимо, некоторое время так стоят, а Колин с любопытством наблюдает за ним. Хорошо, что хоть окна запотели и прохожие не видели, чем он занимался.  
  
— Вообще-то ты обещал не смотреть, — шутливо заметил Эзра, вытирая пальцы салфеткой и приводя себя в порядок.  
  
— А ты поверил? — рассмеялся Колин. — Надеюсь, тебе понравилось. Потому что мне — понравилось.  
  
— Ладно, хрен с тобой, да, мне тоже понравилось, — признался Эзра. — Но твое стояние в углу с выпоротым задом все равно занимает первое место в списке самых стремных историй из жизни.  
  
— Давай тогда про контракт. Я не хочу, чтоб ты принимал решение, не проанализировав всю сложившуюся ситуацию. Поэтому я даю тебе неделю на раздумья.  
  
Предложение Колина было рациональным, но почему-то хотелось возразить, хотя Эзра не знал, что. У них нет отношений, Эзра ему платит, поэтому сказать, что он хотел бы увидеть Колина раньше, было бы глупо.  
  
— Ладно, — согласился Эзра, прилагая усилия, чтобы голос не был разочарованным.   
  
— Тогда иди.  
  
Эзра выбрался из автомобиля и наблюдал, как отъезжает машина, комкая в руках испачканные салфетки, не зная, куда их деть. Только что поднявшееся настроение снова упало куда-то на отметку ниже нуля.  
  
Вздохнув, он потащился по лестнице, морщась от неприятных ощущений от пробки и надеясь, что дома никого нет: ни разговаривать, ни объяснять, откуда он такой пропахший сексом и со странной походкой, не хотелось.  
  
В кармане завибрировал мобильный. Эзра достал его и несколько раз недоуменно моргнул, прежде чем расплыться в улыбке.  
  
«Выше нос! Если соскучишься, пиши, придумаю, чем тебе заняться», — гласило сообщение от Колина.

 

 

**Часть 2.**

  
Эзра давно не чувствовал такого упадка сил. Ничего не хотелось, работой он занимался механически, концерт отыграл без огонька, изрядно употребив перед ним виски и выкурив парочку самокруток. Он плохо помнил тот вечер. С фото на него смотрел парень с мешками под глазами, силящийся улыбнуться, а фанаты обсуждали, что он оскорбил какую-то девушку из-за ее национальности.   
  
Лайла и Джош на следующий день рассказывали, как в конце их выступления Эзра отобрал у Лайлы микрофон и запел грустно и пронзительно, одновременно умудряясь медленно душить себя проводом. Этого Эзра тоже не помнил, но был уверен, что не стал бы такого делать. С другой стороны, он мог поклясться, что в толпе мельком видел Колина, что тоже не сильно было похоже на правду.  
  
Эзру злило, что он ведет себя как тряпка. За такой короткий срок он привязался к человеку, который не мог дать ему ничего, кроме профессиональной помощи, да еще и за деньги. Да, Колин был экспертом в своем деле, но почему же после общения с ним было так паршиво? Эзра и раньше был склонен впадать в тоску, но по делу: после инцидента с газом он проплакал несколько часов и только общими заботами друзей пришел в себя парой дней спустя. Бывало, он не мог заснуть много ночей подряд и отсыпался только после хорошей порки, устраиваемой Лайлой в критический момент, когда она не могла больше наблюдать слоняющегося бесцельно по квартире Эзру. Бывало, он чувствовал себя так, будто в жизни чего-то не хватает, и тогда даже Лайла не могла помочь: сердце то щемило, то пускалось вскачь, ноги холодели, в ушах шумело. Тогда обычно Эзра уезжал домой: только мать с отцом могли терпеть его в такие моменты. Впрочем, легко терпеть человека, не выходящего из комнаты.   
  
Хорошо, что такое с ним случалось нечасто: большую часть времени он относился к жизни, как к борьбе, и постоянно был чем-то занят и оживлен. Музыка, демонстрации, волонтерство и редкие роли второго-третьего плана в независимых артхаусных фильмах, идеи которых Эзра считал достойными продвижения, занимали все его время. Кроме внутреннего удовлетворения и известности в узких кругах эти роли не приносили толком ничего: гонорары там были мизерными. Зато времени отнимали порядочно.  
  
В этот раз он тоже не мог поддаваться апатии. В ближайший вторник, всемирный день борьбы за права сабов, они планировали демонстрацию, митинг и еще несколько мероприятий, а дел оставалось огромное количество. Поэтому Эзра, как и Лайла с Джошем, с утра до ночи писал речи, помогал с плакатами, решал последние вопросы с разрешениями, ограничением для общественного транспорта и кучей прочих мелочей, наподобие биотуалетов и оцепления на случай, если, как в прошлом году, какой-нибудь компании низкокатегорийных домов вздумается «разогнать этот вертеп и выбрать себе по симпатичной попке на вечер».  
  
Даже занятый по самые уши, он злился на Колина, потому что тот почему-то отсрочил на неделю, казалось бы, уже почти окончательное решение. Ладно бы просто отсрочил, он еще и явно дал понять, что всю неделю даже видеться не намерен, милостиво разрешив писать ему. Этого Эзра делать не собирался: показывать, что скучает, он не хотел, и так было чем заняться. А что заснуть не мог, так это адреналин после концерта, чрезмерная усталость и галлоны выпитого кофе, разве после этого-то заснешь?  
  
В воскресенье он сдался и пошел спать к Джошу. Почему-то теплое тело рядом всегда действовало успокаивающе: он и сам не мог понять, как засыпал. Джош же был самой удобной кандидатурой в это самое «теплое тело» — будучи самым низкокатегорийным из них, он больше всего нуждался в объятиях и ком-то рядом, хотя, кроме редких сессий, между ними ничего не было. Можно сказать, что отношение их друг к другу не отличалось — как к младшему брату, местами неразумному и наивному, но любимому. Поэтому, когда Эзра проснулся в понедельник от пинка в голень, он очень удивился.   
  
— Слезь с меня, — попросил Джош, явно стараясь говорить как можно строже. Впрочем, если бы на месте Эзры был доминант, эта попытка проявить твердость не сильно бы помогла: взъерошенный и испуганный, Джош выглядел уязвимым и виктимным — хоть сейчас делай с ним, что хочешь.   
  
Эзра испугался не меньше. Нечасто он просыпался, прижимая друга к кровати всем телом и вжимаясь стояком ему в задницу. Учитывая разницу их размеров, вообще странно было, что Джош решился на сопротивление: если бы Эзре реально снесло мозги, ему бы не поздоровилось. Одно утешало, он бы не постеснялся позвать Лайлу на помощь, если бы Эзра совсем зарвался.  
  
Эзра откатился на край кровати и скрутился в позе эмбриона, подтянув под себя колени и вздрагивая. С ним такого никогда не случалось. Он даже помнил, что ему снилось. Во сне он прижимал Колина за запястья к стене и терся о него, нашептывая тому на ухо какие-то пошлости. Естественно, там он то ли был сильнее, то ли Колин не сильно сопротивлялся. От сна и последующего пробуждения было тошно.   
  
Джош, приведя себя в порядок и натянув дополнительно к пижамным штанам одну из великоватых, но от этого не менее любимых эзриных футболок, взобрался на кровать с другого края, обнял его со спины, стараясь не касаться пахом, и сочувственно поинтересовался:  
  
— Ты как?   
  
— Прости, — ответил Эзра срывающимся голосом. — Мне сон снился.  
  
— Я понял, — Джош тихонько вздохнул, задев завитки волос на затылке и проговорил негромко: — Если совсем плохо, я мог бы помочь, рукой там или ртом, хочешь?  
  
Эзра оценил предложение и от этого стало еще более тошно. Он прекрасно знал, что Джош по шкале бисексуальности сильно сдвинут в сторону женщин и мужчин воспринимал, большей частью, в тематическом смысле. Учитывая же, что Эзра был относительно большим везде, предложение было не только самоотверженным, но и очень самонадеянным. Видимо, он совсем плохо выглядел, хотя пока до социальной рекламы, эталона затюканного саба в состоянии тоски, ему все равно далеко.  
  
— Боже мой, не надо, — Эзра на секундочку представил это, и его передернуло. Судя по лицу Джоша, именно на такую реакцию он и рассчитывал. Эзра почувствовал, как напряжение его понемногу отпускает и перевернулся на другой бок, оказавшись с другом лицом к лицу. — Со мной все нормально.  
  
— Да уж, по тебе видно, — Джош продолжил разговаривать с ним полушепотом, как с психом. Хотя, почему же как? Последнее время Эзра сомневался в собственной психической нормальности.  
  
Они немного помолчали, а потом он, окончательно придя в себя, ушел в ванную, и не завтракая, убежал. Времени осталось мало, а на выходных не все вопросы можно было решить.  
  
Возвращался он уже ближе к вечеру, усталый и голодный. Побросав в магазине полуфабрикатов в корзину, он на автопилоте дотащился домой и ввалился в квартиру в мечтах о горячем ужине и ванне с пеной. Может быть, еще о небольшой порке, если Лайла будет в настроении.  
  
Зайдя в квартиру, Эзра понял, что его мечты отодвинуты на неопределенное время. Лайла и Джош ждали его на диване, а сзади на стенке была прикреплена большая надпись, сделанная когда-то им собственноручно на обратной стороне трубки обоев: «Интервенция». Этот кусок обоев они возили с собой с квартиры в квартиру и периодически доставали, когда кто-то из них вел себя неразумно и не хотел ничего слушать. Плакат имел какое-то волшебное свойство: сказанное под ним неизменно доходило до того, к кому интервенция применялась.  
  
Друзья выглядели решительно, так что разговора было не избежать.   
  
Эзра со стоном поставил на пол пакеты с продуктами и обреченно поплелся к дивану. Упав между Лайлой и Джошем, он жестом предложил им начать.  
  
Лайла вручила ему бутерброд, за что он был особенно благодарен, и, удостоверившись, что Эзра от голода уже не умрет, сказала:  
  
— Ты знаешь, о чем пойдет разговор. Так дальше нельзя: ты не спишь, не можешь ни на чем сосредоточится толком, дерганый весь. Не то чтобы ты всегда был образцом спокойствия, но сейчас это приобрело какие-то совсем неприемлемые границы.  
  
— Эзра, ты сам знаешь, в чем дело, — продолжил за ней Джош. — Я не говорю об утреннем... инциденте, я о ситуации в общем. Тебе стоит остановиться и подумать, что делать дальше. Пожалуйста. Буквально полчаса. О вас с Фарреллом. О том, чего ты хочешь от жизни. О том, кто ты.   
  
— Если ты придешь к какому-то решению, какое бы оно ни было, мы всегда будем рядом, когда будем нужны, но сейчас чем-то помочь, увы, не в силах, — Лайла выглядела неуверенной, она сидела, зажав ладони между коленей и легонько, почти незаметно, покачиваясь. — Обещай нам не бегать от этой проблемы, хорошо?

Эзра не знал, что ответить. Что он, кажется, влюбился? Что ему хочется больше, чем ему могут дать? Что потребности, отрицаемые им всю жизнь — потребность в человеке, которому можно бы было отдать контроль и которому при этом можно было бы довериться, — оказались в нем сильны? Что еще немного — и он с радостью наденет не только браслет, но и брачный ошейник, если Колину придет в голову такое предложить? Так ведь не предложит! А если бы предложил, то Эзра до конца жизни не смог бы уважать себя, зная, что предал собственные идеалы. Идеалы, в которые он до сих пор верил, делая одно маленькое лицемерное исключение для себя любимого. Эгоистично и подло, и он никогда не сможет смотреть в глаза собственному отражению, если он сейчас решит поддаться инстинктам своего тела и затуманенному влюбленностью мозгу.  
  
— Ребята, я очень вам благодарен, что вы нашли силы мне все это сказать, но, знаете что, пошли бы вы нахрен со своим сочувствием и советами. Ничего не буду обещать, сам как-нибудь разберусь, — сказал он тихим, ровным тоном. У него даже не осталось сил злиться, повышать голос, выражать какие-то эмоции.  
  
Он поднялся с дивана и, прихватив пакеты, понес их на кухню. Только рассовав продукты по холодильнику, он взял кошелек с телефоном и бутылку воды из холодильника и вышел из квартиры. Он знал, что друзья не станут идти за ним, давая возможность, как они и хотели, подумать.  
  
Есть хотелось все сильнее: бутерброд от Лайлы только раззадорил, но не утолил голод. Эзра купил себе сэндвич и съел его на ходу. Уже доедая, он прошел мимо супермаркета и, подумав, решил зайти. Внутри Эзра решительно отправился в «семейный» отдел к стенду с ошейниками.  
  
Молодой саб-консультант помедлил, давая возможность осмотреться.  
  
— Выбираете в подарок? — поинтересовался он, услужливо улыбаясь.   
  
Эзра покачал головой, рассматривая понравившейся ему вариант.  
  
— О, брачный? — засиял консультант. — У нас большой выбор парных браслетов к этим ошейникам. Исключительно высокое качество и эргономичность: вы не сможете оторвать глаз от своего саба в нашем ошейнике! Позвольте предложить варианты?  
  
— Я выбираю ошейник для себя, — прошипел сквозь зубы Эзра. — И, если вы сейчас не уберетесь, одним из них я вас задушу, все понятно?  
  
Парня сразу будто ветром сдуло, и Эзра сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Видимо, консультант принял его за дома-извращенца.  
  
Пикнул телефон. Поморщившись, он вытащил его из кармана, уверенный, что это Лайла или Джош беспокоятся. Это был Колин.  
  
«Я волнуюсь. Четыре дня прошло, а ты молчишь. Все хорошо?»  
  
«Лайла попросила написать? У меня все замечательно, вот, ошейник выбираю,» — отправил Эзра, после чего окончательно определился. Мягкая черная кожа, удобная защелка, металлическое полированное кольцо в качестве украшения, но при этом и довольно функциональное: при необходимости за него можно было бы зацепить цепь или поводок.  
  
«Лайла ничего не писала. Несмешная шутка про ошейник. Что-то случилось? Хочешь поговорить?» — Эзра злорадно отметил, что заставил Колина нервничать.  
  
«Ничего не случилось, все зашибись, разговаривать не хочу», — набрал он, продвигаясь по залу. Выбрав еще недлинную цепь со специальным силиконовым напылением, чтоб не гремела, Эзра направился в ту часть зала, где были наручники. Ему повезло — вечно разбираемые, манжеты с липучками еще были в продаже. Нагрузившись всем этим, он отправился на кассу, где его обслужил тот же самый напуганный им саб-консультант, который упаковал все покупки и даже выдал бонусную карту.  
  
— Знаете, очень опасно делать это самому, — проговорил консультант, отдавая Эзре пакет. — У меня есть брат-доминант...  
  
— Дайте сюда, — Эзра отобрал пакет и отправился к выходу, мельком посмотрев на себя в витрину. Нормально он выглядел, чего все вокруг всполошились?  
  
«Ты меня пугаешь. Может, мне приехать?»  
  
Эзра хихикнул, глядя на новое сообщение от Колина.  
  
«Ты сам хотел, чтоб я подумал, терпи, » — написал он, улыбаясь: пусть помучается.  
  
«Прошу тебя, без глупостей. Звони мне в любое время, » — этот человек просто не мог не оставить за собой последнее слово!  
  
Сунув в уши наушники, Эзра прогулялся несколько кварталов, прежде чем свернуть к дому.  
  
Лайла с Джошем, к счастью, уже разошлись спать. Эзра, проскользнул в свою комнату, стараясь не шуметь. Дверь пришлось подпереть стулом: хоть никто из живущих в квартире без стука не входил, стыда не оберешься, если увидят то, что он собирался сделать. Расчет был прост: если Эзра хорошо спит, связанный, что ему мешает связать себя самому? Конечно, обвязку он не соорудит, зато может приковать себя, раз мысль об ошейнике его преследует уже не первый день. Должно сработать.  
  
Первым делом Эзра надел ошейник и несколько минут любовался собой в зеркальную дверку шкафа. Притрагивался кончиками пальцев к тонкой выделанной коже, делал его свободнее или теснее, разглядывал свою шею с разных сторон. Увиденное нравилось, и это удручало: всего несколько недель как общается с доминантом и уже в ошейнике. Причем по своей воле, по собственному решению. Даже странно, просто кусок телячьей что ли кожи, а какое значение придают ему люди!  
  
Закрепив карабины цепи с одной стороны за кольцо на ошейнике, с другой — за ножку кровати, Эзра натянул на себя одеяло и сунул руки в подготовленный манжет. Немного повозившись с системой липучек, он убедился, что те просто так не разойдутся — утром, видимо, придется себе помогать зубами, чтобы их пооткрывать — и устроил руки на подушке перед собой. Ощущения были странными: хотя он оставил ошейник очень свободным, тот чувствовался на коже, но вместо паники, которую он всегда ощущал, когда что-то стягивало горло, он чувствовал спокойствие. Парадоксально, но в этот момент, сознательно посадив себя на цепь, он чувствовал себя свободнее, чем обычно.  
  
Звенья цепи мягко шуршали, и только сочленение карабина и кольца на ошейнике негромко позвякивало при каждом движении. Эзра к этому был готов: в комнате играла спокойная мелодичная композиция из такого же плей-листа, рассчитанного на несколько часов проигрывания.   
  
Устроившись максимально удобно, Эзра провалился в сон с улыбкой на губах.

 

 

***

  
Пробуждение было внезапным и некомфортным. Во сне Лайла и Джош смеялись, увидев, что Эзра вчера купил и принес в дом, а вчерашний консультант душил его длинными противно липкими пальцами.  
  
Проснулся он с бешено бьющимся сердцем, пытаясь вдохнуть. Цепь за ночь обкрутилась около шеи, кольцо с карабином зацепилось за подушку, ошейник из-за того, что был неплотно застегнут, перекрутился, и рванувшись в панике при пробуждении, Эзра реально чуть не задохнулся.  
  
Усилием воли успокоившись и дыша носом, он с трудом стащил манжет с онемевших рук. Плохо гнущимися пальцами отцепил кольцо от подушки и распутал цепь, чувствуя, как онемение проходит, легонько покалывая кожу. Сон как рукой сняло, поэтому он надел приготовленную заранее футболку с эмблемой их движения, влез в плотные черные джинсы — будет жарко, но сегодня нужно было выглядеть более-менее серьезно — и отправился на кухню. Несмотря на небольшие проблемы утром, выспался Эзра отлично, и хотелось, чтоб Лайла с Джошем тоже увидели, что он в порядке.  
  
— Доброе утро, — сказал он радостно, усаживаясь за стол.  
  
— Как ты это делаешь? Вчера ты еле таскал ноги, а сегодня бодр и весел в, — зевая, Джош глянул на часы: — шесть утра с хвостиком. Принял что-то?  
Лайла подошла ближе и с подозрением присмотрелась к шее Эзры. Потом покачала головой и отвесила ему подзатыльник.  
  
— За что? — возмутился Эзра. Лайла поставила перед ним, стукнув о столешницу и расплескав содержимое, чашку кофе.  
  
— Ты совсем сбрендил, вот за что! — зло проговорила она. — Жизнь твоя, но находить в кровати с утра твой труп я не намерена, — она расстроенно опустилась на стул, комкая в руках полотенце. — Сам знаешь, сколько людей умирает от такого.  
  
— Они от самоудушения умирают, а я себя не душил, — возразил Эзра. — Это случайно получилось, — добавил он тише, коря себя за то, что не проверил следы на шее.   
  
— А завтра «случайно» мы с Джошем найдем твое мертвое тело? — всплеснула руками она. — Я же учила тебя соизмерять уровень риска, что за идиотизм? Если тебе это так было нужно, попросил бы, я бы не отказала.  
  
— Ты меня много чему учила, что потом оказалось ложью, — ответил Эзра, вскакивая. — Ты не всегда будешь рядом.  
  
— Так найди того, кто будет! — в запале прикрикнула на него Лайла, тоже вставая.  
  
Джош стал между ними и протянул руки в стороны, открытыми ладонями к ним:  
— Стоп, хватит, как дети малые, нам еще весь день работать, не нужно спорить. Обсудите все вечером, хорошо?  
  
Они сели на свои места, пристыженные.   
  
— Вечером так вечером, — согласился Эзра. Интуиция подсказывала: ничем хорошим этот день закончиться все равно не может.

 

 

***

  
— Знаете, сколько сабов было президентами соединенных штатов Америки? — начал Эзра речь. В этот раз они просто поставили сцену и микрофон и любой желающий мог высказаться. Народ Эзру любил и знал, поэтому тот закономерно рано или поздно оказывался на трибуне.  
  
— Ни одного, — продолжил он, разводя руками. — Ни один саб до сих пор не оказался достоин править нашим государством. Потому что мы хуже? Потому что мы глупее? Нет. Просто модусом не вышли. Лично меня это задевает.   
  
Эзра старался смотреть не на кого-то конкретного, а немного поверх голов, понимая, что может сбиться, и зная, что у каждого из толпы, которая слушала его сейчас, возникнет чувство, что он смотрит прямо на него.  
  
В этот раз ему не нужно было накручивать себя, чтобы в голосе звучала горечь.  
  
— Еще двести лет назад ни у кого из нас не было официальных документов. Единственное упоминание — строчка в паспорте владельца. Чистопородный жеребец бы ценился больше, чем любой, я повторяю, любой из присутствующих сабов. Тогда никто не интересовался нашим мнением, никому не была интересна наша жизнь, мы целиком и полностью зависели от своих хозяев. Но времена меняются! Сейчас мы уже можем голосовать и выбирать себе партнеров сами! Можем выбрать, хотим ли мы детей, и как их воспитывать. Можем сказать «нет», если нам что-то не нравится, можем разорвать контракт! Можем решать за себя!  
  
Эзра глотнул воды и, подняв голову, зацепился взглядом за темное пятно в ярко-желтом поле — многие пришли в таких же, как у него, майках. На мгновение он растерялся, поняв, что это Колин. Стоит, смотрит на него, огибаемый толпой, оставлявшей пространство вокруг где-то в полшага-шаг, будто она ощущала его чужеродность.   
  
Беспокойство стало сильнее, когда Эзра понял, что, вообще-то, здравомыслящие доминанты, если они не известные всем активисты, в это место сегодня не сунутся. С раззадоренной толпой лучше не шутить, а Колин совсем не похож на саба, пусть и не носящего браслет. Видимо, поняв причину его растерянности, тот продемонстрировал левую руку с широкой темной полосой на запястье.  
  
Эзра облегченно выдохнул и, удостоверившись, что его все еще слушают и не заметили секундного замешательства, продолжил:  
  
— Так почему же мы до сих пор ведем себя, как двести лет назад? — он теперь был не в состоянии не смотреть на Колина. Люди вокруг того сливались во второстепенный пестрый фон, и Эзра говорил больше для себя и него, чем для слушателей. — Почему мы до сих пор нуждаемся в тех, кто принимает за нас решения? Почему не можем жить, отвечая за себя сами? Каждый, каждый тут, подумайте хорошенько, почему?   
  
Колин улыбался и смотрел на Эзру, как смотрят на ребенка, который сделал первый шаг — с умилением и гордостью.  
  
— Мы привыкли винить во всем домов, но никогда не пробовали задуматься, почему мы ведем себя так, а не иначе? Почему мы так думаем? Почему сознательно принижаем себя сами? Почему не считаем себя достойными? Это все — у нас в голове, и даже если все доминанты в мире поменяют свое к нам отношение, мы по-прежнему не будем править государствами, занимать высокие должности, брать ответственность за других, ведь мы не можем взять ее даже за себя!  
  
Не зная, что еще сказать, Эзра вернул микрофон в стойку и собрался уходить с трибуны. Бросив последний взгляд на толпу, он заметил, что Колин показывает ему большие пальцы, и через силу улыбнулся: сказанная им речь не имела ничего общего с той, что Эзра готовил загодя, кроме, разве что, первого абзаца.  
  
Слушающие его сабы затихли, явно удивленные содержанием выступления. От него ждали совсем другого: лозунгов, призывов бороться, уверений в том, что все беды в мире от доминантов, «вам не поставить нас на колени», «мы в первую очередь люди, а потом уже сабы» и прочего в таком же духе. Никто не знал, как реагировать, поэтому спускался Эзра в тишине. Это был первый раз, когда ему не аплодировали после речи. Он старался не опускать глаз, не желая, чтобы кто-то подумал, что он сам себя осуждает за то, что сказал. Во взглядах, направленных на него, читались растерянность и непонимание, от которых неприятно сосало под ложечкой.  
  
— Что с тобой сегодня? — шепнул Шая, который ждал своей очереди под сценой. Они с Эзрой часто пересекались, хотя работали в немного разных направлениях: Шая представлял более радикальную оппозицию.  
  
— Все нормально, иди, скажи им то, что они хотят слышать, — ответил Эзра, ища взглядом Колина. Того нигде не было, а он отчаянно, до дрожи в коленях, в нем нуждался. Надо было уходить: не стоило показывать свою слабость в двух шагах от трибуны — сегодняшняя речь далась ему тяжело как никогда.  
  
Пару секунд Эзра думал о том, чтобы позвонить Колину, и эти мысли были на удивление приятны. Но даже не потянулся за телефоном: если бы тот хотел, он бы подошел после выступления. Вместо этого Эзра нашел Джоша и, заранее попросив прощения, буквально повис на нем, душевно обессиленный. Джош гладил его по плечам, шептал что-то ободряющее, а Эзра сжимал его до хруста ребер и вообще ни о чем не думал, наплевав на то, что на них могут смотреть.

 

 

***

  
Если бы Эзра мог, то отказался бы от присутствия на вечеринке после демонстрации. Но именно он ее организовывал, и периодически требовалась его помощь, и он не мог бросить друзей, поэтому, сам не понимая как, приняв душ и переодевшись, оказался посреди веселящихся сабов в специально зарезервированном на этот вечер клубе.  
  
Рядом, с бокалом пива, взобрался на высокий барный стул Эдди. Он улыбнулся своей фирменной, чуть неуклюжей улыбкой, от его глаз разбежались лучики-морщинки, и Эзра залюбовался. Когда-то он был в Эдди влюблен, искренне, по-детски, и они оба иногда из-за этого чувствовали себя неудобно, но не в этот раз: сегодня тот выглядел таким спокойным и умиротворенным, каким Эзра его вообще не видел.  
  
— Хорошая у тебя сегодня была речь, — сказал Эдди, и смущенно провел кончиками пальцев по запотевшему бокалу: — Ты прав, доминанты ни в чем не виноваты, они просто хотят, чтобы мы были счастливы, — он еще раз улыбнулся и, не в тему, поинтересовался: — Как его зовут?  
  
— Кого? — с удивлением переспросил Эзра.  
  
— Мужчину, доминанта, который смотрел на тебя, пока ты был на сцене, — пояснил Эдди, как неразумному ребенку. — Ты же понял, о ком я.  
  
— Колин, — Эзра вздохнул. — Там все сложно.  
  
— Понимаю, — кивнул ему Эдди и немного помолчал. — Вечность не виделись, у меня теперь жена, ребенок, — Эзра даже позавидовал: тот, говоря о семье, светился, как лампочка. — Заходи как-нибудь в гости, познакомлю с Ханной, она тебе обязательно понравится.  
  
— Зайду, — пообещал Эзра. — А зачем тогда сюда пришел?   
  
— Соскучился по знакомым, — пожал плечами Эдди. — По тебе тоже, интересно стало, как вы там с Джошем и Лайлой. Дочка столько времени занимает, вообще никуда не хожу, Ханна сказала, сходи, развейся.   
  
Эзра фыркнул от абсурдности ситуации: жена-доминант отправляет своего саба на демонстрацию против доминантов.   
  
— Ага, смешно, — кивнул Эдди. — Я и не думал, что когда-то надену на кого-то брачный браслет.  
  
— А свой почему снял? — поинтересовался Эзра. Насколько он помнил, тот всегда носил сабский браслет, не видя в этом ничего предосудительного.  
Эдди не ответил, только расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки, демонстрируя ошейник.  
  
Эзра растерялся. Не зная, что сказать, он спрыгнул со стула и, бросив:  
  
— Пожалуй, я выйду, воздухом подышу, — позорно дезертировал на улицу.  
  
Ночная прохлада после душного клуба немного прочистила голову. Он выкурил сигарету и, отойдя подальше, позвонил Колину.  
  
— Привет, — ответил тот после нескольких гудков.  
  
— Приедь, пожалуйста, — попросил Эзра. — Клуб «Инаковость».  
  
Колин издал короткий смешок, услышав название. Потом немного помедлил и сказал:  
  
— Подожди минут двадцать.  
  
Эзра сел прямо на мостовую, скрестив ноги. Ничего не хотелось, тем более решать, что же он скажет Колину — он уже задолбался думать, только этим и занимался последние пять дней. Больше он не выдержит.  
  
Знакомый автомобиль мягко затормозил в паре шагов от Эзры. Колин вышел к нему и распахнул заднюю дверь, пояснив:  
  
— Давай посидим там. Каким бы ни был исход нашего разговора, я хочу тебя обнять.  
  
Эзра забрался на заднее сидение и прислонился к Колину, который устроил ладони у него на животе.  
  
— Давай сначала я, — предложил Эзра, расслабляясь.   
  
— Давай, — согласился Колин, чуть сильнее прижимая его к себе.  
  
Эзра был благодарен, что ему предоставили возможность говорить все это, не глядя в глаза.  
  
— В четверг я хотел согласиться на постоянные сессии с тобой. Сегодня я говорю тебе нет.

  
Колин молчал. Эзра подождал возражений, но их не было, поэтому он решил пояснить свою позицию:  
  
— Предполагается, что ты будешь временным вариантом. Что с тобой я пойму свои потребности в полной мере, с кем-то познакомлюсь и заведу постоянного дома, отношения, семью. Но я понял, что меня нихрена не устраивает этот вариант: мне не нужен другой дом. Заключив с тобой контракт, я буду жалеть, хотеть большего, а ты мне этого не сможешь дать. И я не о сексе: я хочу, не знаю, за покупками с тобой ходить, вечером за пиццей фильмы смотреть, спать с тобой в одной постели не потому, что тебе нужно следить, чтобы мне веревки ничего не пережали. Если я прекращу это сейчас, я переживу, но когда пройдет какое-то время мне будет намного тяжелее. Понимаешь меня?   
  
— Понимаю, — Колин вздохнул. — Выслушаешь мой вариант?  
  
— Валяй, — разрешил Эзра. Где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что его будут уговаривать, приводить доводы, и одновременно хотел и не хотел этого.  
  
— Когда мне Клодин сказала, что ко мне записался мальчик из оппозиции, я очень удивился. Ты заинтересовал меня уже тогда, хоть за тебя и договаривались твои родители. У меня было чуть больше суток на подготовку, и я проштудировал в интернете все, что о тебе нашел. Не спал ночь, но просмотрел записи твоих выступлений, твоей группы в том числе. Твои фильмы, твои фото, твои интервью. Эзра, честно скажу, ты был для меня профессиональным вызовом. Твой случай настолько интересен, что о тебе можно писать научные работы: высокомодусный, высококатегорийный, безмодусно воспитанный и эндорфинозависимый.   
  
— С чего это я зависимый? — возразил Эзра с любопытством.  
  
— Я не совсем верно выразился, там более сложный механизм. Скажу проще: твой организм нуждается в постоянной выработке ряда веществ, но самостоятельно, без воздействия извне, эти вещества не вырабатывает. Это угнетает нервную систему, понижает настроение и внимание, из-за этого ухудшается сон, и есть еще ряд физических и душевных проблем. Просмотрев в хронологическом порядке материалы, я понял, что ты не просто нуждаешься в помощи, ты демонстрируешь явные признаки деградации и гормонального дисбаланса.   
  
  
— Это ты загнул, — закатил глаза Эзра. — Я с каждым днем все здоровее и здоровее.  
  
— Тогда как сабам обычно свойственны изящность и некоторая внешняя хрупкость, даже если они высокие и ширококостные, что ты и демонстрировал до какого-то времени. То, что ты возмужал — это тоже признак избытка не тех веществ в твоем организме. Поэтому я, с одной стороны, заинтересовался тобой как почти уникальным случаем, а с другой восхитился твоим отношением к жизни, тем огнем, что в тебе горит, твоей несгибаемостью, несмотря на явные проблемы в психологической сфере. Я решил, что сделаю все, чтоб ты попал ко мне в подопечные.   
  
— Странно тогда ты это делал, — Эзра даже немного обиделся, слушая про свою уникальность для науки.  
  
— Я совсем по-другому тебя представлял, твой психологический портрет не совпал с реальностью. Когда я пришел, я увидел неуверенного в себе, не знающего, что ему нужно от жизни, легковозбудимого парня, а ждал кого-то, типа сыгранного тобой Кевина или же кого-то, гораздо легче относящегося к жизни.  
  
— И поменял декорации, понятно, — кивнул Эзра и, забывшись, начал водить пальцами по тыльной стороне лежащей на его животе ладони Колина. Поняв, что делает, Эзра испуганно отдернул руку.  
  
— Да, от изначального плана пришлось отказаться, предполагалось, что окружающая обстановка должна тебя нервировать, а она тебя завела, пришлось импровизировать.  
  
Эзра покраснел, вспоминая. Значит, Колин заметил.  
  
— Я очень переживал, что ты не захочешь сотрудничать, и вспомнил, как мне звонил Адам и просил прийти, потому что он не переживет слушать революционные речи весь эфир. Тогда я не обратил на это внимания, но после знакомства с тобой перезвонил и уточнил, чьи именно речи Адаму придется слушать. Так я и оказался на том эфире. Там я занервничал и специально тебя спровоцировал, но ты отреагировал не так, как я думал. Я испугался за тебя и совершил ошибку, дав тебе это понять. Вообще не понимаю, как так получилось, что ты все же решился инициировать наше дальнейшее общение, я же делал ошибку за ошибкой. Поэтому, когда ты написал мне ночью, я решил, что нужно забирать инициативу, и позвал тебя к себе домой, а я такого с подопечными никогда не позволяю. Ты меня очень удивил просьбой тебя связать. Потом же все завертелось, как снежный ком, а я продолжал вести себя непрофессионально: я вообще не практикую секс-игрушки в сессиях, о чем зачем-то соврал тебе, постоянно делать сабу комплименты тоже не в моих правилах, как и признавать, что получаю удовольствие от нашего взаимодействия. Мне бы взять и рассказать тебе все, но я не знал, с какой стороны подступится к этому, учитывая твои принципы. В общем, вел я себя как влюбленный дурак, да и только.  
  
— Влюбленный? — повторил Эзра, усиленно стараясь не думать о том, к чему идет рассказ Колина.  
  
— По уши, — тот потерся носом о его скулу, не спеша рассказывать дальше.  
  
Они молчали, но это было уютное молчание, по крайней мере, Эзра не чувствовал, что тишина на него давит.   
  
— Знаешь, — все же подал голос Эзра, — один пожилой дом мне сказал недавно, что в его время понравившихся сабов сначала приглашали на свидание.  
  
— Была такая социальная реклама лет тридцать назад: «Сначала позови меня выпить, а потом ставь на колени», — даже не видя лица Колина, Эзра знал, что тот улыбается: слышал по голосу. — Тебе бы понравилось: смысл был в том, что сабы заслуживают, чтобы их узнали получше перед сессией.  
  
— Мне кажется, мы немного нарушили последовательность, — проговорил Эзра задумчиво.  
  
— Ну, на коленях ты у меня еще не стоял, — рассмеялся Колин.  
  
— Я, наверноe, все еще херовый саб, но... давай сходим на свидание? — выпалил Эзра.  
  
— Не дал мне сказать, — Колин шутливо ткнул его пальцем в бок. — Выпить не предлагаю, но как насчет ужина?  
  
— Я скажу тебе только одно, — грустно сказал Эзра, выворачиваясь в объятьях Колина так, чтоб оказаться с ним лицом к лицу: — Да! — и позволил ему поцеловать себя.  
  
Целовался Колин отлично, он даже бы сказал, великолепно. Это было настолько хорошо, что, когда им пришлось оторваться друг от друга, Эзра глотнул воздуха и, перекинув ногу через его бедра, снова приник к губам.  
  
Непонятно, сколько прошло времени, но их приятное занятие прервал звонок эзриного телефона.  
  
— Эзра, ты тут нужен, ты где? — спросила Лайла, когда он поднял трубку.  
  
— Сейчас подойду, — ответил Эзра, отрубаясь, и прислонился лбом ко лбу Колина. — Я не могу их бросить, прости.  
  
— Я все понимаю, иди. Хочешь, я подожду?   
  
— Это, наверно, надолго, — вздохнул Эзра.   
  
— Тогда завтра, в том ресторанчике, где мы впервые встретились, — предложил Колин.  
  
— О, — только и смог сказать Эзра. У него и так уже стояком можно было гвозди заколачивать, но член, кажется, стал еще тверже от этого предложения.  
  
— Расскажешь мне завтра, о чем ты там фантазировал, — мягко проговорил Колин, игриво шлепнув Эзру по бедру. — Иди, тебя ждут. 

 

 

***

  
Эзра снова пришел заранее. Заведение за время, что он тут не был, ни капельки не изменилось: все тот же мягкий свет, те же столики, негромкая ненавязчивая музыка.   
  
Народу было немного, но в этом случае это не имело особого значения: Эзре было бы одинаково стыдно кричать на весь ресторанчик, зная, что за стенкой, не доходящей до потолка, как десять человек, так и сто. И не помогала даже мысль, что постоянные посетители таких заведений должны быть привычными к подобному, не говоря уже о том, что иногда сабов на поводке или на коленях можно было встретить где угодно, от магазина до общественного транспорта, что всегда очень напрягало Эзру.  
  
Устроившись на диванчике, он осмотрелся. Кабинка в прошлый раз была другая, но отличалась разве что фото на стене: в той кабинке на нем была девушка с стильными зажимами на сосках, в этой — отвернутый от зрителей спиной парень с красивыми следами розг на ней. Сегодняшнее фото Эзре нравилось больше.  
  
Буквально перед тем, как он вышел из дома, Колин прислал сообщение с вопросом, не выкинул ли он анальную пробку, с которой отсидел собрание неделю назад, и попросил взять ее с собой. Рассудив, что если бы Колин хотел, то так и написал бы, чтобы он принес ее не с собой, а в себе, поэтому сейчас, вымытая и продезенфицированная, она лежала в сумке Эзры. И он заливался краской каждый раз, когда сумка при ходьбе хлопала его по бедру. Еще больше смущал тот факт, что в боковом кармане, аккуратно свернутый, лежал купленный позавчера ошейник: Эзра не знал, зачем его взял с собой.

— О, ты уже тут, — Колин аккуратно прикрыл дверь и опустился на диванчик рядом с Эзрой. — Давно ждешь?  
  
— Нет, только пришел, — тот не знал, что делать. С одной стороны, они вчера перешли незримую границу между отношениями исполнитель-заказчик и может-быть-любовники, но сегодня, при свете дня, казалось неправильным потянуться за поцелуем или объятьем.  
  
— Вчера ты был немного более раскованным, — хмыкнул Колин, привлекая его к себе, и прошептал на ухо: — Сейчас тебе комфортнее, чем в прошлый раз?  
  
— Намного, — с облегчением признался Эзра.   
  
— Расскажешь, о чем ты тогда думал? — предложил Колин, барабаня пальцами по его колену.  
  
Эзра не удержался и стрельнул глазами в сторону решетки.  
  
— Приковывание к этой решетке. Кормление с рук. Минет под столом. Порка.  
  
Брови Колина, кажется, жили своей жизнью, придавая ему удивленно-заинтересованный вид.  
  
— Думаю, минет еще рановато. Да и насчет приковывания не уверен. Я планировал порку, это пройденный нами этап, как думаешь?   
  
Эзра думал, что он никогда не скажет вслух, насколько возбуждающей идеей это ему показалось.   
  
Колин стал массировать его колено, и это каким-то неведомым образом успокаивало.  
  
— Учитывая историю Джима, думаю, ты тоже это представлял, когда сюда шел, я прав? — он все еще говорил негромко, от тона голоса по коже бегали мурашки. От одной мысли, что он сейчас положит Эзру животом на свои колени и стянет с него брюки, а потом хорошенько отшлепает ладонью — задница станет горячей и болезненно чувствительной, — от этой мысли член Эзры вставал как каменный.  
  
— Ты представлял, как будешь вскрикивать от каждого шлепка? Что люди за стенкой будут это слышать? — продолжил говорить Колин, медленно поглаживая теперь вверх по бедру.  
  
— Да, представлял, — ответил Эзра, сглатывая набежавшую слюну.   
  
— Подожди, все будет, — Колин откинул скатерть и пошарил рукой по внутренней стороне столешницы. Он нажал что-то и из стола выдвинулся ящичек. Заглянув туда, Эзра еле подавил желание протянуть руку и потрогать содержимое: в одном из двух отделений ящика находились разные девайсы. Явно дорогие, со следами пользования, но в хорошем состоянии. Сбоку лежало какое-то дезинфицирующее средство и дозатор со смазкой.  
  
— Вот такой секрет, — усмехнулся Колин. — Нравится?  
  
Эзра смешался, не зная, что ответить: конечно, нравится. Но они же не дома, и только мысль о порке была возбуждающей, а перспектива реальной порки — не очень. Не здесь. А если войдет официант? А если услышат люди?  
  
— Для вызова персонала тут есть кнопка, — Колин нашел на столе небольшое устройство, горящее красным. — Я нам уже заказал салат и пасту, ты не против?  
  
— Ненавижу такую твою манеру, — буркнул Эзра, все еще разглядывая содержимое ящика. — Но в данном случае отдаю должное твоей предусмотрительности.  
  
— Устраивайся, — Колин похлопал по своим коленям. — Раз ты не можешь выбрать, я выберу на свой вкус.  
  
Эзра поколебался. Посмотрел на Колина, на ящик, потом снова на Колина.   
  
— У тебя так очаровательно краснеют уши, — сказал ему тот, укладывая ладонь между лопаток. Он не давил, не пытался заставить Эзру наклониться силой, просто держал ладонь у того на спине. Решившись, Эзра лег животом поперек его коленей, вцепившись в подлокотник. Почему-то даже самые безумные идеи, если они исходили от Колина, не казались такими безумными: то, что брюки, будто сами собой, поползли к коленям, воспринималось теперь совершенно нормальным.  
  
— Белье пока оставим, будет заглушать звуки, — проговорил Колин, потянувшись за чем-то в ящик, перегибаясь через Эзру. Лежать вот так, кверху задом, не зная даже, чем тебя сейчас будут пороть, было чрезвычайно волнительно и эротично. Эзра еле держался, чтоб не начать ерзать и тереться о бедра Колина. Возбужденный член того уткнулся в бок — Эзра был в своем состоянии не одинок, и это очень радовало.  
  
Это оказался падд. Почти ладонь, но полегче и шире, однако от этого не менее больно. Шлепки действительно получались приглушенными, что никак не сказалось на силе удара: Колин явно рассчитывал ее, не забывая про дополнительный слой ткани. И, если сначала Эзра спокойно переносил порку, с каждым новым ударом было только сложнее: ягодицы наливались жаром, шлепки шли все чаще и становились все тяжелее. Он шипел сквозь зубы, вскидывал бедра, пытался уйти из-под удара, но обжигающие прикосновения находили его еще и еще. А потом Колин протянул ладонь и накрыл губы Эзры, плотно прижав ее к ним.  
  
— Вместо стоп-слова можешь кусаться, — весело сказал он и продолжил порку.   
  
Эзра «поплыл». Он тихонько стонал в ладонь своего доминанта, и порка уже не казалась ему сильной и болезненной: наоборот, хотелось больше, жар собирался где-то в районе паха, и он забыл сомнения по поводу того, удобно ли и прилично ли тереться о мужчину.  
  
В этот момент все закончилось. Эзра еле слышно, но протестующе застонал. По горящей заднице прошлась ткань боксеров — Колин стягивал их ниже, к бедрам, а потом, вместе с брюками, к щиколоткам.   
  
Прохладная ладонь огладила ягодицу и чуть сжала ее.  
  
— Есть одна идея. Мне кажется, тебе понравится.  
  
Эзра ничего не ответил: рот все еще был зафиксирован плотно прижатыми к губам пальцами.  
  
— Вероятно, поначалу ощущения будут довольно странными, но ты оценишь изменение чувствительности, — продолжил Колин, чуть сдвигая ногу, так, чтобы Эзра оперся одним коленом об пол, давая доступ к анусу и яйцам.  
  
Когда что-то узкое и хлесткое ужалило в самом чувствительном месте, он ощутимо дернулся от боли и неожиданности, хотя шлепок, видимо узкой лопаткой, был совсем слабым. Непонятно как Колин умудрился удержать его одной рукой, но почти сразу новый удар, чуть менее сильный, чем предыдущий, обжег мошонку. Дождавшись, когда Эзра успокоится, Колин убрал руку от его рта и уточнил:  
  
— Цвет?  
  
— Зеленый, — сам удивившись, прошептал Эзра.  
  
Вернув на место импровизированный кляп, Колин нанес еще несколько ударов, чередуя места их попадания. Хотя воздействие было дозированным и очень легким, между ног все пульсировало и горело, и Эзра не мог вести себя спокойно после каждого шлепка.  
  
Зашуршала сумка, которую он оставил в углу диванчика: Колин искал пробку.   
  
— Расслабься, — он наклонился к уху Эзры и, проведя языком вдоль ушной раковины, приставил пробку к анусу. — Иначе будет больно.  
  
Эзра глубоко втянул носом воздух и, несмотря на то, что после перенесенной экзекуции, анус был очень чувствительным, все же постарался последовать совету. То ли игрушка была небольшой, то ли смазки было много, но пробка легко скользнула внутрь.   
  
Эзра действительно «оценил чувствительность»: малейшее движение пробки передавалось прямиком в член, заставляя тот бессильно дергаться, а его самого вздрагивать. Он бы еще и стонал, и вскрикивал бы, будь у него такая возможность. Хоть не двигайся вообще.  
  
— О, зеленая лампочка загорелась, наш заказ готов, — задумчиво проговорил Колин, натягивая на Эзру одной рукой белье и брюки. Только потом он осторожно убрал ладонь от его лица.  
  
— То есть ты думаешь, что я сейчас нормально смогу ужинать? — прошипел Эзра, не рискуя подниматься или, тем более, садиться рядом с Колином.  
  
— Я же не обещал тебе, что будет просто, — усмехнулся тот, все же помогая ему сесть и поправляя на нем одежду. Использованные инструменты он отложил во второе, пустовавшее до этого отделение выдвижного ящика. Пошарив под столом, нажал рычажок, задвигающий мини-витрину обратно под столешницу, и вернул на место скатерть.  
  
Эзра смотрел на это, прислушиваясь к себе. Мало верилось, что он сейчас переживет ужин и последующую поездку, даже при оптимистичном варианте, что ему удастся кончить сразу, когда они приедут.  
  
— А самому тебе комфортно? — Эзра указал взглядом на недвусмысленную выпуклость у того в районе ширинки.  
  
— Если ты выдержишь, то я и подавно, — он потянулся за пультом.   
  
— А если не выдержу? — ехидно поинтересовался Эзра.  
  
— Выдержишь, — уверенно пообещал ему Колин, нажимая на кнопку вызова персонала.   
  
— По мне, наверно, все видно, — Эзра попытался пригладить волосы, но чуть не застонал, перенеся вес на выпоротые ягодицы. — Ну и ладно, они тут привычные.  
  
Официант действительно не показал никаких эмоций. Он расставил тарелки, разлил по бокалам воду и, так же бесшумно, как и сделал все это, исчез. Видимо, неразговорчивость была одним из условий работы в подобных заведениях. 

 

 

***

  
Ужин был длинным. Самый длинный ужин в жизни Эзры. Он чувствовал каждую линию пробки внутри себя, каждую мельчайшую неровность ее силикона, каждый дюйм горящих половинок. Еще ни разу он не был так близок к оргазму столь длительное время, но Колин знал свое дело: выпоротая мошонка горела и пульсировала и это ощущение вовсе не было приятным, — может быть, в какой мере, — и только за него Эзра и держался, когда в очередной раз темнело в глазах от желания кончить.  
  
Он даже не мог вспомнить, что ел и сколько. Что они обсуждали, о чем говорили, и говорили ли вообще. Он вообще не знал, как дотерпел до момента, когда, закрыв за собой дверь, можно было прижать Колина к стене и начать целовать, вжимаясь эрегированным членом в его бедро. Тот был не против, с жаром отвечая и просовывая ладони за пояс его брюк. Сжав пылающие ягодицы, он большими пальцами надавил на пробку, и в этот момент Эзра кончил, забившись у него в руках.  
  
— Стоило это того, чтобы ждать? — спросил Колин, придерживая обмякшего Эзру за талию.   
  
— Стоило, — согласился тот, поморщившись от теперь уже неприятного ощущения пробки внутри. — Хотя люди все равно глазели, когда мы вышли.  
— Это у них развлечение такое, угадывать, с кем что внутри делали, — пояснил Колин. — Очень даже интересная эротическая игра, я периодически что-то такое советую парам, которые консультирую.  
  
— Гад ты, — заключил Эзра, поглаживая член Колина сквозь брюки. — Может, я могу помочь тебе с кое-чем?   
  
— Сначала мы тебя разденем, избавим от пробки, а там посмотрим.  
  
Эзра облизал губы в предвкушении.  
  
— Ты планируешь сегодня?.. — спросил он, имея в виду секс и не зная, на какой ответ он больше надеется: положительный или отрицательный.  
  
— Я думаю, что это должны планировать оба участника, — улыбнулся ему Колин и повел за собой.

 

 

***

  
Месяцем спустя Эзра вспоминал ту ночь. Колин оказался неугомонным, потащил их обоих в ванную, где Эзра дал волю рукам, ведь до этого Колин ни разу за все время их общения не снял даже рубашки, а тут разделся целиком, и все это прекрасное подтянутое тело оказалось доступно для изучения и любования.  
  
До проникающего секса они так и не добрались тем вечером. Но Эзра, разложив Колина на кровати, не отказал себе в том, чтобы обласкать языком и губами каждый дюйм его члена, приложив все свои умения в сфере орального секса, чтобы Колин под ним выгибался, терял контроль, толкался бедрами вверх и бессильно скреб ногтями по простыне. И — особенная гордость Эзры — кончая, Колин не смог сдержать крика.  
  
Эзра довольно улыбнулся, вспоминая как тогда вылизывал член Колина, выдаивая его до последней капли, и как потом они лежали, переплетясь конечностями, пока тот приходил в себя. А потом он удивил Эзру ответной любезностью: Эзра вообще не думал, что доминант на такое сподобится, уверенный, что те считают подобное недопустимым. Колин, видимо, не считал, и Эзра чуть не кончил уже в момент, когда увидел, как его губы растягиваются вокруг немаленького достоинства. Пожалуй, так глубоко, как Колин, у Эзры никто не брал, а тот еще и выделывал что-то невообразимое горлом и языком. Эзра тогда держался до последнего, но его выдержка бесспорно проигрывала мастерству Колина, который явно знал, что делал, не просто виртуозно отсасывая, но и лаская все еще очень чувствительные места, которым досталось раньше в ресторане.  
  
Стоило признать, что с того момента секса, как ванильного, так и тематического, в жизни Эзры стало достаточно много. Колину можно было рассказать любую свою фантазию, можно было опробовать почти любую интересующую Эзру практику, зная, что, если не понравится, то сессия будет сразу же прекращена и они больше не вернутся к этой теме.  
  
Буквально на следующий день после того, первого раза, они с Колином обсудили все, что хотели бы попробовать, и заверили у нотариуса долговременный контракт.   
  
Начиная с этого дня Колин начал проводить сессии, где предпочтение отдавалось одной практике.   
  
Один вечер Эзра извивался от падающих с разной высоты капель воска различной температуры. Он и не знал, что стоять на носочках, вытянувшись в струнку, с поднятыми над головой связанными запястьями, и ждать, пока по коже побежит горячая струйка воска или парафина, так заводит. Колин то капал в каком-то неожиданном месте, то подносил свечу так близко, чтобы можно было почувствовать ее жар. То плескал парафином на спину или бедро, а потом сбивал застывший воск мягким флоггером, чтобы снова, обтерев Эзру прохладным влажным полотенцем из холодильника и дав ему успокоиться, пройтись по телу со свечой, заставляя его выгибаться, дрожать от возбуждения и стонать в голос. Когда же первые капли расплавленного парафина упали на чувствительную головку члена Эзры, тот не кончил только потому, что Колин ему запретил это делать до отдельного распоряжения. И распоряжение тот отдал не скоро, совершенно измучив Эзру к моменту, когда он все же смог отпустить себя.  
  
В другую их сессию Колин нацепил на Эзру множество разнообразных зажимов, соединенных сложной системой цепочек. Последнюю цепочку, проходившую между парой зажимов на сосках, заставил удерживать зубами, и после щекотал со всех сторон яркой метелочкой из перьев. Каждое движение приводило систему в движение, тянуло зажимы и приносило целую гамму ощущений, но не двигаться Эзра не мог: очень боялся щекотки, а Колин специально выбирал чувствительные места типа обратной стороны коленей, подмышек или внутренней стороны бедра.  
  
Кроссдрессинг они обсуждали долго. Это было желанием Эзры и, похоже, Колин не был в восторге от такого предложения. Впрочем, когда они вдвоем натянули на Эзру дорогие чулки с поясом (ноги, как и все остальное, пришлось побрить перед сессией с воском, и Эзра оценил, почему тот так на этом настаивал), кружевное белье и экстракороткое платье, стояк Колина недвусмысленно подтвердил, что тот поменял свое мнение по поводу переодевания в женскую одежду. В тот раз Эзра убедился, что помада на его губах — очень сильный фетиш Колина, поэтому иногда, когда времени было мало, а желания сделать приятное Колину много, Эзра специально наносил ее, зная, что ярко-красные губы, нежно обнимающие ствол члена Колина, действуют на того лучше любого афродизиака.  
  
Сессия со связыванием и подвешиванием на данный момент была самым ценным экземпляром из копилки воспоминаний Эзры. На сессии, кроме Колина, присутствовала и Лайла, и впервые Эзра ее стеснялся, хотя она неоднократно видела его голым и беспомощным. Почему-то сессии с Колином воспринимались гораздо интимнее, чем сессии с Лайлой, и дело было даже не в том, что с ней они никогда не занимались сексом и даже не использовали секс-игрушки. Для Эзры она была близким человеком, и сессия с Колином в ее присутствии воспринималась приблизительно так же, как сессия перед собственной матерью. Но Колин сразу сказал, что, если он хочет действительно улететь, то тот один не справится. Так как незнакомых домов тем более звать не хотелось, выбора не оставалось.  
  
Вязали Эзру долго. Заранее закрыли глаза маской, чтобы он не видел, что с ним делают, а только чувствовал. Он думал, что это было сделано для того, чтобы меньше внимания обращать на подругу. Ощущения оказались непривычными, что возбуждало, где-то ближе к концу обвязки на его члене и яичках затянули ремешки. Веревки обвивали бедра, руки, ноги и торс Эзры, одна из них прошла и между ягодиц, зафиксировав среднего размера дилдо внутри.   
К концу сессии Эзра вынужден был согласиться, что в дуэте Колин с Лайлой работают очень слаженно и отлично предугадывают все его реакции, меняя разновидности подвеса и поворачивая его в четыре руки именно в тот момент, когда он готов признать, что больше не может терпеть и воспользоваться «желтым».   
  
Это была пока единственная сессия, на которой он ушел в сабспейс. Нет, ему и раньше было очень хорошо, иногда он мог кончить несколько раз за вечер, и ему нравилось, что Колин с ним делает. Но именно в тот раз он уплыл настолько, чтобы ощутить это состояние огромной радости и счастья, бесконечного спокойствия и блаженства, которого так редко удается достичь.

  
В процессе сессий они расширили желтый список Эзры — туда входило все то, что удовольствия не приносило, но и отторжения не вызывало — [бастинадо](http://bdsm-howto.ru/bastinado/) и играми с электричеством. Хотя к моменту, когда Колин добрался до его ступней, Эзра был изрядно возбужден, и эту практику они обсуждали, как возможную, Колин очень скоро остановился.  
  
— Тебе не нравится, — только и сказал он, и Эзра с ним согласился.   
  
Игры же с электричеством они впервые попробовали накануне, когда Эзра, вспомнив тот их ужин, очень долго собирался с силами, чтобы попросить Колина повторить порку лопаткой. Получил он гораздо больше: растянув его в позе звезды на кровати, с подушкой под животом, Колин несколько часов мучил его легкими шлепками по анусу и мошонке, трахал различными секс-игрушками и пальцами. А потом принес прибор, который подавал на кожу различные заряды. И не то чтобы Эзре не понравилось, ощущения были интересными, но по окончанию сессии он попросил внести это в желтый список.   
  
После всего того, что ему пришлось перенести накануне, Эзре поутру было не совсем комфортно как сидеть, так и передвигаться, но эти ощущения вызывали не раздражение, а, наоборот, радость. Колин всегда перестраховывался, а Эзра любил ощущать следы от прошедшей сессии на своем теле, поэтому легкая боль и неудобство наутро воспринимались им больше как напоминание о полученным этой ночью удовольствии, чем раздражающей помехой.  
  
Колин, как всегда по утрам, курил, попивая кофе. Эзра только проснулся, а тот уже встал, размялся, влил в себя зеленую дрянь из сельдерея, называемую им гордым словом смузи, и сходил на пробежку и в душ. А теперь, обсыхая, наслаждался своим ежеутренним ритуалом, в который теперь входило обсуждение с Эзрой дел на день.  
  
— У тебя же сегодня Кэтрин, да? — спросил Эзра, зевая. С недавних пор, возвращаясь с пробежки, Колин заходил в пекарню в полквартале от дома, и приносил свежую выпечку к завтраку. Сам он сдобу не ел, но Эзра всегда просыпался голодным, особенно если отрубался вечером, утомленный играми с Колином, не успев ничего перекусить.  
  
— Угу, — Колин выпустил дым. — Мне кажется, она тебе не нравится.  
  
Кэтлин была стереотипной сабой и смотрела на Колина, как на личного бога. Конечно, она не нравилась Эзре, ему не нравились все клиенты Колина.  
  
— Не больше, чем остальные, — пожал он плечами. — Джош звонил вчера, они решили вопрос со студией. Сегодня начнем запись.  
  
С момента, когда они с Колином сошлись, Эзра редко бывал в квартире, которую снимал с Лайлой и Джошем. После последнего митинга они все решили взять перерыв и сосредоточится на творчестве: количество новых песен уже давало возможность записать альбом, их группе предложили провести ряд концертов, Эзра также продолжал писать песни, постоянно находясь на подъеме. Лайле предложили новый волонтерский проект, он не вникал в детали, но она, увлекшись, нырнула туда с головой. Джош же, стараясь посильно помогать ей, занялся организационными вопросами: договаривался со студией записи, где они записывались в прошлый раз, утрясал все мелочи по поводу концертов, придумывал сюжет для нового клипа, напоминал друзьям про репетиции и придумывал музыку на стихи Эзры.  
  
— Слушай, ты говорил, что нельзя всякие вещи касательно секса или сессий обсуждать, когда мы оба возбуждены. Поэтому могу я кое-что обсудить сейчас? — спросил Эзра осторожно.  
  
— Да, а потом у меня тоже есть кое-что, что я хотел бы обсудить, — кивнул Колин на удивление нервно.   
  
— Хорошо, — Эзра не любил говорить о том, что ему что-то не нравится, но один вопрос его терзал давно, и вчерашний вечер его убедил в том, что это придется обговорить. Дело было в том, что Колин трахал его чем угодно — игрушками, пальцами, однажды даже бананом на кухне, надев на него презерватив — но не собственным членом, даже когда Эзра просил его об этом прямым текстом, как накануне. Его, конечно, устраивало и то, что есть, просто было интересно, чем это вызвано.  
  
— У нас будет когда-нибудь нормальный секс? — выпалил Эзра, уже в этот момент понимая, что зря выбрал такую формулировку. — То есть я не считаю, что у нас с этим все ненормально, и вроде как многие пары вообще без этого живут, но мне просто интересно, с чем это связано?  
  
Колин тихо рассмеялся, от чего Эзра почувствовал себя неудобно.  
  
— Ты еще не заслужил, — пояснил Колин, зло туша сигарету в пепельнице. — Это принципиальный момент: у нас будет проникающий секс, когда ты признаешь меня своим доминантом.  
  
— А я, что, нет? — Эзра моргнул недоуменно. — У нас с тобой долговременный контракт, я у тебя ночую каждую ночь, у нас уже было с десяток сессий, ты как думаешь, кто ты мне?  
  
— Бойфренд? — пожал плечами Колин. — Твоя маленькая грязная тайна?  
  
— Моя что? — Эзра вообще не понимал, что именно от него хочет Колин, и чем он недоволен.   
  
— Грязная тайна, — тот поднялся со своего плетеного кресла и пересел к Эзре. — Ты не афишируешь, что ты в отношениях, не упоминаешь, что я есть в твоей жизни, не носишь двуцветный браслет, не сказал ничего родителям. Ты стараешься, чтоб мы не появлялись в людных местах вместе, и ничего не пишешь про меня в своем блоге.  
  
Эзра обнял себя руками, ощущая как с каждым словом внутри его что-то обрывается.  
  
— Я же хочу не ограничивать себя. Хочу упоминать при друзьях, какой же у меня красивый, отзывчивый и замечательный саб. Хочу взять тебя с собой, когда меня куда-то приглашают, хочу познакомить тебя с семьей, с детьми, а ты же даже Клодин избегаешь. Хочу, чтобы ты меня не стеснялся, в конце концов!  
  
Не зная, что ответить, Эзра беспомощно посмотрел на Колина, будто ожидая какого-то решения с его стороны. Тот вздохнул:  
— Я понимаю, что в глазах общественности от нашего с тобой союза выиграл я, а не ты. Ты, как и я, известен в своих кругах и, получается, замечу, что я так не думаю, и никогда не думал, но внешне получается, что я укротил строптивого мальчика из оппозиции. Так сказать, заставил сменить сторону.   
  
Эзра сжал руки в кулаки. Колин говорил о том, о чем весь этот месяц он старательно не думал, мысли о чем усиленно давил в зародыше, стараясь побольше времени проводить с Колином и попросив друзей повременить с расспросами. Периодически он пересекался с кем-то из той своей, прошлой жизни, и ему было невозможно стыдно за то, что он, как это выглядело, предал свои принципы, и счастлив от этого.   
  
— Я понимаю, насколько уязвим ты сейчас, — продолжил Колин, и каждое его слово заставляло Эзру сжиматься. — Я понимаю, почему, но рано или поздно тебе придется признать мое существование, и лучше рано.   
  
— Это несправедливо, — Эзра вскочил с дивана, чуть не перевернув стол. — Почему только я должен херить свою жизнь?  
  
Колин тоже поднялся и прижал его к себе:  
  
— Я понимаю, поэтому предлагаю, как ты выразился, «похерить» обе наши жизни: я откажусь от клиентов, перейду только на консультирование, курсы какие-нибудь открою. Ты откажешься от самых крайних взглядов, заведем общий благотворительный фонд, придумаем, как мы можем помогать людям вместе. Как ты смотришь на такой вариант?   
  
— Все равно я теряю больше, — мотнул головой Эзра. — Ты же будешь выглядеть добреньким домом, который, так и быть, разрешает укращенному им строптивому сабу играться в своей песочнице. Ты представляешь, какому количеству сабов это мое решение сломает жизнь?  
  
— Я тщательно обдумал то, что я сейчас говорю. Я и знакомые мне доминанты, которым не все равно, мы сейчас запускаем новый проект: отделение в моем центре, куда сможет прийти любой саб, который не мог раньше уйти от своего дома, потому что, как и ты, являлся эндорфинозависимым. Так он сможет получить не только психологическую, но и медикаментозную помощь, а работающие там доминанты не откажут в сессии. Проект официально поддерживает и твое движение, Лайла договорилась. Мы можем дать интервью, хотя бы у того же Стива, и рассказать о проекте, о том, что мы оба его поддерживаем, что сабам и домам давно пора искать общий язык...  
  
— Мне надо ответить сейчас? — Эзра грубо прервал его, понимая, что Колин, увлеченный своими идеями, совершенно его не слышит.  
  
— Нет, конечно, — Колин взял его за плечи и посмотрел в глаза: — Я хотел бы, чтобы ты знал, что я не рассматриваю в качестве альтернативы, что мы разорвем контракт. Это — не ультиматум, это наиболее разумный выход из положения. Но, если ты не готов, мы не будем возвращаться к этому, пока ты не созреешь.  
  
— Хорошо, — нерешительно кивнул Эзра. — А то я уже подумал...  
  
Колин не ответил, только прижал его к себе и сильно-сильно сжал в объятьях. 

— Что у вас там с Колином за проект? — поинтересовался Эзра, с удовольствием отпивая холодного пива из бутылки, взятой из холодильника. Колин не пил, поэтому и Эзра последнее время был вынужденным трезвенником. Иногда он позволял себе бутылочку-две пива или немного виски, зная, что Колин ничего не скажет, даже если заметит, но сессию проводить не станет.  
  
— Он рассказал? — Лайла подняла голову от распечаток, на которых что-то увлеченно зачеркивала и дописывала. — Я считаю, хорошая идея, несмотря на все то количество денег, что он туда вбухал.  
  
— А мне чего не говорили? — обиженно уточнил Эзра.  
  
— У меня ты не интересовался, а Колин почему, я не знаю. Хотел, чтоб уже все точно известно было, может быть?  
  
Эзра сделал еще глоток и уставился в окно, думая над их утренним разговором.   
  
— Вообще, он развил очень бурную деятельность, всех знакомых поднял, мама твоя тоже участвует, — заметила Лайла, снова ныряя в распечатки.  
  
— Даже мама? — Эзра закусил костяшку большого пальца — так ему лучше думалось. — Знаешь, он предлагает бросить всех своих клиентов.  
  
— Скорее, зная его, передать каким-то другим домам, — поправила его Лайла, отпивая из его бутылки. — Пошли, что-то покажу.  
  
В ее комнате она включила ноутбук и несколько минут увлеченно перелистывала запароленную папку с фотографиями той сессии со связыванием Эзры. Тот, хоть и дал разрешение на съемку, — Колин очень просил, да и лицо Эзры было частично закрыто маской — фото сам не смотрел. Снимала Лайла, отчего было впечатление, что ее там не было: в кадре были только Эзра и Колин, больше Эзра. Сейчас он, мельком увидев фотографии, должен был признать, что вышло очень эффектно, особенно те кадры, где он был подвешен так, чтобы опираться на пол буквально кончиками пальцев одной ноги. Вторая была зафиксирована в согнутом состоянии, и основной упор пошел на подвесы, но, расслабляя ступню, Эзра оказывался в еще более неудобной позе, чем до этого, что и заставляло его держать все тело в напряжении.  
  
— Посмотри, — Лайла развернула к нему монитор, и Эзре открылся кадр, где, в отличие от большинства фото, в центре композиции был Колин. Он поправлял то ли кольцо для карабина, то ли веревку, но основной ценностью фото было его лицо. Эзра никогда не видел такого выражения на лице Колина. Там была и нежность, и гордость, и восхищение, и забота, и чувство обладания — мое, это мое. От того, как Колин смотрел на Эзру, связанного и беспомощного, внутри что-то сжималось и переворачивалось.   
  
— Видишь? — спросила Лайла, почему-то шепотом.   
  
— Да, — завороженно ответил Эзра. Теперь он знал, что ответить Колину на его утреннее предложение.

 

 

***

  
Эзра автоматически сервировал стол, не задумываясь над тем, что он делает. Занимали его размышления о том, что с этого момента их с Колином отношения станут официальными. Не то чтобы родители о них не знали, хотя бы потому, что после первой сессии им перестали приходить счета, но сегодня он вроде как признает, что их с Колином действительно что-то связывает.   
  
В качестве одной из уступок он надел двуцветный браслет. Согласившись на то, чтобы обнародовать их отношения, Эзра так и не смог пояснить Колину, чем тот плох, и не мог не надеть его, после того как Колин, как и обещал, передал всех своих подопечных другим доминантам. Это далось тому тяжело: видно было, что с каждым он сроднился и совершенно не хотел расставаться. Хоть и понимал, что это важно, Эзра же еле-еле сдерживал свою ревность, когда Колин присутствовал на всех пробных сессиях своих бывших подопечных с их новыми доминантами.   
  
Особенно Колин страдал из-за Кетлин. С ней и ее новым доминантом он провел около трех сессий, прежде чем окончательно передал ее под чужую опеку. Казалось бы, можно было успокоиться, но Колин тревожился за нее явно больше, чем за других, до сих пор зная расписание встреч и после каждой интересуясь у нового доминанта ее состоянием. Разговаривал Колин и с самой девушкой: чаще всего по телефону, но иногда и встречался лично.  
Колин дал слово, что после того, как они выступят вместе у Адама, он больше с ней не будет общаться, и Эзра ему верил.   
  
На фоне того, что его дом отказался от дела, которое его кормило много лет, какая-то полоска кожи на запястье казалась такой мелочью. Странное дело, но собственное отношение к этому вопросу сейчас ощущалось довольно инфантильным.  
  
Может быть, этот его поступок был немного демонстративным... По правде, он был намеренно демонстративным, но Эзру так обидело замечание про то, что он отделяет Колина от своей жизни, что прямо таки хотелось показать ему, что это не так. Поэтому, когда мама сказала, что собирается в город по делам, Эзра, посоветовавшись с Колином, пригласил её и отца на семейный ужин с братом Колина, Имонном, специально сделавшим крюк, чтобы повидаться с ними.  
— Сто долларов за твои мысли, — Эзра улыбнулся, когда Колин его обнял сзади, прижимая к себе.  
  
— Я ни о чем особенно не думаю, — он пожал плечами. — Немного побаиваюсь, у тебя очень дружная семья, вдруг я им не понравлюсь?  
  
— Ты им уже нравишься, — заверил его Колин. — Ведь я же тебя выбрал, этого достаточно. Тем более, мы с Имонном всегда были дружны, это не тот член моей семьи, которого стоит бояться.  
  
Эзра фыркнул: он был знаком с одной из сестер Колина, недавно познакомился с его детьми, мельком пересекся с отцом, который, кажется, с удовольствием возился с обоими внуками. И все эти люди были невероятно милы, спокойны и приятны в общении, то есть совершенно не тянули на тех, «кого нужно бояться». Получается, в семье такие люди есть? Вспомнив рассказ Колина о том, как его мать отдала его на «растерзание» другой доминантке, Эзра решил, что это знакомство подождет до лучших времен.  
  
— На самом деле, есть одна вещь, которую тебе стоит знать, — Колин совершенно не изменил тон голоса, но Эзра, даже не глядя на него, понял, что тот встревожен. — Имонн и его муж — оба сабы. И я помог им уговорить родственников и заключить брак.   
  
— Серьёзно?! — одновременно и удивился, и возмутился Эзра: после того эфира у Адама он остался в уверенности, что Колин противник одномодусных браков.  
  
— Если ты помнишь, я сказал, что ты прав по этому поводу.  
  
Эзра саркастично хмыкнул на это заявление.   
  
— Хотя признаю, что понимаю, откуда возникло впечатление, что я против. В общем-то, это так и есть, я до сих пор считаю, что если есть возможность избежать одномодусного брака, то стоит это сделать. Но и мешать счастью любящих друг друга людей тоже не стоит.   
  
В дверь позвонили. Колин, прежде чем пойти открывать, обошел Эзру, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Тот улыбнулся буквально уголками губ, не желая, чтобы Колин понял его отношение к этой новости. Хотя кого он обманывал: тот читал по его лицу, как по открытой книге.  
  
Наверноe, Имонн с его мужем Стивеном думали о нем черти что, но Эзра не мог сдержаться и не задать несколько вопросов. Одномодусные браки были одним из направлений, по которым работало его движение, но с людьми, состоящими в таком браке длительное время, Эзре еще не доводилось общаться с должной долей откровенности. В Америке одномодусные браки не были разрешены в большинстве штатов, и Эзру интересовало буквально все. Конечно, он отдавал себе отчет в том, с кем общается, и свои вопросы задавал очень осторожно.  
  
— В Европе вообще проблем нет, и тут нас нормально воспринимают, только в аэропорту топ-таможенник долго изучал наши паспорта в поисках отметки о третьем участнике нашего брака, — поделился Имонн в ответ на вопрос Эзры о том, как к их союзу относятся люди.  
  
— «Долго изучал»! Ты хотел сказать, сверлил нас взглядом и вел себя как с прокаженными, — поправил его Стивен.   
  
— Простите, что я спрашиваю, — вмешался Роберт. — А вы не рассматривали вариант с триадой?  
  
Марта, которая и на Эзру до этого смотрела с укором, вообще закашлялась от этого вопроса: подобное спрашивать было не то чтобы совсем невежливо, но не особенно привечалось в обществе. С другой стороны, задай такой вопрос сама Марта, он был бы совсем оскорбительным, а со стороны саба воспринимался, скорее, как любопытство.  
  
— Мы бы не против, — Стивен вздохнул и пояснил для Эзры и его родителей: — Не везет нам с верхними: на кого-то хуже Колина мы не согласны, а такие домы на дороге не валяются. Не скажу, что нам легко, наоборот, мы бы многое отдали бы, чтоб кто-то из нас был доминантом.  
  
— Я, если честно, никогда не понимал, как люди решаются на триаду. Этот вид союза априори унизителен для одного из участников, — уверенно заявил Эзра.  
  
— С чего бы? — с интересом уточнил Стивен.  
  
— Зря вы это спросили, — предупредил его Роберт. — Уверяю, вы об этом пожалеете, Эзра может говорить об этом часами.

 

 

***

  
— Что у вас там с Колином за проект? — поинтересовался Эзра, с удовольствием отпивая холодного пива из бутылки, взятой из холодильника. Колин не пил, поэтому и Эзра последнее время был вынужденным трезвенником. Иногда он позволял себе бутылочку-две пива или немного виски, зная, что Колин ничего не скажет, даже если заметит, но сессию проводить не станет.  
  
— Он рассказал? — Лайла подняла голову от распечаток, на которых что-то увлеченно зачеркивала и дописывала. — Я считаю, хорошая идея, несмотря на все то количество денег, что он туда вбухал.  
  
— А мне чего не говорили? — обиженно уточнил Эзра.  
  
— У меня ты не интересовался, а Колин почему, я не знаю. Хотел, чтоб уже все точно известно было, может быть?  
  
Эзра сделал еще глоток и уставился в окно, думая над их утренним разговором.   
  
— Вообще, он развил очень бурную деятельность, всех знакомых поднял, мама твоя тоже участвует, — заметила Лайла, снова ныряя в распечатки.  
  
— Даже мама? — Эзра закусил костяшку большого пальца — так ему лучше думалось. — Знаешь, он предлагает бросить всех своих клиентов.  
  
— Скорее, зная его, передать каким-то другим домам, — поправила его Лайла, отпивая из его бутылки. — Пошли, что-то покажу.  
  
В ее комнате она включила ноутбук и несколько минут увлеченно перелистывала запароленную папку с фотографиями той сессии со связыванием Эзры. Тот, хоть и дал разрешение на съемку, — Колин очень просил, да и лицо Эзры было частично закрыто маской — фото сам не смотрел. Снимала Лайла, отчего было впечатление, что ее там не было: в кадре были только Эзра и Колин, больше Эзра. Сейчас он, мельком увидев фотографии, должен был признать, что вышло очень эффектно, особенно те кадры, где он был подвешен так, чтобы опираться на пол буквально кончиками пальцев одной ноги. Вторая была зафиксирована в согнутом состоянии, и основной упор пошел на подвесы, но, расслабляя ступню, Эзра оказывался в еще более неудобной позе, чем до этого, что и заставляло его держать все тело в напряжении.  
  
— Посмотри, — Лайла развернула к нему монитор, и Эзре открылся кадр, где, в отличие от большинства фото, в центре композиции был Колин. Он поправлял то ли кольцо для карабина, то ли веревку, но основной ценностью фото было его лицо. Эзра никогда не видел такого выражения на лице Колина. Там была и нежность, и гордость, и восхищение, и забота, и чувство обладания — мое, это мое. От того, как Колин смотрел на Эзру, связанного и беспомощного, внутри что-то сжималось и переворачивалось.   
  
— Видишь? — спросила Лайла, почему-то шепотом.   
  
— Да, — завороженно ответил Эзра. Теперь он знал, что ответить Колину на его утреннее предложение.

 

 

***

  
Эзра автоматически сервировал стол, не задумываясь над тем, что он делает. Занимали его размышления о том, что с этого момента их с Колином отношения станут официальными. Не то чтобы родители о них не знали, хотя бы потому, что после первой сессии им перестали приходить счета, но сегодня он вроде как признает, что их с Колином действительно что-то связывает.   
  
В качестве одной из уступок он надел двуцветный браслет. Согласившись на то, чтобы обнародовать их отношения, Эзра так и не смог пояснить Колину, чем тот плох, и не мог не надеть его, после того как Колин, как и обещал, передал всех своих подопечных другим доминантам. Это далось тому тяжело: видно было, что с каждым он сроднился и совершенно не хотел расставаться. Хоть и понимал, что это важно, Эзра же еле-еле сдерживал свою ревность, когда Колин присутствовал на всех пробных сессиях своих бывших подопечных с их новыми доминантами.   
  
Особенно Колин страдал из-за Кетлин. С ней и ее новым доминантом он провел около трех сессий, прежде чем окончательно передал ее под чужую опеку. Казалось бы, можно было успокоиться, но Колин тревожился за нее явно больше, чем за других, до сих пор зная расписание встреч и после каждой интересуясь у нового доминанта ее состоянием. Разговаривал Колин и с самой девушкой: чаще всего по телефону, но иногда и встречался лично.  
Колин дал слово, что после того, как они выступят вместе у Адама, он больше с ней не будет общаться, и Эзра ему верил.   
  
На фоне того, что его дом отказался от дела, которое его кормило много лет, какая-то полоска кожи на запястье казалась такой мелочью. Странное дело, но собственное отношение к этому вопросу сейчас ощущалось довольно инфантильным.  
  
Может быть, этот его поступок был немного демонстративным... По правде, он был намеренно демонстративным, но Эзру так обидело замечание про то, что он отделяет Колина от своей жизни, что прямо таки хотелось показать ему, что это не так. Поэтому, когда мама сказала, что собирается в город по делам, Эзра, посоветовавшись с Колином, пригласил её и отца на семейный ужин с братом Колина, Имонном, специально сделавшим крюк, чтобы повидаться с ними.  
— Сто долларов за твои мысли, — Эзра улыбнулся, когда Колин его обнял сзади, прижимая к себе.  
  
— Я ни о чем особенно не думаю, — он пожал плечами. — Немного побаиваюсь, у тебя очень дружная семья, вдруг я им не понравлюсь?  
  
— Ты им уже нравишься, — заверил его Колин. — Ведь я же тебя выбрал, этого достаточно. Тем более, мы с Имонном всегда были дружны, это не тот член моей семьи, которого стоит бояться.  
  
Эзра фыркнул: он был знаком с одной из сестер Колина, недавно познакомился с его детьми, мельком пересекся с отцом, который, кажется, с удовольствием возился с обоими внуками. И все эти люди были невероятно милы, спокойны и приятны в общении, то есть совершенно не тянули на тех, «кого нужно бояться». Получается, в семье такие люди есть? Вспомнив рассказ Колина о том, как его мать отдала его на «растерзание» другой доминантке, Эзра решил, что это знакомство подождет до лучших времен.  
  
— На самом деле, есть одна вещь, которую тебе стоит знать, — Колин совершенно не изменил тон голоса, но Эзра, даже не глядя на него, понял, что тот встревожен. — Имонн и его муж — оба сабы. И я помог им уговорить родственников и заключить брак.   
  
— Серьёзно?! — одновременно и удивился, и возмутился Эзра: после того эфира у Адама он остался в уверенности, что Колин противник одномодусных браков.  
  
— Если ты помнишь, я сказал, что ты прав по этому поводу.  
  
Эзра саркастично хмыкнул на это заявление.   
  
— Хотя признаю, что понимаю, откуда возникло впечатление, что я против. В общем-то, это так и есть, я до сих пор считаю, что если есть возможность избежать одномодусного брака, то стоит это сделать. Но и мешать счастью любящих друг друга людей тоже не стоит.   
  
В дверь позвонили. Колин, прежде чем пойти открывать, обошел Эзру, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Тот улыбнулся буквально уголками губ, не желая, чтобы Колин понял его отношение к этой новости. Хотя кого он обманывал: тот читал по его лицу, как по открытой книге.  
  
Наверноe, Имонн с его мужем Стивеном думали о нем черти что, но Эзра не мог сдержаться и не задать несколько вопросов. Одномодусные браки были одним из направлений, по которым работало его движение, но с людьми, состоящими в таком браке длительное время, Эзре еще не доводилось общаться с должной долей откровенности. В Америке одномодусные браки не были разрешены в большинстве штатов, и Эзру интересовало буквально все. Конечно, он отдавал себе отчет в том, с кем общается, и свои вопросы задавал очень осторожно.  
  
— В Европе вообще проблем нет, и тут нас нормально воспринимают, только в аэропорту топ-таможенник долго изучал наши паспорта в поисках отметки о третьем участнике нашего брака, — поделился Имонн в ответ на вопрос Эзры о том, как к их союзу относятся люди.  
  
— «Долго изучал»! Ты хотел сказать, сверлил нас взглядом и вел себя как с прокаженными, — поправил его Стивен.   
  
— Простите, что я спрашиваю, — вмешался Роберт. — А вы не рассматривали вариант с триадой?  
  
Марта, которая и на Эзру до этого смотрела с укором, вообще закашлялась от этого вопроса: подобное спрашивать было не то чтобы совсем невежливо, но не особенно привечалось в обществе. С другой стороны, задай такой вопрос сама Марта, он был бы совсем оскорбительным, а со стороны саба воспринимался, скорее, как любопытство.  
  
— Мы бы не против, — Стивен вздохнул и пояснил для Эзры и его родителей: — Не везет нам с верхними: на кого-то хуже Колина мы не согласны, а такие домы на дороге не валяются. Не скажу, что нам легко, наоборот, мы бы многое отдали бы, чтоб кто-то из нас был доминантом.  
  
— Я, если честно, никогда не понимал, как люди решаются на триаду. Этот вид союза априори унизителен для одного из участников, — уверенно заявил Эзра.  
  
— С чего бы? — с интересом уточнил Стивен.  
  
— Зря вы это спросили, — предупредил его Роберт. — Уверяю, вы об этом пожалеете, Эзра может говорить об этом часами.

— Я воспринимаю триаду только в случае, если все три участника в ней равноправны. Но такое бывает крайне редко, обычно двое образуют пару, а потом, как вы, ищут третьего. Хуже всего, если это происходит из-за несовпадения предпочтений. Тогда третий это не более чем машина для удовлетворения потребностей, — Эзру было не остановить, он распалялся все больше и больше. — Представьте, как будет чувствовать себя доминант, которого позвали в триаду два сабмиссива. Или саб, которого позвали два доминанта. Любовь, участие, нежность — все это, в первую очередь, между любящими людьми, а каково третьему лишнему? А как себя будет чувствовать саб, дом которого взял вторую сабу, чтобы она ему родила? То есть он уже и не у дел, получается? А как себя будет чувствовать дом, саб которого попросил еще одного доминанта? То есть получается, что он плохой дом, раз не может удовлетворить потребности своего саба?   
  
— Эзра, стой, — прервал его Колин, положив свою ладонь на его и тихонько сжав. — Кого искать и как решать потом вопрос «третьего лишнего» — это выбор каждой конкретной пары. Давай обсудим это позднее наедине, хорошо?  
  
Эзра замолк и, осмотревшись, смешался: кажется, он переборщил, если судить по тому, как выглядели все присутствующие и как они на него смотрели.  
  
— Ничего неправильного в том, чтобы хотеть доминанта, нет, а наемные сильно бьют по карману, — видимо, Имонн все же в их со Стивеном паре был более мнительным и воспринял тираду Эзры как обвинение в их с мужем адрес. — Серьёзно, мы бы никому не пожелали такой судьбы, как наша, — добавил он с горечью.  
  
Эзра в этот момент чувствовал такой горячий стыд, что забыл про все на свете: про то, что буквально полчаса назад познакомился с братом Колина, и неплохо бы на него произвести впечатление нормального человека, про то, что тут присутствуют его родители, про то, что Эзра собирался что-то кому-то доказать. Он, будто громом пораженный, думал о том, что никогда не интересовался чувствами тех, кого защищает. Считал себя одним из них, считал свои проблемы их проблемами, тогда как это было вовсе не так. Последних лет шесть-семь у него была постоянная доминатрикс, которая не отказывала ему в помощи, наоборот, он сам отказывал себе в том, чтобы обращаться к ней чаще, чем когда совсем невозможно было терпеть. Да и тогда он предпочитал помочь себе сам, по умолчанию принимая просьбу о помощи за унизительную. Он и понятия не имел о проблемах тех, у кого вообще не было возможности удовлетворить свои потребности. Тех, кто, как он и хотел и за что боролся, последовал зову сердца и выбрал в партнеры человека одного с собой модуса.  
  
— Кажется, вы сломали мне саба, — услышал он тревожный голос Колина, и тот начал его тормошить: — Эзра, с тобой все нормально?  
  
— Со мной все хорошо, — он дернул плечами, будто стряхивая морок и поднялся: — Мне просто нужно умыться.  
  
В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Колина Эзра помотал головой: нет, не нужно идти за ним, он и один справится. Извинившись перед присутствующими, он пошел в ванную на второй этаж — она была дальше, Эзре нужно было больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
Холодная вода, под которую он сунул голову, помогла. Выходя из ванной он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, не понимая, чего он так завелся. Разве это его дело? Зачем он вообще стал что-то говорить, это, по крайней мере, невежливо. Совсем невежливо, если по правде.  
  
У лестницы его ждала мать. В отличие от Колина, она, видимо, не поняла, что он не нуждается сейчас в обсуждении его поведения. Эзра остановился, чувствуя легкую панику. Говорить с ней совсем не хотелось.  
  
— Мам, пожалуйста, не начинай, — взмолился он.  
  
— Я не для этого тут, — она улыбнулась. — Мужчинам нужно кое-что обсудить за сигаретой, я решила, что лучше найду тебя. У тебя тут есть своя комната?  
  
Эзра кивнул и прошел чуть дальше по коридору, открывая дверь и жестом приглашая войти. Хорошо, что днем он тут убрался, таким образом пытаясь справиться с беспокойством по поводу ужина.  
  
Комната, в которой он когда-то первый раз заночевал, как-то по умолчанию стала считаться его личной территорией, сюда он перевез часть своих вещей, но больше времени он проводил или в спальне Колина, или на кухне, или еще где-то, сюда забегая чаще всего чтобы переодеться. Но то, что у него была эта самая «личная территория», его однозначно радовало.  
  
— Уютно тут, — заметила Марта. Эзра покраснел, увидев карабин, зацепленный за ножку кровати.  
  
— Наверно, — он сам предпочитал что-то менее светлое и более... брутальное, что ли.   
  
— Как ты? — Марта присела в кресло, которое в комнате было одно, поэтому Эзра примостился на край кровати.  
  
— Вроде бы все хорошо, — он заставил себя улыбнуться. — Я сам в это не верю, но мы как-то нашли общий язык. Хотя до сих пор периодически в некоторых местах расходимся во мнении, как сегодня.  
  
Улыбка матери была такой же натянутой. Видно было, что ее что-то тревожит. Вообще-то Эзре с самого начала ужина казалось, что родители в ссоре. Напряженность между ними была видна невооруженным взглядом, и от этого становилось как-то не по себе — Эзра привык, что ровные уважительные отношения между матерью и отцом это какая-то незыблемая точка его опоры в этом мире.   
  
— Я хотела сказать, что очень рада, что ты прислушался к себе. Как хорошо все обернулось, ты как думаешь?  
  
— Я б не назвал это «прислушался к себе», пожалуй, ближе будет «меня заставили прислушаться к себе», — проворчал Эзра, глядя в пол. — Можешь гордиться, купила мне доминанта.  
  
Сказав это, он сразу же пожалел и застыдился: мама-то не была виновата в его проблемах. Наверноe, зря он вообще затеял этот ужин, ведь Колин его предупреждал, что он еще не готов.  
  
— Ты о чем? — удивленно переспросила Марта. — Мы не заплатили ни цента.  
  
Эзра недоуменно моргнул. Потом еще раз, потом вскинул голову, потом вскочил на ноги:  
— А мне об этом сказать, значит, не нужно? Что за гребаный заговор?  
  
Марта растерялась:  
  
— Я думала, ты в курсе. Колин тебе не сказал?  
  
Эзра ничего не ответил, уже выходя из комнаты, полный решимости выяснить этот вопрос. Зачем-то же Колин поддерживал в нем уверенность, что изначально их отношения строились как отношения наемного верхнего с клиентом?  
  
Сначала Эзра проверил столовую, где обнаружил отца, что-то обсуждающего с Стивеном и Имонном, будто они уже сто лет знакомы. Следующим местом была кухня, там Эзра и нашел Колина, задумчиво курящего уже не первую сигарету, судя по тому, что вентиляция справилась пока не со всем дымом в комнате.  
  
— Когда ты собирался сказать мне, что не брал платы за нашу первую сессию? Что ты вообще не собирался брать с меня оплату за свои услуги?   
  
— Никогда, — ответил Колин спокойно. — Я не сплю с клиентами, поэтому после первой же встречи решил, что раз такой шанс есть, то не стоит брать денег.  
  
— То есть ты с самого начала поддерживал во мне уверенность, что между нами не будет ничего большего, специально? Говорил мне, что не спишь с клиентами и знал, что собираешься когда-нибудь меня трахнуть? Умышленно сказал, что тебе уже заплатили родители? — нахмурился Эзра. — Ты все это время врал?  
  
— Да, заплатили, тем, что терпели тебя двадцать с лишним лет, — покачал головой Колин, туша сигарету. — Что странно, учитывая твои истерики  
  
— А у них нет повода, ты как думаешь? — поинтересовался Эзра, складывая руки на груди. — Почему я узнаю о важных вещах случайно?  
  
Колин наклонил голову и посмотрел на Эзру так, что тот ощутил желание оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда. По спине пробежал холодок: похоже, впервые за все время их отношений он умудрился разозлить своего топа. И в гневе тот выглядел довольно грозно.  
  
— А с матерью ты таким же тоном говорил? — уточнил он, прищурившись.  
  
— Что, если и да? — закатил глаза Эзра. — Как хочу, так и разговариваю.  
  
Колин подошел ближе, и у Эзры стали дыбом волоски на руках от ощущения угрозы, исходящей от него. Дальше все случилось очень быстро: Эзра и сам не понял, как оказался уложенным грудью на подлокотник диванчика, с неудобно завернутой за спину рукой, удерживаемой Колином.   
  
— Ау, — неожиданно ему прилетело по заднице прямо через брюки. Совершенно не больно, но внезапно и унизительно: он же не ребенок, чтоб его вот так шлепать за плохое поведение. Впрочем, его даже ребенком никто ни разу не ударил. 

— Ведешь себя по-детски, и наказан будешь по-детски, — рыкнул Колин, ударив еще раз. — Мне надоело твое поведение, — он отвесил еще несколько шлепков. — Мне  _стыдно_  за тебя, — каждое слово он подтверждал соприкосновением собственной ладони с задницей Эзры. — Сколько можно страдать, — с того стянули штаны. — Я ничего не сказал, когда ты, чтобы что-то мне доказать, надел браслет, — по голой заднице уже было больнее, и это даже не возбуждало, и опасность, что сейчас на кухню кто-то войдет, вызывала реальный страх, а не волнующее предвкушение. — И когда позвал родителей на ужин, тоже, — Колин говорил негромко, и Эзра уже еле сдерживался, чтоб не вскрикивать от каждого шлепка, помня о том, что они в доме не одни. — Но мое терпение тоже не бесконечно, — Эзра вцепился зубами в кулак, чтобы не шуметь, потому что сейчас Колин бил в полную силу. — Брать или не брать деньги — мое дело, и я не обязан отчитываться перед тобой за это, — он ударил последний раз и отпустил руку Эзры. Тот не сразу поднялся, некоторое время пролежав животом на подлокотнике, где он раньше пережил много приятных минут. Было до одури обидно и хотелось просто встать и уйти из этого дома. С другой стороны, Колин был немного прав, когда говорил о том, что Эзра ведет себя как ребенок: с появлением в его жизни доминанта его поведение стало еще более неровным, чем обычно.  
  
Колин потрепал его по горящей ягодице и помог подняться, после чего прижал к себе.  
  
— Ну, что ты, все хорошо, — он похлопал положившему ему на плечо голову Эзру по спине. — Давай, дыши.  
  
Эзра пару раз глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь от запаха Колина, и вспомнил о том, что он стоит с голой задницей, когда в любой момент на кухню могут зайти. Подтянув штаны, он отошел к раковине, чтобы умыться.  
  
— Это не все наказание, — услышал он снова ставший холодным тон Колина и сжался, ожидая продолжения. — Следующие полчаса ты простоишь в углу столовой, любом на твой выбор. А еще я тебя лишаю десерта.  
  
— Ну, это уже бред, — простонал Эзра. — Мне же не пять лет.  
  
— Что-то я не заметил, — ответил Колин, уже подходя к кухонной двери.   
  
— А если я... — Эзра оглянулся, смутившись: Колин смотрел на него... как доминант. И этому взгляду хотелось подчиняться. — Если я не смогу?  
  
— Ничего страшного, — Колин неожиданно улыбнулся. — Хотя я буду разочарован, конечно, — и вышел из комнаты.  
  
Эзра вцепился в раковину, чтобы устоять на месте: ноги его попросту не держали. Неужели Колин на самом деле считает, что он сделает это? Ну, правда, в угол при гостях? Что за безумство? Как он вообще себе это представляет?  
  
Когда Колин уходил, казалось, он уже не так злился. Может, он сказал это, не подумав? Да конечно, Колин и не подумав. Он даже наказание подобрал, исходя из сведений, полученных от Эзры когда-то при первой беседе.  
  
Эзра почесал горящую задницу и застонал в голос: стоило признать, что на наказание эта порка совсем не тянула. А от воспоминаний, как горяч был Колин в гневе, по телу прокатилась сладкая дрожь.   
  
Снова поплескав в лицо водой, Эзра постарался успокоиться. По факту, Колин просил подчиниться ему на мероприятии, устроенном с целью показать, что Эзра подчиняется ему. В отрыве от ситуации это был гениальный в своей простоте ход. Эзра бы поаплодировал, если б не ему предполагалось через пару минут стать в угол на виду у всех.   
  
Конечно, можно не подчиниться. Знать об этом будут только они, и чувство собственного достоинства Колина не пострадает. Но они же все равно будут знать. Зачем вообще они все это начали, если Эзра не может выполнить простейший приказ своего доминанта? Что ему мешает? Стыд? То есть признаться куче людей, что внутри его анальная пробка и мастурбировать в машине посреди улицы он может, а действительно доказать, что ему важны приказы собственного верхнего от него что-то отвалиться?   
  
Если говорить честно, Эзра на самом деле вел себя как ребенок: истерил в надежде, что его накажут. А когда добился того, чего хотел, сейчас пошел на попятную. Очень нелогично с его стороны. И очень эгоистично.   
  
Эзре понадобилось еще минут пять, чтобы, умывшись и покурив, выйти в столовую, пока без оформившегося решения. Он буквально переступил порог, и все взгляды устремились к нему, заставив задуматься о том, что из происходящего на кухне было слышно тут. Колин тоже вскинул голову и даже улыбнулся ему, но в его глазах Эзра увидел разочарование. То есть тот заранее считал, что у него не хватит сил, чтобы сделать это, и, как бы горько не было, был прав: Эзра склонялся к тому, чтобы не выполнить приказ.  
Скрипнув зубами и поколебавшись, Эзра прошел через всю комнату в угол за спиной у матери, но на виду у Колина. В последний момент заметив, каким ошарашенным выглядит отец, а Колин, хоть и держит лицо, но не менее удивлен, Эзра, внутренне ликуя, отвернулся к стенке, стараясь концентрироваться на разглядывании структуры обоев. Еще никогда он не получал от своего решения, с одной стороны, столько удовлетворения, с другой стороны, так стыдно, как сейчас, ему тоже никогда не было.  
  
Нужно отдать должное присутствующим: никто вообще ничего не сказал по поводу поступка Эзры, беседа, которую он прервал своим появлением, продолжилась будто ни в чем ни бывало.   
  
Полчаса длились и длились. Эзра не взял с собой часов и не знал, как обернуться и посмотреть на те, что висели над головой у Колина: спину попросту жгло, он был уверен, что тот не сводит с него глаз. Ягодицы пылали, очень хотелось их растереть руками, да он уже и привык, что после порки получает соответствующую помощь — как минимум, влажное полотенце. Вопреки своему желанию, он ощутил, что начинает возбуждаться. Закусив губу, он специально себя ущипнул, чтобы отвлечься: не хватало еще вернуться за стол со стояком.  
  
— Как ты? — прошептал Колин, шагов которого он, сосредоточенный на собственных ощущениях, не услышал.  
  
— Что хорошо, сказать не могу, — так же тихо ответил Эзра. — Вообще не знаю, как теперь кому-то из них в глаза смотреть.  
  
— Они все понимают, — Колин взял его за руку. — Полчаса закончились, пошли за стол.  
  
Когда Эзра садился, он старался не смотреть на присутствующих и держать лицо, чтоб никто не догадался о том, что его только что отшлепали. Если они еще были не в курсе, конечно.  
  
— Эзра, должен сделать тебе комплимент, я давно не видел Колина таким счастливым, — улыбнулся Имонн, поднимая свой бокал с соком: все единогласно решили отказаться от алкоголя этим вечером.  
  
Эзра хмыкнул, вспоминая случившееся полчаса назад.  
  
— Вы такая красивая пара, — поддержал мужа Стивен. — Колин, когда ты уже наденешь браслет? Эзре, наверноe, давно не терпится кинуть в кого-нибудь ошейником.  
  
— Думаю, мы к этому когда-нибудь придем, — ответил Колин, поглаживая ладонь Эзры большим пальцем, — а пока нам рано. Эзра вообще против всех этих внешних проявлений отношений. Мне кажется, если я попытаюсь связать его руки при всех, свадьбу можно считать оконченной.  
  
Эзра покраснел, не зная, как сказать, что он, может быть, был бы и не против. Несмотря на его взгляды, ему всегда нравился ритуал, когда дом связывает запястья саба в знак их будущего благополучия. Из всех вариантов этой свадебной традиции — каждая пара выбирала то, что им ближе: кляп, связывание, пару легких шлепков по заднице — этот Эзре казался самым романтичным. И не то чтобы он собирался когда-нибудь жениться, когда думал об этом. Просто в отрыве от самой свадебной церемонии, стоять перед доминантом со связанными руками было, как минимум, очень красиво. В отличие от кляпа или порки.  
  
— Ну, тогда тебе просто придется его хорошенько отшлепать. Думаю, гости оценят.  
  
Видимо, Стивена тоже очень задело поведение Эзры, раз он позволил себе настолько толсто намекнуть на то, что только что происходило.  
  
— Не вижу в связывании ничего предосудительного, — пожал плечами Имонн. — В детстве я именно так свою свадьбу и представлял. Жаль, что не получилось.  
  
Все замолчали, не зная, что сказать.  
  
— Пришло время десерта, как вы думаете? — попытался разрядить обстановку Колин.  
  
Если Марта с Робертом и удивились, что Эзра ограничился кофе, то не показали виду, почти сразу засобиравшись домой: им действительно было довольно далеко ехать. На прощание отец обнял Эзру и ободряюще похлопал его по плечу:  
  
— Теперь я вижу, что оставляю тебя в надежных руках.  
  
Эзра вспыхнул, но ничего не сказал, только спросил одну вещь, воспользовавшись тем, что Марта с Колином отошли, обсуждая что-то свое — она тоже помогала с проектом Колина, к счастью Эзры, не входя в круг тех доминантов, что собирались проводить сессии.  
  
— А что у вас с мамой случилось?  
  
Роберт чуть поморщился:   
  
— Ничего такого, не беспокойся, бывает.  
  
Это немного успокоило Эзру, хотя не до конца. Он смотрел вслед отъезжающей машине и ежился от холода, но в дом не шел, пока на крыльцо не вышел Имонн. 

— Знаешь, мы о тебе слышали и от Колина, и вообще, и очень хотели с тобой познакомиться. Благодаря таким, как ты, мы имеем возможность жить так, как хотим. Может быть, даже усыновим ребёнка.  
  
И Эзре снова захотелось провалиться под землю от стыда: он так увлекся собственными переживаниями, что совсем забыл о людях рядом.  
  
— Тебе, наверно, скажут, что ты поступаешь неправильно,— продолжил Имонн. — Не верь, все то правильно, чего тебе хочется. А Колин очень хороший человек, хоть иногда ну просто невыносим, — рассмеялся Имонн. — Уж я-то знаю.   
  
Они вместе вошли в дом, и Эзра даже довел его до столовой, а сам туда не пошел. Он предпочел подняться в свою комнату и забраться с ногами в кресло, отметив, что после порки не осталось каких-либо неудобств, только приятное тепло.  
  
«Когда-нибудь, — подумал он, — я смогу прожить хоть один день с Колином и не понять о себе ничего плохого. Но, видимо, это будет нескоро».

 

 

***

  
Колин пришел не сразу: у Имонна со Стивеном самолет вылетал ранним утром, и они оставались ночевать, поэтому он наверняка потратил время, чтобы устроить их на ночь.  
  
— Извиняться за то свое решение не буду, — заявил он, опускаясь на подлокотник кресла. — Я поступил так, как считал верным. А за свою реакцию, пожалуй, стоит: я не сдержался, слишком накипело.  
  
Эзра вздохнул: сегодняшнее происшествие было явным перебором. Он смирился, но тоже не считал, что Колин прав. Это не говоря уже о том, как унизительно все это было: Эзра не стоял в углу уже, наверное, больше пятнадцати лет.   
  
— Я смотрел на тебя, и восхищался тобой, — Колин нашел его руку и переплел с ним пальцы. — Еще за кое-что я все же попрошу прощения: я не верил, что ты найдешь в себе силы и все же выполнишь вторую часть наказания. Я был зол и переборщил, но если ты думаешь, что твои мать с отцом или мой брат подумали о тебе плохо, ты не прав: они все оценили твой поступок правильно.   
  
Эзра прислонился лбом к коленям, пряча лицо. Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что сгруппировался, будто пытаясь стать меньше и незаметнее, но ничего не мог с собой сделать. Стоило признать, что, хоть ему и тяжело было, он иррационально тоже ощущал удовлетворение от того, что Колин остался доволен.  
  
— Зачем ты мне дал задание, которое, как ты думал, я не смогу выполнить? — тихо спросил Эзра, поднимая голову.   
  
— Чтобы ты открылся мне, а не просто истерично пытался показать, что принимаешь мои условия, — пояснил Колин, проводя пальцами вдоль его позвоночника.   
  
Эзра вздохнул. Теперь он понимал: он внешне принял, что тот хотел, но внутренне был против этого, и только сейчас признал, что это вообще являлось проблемой.   
  
— Знаешь, теперь я уверен, что у нас с тобой все получится, — Колин протянул руку, помогая ему встать с кресла. — Это было самое впечатляющее из того, что ты делал.  
  
— Я могу тебя попросить? — Эзра позволил себя обнять, расслабляясь. — [Мумификация](http://bdsm-howto.ru/mumifikatsiya/), [сенсорная депривация](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F), мне все равно, как ты это сделаешь, но я не хочу ничего чувствовать. Сможешь?  
  
— Ничего не чувствовать не получится, — Колин прижал его к себе теснее. — Сердце внутри, с ним ничего не поделать.  
  
— Ничего, мне хватит всего остального, — усмехнулся Эзра.  
  
Ему нужно было остаться наедине с собой, чтобы подумать.

 

 

***

  
В день интервью Эзра проснулся один. Они с Колином договорились встретиться уже в здании радиостанции, что не помешало тому разбудить его утром, чтоб намазать мазью спину и бедра: с последней сессии прошло два дня, а Эзра все еще спал на животе. Виной тому было его собственное же желание: он заметил, что порка в исполнении Колина всегда была чуть ли не символической. Следы проходили уже через пару часов, и, в отличие от других практик, сессию чисто из порки Колин что-то не спешил проводить, тогда как Эзра ее мог вполне ставить на первое место среди своих предпочтений.   
  
— Ладно, что ты хочешь? — с опаской уточнил Колин, когда Эзра поделился с ним этим своим наблюдением.   
  
— Ну, выпори меня. Знаешь, разными девайсами, чтоб долго не захотелось повторять, чтоб следы красивые, чтоб мне крышу снесло. Ты же можешь, я знаю.  
  
Они долго планировали эту сессию, выбирали инструментарий, ограниченно пробовали его в рамках других сцен, заготавливали розги. Эзра подробно рассказал, чего хочет, и впервые Колин возмутился:  
  
— Эзра, дыба — это перебор.  
  
— Но я видел, она у тебя есть, — возразил Эзра. Он помнил, что видел [косой крест](http://kiss-mi.ru/images/com_adsmanager/contents/bdsm-andreevskij-krest_1100_2.jpg) в каморке при комнате, где проводились сессии.  
  
— У меня и сифонная клизма есть, но я ее на тебе не буду применять! — в сердцах выкрикнул Колин.  
  
— Давай попробуем меня к ней привязать, — Эзра, заигрывая, провел по его бедру, подбираясь к паху. — К дыбе, конечно, а не к клизме. Ты на меня посмотришь и решишь, перебор или не перебор.  
  
— Хитрюга, — рассмеялся Колин, — знаешь же, что я не удержусь, когда увижу тебя, такого открытого и готового ко всему, что я придумаю на тебе попробовать.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — Эзра добрался до его паха и провел с легким усилием вдоль возбужденного члена, уложенного в левую штанину брюк.  
— Нарываешься, — предупредил Колин.  
  
— Ага, — прищурился Эзра, продолжая свои диверсионные поглаживания.  
  
Получасом спустя он уже пытался вертеть задницей, пристегнутый в запястьях, лодыжках и талии к кресту. Особую пикантность его положению придавал кляп и пробка из корня имбиря внутри.   
  
Только затянув на Эзре крепления кожаных манжетов, еще до того как надеть кляп, Колин дал ему в руку детскую игрушку — резиновую желтую уточку, которая издавала звук при нажатии.  
  
— Один раз — желтый, два раза — красный, все понял?  
  
— Конечно, — Эзра усмехнулся. — А чего ты не говорил, что у тебя есть такая штука? У меня в детстве такая была, она мне нравилась.  
  
— Боже, заткнись, — поднял взгляд к потолку Колин. Потом уже, когда Эзра совсем извелся, гадая, что же ему приготовлено, внутрь протиснулось что-то твердое и небольшое по размерам. Буквально десятком секунд спустя Эзра задергался в своих путах: эта штуковина внутри хорошо так жгла.   
  
С имбирем Эзра не пересекался с того случая, когда его, неспособного самостоятельно развязаться, нашел отец. Почему-то с тех пор практиковать [фиггинг](http://bdsmrus.ru/news?idnews=42#!) Эзре было стыдно. Вот и в этот раз он вспомнил тот случай, заливаясь краской.  
  
— Думаю, какое-то время тебе хватит и этого, — сказал Колин, шлепнув его по заднице. — А я пока имбирного чайку попью, — и устроился, поставив стул так, чтобы Эзра его видел.   
  
Даже зная, что будет еще хуже, он инстинктивно сжал мышцы и забился в путах, замычав протестующе.  
  
— Если заскучаешь, у меня есть еще, — Колин продемонстрировал вакуумный пакет с вырезанной из имбиря пробкой с широкой канавкой перед основанием. — А то, боюсь, того времени, за которое он выдохнется, тебе не хватит, чтоб раскаяться и научится меня не провоцировать.  
  
Эзра снова замычал, выгибая спину.  
  
— Вкусный чай, — Колин сделал глоток. — Жаль, ты не можешь попробовать. Впрочем, можем охладить его немного и ввести с другого конца, что думаешь? — ухмыльнулся он.   
  
Эзра сжал уточку и чуть не подскочил от резкого звука, напрягаясь — и тут же забился от жжения внутри.   
  
— Не понимаешь ты шуток, — Колин отставил чашку и, прихватив флоггер, подошел к Эзре. — Все нормально?  
  
Тот округлил глаза: он прикован в дыбе, внутри него огнем горит из-за имбирной пробки, во рту кляп, он весь в слюнях, а сейчас его будут бить флоггером, пусть это и небольно. Конечно, он в порядке, как же по-другому!  
  
Колин, видимо, ждал ответа. Эзра кивнул, насколько мог.  
  
— Когда пробка выдохнется, кидай уточку на пол, я поменяю, — Колин вытер его лицо и грудь платком, проигнорировав удивленный взгляд. Он что, серьезно думал, что Эзра сам же попросит поменять пробку на более забористую? Еще чего!  
  
Когда подошло время, Эзра, проклиная себя, разжал пальцы, роняя игрушку.  
  
— Молодец, — похвалил Колин, на его глазах вспарывая упаковку со второй пробкой. — В благодарность за честность я разрешу тебе кончить в конце этой сцены.  
  
После того раза Колин согласился на дыбу, несколько раз предупредив, что, как только увидит в этом необходимость, опустит ее горизонтально.  
Все же Эзра получил, что хотел. Хоть Колин и волновался, обложившись лекарствами, все прошло хорошо. Разогрев сначала Эзру флоггером и ладонью, Колин прошелся по его спине и заднице ремнем и плеткой, а потом взялся за розги — вначале пучками по несколько тоненьких прутиков, а потом уже и одиночными прутьями, вымоченными в солевом растворе.

Если бы Эзра не был влюблен в Колина, в тот момент он влюбился бы еще раз. Еще никогда его не били настолько обстоятельно, без захлестов на бока и бедра, четко, с одинаковыми промежутками, чередуя силу удара, переходя со спины на ягодицы, а там и на бедра, а потом назад на спину. Эзра бился и кричал, из-за чего Колин все же вынужден был надеть на него кляп, чтоб он не сорвал голос.   
  
Эзра тогда не понял, зачем, но в самом начале экшна, еще только взяв в руки ремень, Колин надел ему на возбужденный член легкое свободное кольцо с маленьким колокольчиком. Намного позднее, в полуобморочном состоянии, выгибаясь под ударами розог и проваливаясь в бездну эйфории, он и не заметил, как кончил, и кольцо упало на пол, давая знак прекращать порку. Потом уже, анализируя происходящее, Эзра понял, что в течение всей сессии был возбужден, да так сильно, что кольцо с колокольчиком не сваливалось, и Колин за этим внимательно следил.  
  
Эзра потянулся, ощущая последствия самой грандиозной порки в своей жизни. Колин, конечно, морщился, глядя на рубцы, и несколько раз на день мазал их всякой дрянью, Эзра же был доволен и с удовольствием посмотрел запись сессии, так возбудившись при этом, что Колин, устав от его заигрываний, попросту привязал его к кровати за руки и ноги, перевязав его член и мошонку ремешком, и оставив его так, устроился у него под боком, смотря фильм. Эзра даже дар речи потерял от такого коварства: сколько бы он не терся о простыню, кончить не мог, а, чтобы не тереться, нужно было держать бедра приподнятыми над кроватью. Он это мог сделать, привязан он был достаточно свободно для этого, но уставал, опускался на простыню и не мог об нее не тереться. Минут через двадцать подобного цирка Колин немного поимел его вибратором, оставил его, работающим, внутри, и увеличил звук: за эзриными стонами и вздохами не слышно было, что говорят герои фильма, что он смотрел.  
  
У Эзры до сих пор сладко тянуло в паху от воспоминаний.  
  
С удовольствием рассмотрев заживающие спину и задницу, он сходил в душ и натянул на себя легкую мягкую футболку (у Колина действительно оказалось с десяток одинаковых) и свободные трикотажные брюки. Еще месяц назад Эзру бы смутило, что кто-то заметит его состояние, сейчас же ему было совершенно все равно.  
  
Добирался он на общественном транспорте, оставив сумку дома у Колина: перекидывать ремень через плечо было не самой лучшей идеей.  
  
Пока Эзра шел к остановке, он мысленно повторял то, что хотел сказать. Все время с момента, как он, после того ужина с родителями и братом Колина, осознанно дал согласие на интервью, и вплоть до этого дня было занято новым проектом. С Колином было приятно работать, хотя Эзра и ощущал себя не в своей тарелке от того, какое большое количество доминантов было задействовано. Предполагалось, что каждый нуждающийся в помощи саб получит ее с учетом своих особенностей: психологического и физического состояния, ориентации, предпочтений.   
  
С подачи Эзры, в проекте появились и другие сабы. Буквально пару дней назад он, скрепя сердце, предложил оказывать помощь и доминантам, оказавшимся в похожих обстоятельствах. Это было бы справедливо: впервые в жизни он задумался о том, что топы тоже могут оказаться в такой ситуации, ведь не обязательно нужно быть верхним, чтобы отравить собой отношения. При всем негативном мнении о доминантах, Эзра вынужден был признать, что хорошие люди есть и среди них, и у них тоже бывают проблемы.  
  
На остановке его окликнули. Эзра повернулся на голос и с трудом подавил желание убежать куда подальше: угораздило же встретить именно Шаю ЛаБафа.  
  
— Привет, чувак, — улыбнулся тот, окидывая его взглядом. Улыбка моментально пропала с его лица, стоило ему увидеть двуцветный браслет на левом запястье Эзры.   
  
Тот остановился в замешательстве, не зная, что сказать. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Потянулся в браслету, но отдернул руку, поняв, что за пару недель, которые он его носил, привык к тому, чтобы теребить его, когда волнуется.  
  
— А чего сразу не ошейник, — саркастично выплюнул Шая, глядя на Эзру с брезгливостью. — Мне казалось, ты нормальный! Лег под кого-то? Я ведь еще тогда, на митинге, подумал, что ты странный, а ты!  
  
— Да, лег, — паника куда-то пропала, уступив место злости. — Да, надел браслет. Надо будет — и ошейник надену. Это никак не влияет на мои взгляды. Я хочу приносить реальную пользу, а не сотрясать воздух с трибун. А буду я это делать в ошейнике или без, никого ебать не должно!  
  
— Надо же, — Шая сплюнул под ноги и посмотрел на Эзру осуждающе. — Стоила выпоротая жопа твоих принципов, а? — и, не оглядываясь, зашел в подъехавший автобус.  
  
Вообще-то, автобус был тот, которого Эзра ждал, но он не смог себя заставить тоже туда войти, чувствуя себя как будто его окунули в бочку с дерьмом. Хотелось закричать вслед, что, да, стоила, но это было бы не совсем правдой: Эзра, в первую очередь, действительно пошел на поводу у собственного удобства и желаний. А в мире от этого ничего не поменялось в лучшую сторону: такие, как Сью, по-прежнему теряли детей из-за того, что их домам чхать на их здоровье. Такие, как Марти, все так же часто заканчивали в больнице. Тысячи сабов в тот момент, когда Эзра в очередной раз кончает, страдают от пыток и издевательств, на которые они не подписывались. Тысячи подростков растут с мыслью, что их предназначение в этой жизни — быть подстилкой доминанта.  
  
А Эзра тут стоит, с, как выразился Шая, выпоротой жопой, и полустершейся надписью маркером на пояснице «Шлюха Колина Фаррелла», — неделю назад он, будучи в игривом настроении, сам попросил Колина именно о такой надписи — и радуется этому. В глазах общественности он так и останется тем, кто прогнулся, заткнулся, кто поменял свои принципы на возможность отдать за себя ответственность. Самое печальное, что в глубине души Эзра и сам немного согласен с этой точкой зрения, хотя раз за разом продолжал сам себе приводить доводы, что это не так.  
  
Будто чувствуя его стремительно падающие настроение, позвонил Колин.  
  
— Подхватить тебя? Я немного раньше освободился.  
  
Эзра дернул головой: чего это он разнюнился, тысячу раз же об этом думал. Какая разница, что за мнение о нем будет у людей, если по итогу он будет делать что-то хорошее?  
  
— Да, я немного опаздываю, — ответил он. — Подбери меня с остановки.  
  
Ехали они в тишине. Эзра, хоть и постарался выкинуть из головы то, что сказал ему Шая, все равно ощущал себя достаточно мерзостно. А тут еще и это интервью, после которого лучше вообще не открывать интернет: он уже представлял, что о нем напишут. А в скором времени запланирован прием, на котором Колин будет собирать деньги на новый проект и со своей ролью на котором Эзра еще не окончательно определился.   
  
— Волнуешься? — все же начал разговор Колин. — Или случилось что-то?  
  
— Ничего критичного, — бросил Эзра, уставившись в окно.  
  
— Я бы все равно хотел знать, если ты не против, — возразил Колин, заворачивая на стоянку. — У нас еще есть немного времени до эфира.  
  
— Да так, встретил кое-кого, — Эзра закусил губу и поймал в отражении свой взгляд, который Джош обзывал «загнанный в ловушку олень». — Не очень хорошо поговорили.  
  
— По поводу твоего нового статуса? — Колин притянул его к себе и прижался губами к виску. — Если хочешь, можешь не носить этот чертов браслет, если он тебя так расстраивает. Я серьезно.  
  
— Да все нормально, — Эзра отстранился и посмотрел на часы на панели. — Пошли, мы уже почти опаздываем. 

 

 

***

  
Адам был все таким же жизнерадостным и сияющим, как и раньше. Он смотрел на своих гостей с таким видом, будто то, что они вместе, это только его заслуга.  
  
— Три, два, один... Дорогие слушатели, с вами снова Адам и «Шоу Адама Ламберта». И сегодня со мной в эфире очаровательная пара: Эзра Миллер, активист движения за права сабов, и Колин Фаррелл, консультант, а теперь и совладелец центра проблем модусного взаимодействия.   
  
Колин с Эзрой преувеличенно бодро поздоровались, и Адам продолжил вещать, игнорируя Эзру, показывавшего ему жестами, что тот действует не по сценарию, в котором на их взаимоотношениях вообще не собирались останавливаться подробно.  
  
— Еще несколько месяцев назад эти замечательные люди только познакомились, и мы все помним, как Эзра был впечатлен Колином. Признайтесь, именно с этого все и началось?  
  
— Мы были знакомы раньше, — пояснил Эзра, чувствующий себя неуютно. При обсуждении интервью они специально просили не концентрировать внимание на том, что они пара. Отрицать это они тоже не собирались, но Адам явно перебарщивал, пользуясь тем, что в прямом эфире ему никто не возразит.  
  
— Мы с Эзрой с самого начала поняли, что вместе мы можем принести гораздо больше пользы, чем поодиночке, — попытался спасти положение Колин. — Именно поэтому мы сейчас запускаем совместный проект для помощи сабам и домам, оказавшимся в сложной ситуации.  
  
— Замечательная задумка. Но, судя по двухцветному браслету на Эзре, который в прошлый раз был вообще без него, и тому, как ты его защищаешь, совместный у вас не только проект?  
  
У Эзры зачесались кулаки. Очень захотелось ударить по этой самодовольной роже.  
  
— Возможно, — натужно рассмеялся Колин, — но мы сегодня пришли поговорить вовсе не об этом, верно?  
  
— Почему же, — Адам улыбнулся, демонстрируя идеально белые зубы. — Уверен, наши слушатели, а, особенно, слушательницы, с удовольствием бы узнали, чем же вы привлекли нашего непримиримого борца за права сабов. Или, наоборот, Эзре пришлось бороться за Колина?   
  
— Не оскорбляй меня подобным предположением, — рассмеялся Колин. — Разве я мог бы пропустить такое сокровище?  
  
— Колин — замечательный человек, — вклинился Эзра, скрывая обиду от явно непродуманного «не оскорбляй» из уст Колина. Впрочем, непродуманного ли? Колин всегда знал, что говорит. — Меня восхищает его душевная красота, его уверенность в себе и его ум, подсказывающий иногда самые нетривиальные решения. Именно поэтому он является мозговым центром нашего общего проекта, над которым сабы и домы трудятся вместе. На данный момент у нас уже готовы...  
  
Эзра что-то говорил, понимая, что интервью пошло совсем по другому сценарию, чем было задумано. Колин же выглядел хоть и немного обеспокоенным, но совсем не удивленным. Он посильно корректировал ход интервью, в перерывах тщетно стараясь успокоить Эзру.  
  
По окончании эфира тот выбрался на улицу и дрожащими руками вытащил пачку сигарет. Так его еще ни разу ни унижали, даже с учетом недавнего стояния в углу перед родителями. Если бы не Колин, он бы попросту встал и ушел посреди шоу. Но Эзра в этот раз нес ответственность не только за себя, но и за Колина, для которого это интервью было очень важным. Не смотря на это, сдержаться было невероятно трудно, по окончании эфира единственное, что Эзра мог сделать цензурного и не травмоопасного, это выскочить поскорее на улицу, оставляя своего доминанта решать все вопросы.  
  
— В общем, все прошло немного хуже, чем я ожидал, — поделился Колин, прикуривая от эзриной сигареты, по привычке став на ступеньку выше. Эзра подозревал, что у мужчины все же есть комплекс по поводу собственного роста, потому что, если ступеньки можно было объяснить совпадением, то небольшие, с дюйм высотой каблуки в части его обуви уже говорили о умысле.  
  
— Ты сильно огорчился? — уточнил Колин, окидывая его изучающим взглядом.  
  
— А я должен был? — с сарказмом поинтересовался Эзра. — Я же достиг верха иерархической лестницы у сабов: заполучил себе небедного приличного дома. Я должен быть недоволен? «Не оскорбляй» меня таким предположением.  
  
— Эзра, — вздохнул Колин обреченно. — Я понимаю, что именно тебя злит, но я в этом не виноват, верно?  
  
— Конечно, — Эзра затушил сигарету. — Не ты же ответил на вопрос, какого хрена ты распустил всех своих подопечных, что теперь тебя есть, кому ревновать.  
  
— Я солгал? Этому есть какая-то другая причина? — ответил Колин спокойно. — Что ты мне предлагаешь отвечать на этот вопрос?   
  
— Что это было взвешенное решение, вызванное сложившимися обстоятельствами? — предложил Эзра ехидно.  
  
— Все равно все подумают то, что я сказал, от этого никуда не деться. Давай не будем спорить на улице. Поехали домой.  
  
Эзра затих, понимая, что ему просто надо на ком-то сорваться, и Колин оказался рядом, и вовсе не заслужил такого отношения, хотя за «сокровище» и «есть кому ревновать» Эзра бы с удовольствием ему хорошенько вломил. А еще лучше Адаму, чтоб неповадно было.  
  
— Да, было бы неплохо, — он чуть успокоился и поплелся на стоянку, зная, что Колин идет за ним. В идеале, сейчас бы сбросить напряжение как-нибудь, но тот ни за что не будет проводить сессию, когда они оба на взводе и чуть не поругались.  
  
Плюхнувшись на сидение, Эзра зашипел от боли: он совершенно забыл, что ему стоит быть осторожнее. Колин, как всегда, поморщился, но ничего не сказал.  
  
Боль немного отрезвила, напомнив, что ближайшие пару дней никаких сильных воздействий ждать не приходится.  
  
— Прости, — Эзра виновато улыбнулся. — Мне не стоило нападать на тебя, ты действительно не виноват.  
  
— Прощаю, — улыбнулся Колин в ответ. — Но мне все же хочется тебя порадовать. Нас порадовать. Как-то день не задался. Есть предложения?  
  
— Трахни меня, — без экивоков предложил Эзра. — Членом, твоим собственным членом, прикрепленным к тебе. Надеюсь, теперь я заслужил?  
  
Эзра перехватил в зеркале моментально вспыхнувший похотью взгляд Колина. Тот смотрел с обещанием, да таким явным, что от этого потеплело в паху: еще не полноценное возбуждение, но вот-вот.  
  
— Заслужил, — еще один взгляд, заставляющий сжиматься уже от предвкушения. — Но я бы хотел сделать это в совсем другом настроении и психологическом состоянии.   
  
Эзра ненадолго задумался: Колин был прав. В его душевном состоянии сейчас монстров мочить в какой-нибудь стрелялке или ремнем по заднице получать, а не сексом заниматься, хотя член был явно другого мнения.  
  
— Ну, не знаю, давай устроим себе отдых, закажем что-то вкусное, посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм, — предложил Колин. — Может быть, ты выпьешь вина, а потом решим, чего нам хочется. Что думаешь?  
  
— Похоже на план, — Эзра расслабился, ощущая, как его покидает напряжение. Сегодня он не будет думать о том, что интервью не удалось, что между ними с Колином буквально за последние дни возникло какое-то напряжение, что и секса что-то не очень хочется. Он и предложил-то его для галочки, потому что было обидно: столько времени вместе, для Эзры и его мимолетных отношений прямо вечность, а так и не переспали по-человечески.  
  
— Все же Адам — сука, — резюмировал он впечатления от сегодняшнего эфира.  
  
— Я встретил его мужа на выходе, попросил всыпать ему за такое поведение, — хмыкнул Колин. — Если тебя это утешит.  
  
— Ты еще и ябедничаешь, — усмехнулся Эзра, понимая, что, действительно, стало чуть легче. Адам явно был не из мазохистов, и мысль о том, что завтра ему будет тяжело вести свой эфир и вообще сидеть, странным образом делала этот день чуть лучше.  
  
— Не ябедничаю, а информирую верхнего об недопустимом поведении его нижнего, — поправил его Колин весело. — Тот и сам бы мог прослушать запись эфира. Это палка о двух концах: если нижний вел себя неприемлемо в общеэтических рамках, то его стоит наказать после жалобы на него. Больше того, в идеале нижний должен сам покаяться. Если у нижнего с кем-то конфликт, то доминант не имеет права принимать решения за своего саба.  
  
— А как ты определишь, это первый случай или второй?  
  
— Просто, — Колин пожал плечами. — Если за саба стыдно, это первый случай, если нет — второй.  
  
— И часто тебе за меня стыдно? — чувствуя себя неловко, все же спросил Эзра. — Не считая сам знаешь какого случая?  
  
— Чую, будет, когда ты на прием придешь в майке и шортах, — рассмеялся Колин.

Для запланированного мероприятия он купил Эзре костюм. Впервые посмотрев на себя после подгонки у портного, тот не узнал себя в зеркале: это был не он, не человек, которого он наблюдал последниe двадцать четыре года. Это был незнакомый молодой мужчина, лощеный и утонченно-красивый. Этот человек не пил дешевого пива и не ел ночью чипсы. Этот человек, даже весь в слюнях и прикованный к дыбе выглядел органично. Этот человек был парой Колину Фарреллу, успешному и уверенному в себе доминанту, рядом с которым должен был быть соответствующий саб. Эзра же таким сабом не был, поэтому с удовольствием стащил с себя этот злополучный костюм, заявив, что никогда ничего подобного не носил и не собирается. Временно этот вопрос оставался открытым, и Колин до сих пор его не поднимал, за что Эзра ему был благодарен.  
  
— Ну, не знаю. Может, платье больше подойдет моей роли на этом празднике жизни? — вышло чуть более горько и саркастично, чем хотелось.  
  
— Если хочешь, можно и платье. Думаю, присутствующие будут не против. Я уж точно.  
  
Эзра с опасением посмотрел на Колина, тот выглядел серьезным. Он бросил на него взгляд в ответ и, не выдержав, прыснул. Вскоре они хохотали оба, и Эзра начал предлагать варианты:  
— А еще можно в латексе! Или в костюме японской школьницы! Или Сейлор Мун! Гарри Поттера — стриптизера!   
  
— Боже, хватит, — Колин, уже притормозивший, вытирал слезы от смеха.  
  
— А если серьезно, — Эзра постарался не улыбаться. — Я как раз недавно видел прекрасный вариант: комбинезон с короткими шортиками, на шлейках. В цветочек!  
  
— Холодно будет, — усмехнулся Колин, выходя из машины.  
  
— А я шубу сверху надену, — придумал Эзра. — И буду звездой вечера.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, — Колин подал руку и помог Эзре выбраться, привлекая к себе. — Ты ей в любом случае будешь, — он коротко поцеловал его, доставая ключи. 

 

 

***

  
Вторая часть дня, по сравнению с первой, удалась: они по умолчанию не трогали опасных тем, занимаясь всякими бытовыми мелочами.   
  
Эзра уже собирался выходить из душа, смывая с себя последние клочья пены, когда в ванную тихо проскользнул Колин. Выключив воду, Эзра потянулся за полотенцем и заметил чужое присутствие. Улыбнувшись, он сделал шаг и оказался перед своим доминантом, который забрал у него полотенце и начал промокать капельки воды на его коже.  
  
— Очень люблю тебя таким, — прошептал он, утыкаясь носом Эзре куда-то в мокрые завитки волос за ухом и уверенно положив ладонь ему на ягодицу. — Так бы и вообще запретил одеваться.  
  
— А мне всегда казалось, что раздевать меня для тебя отдельное удовольствие, — Эзра чуть расставил ноги, прижимаясь к нему.   
  
— Как насчет небольшого аванса? — заговорчески предложил Колин.  
  
— Обожаю твои авансы, — ответил Эзра с энтузиазмом и, по указке Колина, развернулся и наклонился, устроив ладони на стенке душевой кабинки.  
  
Неожиданно Колин стек на пол позади него, заставив Эзру начать немного волноваться: у него не было вариантов, что Колин задумал. Повинуясь легкому похлопыванию по внутренней стороне коленей, Эзра расставил ноги шире и замер, ощутив, как по расщелине между ягодиц прошелся чуть шершавый язык.  
  
С каждым днем Эзру поражало все больше и больше то, что Колин делал то, что чаще делали сабы. Но даже с учетом этого, римминг в его исполнении был совершенно внезапным: Эзре даже в голову бы не пришло, что Колин способен на такое. Тот же, будто не подозревая о его замешательстве, то проходился языком от мошонки до копчика, то посасывал яйца, то трахал его языком частыми неглубокими толчками. Ноги подгибались, ласки все набирали силу, Колин нырнул ладонью вперед, дополнительно обхватив член Эзры и двигая по нему кулаком в том же ритме, в котором проникал в него языком.  
  
Тихо постанывая, Эзра прогибался в спине, стараясь волевым усилием отсрочить оргазм: было круто, настолько, что хотелось еще и еще, но рано или поздно организм не выдержал: он обкончал стенку кабинки, будто у него не было бурного оргазма буквально меньше суток назад.  
  
Воодушевленный «авансом», Эзра попытался приготовить ужин и, изрядно повеселившись в процессе порчи продуктов и последующей совместной уборки на кухне, они все же заказали еду на дом. Вино, которое достал Колин к ужину, было отменным, хотя Эзре и немного неловко было смаковать его в одиночестве.   
  
После ужина они переместились на диван и немного поспорили, выбирая, что посмотреть: недавно вышел фильм по сценарию Джоан Роулинг, и Эзра его уже — конечно же, как он мог пропустить — смотрел в кинотеатре с Джошем, но хотел, чтобы и Колин его увидел. Тот же был настроен скептично.   
  
— У меня все равно нет других пожеланий, — в итоге согласился он, усмехнувшись, когда Эзра просиял от его решения. — Только давай сначала кое-что обсудим.  
  
Эзра протестующе застонал куда-то ему в плечо.  
  
— Буквально пять минут, и мы сегодня больше не поднимаем эту тему, — мягко приобняв, пообещал ему Колин. — Что именно тебе сказал твой знакомый?  
  
— Ничего, что стоило бы обсуждать, — чуть резче, чем ему хотелось, отреагировал Эзра.  
  
— Ты же должен понимать, что у тебя это не последний такой разговор? — нырнув ладонью под футболку, Колин погладил его поясницу, чуть царапая ее короткими ногтями.  
  
— Ну, он сказал, что я прогнулся, — Эзра не горел желанием об этом разговаривать, но Колин, если уж решил обсудить, то не отстанет. — Лег под тебя. Надел браслет, и ошейник скоро надену. Поменял принципы на выпоротую задницу.  
  
— Ох, — Колин, аккуратно, но сильно прижал его к себе. — И это по-твоему «ничего критичного»?  
  
— Ну да, — смешался Эзра. — Я ответил, что это его не должно волновать.  
  
— А тебя? — спросил Колин почти шепотом. — Тебя волнует?  
  
— Нууу, — Эзра вообще не хотел обсуждать это дальше. — Не хочу об этом разговаривать.  
  
— Ты же осознаешь, что связь со мной ни в коей мере не унизительна для тебя? Ты не «прогнулся», не продался, того, что ты у меня есть, не нужно стыдиться. Ты как думаешь?  
  
— Я думаю, ты прав, — согласился Эзра неохотно. Он уже думал об этом и пока ни к какому выводу не пришел. Колин рассуждал логично, говорил правильные вещи, но внутренне Эзра чувствовал, что поступает как-то не так, как нужно. А как нужно, сформулировать не мог. — Хотя последнее время мне неуютно, — признался он по наитию: вряд ли это чем-то поможет, но это ощущение, будто одежда не по размеру, постоянно его тревожило.   
  
— Можешь разложить «неуютно» на частные составляющие? — судя по ровному, успокаивающему тону, Колин включил в себе профессиональный скил. И от этого становилось еще хуже, Эзра даже поежился.  
  
— Прости, если я на тебя слишком давлю, но ты сам сказал про это твое ощущение, и разобраться с этим сейчас было бы для нас наиболее разумным решением, — пояснил Колин. Эта его рассудительность бесила Эзру в нем больше всего остального.  
  
— Я не знаю, — чтобы признать это, тому пришлось сделать над собой усилие. — Какие-то мелочи. Браслет, костюм этот, твое явное мной манипулирование: поговори со мной о неприятном — посмотрим выбранный тобой фильм, сделай, как я хочу — у нас будет секс. Я не иду тебе навстречу — ты недоволен. Наоборот — ты тоже недоволен. Мне кажется, все не должно быть... так.  
  
— Я рад, что ты мне об этом сказал, — Колин выглядел озадаченным. — Возможно, тебе станет понятнее, если я поясню, как это вижу я.  
  
Эзра не стал комментировать, хотя в глубине души был уверен, что Колин был способен уговорить даже землю сдвинуться с места, если ему это нужно. Этот разговор был бессмысленным: сейчас он убедит Эзру в своей точке зрения, но сомнения-то никуда не денутся, как и внутреннее ощущение неправильности. Не ради этого он вообще заводил разговор о том, что ему некомфортно, но, спроси сейчас его кто-то, ради чего, он тоже бы не мог объяснить.   
  
— Я считаю, что, когда люди находятся в таких близких отношениях, как мы, один партнер может, если хочет, награждать второго за его непростые решения. Я делаю это не специально, и ты знаешь, что часто я делаю что-то приятное просто так, не в ответ на сделанный тобой шаг, а только потому, что нам обоим этого хочется. Мне кажется справедливым, что, решив какую-то проблему или сделав что-то для тебя неприятное, ты получаешь от меня поддержку, знаки внимания и какие-то поощрения. Я же логично рассуждаю, у тебя есть возражения?  
  
Эзра покачал головой. 

— И да, я отказал тебе в определенном виде секса, но я же имею право на собственные тараканы? Заметь, я не обделил тебя ни в чем остальном, хотя некоторые твои идеи немного... как тебе подобрать адекватное сравнение... из моего желтого списка, ближе к красному. И да, мы это еще обязательно обсудим, я был не прав, когда не говорил тебе об этом, — Колин, как всегда, когда волновался, не выдавал этого почти ничем, он был все таким же спокойным и собранным, как и всегда, только говорил очень много. Эзре неизменно становилось стыдно после таких разговоров, хотя, как он ни силился, никак не мог услышать обвинения в чужих словах.  
  
— Я это сказал тебе не для того, чтобы ты почувствовал себя виноватым, — Колин передернул плечами. — Также я не ожидаю от тебя обязательных поощрений в ответ на мои решения, мне хотелось бы, чтобы такие вещи шли от сердца, а не потому, что ты считаешь себя мне обязанным. Я бы предпочел, конечно, чтобы ты носил браслет, так как это удобно: тебя не принимают за доминанта, и мне приятно думать, что всем видно, что ты несвободен. Но, если не хочешь, то снимай, это не проблема. И, тем более, я не собираюсь указывать тебе, во что одеваться и чем заниматься, носи, что нравится, делай, что хочется.  
  
— Но костюм...  
  
— Никому в шкафу не мешает, вдруг пригодится. Тем более, что ты в нем выглядишь как бог.  
  
Эзра тихонько застонал, уткнувшись лбом в обшивку дивана. Вечно так происходило: Колин что-то ему разъяснял, а он чувствовал себя последним идиотом.  
  
— Скажи что-нибудь, — попросил Колин. — Теперь и мне неуютно.  
  
— Все нормально, — Эзра улыбнулся. — Я все понимаю, не волнуйся.  
  
— Понимать-то ты понимаешь, но принимаешь ли? — в пустоту задал вопрос Колин, Эзра даже не стал на него отвечать.  
  
— Все, настроение на секс окончательно похерено, — сказал он вместо этого. — Ничего, если я еще немного выпью?  
  
— Если хочешь, — пожал плечами Колин.

 

 

***

  
Они начали целоваться еще до окончания фильма. Эзра, устроив голову на плече Колина, тихонько урчал, как большой кот, когда тот запускал пальцы ему в волосы и начинал перебирать пряди и массировать затылок. В какой-то момент Эзра поднял голову и перехватил взгляд Колина, который смотрел не на экран, а на него самого. Чуть податься вперед, напрашиваясь на поцелуй, не составило труда: буквально минутой спустя он с энтузиазмом отвечал на поцелуй, то позволяя языку Колина скользить по губам, зубам и небу, переплетаясь с его языком, то перехватывая инициативу. Незаметно для себя, они совершенно забыли о фильме и, удобно устроив Эзру на бедрах Колина, продолжили увлеченно целоваться, лаская друг друга и понемногу освобождаясь от начинающей мешаться одежды.   
  
Оторвавшись от губ Эзры, Колин чуть прикусил и потянул мочку его уха, провел языком по ушной раковине и по шее вниз, прикусив и зализав укус на ключице, вызвав стон Эзры. Тот тоже не отказал себе в том, чтобы, стащив с плеч Колина рубашку, прихватить губами кожу на шее: хочет, чтобы все знали, что Эзра несвободен, тоже будет щеголять говорящим о том же украшением.   
  
Когда в дверь позвонили, они не сразу это заметили, увлеченные друг другом. Но незванный гость был упрям и позвонил еще раз.  
  
— Почти полночь, не иди никуда, позвонят и уйдут, — проговорил Эзра, чуть съезжая вниз, чтобы иметь возможность пахом тереться о пах Колина.   
  
— Я бы с радостью, но очень ограниченный круг людей может прийти ко мне ночью без предупреждения, — с сожалением ответил Колин, возвращая на плечи рубашку, до этого болтающуюся на локтях. — Придется посмотреть, кто там.  
  
Эзра недовольно поднялся на ноги, одновременно поднимая с пола свою футболку. Решив, что внеурочный посетитель уже по виду Колина поймет, чем они занимались до этого, Эзра пошел на поводу своего любопытства и тоже спустился к выходу вслед за ним, по привычке повесив футболку на плечо.  
  
Разглядев гостя, а, точнее, гостью, Эзра тихонько выругался: похоже, это надолго. Вздохнув, он все же оделся, не желая показывать Кэтлин, а это была именно она, следы их с Колином садо-мазо развлечений. Со своим возбуждением он пока ничего не мог поделать, да и не хотел: пусть видит, от чего их отрывает.  
  
Девушка была красивой: высокая, стройная, с аккуратной грудью и чуть округлым, но от этого не менее приятным личиком, которому очень шла короткая стрижка. Одна из самых давних клиентов Колина, тот говорил, что они познакомились чуть меньше десяти лет назад, когда ей не было и двадцати. Обычно хватало максимум пары лет, чтобы подопечный Колина пришел в себя и не только определился с тем, что он хочет, но и достиг этого. Кэтлин была из других сабов: ее вполне устраивал коммерческий характер их встреч с доминантом, она делала карьеру, а свои потребности реализовывала на платной основе.  
  
Кэтлин выглядела не очень хорошо: припухшие от слез глаза, разбитая губа, несколько отсутствующих пуговиц на блузке, надетой на голое тело: хоть она и куталась в палантин, Эзра рассмотрел очертания груди и соски, когда та чуть не уронила его, шарахнувшись от него в сторону.  
  
Колин отвел Кэтлин в ближайшую комнату и усадил в кресло. Пока Эзра ходил за аптечкой, он уже заставил ее выпить стакан воды и наливал второй. Кэтлин тихонько всхлипывала, опустив взгляд.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — все же не удержался от вопроса Эзра, несмотря на предупреждающий жест Колина.  
  
— Простите, я вам помешала, — еще больше, чем раньше, сжалась девушка. — Я просто не вспомнила никакого другого адреса, когда садилась в такси. Еще раз простите.  
  
— Ничего страшного, я сейчас вызову Джонни, — Колин потрепал ее по руке, доставая телефон. — Кэтлин, Эзра сейчас обработает ссадину, хорошо? Ты же его не боишься, я могу вас вдвоем оставить?  
  
Она кивнула, и Колин ушел, видимо, не собираясь говорить с новым доминантом Кэтлин в ее присутствии.  
  
— Поэтому я никогда и не хожу на свидания, — она обхватила себя руками, натягивая палантин на сбитые колени. — Они никогда не понимают, чего мне хочется. Я объясняю, а они будто меня не слышат.  
  
— Это тебя на свидании… так? — Эзра сглотнул, дернув кадыком. А потом доминанты еще говорят, что их не стоит опасаться. — Он тебя хотя бы не…  
  
— Нет! — она испуганно дернулась. — Ничего такого, на самом деле. Не знаю, чего я испугалась.  
  
— У вас же был контракт, да? — с подозрением спросил Эзра, чуть прищурившись.   
  
Кэтлин опустила голову, избегая его взгляда.  
  
— Без контракта? — он изумленно округлил глаза. — Так же нельзя.  
  
— Он мне казался хорошим человеком, — на грани слышимости ответила она. — Мы не первый раз виделись, и все было нормально до этой сессии.  
  
Колин зашел в комнату, пряча телефон. Он как раз застал последние фразы. Помявшись, он отобрал у Эзры тампон и антисептик и, чуть приподняв голову Кэтлин, стал аккуратно, осторожными движениями промокать ссадину.  
  
— Мы же обсуждали, что даже если человек хороший, нельзя ему доверять безоглядно. Ты обсудила этого своего “хорошего человека” с Джонни?  
  
— Нет, — даже вынужденно глядя вверх, она умудрялась прятать глаза. — Простите, мне пока неудобно обсуждать с ним такие вопросы.  
  
— Ты ни в чем не виновата, — Колин отпустил ее подбородок. — Если у тебя появилась потребность в отношениях, составьте с Джонни контракт, и опишите все, чего ты ожидаешь от своей пары, и пусть он, на первое время, уберет из зеленого списка все, что посчитает нужным. И, в идеале, пусть бы в первую сессию вы были не одни.  
  
Кэтлин вздохнула, теребя изящными пальцами кисточку палантина. Эзра скользнул взглядом по ее ладоням и заметил тонкие ниточки шрамов на запястьях.  
  
— Ты обещаешь? — Колин снова заставил ее посмотреть на себя и вопрос задал таким тоном, что Эзра вздрогнул.  
  
— Но… Я… — она задрожала. — Обещаю.  
  
— Хорошо, — Колин по своей привычке присел на подлокотник кресла. — Посидеть с тобой, пока Джонни не приедeт? Или хочешь побыть одна?  
  
— Посидеть, — попросила она. — Если я вас ни от чего не отрываю.  
  
Эзра фыркнул: не такие они бездушные, чтобы продолжить свои обжимания, когда она сидит одна после ею пережитого.   
  
В дверь снова позвонили. Наверноe, это был доминант Кэтлин.   
  
Эзра знал, что почему-то именно с ней при поиске замены у Колина возникли проблемы. Один за другим его знакомые доминанты, изучив предложенный им контракт, отказывались от того, чтобы даже попробовать с ней поработать. Колин все мрачнел, обсуждал лично и по телефону какие-то правки, и в итогe все же нашел вариант, но явно был не в восторге от него, хотя Кэтлин, вроде, не была против. Вероятно поэтому, именно с ней контракт расторгался последним из всех клиентов.  
  
В комнату вместе с Колином зашел высокий худой, можно сказать, болезненно худой мужчина лет под пятьдесят. От его взгляда Эзре стало не по себе. Он инстинктивно сделал шаг, чтобы быть поближе к Колину. Аура властности, окружавшая доминанта Кэтлин, была настолько явной, что хотелось оказаться где-то от него подальше. Колина это не смущало: он вел себя в присутствии этого неприятного человека как ни в чем ни бывало, совершенно не смущаясь свежего засоса на шее.  
  
— Оставьте нас одних, — приказал доминант, хотя Эзра и без того мечтал убраться оттуда как можно быстрее. Они уже выходили из комнаты, когда мужчина влепил Кэтлин пощечину, причем так сильно, что у той дернулась голова.

  
Колин захлопнул дверь, преграждая Эзре путь в комнату:  
  
— Это не то, что ты думаешь.  
  
— Ты серьезно? — возмутился Эзра. — Это, по-твоему, нормально?  
  
— Ты же помнишь, мы обсуждали особенности взаимодействия домов и сабов? С Кэтлин надо так, Джонни делает все правильно. Я посмотрел, он ударил ее не по той стороне, где у нее губа разбита.  
  
— Чем он тогда отличается от обидевшего ее дома? — Эзра позволил увести себя от двери, но успокоиться никак не мог.  
  
— Наличием контракта, — пояснил Колин, усаживая его на кухонный диван и пододвигая пепельницу. — Подумай сам, если б кто-то, не привыкший к нашим порядкам, увидел бы твою спину пару дней назад, кем бы он меня посчитал? Не переноси на себя, вы с Кэтлин разные.  
  
— То есть, если у них контракт, то он может вести себя… вот так вот? Ты тоже себя с ней так вел?  
  
— В рамках разумного и оговоренного с ней — да, — Колин подкурил сигарету и вложил ее между пальцев Эзры. Тот машинально затянулся, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
— Я вообще не понял, почему мы его позвали. Она приехала к тебе, доверилась, признала, что с ним у нее пока доверия нет, так зачем тогда он?  
  
Колин тоже закурил, явно больше ради паузы, чем из-за того, что ему хотелось. Эзра не терпеливо, но ждал.  
  
— Эзра, она — мой клиент, и только. У нас с ней отношения регламентировались контрактом. Сейчас контракта нет, он расторгнут. Я ей ничего не должен. У нее контракт с другим доминантом, и сейчас ей нужно не сочувствие, а полноценная сессия. Теперь ты понимаешь, зачем он тут?  
  
— Нет, — Эзра заметил, как дрожит огонек его сигареты и пристроил ее на край пепельницы. — Не понимаю. Вы вечность знакомы, она приехала не к нему, а к тебе. Допустим, ей нужна сессия, так есть же возможность заключить контракт на один вечер? Ей не нравится этот дом, неужели ты не видишь?   
  
— А я, по-твоему, робот? Я, по-твоему, на такое жесткое взаимодействие сейчас настроен? Я своему сабу с ней больше не общаться не обещал? — впервые Эзра наблюдал, как Колин и злиться, и нервничает одновременно. — Я не знаю, как тебе еще понятнее объяснить, что она клиент, а я не горю желанием сейчас работать.   
  
— Но ты за нее отвечаешь, не тот дом, с которым она совсем недавно, а ты, — с уверенностью сказал Эзра.  
  
— А почему? — поставил его в тупик вопросом Колин. — Почему не она сама? Почему не ее доминант, с которым у нее контракт?  
  
На это Эзра ничего ответить не мог. Единственное, в чем он был уверен, это в том, что Колин ведет себя неправильно. Он с ней был долго, слишком долго, чтобы сейчас вот так бросить в трудную минуту. Контракт-контрактом, но так нельзя. Но как донести это до Колина, он не знал. Иногда ему казалось, что они понимают друг друга, а потом случалось что-то такое и оказывалось, что Колин ничуть не поменялся, он все еще на той стороне баррикад. Тогда как Эзра чувствовал в себе необходимость меняться, чтобы быть рядом с ним. И пусть бы Колин говорил, что ему все равно: как Эзра выглядит, что говорит, носит ли браслет — делая что-то, что, как он знал, понравится Колину, он ощущал внутреннее удовлетворение. Таких вещей становилось все больше, он все дальше отходил от того себя, который когда-то познакомился с Колином, и это было неправильно, ведь тот как когда-то заказал за Эзру кофе в самую первую встречу, так до сих пор не понял ничего, постоянно принимая за него решения. Даже не принимая, а подталкивая его к ним самого, искусно манипулируя его сознанием с помощью наказаний и поощрений, от самых минимальных, типа довольной улыбки, до практик, которые самому Колину не по сердцу, но нравятся Эзре.  
  
— Прости, — он поднялся, стараясь не смотреть на Колина. — Мне нужно подумать. Я беру паузу, я слишком запутался. Я вызову такси.  
  
— Эзра, — тот сделал глубокий вдох и шумно выдохнул. — Уже поздно, давай ты переночуешь у себя, а завтра утром мы все обсудим и разберемся.  
  
— Нет, — Эзра попытался улыбнуться, но у него не получилось. — Спасибо, но я должен сам, ты мне не поможешь в этом.  
  
Выходя из дома к ожидающему его такси, Эзра слышал, как Кэтлин стонала, и не было похоже, что от боли или страха. Чуть замявшись на пороге, он все же вышел на улицу. Было холодно и промозгло, накрапывал мелкий дождик. Он улыбнулся, вспоминая, как, пока он собирался, Колин принес свой свитер — Эзра до сих пор не перевез к Колину теплые вещи — и тюбик с мазью для уже почти зажившей спины.   
  
— Прошу тебя, — сказал Колин, — если ты поймешь, что тебе что-то нужно, не стесняйся просить Лайлу. Или ко мне приезжай, обещаю, помогу без разговоров.  
  
Эзра натянул манжеты на ладони и сунул нос в высокий ворот свитера. Тот, несмотря на стирку, пах парфюмом владельца, и от этого становилось как-то теплее.   
  
Забравшись на заднее сиденье такси, Эзра посмотрел на светящееся на втором этаже окно и назвал адрес. Когда они отъехали, он расстегнул ремешки и стащил с руки браслет. Аккуратно его свернув, сунул в боковой карман сумки, где уже что-то лежало. Не помня, что это могло быть, Эзра вынул содержимое кармана. Горло сжало спазмом, а к глазам подступили слезы: это был ошейник, который он туда положил еще перед первым свиданием с Колином.   
  
— У вас что-то случилось? — участливо поинтересовался таксист.  
  
— Я пока не понял, — признался Эзра, засовывая и ошейник, и браслет в сумку. 

 

 

[ ](http://xn--80atcxa4d/)

 

 

 

**Часть 3.**

  
Спал Эзра плохо. С одной стороны отвык спать один, с другой — обдумывал все события последних месяцев и, как не силился уснуть, все не мог выбросить из головы произошедшее и последовавший за этим собственный поступок. Может быть, стоило все же остаться и, как предлагал Колин, обсудить все утром, но Эзра чувствовал, что его сомнения после такого разговора никуда не делись бы.   
  
Утром, рассматривая себя в зеркале ванной, Эзра не мог понять, что же с ним не так: все шло хорошо, почти замечательно, и Колин был не так уж неправ, когда вчера вызвал доминанта, с которым у Кэтлин был контракт. Это был не более чем повод уйти, но когда Эзре для этого нужен был повод?  
  
— А мы уже прямо скучали по твоей недовольной роже, — хмыкнул саркастично Джош, когда Эзра вышел утром на кухню.   
  
Лайла, зевая, налила себе кофе и посмотрела на него, как смотрят на провинившихся детей: строго и с пониманием, что это вовсе не последняя шалость.  
  
— Ну, круассанов к завтраку не предложу, — вздохнула она. — Овсянку будешь?  
  
— Буду, — Эзра улыбнулся: хорошо, когда есть люди, которые тебя принимают, даже если не считают твои поступки верными.  
  
— Я не хочу этого знать, но что случилось? — поинтересовалась Лайла, грея руки об чашку. — Это как-то связано с вчерашним эфиром?  
  
Неожиданно для себя Эзра рассказал друзьям все. И про вчерашний визит Кэтлин, и про все их с Колином разговоры, и про интервью, и про Шаю, и даже про ошейник — все свалил в одну кучу, вперемешку с обидами, радостями, сомнениями, догадками и сожалениями. После этого рассказа стало намного легче, хотя в голове ни капельки не прояснилось.   
  
— Умеешь ты все сделать сложнее, чем есть. Удачи тебе со всем этим, — Джош похлопал его по плечу и отправился мыть чашку.   
  
Лайла оказалась более разговорчивой:   
  
— Я тебе скажу то, что Колин вчера, щадя тебя, не сказал. Эзра, если бы ты был влюблен в доминанта, который вел тебя много лет, а потом от тебя отказался, и ты бы оказался в сложной ситуации, как бы ты поступил?   
  
— Обратился бы к нему, — без тени сомнений ответил Эзра.  
  
— С целью? — продолжила Лайла, и Эзра уже знал, к чему она ведёт: он бы хотел, чтобы доминант увидел, как ему сложно, трудно и больно, и снова заключил с ним контракт. Это ни что иное, как то самое манипулирование, в котором Эзра обвинял Колина. Доминанту, который чувств к сабу не испытывает, не стоит вестись на такое поведение, пусть это и жестоко.  
  
Эзра скривился:  
  
— Ненавижу вас обоих, — тихо сказал он, отходя к окну, где лежала пачка сигарет. — Вы всегда выворачиваете все так, чтоб я почувствовал себя глупо.  
  
Лайла не стала отвечать, принимаясь за мойку тарелок.  
  
— Может быть, если ты ищешь в ком-то изъян, но не находишь, — сказала она, уходя, — то этот изъян в тебе?

 

 

***

  
Отработав концерт в пятницу, Эзра на уик-энд уехал к родителям. Он давно им обещал, и все не получалось, а тут и время было, и желание: он очень соскучился как по матери, так и по отцу. О том, что они с Колином уже четыре дня не разговаривают, он им говорить не стал, не хотелось расстраивать: казалось, у родителей начался второй медовый месяц. Эзра уже и не помнил, когда те выглядели настолько счастливыми и молодыми — было ощущение, что они сбросили лет по десять. Марта, казалось, вот-вот начнет танцевать, в доме то и дело был слышен смех. Да что там смех, Марта и Роберт неприкрыто флиртовали друг с другом, не стесняясь сына. Тот же, хоть и смущался, был за родителей рад: он уже и не помнил, когда они в последний раз были такими, так давно это было, а уж по сравнению с их поведением в последнюю встречу, разница была впечатляющей.  
  
Было очень приятно видеть, как мать порхает по дому в новом платье, как напевает, готовя что-то вкусненькое, как отец радует ее всякими мелочами, такими как букет цветов или любимый модный журнал. Эзра даже не хотел знать, что стало этому причиной: его вполне устраивал тот факт, что его родным людям хорошо. На волне собственного счастья те даже не отпустили ни одной шуточки насчет их с Колином личной жизни, не задавали нескромных вопросов и почти не пытались узнать, как они там вдвоем уживаются.  
  
Это самое «почти» сводилось к одному случаю, после которого Эзра решил, что его решение ничего не говорить про их размолвку, если ее можно было так назвать, было верным. Oн мыл посуду после обеда и, когда потянулся, чтобы поставить тарелку на верхнюю полку, сзади отчетливо закашлялся отец, потом мама захихикала, как девочка.  
  
Эзра не сразу понял, что случилось, а догадавшись покраснел: он и забыл про надпись «шлюха Колина Фаррелла» на пояснице. Она почти стерлась, но маркер был особенно въедливый и ее до сих пор можно было разобрать.  
  
— Я бы еще понял «собственность Колина Фаррелла», но так грубо? — заметил Роберт. — Сынок, я волнуюсь, он тебя ничего не заставляет против твоей воли?  
  
— Тем, с кем не все в порядке, такого не разрешают, — возразила Марта. — Но я присоединюсь к вопросу, почему ты один, он же тоже собирался приехать в этот раз.  
  
Эзра замер, не дыша и пытаясь сообразить, что же сказать, чтоб и жалеть не начали, и выпытывать, что случилось, тоже.  
  
— Меня немного достают после нашего интервью, решил пару дней отдохнуть, — пояснил он, одергивая футболку. — А так все нормально.  
  
Надежда была только на то, что родители не заметят, что он лжет, или хотя бы решат не лезть в душу. Эзра даже нисколько не соврал: после того эфира и ряда публикаций не было и дня, чтобы или кто-то из знакомых, или из журналистов не попытался с ним связаться, забрасывая вопросами или возмущениями, или и тем, и другим одновременно. По сравнению с некоторыми сообщениями, поступающими теперь Эзре, Шая был очень корректен в своих формулировках. На внутренние форумы для сабов Эзра даже не заходил, решив, что так нервы будут целее: все же он был довольно известен за счет не только политической активности, но и своей актерской и концертной деятельности.  
  
— О, как я тебя понимаю, иногда хочется просто побыть одному в тишине, — протянул отец. — Марта, помнишь лето девяносто пятого?   
  
— Как же, его забудешь. Эзра, представляешь, он тогда на месяц съехал в гостиницу. Приходил только с детьми посидеть, пока я занята была.  
  
— Как мы тогда бурно помирились, — романтично протянул Роберт.  
  
— А чего хоть поругались? — поинтересовался Эзра, не желая, чтобы родители в подробностях вспоминали, как они «мирились».  
  
— Да по чепухе, я и не помню уже, — отмахнулся отец. — Я знаю, что тебя порадует. Мы уже вечность в бар к старику Биллу не захаживали.  
  
Марта накрыла ладонью ладонь мужа:  
  
— И не надо.  
  
— Ничего, мы по глоточку. Заодно поговорим.  
  
— Ну, ладно, — смягчилась Марта, — если хочешь так, то хорошо. 

 

 

***

  
В баре ничего не изменилось Эзра помнил его с юности: именно тут папа учил его играть в дартс и бильярд, когда он был подростком. Именно здесь Эзра впервые напился до зеленых чертей пару лет назад: Лайла очень серьезно относилась к этому вопросу и не разрешала ему пить, по крайней мере, много, пока ему не исполнился двадцать один год.  
  
Старик Билл тоже не менялся: кажется, стариком его называли еще в детстве Эзры. У него было то ли шестеро, то ли семеро детей, и все сабы. Нижняя же его, Хельга, умерла, и он остался один со всем своим выводком. Дети поначалу помогали ему в баре, а потом все разъехались, кто куда. Видимо, заботу о них Билл переносил на всех посещающих бар сабов, поэтому все в городке, до самого последнего человека, знали: в этот бар можно отпускать даже самых виктимных нижних, тот не даст их в обиду, иногда даже если бы они и были не против.  
  
Роберт принес два бокала с неразбавленным виски, судя по запаху, неплохим, но пить не стал. Эзра пригубил свой напиток, и все же спросил:  
  
— Что-то случилось?  
  
— Ничего плохого, — отец улыбнулся, вращая бокал и наблюдая, как виски в нем образует воронку и омывает стенки бокала. — Мама хотела с тобой сама поговорить, но я настоял, что решение было мое, значит, мне и сообщать.  
  
— Мне как-то тревожно, не томи, — Эзра поставил свой бокал и в ожидании сложил руки на столе, перебирая в голове варианты того, что могло случится.  
  
— Мы уже сказали девочкам, те восприняли нормально, но ты всегда был другого мнения на этот счет, — Роберт растерянно потеребил потрепанные ремешки своего браслета. — Я боюсь, что ты плохо воспримешь то, что я хочу сказать.  
  
Эзра, смутившись отсутствием браслета у себя, спрятал руки под стол, пока отец не спросил об этом. Внезапно его озарила догадка: неужели мама с папой решили расторгнуть брачный контракт? В их-то возрасте, с тремя детьми, это было бы глупо, да и не вязалось это с подъемом в их отношениях, но другой вариант просто не шел ему в голову.

— Я должен сказать тебе спасибо, ведь именно ты стал причиной этого моего решения, — продолжил Роберт, и слушать его становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее. — В общем, мы с мамой и еще кое с кем решили заключить контракт на триаду.  
  
— Нихера себе, — высказался Эзра, залпом выпивая все содержимое стакана и ощущая, как оно горячим комком спускается по пищеводу. — Еще один нижний, пап, это перебор.  
  
— Почему нижний? — Роберт улыбнулся. — Верхний, то есть верхняя.  
  
— Два доминанта на тебя одного? Ты серьезно? Ты меня извини, но не похоже, что твоего темперамента на одну-то маму хватало.  
  
— А вариант, что это ее темперамента не хватало мне, ты не рассматриваешь? — тихо предложил Роберт, тоже допивая содержимое своего бокала. — Я еще возьму, ты не против?  
  
— Да нет, — Эзра все еще не мог прийти в себя от новости.  
  
Когда перед ним снова оказался бокал, где-то на два пальца заполненный виски, он все же рискнул поинтересоваться:  
  
— И как же это решение связано со мной?  
  
— Я посмотрел на тебя, и подумал: если мой сын нашел в себе смелость и признал свои потребности, хотя мы с мамой, по ходу, сделали все, чтоб этого не случилось никогда, то и я могу. Собрал себя в кулак и пошел признался ей.  
  
— Что используешь щетку в ванной не по назначению? — подсказал Эзра, чувствуя себя крайне неудобно от того, что обсуждает личную жизнь собственных родителей.  
  
— Это она и без того знала. Hет, признался, что хочу еще одного доминанта.  
  
Эзра закусил костяшку большого пальца, чтоб не продолжать расспросы, хотя очень хотелось: кроме очевидного, почему нельзя было решить проблему вдвоем, его еще очень интересовал вопрос насчет «сделали все».  
  
— Спрашивай, — разрешил отец. — Разговаривать, так разговаривать.  
  
— А что, просто попросить маму быть построже никак? — разговор уходил в какие-то невообразимые грани неловкости.  
  
— Нет, — Роберт сделал паузу, вздыхая. — Не знаю, думал ли ты об этом, но Марта довольно низкомодусна. Я бы сказал, даже почти безмодусна. Когда-то, когда мы только познакомились, она сразу мне в этом призналась, и я полгода притворялся, что мне тоже это все не нужно, пока не сорвался. Но мы очень любили друг друга, и до сих пор любим, поэтому как-то договорились. Марта воспитана как доминант, она знает, что делать, знает, как делать, она очень ответственно ко всему этому относится и очень старается. Она смогла обучить девочек всему, что им следовало знать, хотя у нее самой к этому ни малейшего таланта. Да, она научилась получать удовольствие от сессий, но все они очень тщательно планируются и идут точно по сценарию: она не умеет действовать по наитию, не умеет импровизировать. А мне этого не хватает, всегда не хватало, но раньше я думал, что жизнь состоит из компромиссов, и молчал.  
  
Эзра сидел, как громом пораженный: он бы в жизни не поверил, что у его родителей, его идеальных родителей, проживших вместе долгую и трудную жизнь, у пары, у которой по определению не могло быть проблем в этой сфере, все обстояло таким образом. Что его отец, спокойный и рассудительный, страдает от недостатка доминирования над собой при их достаточно властной и уверенной в себе матери.  
  
— Знаешь, она все время переживала, что не такая, как все нормальные люди. Когда ты родился, и только появилось подозрениe о твоей низкомодульности, она несколько лет таскала тебя по врачам и психологам, обложилась книгами, и все пыталась мне доказать, что у тебя тоже модуса почти нет. Говорила, что тебя нельзя воспитывать, как саба, что это приведет к такой же психологической травме, как и у нее. Что ты не будешь испытывать потребности на физиологическом уровне, но будешь испытывать их из-за того, что мы тебе вложим в голову, что так должно быть.   
  
— И ты согласился? — Эзра был благодарен, что хоть сейчас узнал причину, по которой он сейчас так мучается.  
  
— Не сразу. Я тоже стал изучать литературу, консультировался со специалистами. По всему выходило, что Марта права. Я не видел у тебя ни одной типичной реакции, которые демонстрируют сабы в детстве: ты не затихал, если с тобой строго говорили, ты не нуждался в том, чтоб тебя пожалели, если что-то с тобой случилось, с тобой не работала система наказаний-поощрений, ты не шалил специально, чтоб тебя наказали, не проверял границы, которые можешь позволить себе в общении с нами. То есть ты все это делал, но не более чем любой другой ребенок. Прости за подробности, но до последнего в туалет не терпел. Рано или поздно, мне пришлось согласиться, что ты не из тех, кто остро нуждается в доминировании. Я-то помнил, как ведут себя действительно модусные сабы в детстве.   
  
— Мне Колин рассказывал, что это можно только во время полового созревания определить, — согласился Эзра, отпивая из стакана и ощущая, как понемногу хмелеет: сказалось длительное воздержание. Наверное, если бы Колин не курил, он и курить бы бросил: в большинстве случаев попросту не чувствовал такой необходимости.  
  
— Теперь-то мы знаем, — Роберт развел руками. — К сожалению, на примере таких, как ты. Именно я, ближе к твоим шестнадцати-семнадцати, стал обращать внимание на все странности, как по учебнику психологии нижних: ты истязал себя, хитрил и обманывал, чтобы скрыть следы, явно нуждался в доминировании, а мама не могла помочь. Поэтому, когда ты решил съехать к Лайле, я был только за: надеялся, что она поможет, она выглядела разумной девочкой, жаль, что вы так и не сошлись.  
  
— Я помню, ты пытался мне что-то сказать, — вспомнил Эзра тот неловкий разговор после случая с самосвязыванием.  
  
— Было уже поздно, — вздохнул Роберт. — Хотя я рад, что ты не дожил до моего возраста, прежде чем признать свои потребности.   
  
Стало очень грустно: Эзра так и не разобрался, что он вообще хочет, тогда как Роберт, в отличие от него, прекрасно знал, что хотел, но не решался что-то менять многие и многие годы. Как же, наверноe, ему было тоскливо. Эзра всей душой посочувствовал, представив, как шел год за годом, а отец постоянно жил, ощущая, что ему чего-то не хватает, не в состоянии удовлетворить свои потребности.   
  
— Впервые с момента, как я надел брачный браслет, я полностью удовлетворен, — отец довольно улыбнулся Эзре, подтверждая его догадки. — Хотя мы провели втроем всего три сессии, я в кои-то веки рад, что саб. Такова моя природа, и я не могу понять, почему такое простое решение не пришло ко мне раньше. Нельзя идти против собственных потребностей, это не приводит ни к чему хорошему.  
  
Эзра смутился: именно это он до Колина и делал, причем, вроде бы, довольно успешно.  
  
— Я тоже смотрел людей Икс, — хмыкнул Эзра, цитируя: — «Я мутант и горжусь этим».  
  
— Да, — кивнул Роберт, — я саб и горжусь этим.  
  
Он замолчал, потихоньку потягивая виски в своем стакане. Эзра задумался: хоть изначально ему очень не понравилась мысль о триаде, но, может, для родителей это выход? Выглядят они, по крайней мере, счастливыми. Кто такой Эзра, чтобы их осуждать?  
  
— Знаешь, ты мне очень помог, — он ободряюще улыбнулся отцу. — Несмотря на то, что очень в лоб задвигал про природу и «я саб, и этим горжусь». Я все и без того понял.  
  
— Я не очень умею намекать, — добродушно и чуть виновато отозвался Роберт. — Но мне показалось, что у вас с Колином все не так гладко, как ты хочешь, чтоб нам с мамой казалось.   
  
В этот момент Билл, увидев, что они почти допили, принес еще по порции и еды по мелочи: орешков да чипсов.  
  
— Хотите, попрошу Сэма вам по паре бутербродов сварганить? — предложил он. Сэма Эзра не видел, но, кажется, это был единственный из сыновей Билла, что остался помогать ему с баром.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Роберт. — Мы скоро уже домой.  
  
Они еще посидели, молча поедая нехитрую снедь, погрузившись в свои мысли.  
  
— Так что ты все же думаешь насчет триады? — спросил Роберт, закидывая в рот очередной орешек.  
  
— А можно с ней познакомиться? Со второй верхней, то есть. Должен же я узнать свою эмм... мачеху? — несмело предложил Эзра. — Я всегда был против, но тут такая ситуация...  
  
— Она тебе понравится, — разулыбался Роберт, — ее зовут Саманта, она моложе, чем мы с мамой, но это нам не мешает. Я сначала так боялся, что Марта найдет кого-то неподходящего мне или ей, но она сделала замечательный выбор: мы вместе прекрасно уживаемся.

 

 

***

  
К Лайле с Джошем Эзра вернулся уже в начале следующей недели. В воскресенье родители познакомили его со своей третьей, Самантой, и женщина неожиданно понравилась Эзре: невысокая, ему по плечо, миловидная блондинка, выглядящая моложе своих сорока лет, оказалась очень адекватной, красивой и бережно относящейся как к Марте, так и к Роберту.   
  
Отец, сам не зная, попал прямо в точку, когда решился с Эзрой поговорить. Теперь тот гораздо лучше понимал, что ему делать. Один этот разговор сделал для него больше, чем несколько длинных и тяжелых психологическиx бесед с Колином: проснувшись утром в понедельник, Эзра был полон уверенности, что не хочет всю жизнь, как отец, страдать от того, что сглупил в самом начале. Оставалось только разобраться, что же он хочет от Колина, и этот, самый последний шаг, был самым трудным.  
  
Вернувшись в Нью Йорк, Эзра с радостью окунулся в запись нового альбома, стараясь не думать о Колине и их взаимоотношениях. Альбом шел тяжело: песням, написанным во время, когда у всех членов группы все было хорошо, не хватало нужного настроения, они постоянно отвлекались, сбивались, что-то меняли и обсуждали.  
  
Их общий проект Эзра не забросил, виртуозно высчитывая время, чтобы не пересечься с Колином, когда приезжал решить какие-либо вопросы. Тот, впрочем, и сам избегал его. Мало того, он не звонил, и не писал, хотя в глубине души Эзра надеялся, что тот постарается его вернуть, но Колин честно выполнял его просьбу дать ему время подумать.  
  
Каждый вечер Эзра подходил к комнате Лайлы и, постояв рядом с дверью, уходил к себе. Буквально за несколько месяцев привыкнув к постоянным сессиям, он очень страдал из-за их отсутствия. Хоть Колин и предлагал ему обращаться к подруге, Эзра был не очень уверен, что та нормально отнесется к его просьбе. Набраться решимости и попросить ее сделать то, чего Эзре хотелось, было невероятно трудно, хотя ему казалось, что Лайла от него что-то ждет.  
  
Первым не выдержал Колин.  
  
«Эзра, это уже не смешно, ты срываешься», — написал он утром после очередного концерта. Эзра еле разлепил глаза, не сразу поняв, от кого сообщение и о чем речь: слишком много подобных сообщений ему приходило последнее время.   
  
Понятно, значит, в сеть просочились его фото в том самом комбинезоне, в котором он в шутку обещал заявиться на прием, проводимый Колином, и до которого, кстати, оставалось всего несколько недель. Эзра так и не решил, пойдет ли он.  
  
Он вообще не понимал, зачем он вчера это сделал. Надеялся спровоцировать? Показать, что ему и без Колина неплохо живется? Какую он цель преследовал, когда делал это? Единственное, что утешало — смотрелся он очень эффектно, но это, скорее, было утешением в стиле Джоша. Еще немного — и он бы ушел вместе с одним из поедающих его глазами доминантов к тому домой. Но тот как-то неожиданно исчез, буквально за десять минут до того, как Эзра решился на это приключение. Наверноe, Лайла с ним поговорила.   
  
Вообще, иногда Эзра подозревал, что Лайла его ангел-хранитель. Хотя и ее терпение было небезгранично.  
  
Он ничего не ответил на сообщение, понимая, что Колин, как всегда, прав. Об этом он думал вторую неделю, и только собственное упрямство мешало признать, что он все никак не может принять то, что было с самого начала понятно и что так настырно пытался донести до него отец: он саб, и от природы никуда не деться, и Колина он любит. Казалось бы, все просто, но не тут-то было: ощущение неправильности их отношений никуда не исчезало, как не силился Эзра это ощущение проанализировать, разложить на мельчайшие составляющие, как его учил сам Колин, ничего не получалось. Как проще все было бы, если бы он, как отец, знал решение своей проблемы.  
  
Иногда Эзра допускал крамольную мысль, что решение он знал.  
  
И от этого становилось еще хуже.

 

 

***

  
Следующим вечером Эзра в очередной раз остановился в замешательстве перед дверью Лайлы. Все же собравшись с силами, он постучал.  
  
— Заходи, — крикнула она.  
  
В комнате был беспорядок: они вместе с Джошем обновляли плакаты, разложив их по полу. Эзра, совершенно забывший о том, что обещал помочь, хлопнул себя по лбу:  
  
— Простите, ребята, я как-то не подумал. А чего вы меня не позвали?  
  
— Решили не мешать твоей рефлексии, — улыбнулся Джош. — Да тут дел-то на пару часов всего было, мы уже заканчиваем.  
  
Эзра обвел взглядом разложенные плакаты, и понял, что зашел совершенно не вовремя.  
  
— Может, я чем-то все же помогу, — предложил он.  
  
— Джош, ты не мог бы... — начала Лайла.  
  
Джош уже поднимался, отряхивая колени.  
  
— Я все понял, я ухожу. Сходить в магазин? А то, Лайла как намахается, есть захочет, а в холодильнике шаром покати.  
  
— Джош! — прикрикнули на него оба, только с разными интонациями: Эзра — смущенно и угрожающе, Лайла предостерегающе.   
  
Когда они остались одни, Эзра сел на пол и, взяв кисть, стал заканчивать наполовину закрашенную предпоследнюю букву на плакате Джоша.  
  
— Осторожнее! — Она еле успела придержать его за локоть, чтобы краска не вышла за контур.  
  
Он отложил кисточку: действительно, получалось как-то совсем неровно, то ли руки дрожали, то ли настроение было не то.  
  
— Что хочешь? — будто ни в чем ни бывало, поинтересовалась Лайла. — Я тебя, если честно, раньше ждала.  
  
— Пусть будет больно, — уверенно сказал он. — Желательно, не только сегодня.  
  
— О, — только и сказала Лайла. А потом, помолчав, добавила: — То есть ты не за кайфом пришел, а за реальной болью?  
  
Эзра кивнул: говорить он не мог, в горле будто ком встал.  
  
Лайла вздохнула и, подтянув к себе бук, нажала пару клавиш. Зашуршал старенький принтер в углу, распечатывая контракт. Эзра подмахнул его, не глядя: подруге он доверял.  
  
— Прежде чем я начну, солнце, сформулируй, за что мы тебя наказываем?  
  
Поежившись, Эзра поднял на нее голову:  
  
— А без этого нельзя? Я, честно говоря, не знаю.  
  
Лайла покачала головой:  
  
— Так не пойдет. Прости, или ты сформулируешь, или ничего не будет.  
  
— За то, что я не знаю, чего хочу? — предложил Эзра.  
  
— Подумай еще, — Лайла нашла его руку и переплела с ним пальцы: — Я в тебя верю, давай.  
  
— За то, что я знаю, чего хочу... — начал он и замолк. Хорошо ей говорить, попробовала бы сама! Она же понимает, что это сложно. Очень-очень сложно. Даже зная, что должен сказать, невероятно сложно сказать это вслух. Может быть, сейчас Эзра скажет самую важную в своей жизни вещь.  
  
— За то, что я знаю, чего хочу... — снова начал он, понимая, что тянет время.  
  
Перехватив сочувственный взгляд подруги, он все же пересилил себя и закончил:  
  
— Но не могу это принять.  
  
— Этот вариант меня устроит, — сжав на мгновение ладонь Эзры, она отпустила его руку. Вскочив на ноги, он вытащила из шкафа большую коробку, из которой достала ротанговую трость.  
  
— Я пока уберусь, а тебе даю полчаса на раздумья. Если не передумаешь, придешь и попросишь меня о наказании по всем правилам, хорошо?  
  
Забрав трость, Эзра ушел в свою комнату. Почему-то он не сомневался, что девушка выберет именно этот девайс, хотя в доме были розги: те были для удовольствия, трость же обещала много незабываемо болезненных минут для экзецируемого. Основным любителем этого девайса в квартире был Джош: Эзру ей пороли буквально дважды и после хорошего разогрева, и после этого они с Лайлой решили, что больше использовать ее не стоит.   
  
Эзра положил трость на стол и полез за антисептиком. Та была достаточно легкой, действительно травматичных инструментов у них в квартире не водилось, но он помнил, что, при должном умении, сабу мало не покажется.  
  
Прежде чем пойти к Лайле, он застегнул на шее ошейник, стараясь посадить его так, чтоб и дыхания не ограничивал, и сидел плотно.   
  
Если Лайла и обратила на это внимание, то ничего не сказала, когда он вернулся через оговоренные полчаса в ее комнату. Он протянул ей трость и решительно произнес:  
  
— Накажи меня, пожалуйста... пока я не попрошу пощады.  
  
Она окинула его оценивающим взглядом:  
  
— Раздевайся и располагайся.

  
Чуть не запнувшись, делая два шага до кровати, Эзра сбросил одежду и устроился на ней, привычно подложив под живот круглый валик. Сколько раз он лежал вот так, ожидая, когда Лайла начнет порку. Странно, но такого волнения, как перед сессией с Колином, не было. Эзра был собран и спокоен, хотя и не уверен в том, что делает все верно.  
  
— Эзра, меня пугает то, что я буду делать, — призналась Лайла, пристраивая аптечку и стакан с водой на подоконник.   
  
— Ничего страшного, — Эзра устроился так, чтоб в случае необходимости он мог скулить или стонать в подушку. Впрочем, в качестве кляпа ее тоже можно использовать.  
  
— Точно не передумаешь? — в ее голове чувствовалась неуверенность.  
  
— Нет, — он поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Ближайшие пару минут ему будет все равно, но к середине порки каждая мелочь будет усугублять его страдания.  
  
— Тебе нужно дополнительное стоп-слово, — решила она. — Я знаю о твоих опасениях насчет него, — Эзра ей рассказал о том, что в нужный момент сессии он забыл фразу, которую должен был говорить, и боялся, что стоп-слово забудет также. — Поэтому давай выберем что-то, что ты точно будешь помнить.   
  
— Я выбрал, стоп-слово будет «Колин», — уверенно произнес Эзра, внутренне все же сомневаясь в своем решении, но зная: стоит подруге услышать малейшее сомнение в его словах, как та откажется от экшена.  
  
— Уверен? — Лайла положила трость на кровать и немного подвинула Эзру, чтоб ей было удобнее. — Я буду использовать цветовую систему, чтобы узнать, как ты, но я не закончу, пока ты меня не остановишь, — предупредила она, дождавшись его кивка. — Вслух?  
  
— Я уверен, — чуть раздражаясь, проговорил Эзра.  
  
— Я кое-что не услышала?  
  
— Я уверен,  _госпожа_ , — поправился он, смутившись. Раньше его совсем не беспокоило это обращение, впрочем, не каждую сессию Лайла его использовала.  
  
До его ягодицы дотронулись теплые пальцы в чем-то влажном и прохладном.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он, внутренне напрягшись.  
  
— Так будет больнее, но ты будешь целее, — пояснила она, совершенно не смущаясь того факта, что размазывает по его голой заднице какую-то легко впитывающуюся субстанцию.  
  
Лайла закончила, и Эзра почувствовал, как ягодиц легонько касается ротанг: она примеривалась к подходящему месту. На секунду ему стало страшно, но тут он почувствовал первый удар. Эзра зашипел, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не заорать: неужели он всерьез размышлял о том, что девайс легкий и девушка не сможет бить очень сильно? Как оказалось, вполне может. Так, что звезды в глазах — самое малое, что ему придется пережить.   
  
Не дав передохнуть, Лайла уже опустила прут посередине ягодиц, чуть ниже предыдущего следа, который, как Эзра знал, сейчас от белого цвета переходит к розовому, а потом, через некоторое время, станет припухшим и покраснеет.  
  
В этот раз Эзра не мог молчать: он дернулся, хватая ртом воздух.  
  
— Если ты не будешь лежать спокойно, привяжу, — пообещала она, прикладывая трость к неповрежденному участку кожи чуть ниже. Несколько секунд — и Эзра вскинулся от нового удара, громко вскрикивая.  
  
Лайла его действительно не жалела: трость опускалась на задницу и верхнюю часть бедер раз за разом, причиняя жгучую, очень сильную боль. Казалось, прут был прямо раскаленным, по крайней мере, у Эзры были такие ощущения. Он не стеснялся в выражениях, крутил задницей, кричал, стонал, закусывал угол подушки, но долго так не выдерживал, и снова орал, ругался, просил остановится:  
  
— Сука! Мать твою! Хватит! Хватит, пожалуйста. Лайла! Госпожа, блядь, больно как...  
  
Лайла делала перерывы, только когда меняла сторону. Тогда у Эзры было буквально полминуты, чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
— Цвет? — уточняла она каждый раз во время такого перерыва.  
  
— Зеленый, — отвечал он.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что трость прочнее твоего зада? — ласково спросила она, обойдя кровать в третий раз. Эзра не считал, но, вероятно, это означало, что два-три десятка вспухающих рубцов уже украшают его ягодицы и верхнюю часть бедер. Однозначно, о том, чтобы сидеть или лежать на спине в ближайшее время можно будет забыть.  
  
— Зеленый, — упрямо повторил он, понимая, что начинает немного сипеть.   
  
— Пить хочешь?   
  
Хоть и был соблазн затянуть паузу, Эзра мотнул головой.  
  
— Я не верю, что я это делаю, — вздохнула Лайла, легонько касаясь тростью его бедер. Это означало, что буквально через несколько секунд этот гибкий инструмент с силой вонзится в его тело, принося с собой сильную, особенно учитывая количество уже имеющихся следов, боль.   
  
Лайла давала возможность подготовится к каждому разу, когда трость впечатывалась в его ягодицы, но сильно не берегла: некоторые удары ложились прямо, а некоторые с оттяжкой.  
  
Перед тем, как в очередной раз поменять сторону, она надела Эзре на глаза непрозрачную повязку: как она объяснила, для обострения чувствительности. Странно, но сразу после этого качество порки значительно повысилось: будто осмелев, она не примеривалась больше, удары стали более непредсказуемыми по месту нанесения, но при этом равномернее и ритмичнее.  
  
— Напомни мне, за что мы тебя наказываем? — спросила она сразу после того, как надела повязку.  
  
— За то, что я знаю, чего хочу, но не хочу это признать, госпожа, — послушно отозвался Эзра, благодарный за передышку.  
  
— Молодец, — похвалила его Лайла, в очередной раз опуская трость на его задницу.  
Еще один раз, второй, третий, пятый, десятый.  
  
Было такое ощущение, что у него ниже поясницы одна сплошная горящая огнем рана, по которой и попадает постоянно Лайла. Конечно, это было не так, и, вероятно, завтра утром Эзра в этом убедится. Раз за разом он думал, что больше не сможет терпеть, но не мог заставить себя произнести стоп-слово, уговаривая себя: еще один, последний раз, я потерплю, и обязательно остановлю. А потом, заходясь в крике, крутил в голове, что надо прекращать происходящее, почему Лайла не видит, что он не может сделать этого сам, и продолжал терпеть, думая о том, что еще разочек, и он все же остановит эту пытку. И еще раз, да невозможно, как больше это терпеть, но еще разок, и еще...  
  
— Колин, — все же прохрипел он, падая лицом в подушку, совершенно изможденный, чувствуя, как уплывает и каким-то лишь чудом оставаясь в сознании. — Колин. Колин. Колин, — все повторял он, почти крича, хотя Лайла уже давно остановилась.   
  
— Наконец-то, — услышал он будто сквозь толщу воды. Кровать рядом с ним прогнулась: — Я люблю тебя, но ты совсем без башни, — сказала она, почему-то мужским голосом. Голосом Колина.  
  
— Я здесь, — продолжил он. — Я тебя не оставлю сейчас, даже и не надейся.  
  
В этот момент Эзра потерял сознание.  
  
Приходил он в себя довольно долго и буквально частями выхватывал обрывки разговора:  
  
— Выглядит ужасно, может, врача?  
  
— Согласна, меня тоже пугает, у него в первый раз такое.  
  
— Я чуть не умер, увидев это. Каждый раз бил, как по себе. Не получилось аккуратнее?  
  
— Будто я счастлива была его... вот так?  
  
Эзра, узнав голоса, еле-еле стащил с себя повязку и увидел озабоченное лицо Колина, стоящего у кровати на коленях, так, что его голова была на уровне лица Эзры.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил тот ошеломленно.  
  
— Ты позвал, и я пришел, — Колин, потянувшись, стер слезы с его щеки. — И только попробуй сказать, что ты еще хочешь подумать.

 

 

***

  
Хоть Эзра и был в сознании, всю суету вокруг него он воспринимал как-то отстраненно. Чуть щипало от дезинфицирующего раствора на салфетке, которой его обтирали. От приложенного холода стало чуть легче: болело все так же, но хоть немного унялся жар. Он с трудом запил водой какие-то таблетки, будто ежа проглотил. Тихонько кто-то выругался, горло обожгло от распыленного безвкусного лекарства и почти сразу во рту все онемело.   
  
Как из под него убрали валик и, не жалея, намазали каким-то обезболивающим составом, Эзра уже почти и не помнил, это происходило на грани яви и сна: видимо, таблетки были не только обезболивающего, но и снотворного. Скрипнула кровать, когда рядом лег Колин. Эзра инстинктивно прильнул к теплому телу, застонав от боли, когда пришлось для этого немного подвинуться. Прижавшись щекой к груди, Эзра закинул на Колина руку и, вслушиваясь в биение его сердца, стал проваливаться в сон.  
Его голову приподняли совсем чуть-чуть, убирая ткань рубашки, и Эзра опустился щекой уже на обнаженную кожу. Колин был горячий, почти ничего не болело, и все было так хорошо, что Эзра уснул. Ночью он несколько раз просыпался от зовущего его тихого голоса. Послушно пил таблетки, сползал на подушку, пережидая, пока Колин нанесет новый слой мази взамен впитавшегося, и снова возвращался на исходную, засыпая от ласковых прикосновений к затылку, шее и спине.   
  
Пробуждение было не то чтобы слишком приятным: в луже собственных слюней, с переполненным мочевым пузырем, с гадостным ощущением во рту и усталостью в мышцах. Это, конечно, не считая дерганной боли от следов трости.  
  
— Кажется, я все же переборщил, — прошептал он, приподнимая голову. Горло не саднило, но говорить громче он все равно не решался.  
  
— Согласен с тобой, — отозвался Колин, убирая руку с его спины. — Как чувствуешь себя?  
  
Эзра не рассмеялся только потому, что знал — станет хуже.  
  
— А как ты думаешь? — хмыкнул он. — Как бы подняться, сходить в туалет.  
  
Он шевельнулся и зашипел сквозь зубы: вчера он не особо обращал внимание на то, чтобы расслабиться, и сейчас болело буквально все.   
  
Стоило переместиться с Колина на кровать, как тот сел, вытираясь полой рубашки.  
  
— Подожди, помогу, — предложил он. Встав, он потянулся, разминая шею, обошел кровать и помог Эзре подняться на ноги.   
  
Пятнадцатью минутами спустя тот, одетый в длинную футболку, осторожно опустился на кровать спиной вверх: нехитрые утренние процедуры, типа умывания, туалета и чистки зубов вымотали почище спортзала. Обняв подушку, он постарался лечь так, чтобы было не так больно: пару дней определенно придется пострадать. Колин лег рядом, натянул на себя плед, краем накрыв Эзру, и повернулся на бок к нему лицом:  
  
— Очень надеюсь, что тебе это хоть как-то помогло.  
  
Эзра вздохнул: конечно, помогло, как бы он себя после этого не чувствовал. В голове было кристально чисто и все понятно. Будто кто-то там сделал уборку, выкинул весь хлам, а остальное разложил по полочкам. Хоть Эзра и рос с осознанием, что не каждый нуждается в чем-то особенном, что все люди равны, что нужно только захотеть и можно добиться в жизни чего угодно — хоть он в это и верил, но, кроме родителей, был еще социум. Именно из-за него Эзра, хоть и боролся за противоположное, забил себе голову стереотипами. А теперь ему стало кристально понятно, что некоторые вещи вовсе не так постыдны, как ему казалось. Признать свои потребности — не стыдно. Осуществлять их, пусть и самые нетривиальные, с человеком, который тоже этого хочет — вовсе не унизительно. Нижнему нуждаться в ком-то, кому можно передать ответственность — не зазорно. Верхнему, если ему хочется, быть снизу, сделать минет или римминг нижнему — правильно. Нижнему, если ему чего-то хочется, менять себя — верно. Hет в отношениях ничего унизительного, если на происходящее согласны оба. Сделать приятное другому — не манипулирование, а просто желание сделать другого счастливее.  
  
Эзра так долго привык считать виноватыми во всех бедах на этой земле домов, что понять тот факт, что все делают ошибки, главное вовремя их признать — понять это было очень тяжело. И он был благодарен Колину, что тот дал ему возможность прояснить это для себя самостоятельно.   
  
Лайла была права: Эзра искал в Колине недостатки, тогда как во всем виной были его, Эзры, засоренные штампованными фразами мозги и желание соответствовать. Боже упаси, он вовсе не считал Колина идеальным, тот тоже периодически ошибался, особенно в возрасте Эзры, в чем до сих пор раскаивался. Но невозможно было не меняться, когда рядом с тобой кто-то такой как Колин. Умный, чуткий, понимающий. Иногда излишне предупредительный, иногда совершенно невыносимо занудный, но свой. Родной и близкий. Перестраховывающийся, когда нужно, дающий свободу или ограничивающий ее ровно в той мере, в которой нужно.  
  
— Очень помогло, — улыбнулся Эзра. — Прости, что пришлось увидеть это.  
  
Он вовсе не винил Лайлу, что та позвала Колина. С самого начала нужно было идти к нему, но на тот момент Эзра еще не был к этому готов. Когда-то в детстве мама говорила, что все настоящие решения в жизни должны быть выстраданными, иначе они теряют свою цену и становятся фальшивыми. Иногда Эзре казалось, что это его жизненное кредо: не то чтобы он хотел, чтобы так было, все как-то само собой так получалось. Так случилось и в этот раз: именно в тот момент, когда он внутренне решился позвать Колина, тот и появился, за что Эзра был и ему, и Лайле благодарен.  
  
— Я вообще не собирался вмешиваться в порку, — признался Колин тихо. — Но не смог смотреть, как Лайла тебя истязает.   
  
— Куда уж ей до профессионалов, — не удержался Эзра от иронии. Хотя он считал, что у Лайлы все в порядке с техникой, стоило признать, что изменение качества порки стало заметно сразу, стоило Колину взять трость в руки.  
  
— Я дам ей пару уроков. Джош может быть пособием, пока ты выздоравливаешь, — проговорил Колин, протягивая руку и гладя Эзру по щеке. — Что ты об этом думаешь?  
  
Эзра вовсе не думал, что Джош имел какие-то виды на Колина, но, помня его слова про кинозвезду и «бежать через полгорода», это предложение не показалось привлекательным. И вообще, Эзра будет мучится, а Колин с Лайлой развлекаться. Еще чего!  
  
— Я против, — Эзра зажмурился от удовольствия: пальцы Колина переместились на затылок, массируя его.  
  
— Хорошо, — шепнул Колин, не прекращая своего занятия.  
  
— Вот как это работает, — улыбнулся Эзра. — Я говорю нет, ты соглашаешься?  
  
— Ты же мой саб, имеешь право на свое мнение, — пояснил Колин. — Это если ты еще не заметил, — добавил он с иронией. — Я бы, конечно, хотел знать причины твоего решения, но это не обязательно.  
  
Никогда еще Эзре не было так хорошо. И так плохо тоже не было.  
  
— Больно? — сочувственно поинтересовался Колин. — Обезболивающего не предложу, пару часов придется потерпеть.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — Эзра придвинулся ближе. — Со мной все замечательно. Поспи, я же знаю, что ты нихрена не выспался. А я полежу. И да, я тебя обязательно разбужу, если что.  
  
Колин закрыл глаза, обнимая Эзру за плечи.   
  
— Люблю тебя, — сказал тот, вдыхая уже почти выдохшийся запах его парфюма и, чуть более сильный — пота.   
  
Колин ничего не ответил: судя по всему, он спал.

 

 

***

  
Колин не был бы Колином, если бы не попытался поговорить о произошедшем, разложить все по полочкам, заставить Эзру вывернутся наизнанку и что-то о себе в очередной раз понять. Именно этого разговора тот и боялся, пока приходил в себя. Но время шло, а на «серьезный разговор» не было и намеков, хотя пару дней Колин почти безвылазно находился в их с друзьями квартире. Он активно общался со всеми ее обитателями, щедро делясь знаниями. Он разобрал с Джошем все подводные камни в стандартных контрактах и как их следует обходить, помог Лайле с документацией для презентации их проекта по защите сабов, заставил всех, кроме Эзры, сделать в квартире генеральную уборку. А еще он носил тому кофе с круассанами в постель, обещая за каждую крошку в кровати на следующей сессии десять минут наедине с самым большим дилдо, который найдется в его доме, без возможности кончить. Он связывал Эзру на ночь и приковывал той самой цепью, купленной вместе с ошейником, к ножке кровати, а потом полдня отсыпался рядом, вручив Эзре какую-нибудь книгу по психологии сабов. Он смотрел с тем документальные фильмы и указывал на логические недочеты. Он готовил ужины и не давал читать форумы для нижних. Он на удивление вписался в компанию, став в ней своим буквально за считанные часы.  
  
Эзра уже начал надеяться на то, что «разговора» все же не будет, и что Колин все понял сам. Но не тут-то было: стоило Эзре расслабиться, как он положил перед ним ключи от своего дома.  
  
— Хочу их сразу отдать, чтобы ты потом не говорил, что я тобой манипулирую.  
  
На самом деле это было не более чем формальностью: чтобы попасть в дом, нужно было знать код от сигнализации, а запасной комплект ключей лежал в выемке над дверью, и, по факту, им не пользовался никто, кроме Эзры. Несмотря на это, получить свой комплект ключей с небольшим снитчем в качестве брелока было более чем приятно. И да, снитч тоже сыграл свою роль: мелочь, но от осознания, что Колин вспомнил об увлечении своего саба, становилось как-то теплее.  
  
— Ладно, теперь ты меня задобрил, говори, — Эзра не стал прятать ключи, хотя они ему должны были понадобиться не раньше завтрашнего дня.   
  
— Прости, не понимаю, что ты от меня хочешь услышать, — с легким недоумением посмотрел на него Колин. — Ты испытываешь потребность что-то обсудить?  
  
— Я — нет, — побыстрее отказался Эзра, пока Колин не полез в дебри его души. — Спасибо за ключи, я очень рад, ни о чем говорить не хочу.  
  
Колин рассмеялся, привлекая его к себе:  
  
— Ну, раз ты все равно уже настроился...  
  
— Черт, нет, — простонал Эзра ему в плечо. — Давай не будем? Я признаю, я идиот, я не должен был это затевать, и я заслужил.  
  
— Ты — не идиот, — Колин устроил его так, чтоб им обоим было удобно. — Вообще-то я хотел сказать, что я горжусь тобой.   
  
— Ты серьезно? — удивился Эзра. — Когда врач меня осматривал, мне показалось, что ты недоволен.  
  
Лайла все же настояла на том, чтоб показать его врачу, и это, скорее, был воспитательный момент: оба доминанта хотели отбить малейшую охоту повторять произошедшее, и Эзра был с ними согласен: непонятно, как Колин вообще нашел в себе силы, чтобы дождаться, когда он скажет стоп-слово.  
  
— Конечно, я был недоволен, ты вообще видел свою задницу? — закатил глаза Колин. — Ни один дом не будет доволен тем, что его саб позволил избить себя в кашу, а у меня это вообще первый такой случай в практике. Но ты сформулировал свою проблему, определил способ ее решения и реализовал его, причем довольно успешно. Плохо, что ты не умеешь говорить о том, что тебя волнует, предпочитая что-то для себя постигать только через наказание. И чем больше тебя тревожит то, что ты должен принять, тем болезненнее психологически или физически тебе нужно воздействие. Пока пусть будет так, над этим мы поработаем, я и сам виноват, но в этом конкретном случае я горд, что ты не ушел от проблемы, а все же решил ее.  
  
Эзра улыбнулся: он совсем не ожидал такой реакции.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил он довольно. — Я вообще не ожидал, что ты меня похвалишь.  
  
Колин только хмыкнул и неожиданно предложил, поглаживая его по щеке:  
  
— Поехали завтра домой.  
  
— Поехали, — согласился Эзра: следы от трости немного зажили — как на большинстве сабов, заживало все на нем, как на собаке — и он решил, что переживет двадцатиминутную поездку. — Может быть, там мы все же продолжим с того момента, когда нас прервала Кэтлин? — он запустил руку под рубашку Колина и провел кончиками пальцев по коже живота, расстегнул пуговицу на брюках, с удовольствием замечая, что его действия возбуждают Колина.  
  
— Эзра, — тот положил свою ладонь на его руку, не давая потянуть собачку молнии на ширинке вниз. — Если ты думаешь, что я не хочу тебя, ты очень ошибаешься. Хочу, очень хочу, причем буквально с первой минуты нашего знакомства. Но твое физическое состояние...  
  
— Не помешает мне сейчас хорошенько тебе отсосать, — Эзра облизнул губы и чуть переместил ладонь, чтобы ею накрыть его возбужденный член. — Или ты против?  
  
Это был риторический вопрос: Эзра уже стягивал с него брюки и белье.

 

 

***

  
Неделей спустя Эзра вышел из ванной в одном полотенце, и удивленно приподнял бровь, увидев ожидающего его Колина:  
  
— Я думал, ты уехал.  
  
— Нет, я решил тебя подождать, у меня для тебя есть кое-что.  
  
Эзра подошел ближе и с интересом посмотрел на [странную конструкцию](http://www.xxxfantasy.ru/wa-data/public/shop/products/90/10/1090/images/2211/2211.400.jpg) в руках у Колина, опознав в ней клетку для члена.  
  
— Я и так не буду дрочить, если ты мне прикажешь, — Эзра сглотнул набежавшую слюну. Он недавно кончил — Колин разбудил его минетом, — но, несмотря на это, его возбуждала мысль, что сейчас на него наденут клетку.  
  
— Иди сюда, — Колин поставил его между своих коленей и сбросил полотенце на пол. Аккуратно и осторожно он разместил на нем всю конструкцию: член, еще мягкий, свободно лег в клетку, яйца у основания оказались пережаты кольцом, а металлический шарик скользнул в анус. Уже тогда Эзра понял, что ему будет тяжело: от каждого самого мельчайшего движения вся конструкция приходила в движение, шарик внутри шевелился, и он начинал возбуждаться, чего нельзя было делать, так как металлические ограничители на члене не давали такой возможности.  
  
Колин закрыл крошечный замочек сверху на ключ и, отцепив один из двух ключей от связки, положил его на тумбочку у кровати:  
  
— Я не хочу, чтоб у тебя не было возможности освободиться, — пояснил он.  
  
Эзра хмыкнул: он не собирался пользоваться предоставленным ключом, хотя было приятно, что Колин доверяет ему.  
  
— И надолго это? — поинтересовался он, переступая с ноги на ногу. Ощущения были странными, но к ним можно было привыкнуть.  
  
— Пока до вечера, а там посмотрим, может, на ночь еще оставлю, — Колин положил ладони на бедра Эзры и немного покрутил его влево-вправо, любуясь. — Посмотрим на твое поведение.  
  
— Ох, — Эзра закусил губу, борясь с возбуждением. Клетка чуть оттягивала член вниз под своим весом, и уже ощутимо впивалась металлическими кольцами, а ведь до полноценной эрекции было еще далеко.  
  
— Удачного шоппинга, — Колин встал и обошел его, прижался сзади. — Надеюсь, ты будешь думать обо мне, когда будешь что-то примерять, — прошептал он на ухо Эзре, скользнув пальцами по его животу.  
  
— Блядь, обязательно, — саркастично ответил Эзра, сжав зубы. Колин специально его провоцировал, а это было с одной стороны больно, с другой — очень заводило: наливаясь кровью в пределах клетки, член сдвигал шарик вниз, оттягивая анус, от чего Эзра не мог не возбудиться, и все шло по кругу.  
  
Вопрос о костюме на этот чертов прием уже стоял ребром, а он все никак не мог определиться. Обычно с выбором одежды никаких проблем не было: он просто покупал, что ему нравилось. Но в этот раз все было сложнее: не хотелось, чтобы Колину было за него стыдно.   
  
Тот уже посмеивался, придумывать самые абсурдные варианты эзриного костюма стало уже их внутренней шуткой, причем Эзре бы даже в голову не пришли некоторые предложенные Колином сочетания.   
  
— Я надеюсь на вкус Лайлы, — хмыкнул Колин. — Повеселитесь там.

 

 

***

  
К вечеру Эзра совершенно извелся. Казалось, он весь день отходил на грани возбуждения, и от этого внутри было такое чувство, будто он наполнен до краев и вот-вот взорвется. Ходить за покупками в таком состоянии было не самой лучшей идеей: меряя одежду, ему приходилось постоянно наклоняться и поворачиваться, в каждый момент ощущая, как двигается внутри шарик, рискуя выскользнуть, как пережимает кольцо мошонку, как металлические кольца не дают члену налиться, как раздражается чувствительная головка члена в клетке. Ощущалось все это как небольшой, но постоянный подвешенный к яйцам груз, и те сдавливало тем сильнее, чем больше было возбуждение. Все это вместе причиняло постоянную, на грани зуда, боль. Из-за этих ощущений Эзра был не в состоянии сосредоточиться, и переодически возвращался мыслями к Колину и тому, что тот для него приготовил.  
  
«А ты знаешь, что можно кончить только задницей?» — пришло сообщение на телефон Эзры, пока он рассматривал себя в зеркале примерочной.   
  
— Эзра, что-то случилось? — спросила Лайла из-за шторки, видимо, услышав его стон.  
  
— Ничего, все нормально, — крикнул он, собираясь написать ответ, но не успел, пришло новое сообщение: «Я думаю, мы вечером попробуем, сможешь ли ты это сделать».  
  
Эзра прислонился лбом к прохладной поверхности зеркала и стал вспоминать самые отвратительные вещи, которые знал, чтоб контролировать свою эрекцию.   
  
«Завтра вечером,» — «добило» третье сообщение. Член дернулся, несмотря на клетку, и Эзра выгнулся с протяжным стоном. Если бы ключ у него был с собой, то сейчас бы он не выдержал и снял это садистское приспособление. Но ключа не было — он намеренно оставил его дома, не подумав, что будет так тяжело.  
  
— Не похоже на «нормально», — заявила Лайла, заглядывая в кабинку. Она зашла внутрь и, тщательно запахнув шторку, помогла ему разогнуться: сам не заметив, Эзра сложился почти пополам, потому что так пояс верности ощущался меньше всего.   
  
Медленно дыша, он выключил звук и отложил телефон экраном вниз. Пожалуй, он не был готов еще к каким-то обещаниям со стороны Колина, ему хватило уже имеющихся. А впереди, судя по последнему сообщению, были еще был вечер, ночь и весь завтрашний день. Эзра не мог вспомнить настолько долгой пытки, применяемой к нему до этого момента.  
  
Неожиданно помогла Лайла, больно ущипнув его за руку выше локтя. Эзра зашипел и начал растирать место щипка, но резкая боль немного его отрезвила.  
  
— Спасибо, — нашел в себе силы сказать Эзра, придя в себя.   
  
— Я думаю, можно покупать то, что сейчас на тебе, — заключила Лайла, осматривая его со всех сторон. — Эти брюки тебя так обтягивают, что все знакомые Колина попадают просто. И, при желании, сможешь надеть ошейник.  
  
Эзра постарался на пару минут отбросить свои ощущения и оценить то, что видит в зеркале. [Черный жаккардовый пиджак с воротником-стойкой и вычурными застежками](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/ae/dc/07/aedc07c145c807b8f08fb59ef3382d7a.jpg) был достаточно сложного кроя, чтоб его можно было бы считать выходным, но они с Лайлой выбрали достаточно простую рубашку с таким же воротником и совершенно не классические брюки, действительно сидящие как влитые. Прищурившись, Эзра дорисовал в своем воображении детали: чуть подведенные глаза, может быть, немного блеска, художественный беспорядок на голове, над ошейником нужно еще подумать. Представленная картинка ему понравилась — это было именно то, что хотелось.  
  
— Согласен, — Эзра стал осторожно стягивать пиджак. — Только брюки я снимать не стану, я просто не в состоянии. Мы же можем заплатить за них, не снимая?  
  
— Думаю, да, — фыркнула Лайла, усмехнувшись.   
  
Эзра не стал ей говорить утром о том, что именно с ним сделали, но ему показалось, что она догадалась.

 

 

***

  
Вернувшись домой, Эзра поступил как истинный мазохист: решил прочитать про незнакомую практику на форумах. То краснея, то бледнея, то проматывая откровения сабов огромными кусками, он, в общем, получил представление о том, что его ожидает. Единственное, на что он надеялся, что Колин не решит ввести эту практику на постоянной основе. Проносив клетку меньше, чем день, Эзра не мог понять, как люди носят их неделями, месяцами. Ему уже сейчас казалось, что он попросту взорвется от переполняющего его напряжения. С другой стороны, происходящее с ним сейчас было... интересным, волнующим, необычным. Это ощущение будоражило кровь и заставляло предвкушать последующую разрядку.  
  
Может быть, это было наивно, но Эзра ожидал, что, когда они все же доберутся до проникающего секса, это будет что-то фееричное. То, чего стоило ждать так долго. То, от чего у Эзры совершенно снесет крышу. Ему нравилось фантазировать, как это произойдет. Может быть очень страстно и яростно, со сменой поз и множеством оргазмов? А, может, это будет во время сессии, когда Эзра будет открыт для любых действий Колина, и тот долго будет истязать его разными девайсами и игрушками, а потом трахнет так, чтобы Эзра на всю жизнь запомнил?   
  
У них было столько вариантов, что он не знал, какой из них ему хочется больше. Колин по этому поводу отмалчивался, но загадочно улыбался. Впрочем, в других видах секса он не отказывал, они даже, очень осторожно, провели одну сессию с воском и связыванием. Учитывая тот факт, что каждый раз, когда у них все шло к сексу с проникновением, что-нибудь случалось, Эзра решил не торопить события, пока все складывалось гладко. Теперь становилось понятно, что эта садистская штуковина должна была сделать их первый секс действительно незабываемым. Стоило признать, что, как минимум, удивить Эзру Колину удалось. И заставить думать о том, что же его ждет, когда он все же дотерпит до завтрашнего вечера, тоже.  
  
Таким — заведенным, распаленным, не знающим, что его ждет — его и нашел Колин.  
  
— Как ощущения? — уточнил он одновременно и сочувственно, но при этом с веселыми нотками. Вероятно, его тоже заводила мысль о том, как мучает Эзру это приспособление, вкупе с остаточными впечатлением от порки тростью.  
  
— Ужасно, — признался Эзра. — Мне кажется, что я скоро лопну, как воздушный шарик. Я весь день думал о сексе, ни на секунду не мог отвлечься. Вообще не понимаю, как я утром на это согласился.  
  
— У тебя был ключ, ты мог освободиться, — Колин приподнял бровь в ожидании ответа, было видно, что он вовсю наслаждается сложившейся ситуацией.  
  
— Мне... было интересно, — признался Эзра с трудом.  
  
— Думаю, дня тебе хватило, чтобы разобраться в ощущениях, — мягко заметил Колин. — Мы можем сейчас снять это, внести в желтый или красный список и не вспоминать больше. Или же мы можем продолжить, но если тебе не нравится...  
  
Эзра не смог ответить сразу. Колин неоднократно говорил, что не сделает ничего, что ему не понравилось бы, по крайней мере, прекратит, как только поймет, что делает что-то не то. Весь день Эзра не мог решить, как относится именно к этой практике, но, когда он вспоминал описания и откровения сабов по этому поводу, внутри что-то одновременно сладко сжималось и тянуло под ложечкой от страха.  
  
— Блядь, продолжаем, — выпалил Эзра, зажмуриваясь.  
  
Колин рассмеялся, укладывая ладони ему на плечи и легонько массируя их:  
  
— Я надеялся на этот твой выбор. Не бойся, на ночь я приготовил вариант из силикона: он не такой тяжелый и без анального фиксатора.  
  
— Вот ты сейчас все сделал гораздо легче, да, — хоть в его словах и слышалась ирония, но почему-то Эзре действительно стало лучше.  
  
— Мы снимем клетку на полчаса. Надо посмотреть, сильно ли ты себе все натер. Первый раз этого не избежать.  
  
Эзра медленно выдохнул: что же это такое, совершенно не возбуждающие слова стали оказывать вообще другой эффект.  
  
— Если хочешь, я разрешу тебе немного поласкать себя, прежде чем мы тебя экипируем на ночь, — с явным наслаждением от страданий Эзры предложил Колин, обнимая его. — Но учти, кончить я тебе не позволю, и за каждую минуту мастурбации ты потом, когда наденем клетку, получишь одну минуту стимуляции вибратором и удар по самому дорогому. Не отвечай сейчас, подумай.  
  
От этих слов Эзра выгнулся выгнулся, собрав в кулаках ткань футболки Колина на спине. Если бы его крепко не держали, он бы попросту повалился на пол. Ощущения были как от подступающего оргазма.  
  
— Я и не ожидал, что за тобой будет так волнующе наблюдать, — Колин провел языком вдоль его ушной раковины. — В очередной раз убеждаюсь, что ты очень чувствительный: когда я сам носил пояс верности, меня и близко так полоскало.  
  
— Ты носил это? — Эзра нашел в себе силы, отвлечься от собственных ощущений и удивиться: Колин не был похож на человека, который добровольно такое на себя наденет.  
  
— Конечно, целую неделю. Но не то чтобы я от этого получил много удовольствия.  
  
— Неделю? — еще больше удивился Эзра. Вот этот пыточный инструмент — и неделю?!  
  
— Не бойся, завтра снимем, я не собираюсь долго тебя мучить, — усмехнулся Колин. — А в следующий раз длительность обговорим.  
  
Эзра даже не стал возражать — что они это повторят, было очевидным.

 

 

***

  
Еще ни разу Эзре не приходилось прилагать столько усилий, чтобы не притронуться к собственному члену. Перед тем, как он отправился в ванную, Колин снял с него клетку. Ощущение, когда постоянно давящий вниз груз пропал, и шарик перестал оттягивать край ануса назад были попросту непередаваемыми, Эзра еле успокоился.  
  
Он постарался как можно быстрее закончить с душем и очищающими процедурами, и, почти не вытираясь, обнаженным вышел к Колину: он не мог ручаться, что трение не приведет его в таком состоянии к оргазму.   
  
— Присядь, — Колин усадил его на край кровати и, забрав из его рук полотенце, стал вытирать ему голову. — Не передумал?  
  
— Да ну тебя, — ответил Эзра, когда тот убрал полотенце. — Передумаю — скажу.  
  
— Хотелось бы верить, — сказанное, наверное, должно было звучать насмешливо, но получилось грустно, будто Колин действительно не верит, что, когда нужно будет, Эзра прекратит происходящее.   
  
— Я решил согласиться на твое предложение насчет подрочить, — он потянул за край майки, заставляя Колина наклониться к себе для короткого поцелуя. — Только давай изначально договоримся на конкретное время, а то я никогда не остановлюсь.  
  
— Пять минут? — предложил Колин, присаживаясь рядом.  
  
— Пять ударов? — Эзра задумался. Звучало привлекательно, если не учитывать, что потом придется расплачиваться таким же временем с вибратором в заднице, извиваясь от щелчков по яичкам, и так пострадавшим от клетки. — Я не верю, что я на это соглашаюсь, но да.  
  
Пока Колин ходил за песочными часами, которые он когда-то принес при их знакомстве, Эзра откинулся на спину и закрыл глаза, стараясь не думать о том, что ему предстоит сделать: член все равно давно стоял, и это, после целого дня ношения клетки, было отдельное удовольствие.  
  
— Можешь начинать, — услышал он команду, но открывать глаза не стал: знал, что, если увидит, с каким вожделением смотрит на него Колин, то может не сдержать свое обещание не кончать.   
  
Вначале Эзра решил не трогать головку, буквально двумя пальцами по бокам гладя ствол. Приходилось сдерживать себя и размеренно дышать: при каждом движении было так хорошо, что пальцы на ногах поджимались. Чуть осмелев, он взял член в кольцо и несколько раз двинул рукой, чувствуя, что уплывает. Переждав пару секунд, пощекотал чувствительное место, где уздечка переходила в головку, и, наверноe, секунд тридцать потратил впустую, пережидая ощущение подступающего оргазма.   
  
На головку что-то капнуло. Эзра осторожно провел пальцами, собирая маслянистую жидкость и двинул ладонью вдоль члена. То ли самые острые ощущения уже прошли, то ли он понемногу успокоился, но держать себя на грани оргазма, не допуская его наступления, стало легче.  
  
— Одна минута осталась, — предупредил его Колин.  
  
Эзра огорченно выдохнул: как быстро заканчивалось оговоренное время. Невольно он представил, как Колин будет надевать на него клетку на ночь, и это, казалось, сделало его член еще тверже. Толкнувшись пару последних раз в кулак, Эзра убрал руку и непроизвольно вскинул бедра, только огромным волевым усилием сдерживая оргазм. Наверноe, если б он гладил себя еще секунд десять-двадцать, то не смог бы сдержаться.  
  
— Умница, — услышал он похвалу от Колина. Глаза по-прежнему открывать не стал: судя по тому, как прозвучало это самое «умница», состояние Колина былo недалекo от эзриного, поэтому смотреть на него не стоило, как бы не хотелось.  
  
— Постарайся расслабиться, — сказал Колин именно тем тоном, которому Эзра попросту не мог не повиноваться. Он и сам понимал, что с эрекцией надо что-то сделать. Понадобилось, наверноe, минуты четыре, чтоб Эзра перестал вздрагивать и действительно расслабился.

  
— Перечисляй алфавит в обратном порядке, — приказал Колин.  
  
— Зед, уай, экс, — начал Эзра, понимая разумность такого подхода. Чуть помедлив, вспоминая, он продолжил: — дабл-ю, ви, эээ, кажется, ю, — задание в его состоянии было довольно тяжелым, он еле помнил свое имя, тут даже в прямом порядке алфавит рассказать было задачей огромной сложности, не говоря уже об обратном. — Ти, эс, блядь, не помню, наверно, ар, — он замолк, не в силах вспомнить следующую букву.  
  
— Кью, — подсказал ему Колин, проводя влажными пальцами по раздраженной коже, по которой весь день ходило металлическое кольцо. Чуть защипало от заживляющей мази.  
  
— Пи, оу, эн, — эта часть алфавита вспоминалась уже бодрее. Яйца начинали ныть от неудовлетворенности, но возбуждение спадало, хотя и медленно. — Эл, эм, — Эзра прервался для того, чтобы набрать воздуха, ощутив, как Колин придерживает его мошонку приподнятой, чтоб мазь впиталась. — Кей, джей, ай, — последняя гласная перешла в длинный вскрик, когда Колин щелкнул по яичкам ногтем, что моментально убрало эрекцию. — Больно же, — простонал Эзра, дергаясь и все же открывая глаза.  
— Ты буквы местами перепутал, — заметил Колин, выглядевший встревоженным.   
  
— Я б и сам успокоился, — Эзра подавил в себе желание растереть место, куда пришелся щелчок. — Можно, наверно, надевать уже, — добавил он, внутренне сжимаясь.  
  
Силиконовая клетка ощущалась совсем по-другому: совсем легкая, не стимулирующая постоянно нервные окончания ануса, она бы была почти незаметной, если бы не возросшая чувствительность так и не кончившего Эзры.   
  
Тот послушно перевернулся на живот и, подтянув под себя подушку, раздвинул ноги.  
  
— Ты прямо такой послушный сегодня, — Колин погладил его по ягодице. Эзра представил, как он сейчас выглядит: предлагающий себя, с растянутой покрасневшей дыркой, вздрагивающий от каждого прикосновения.  
  
— Трахни меня, — попросил Эзра. — Вот так, когда я не могу кончить.  
  
На какое-то время ему показалась безумно привлекательной эта идея. Наверноe, вот подобной мелочи ему не хватало для того, чтоб окончательно смириться со своей природой.  
  
— Нет, — Колин прошелся скользкими пальцами между ягодиц. — Когда я тебя трахну, ты подо мной кончишь, — он скользнул двумя пальцами внутрь, игнорируя эзрин стон. — И, я надеюсь, кончишь не единожды, — он развел пальцы, массируя чувствительные стенки. — И умолять будешь, чтобы я трахал тебя сильнее, — он добавил смазки и начал иметь его уже тремя пальцами.  
  
Все действия Колина возбудили Эзру настолько, что тот забился, ощущая, как чуть поддающийся растяжению силикон впивается в основание мошонки и болезненно обхватывает чувствительный член, не давая тому увеличиться в размерах. Это было больно, и не возбуждающе больно, даже с учетом мазохизма Эзры, а по-настоящему больно.  
  
Пальцы внутри исчезли, оставив после себя пустоту, но ненадолго: почти сразу внутри оказался короткий, но довольно объемный вибратор. Он напрямую давил на простату, и Эзра сжался вокруг него, не в силах расслабиться.  
  
— Нихренасебе, — проговорил он на одной ноте, до треска ткани сжимая подушку. — Колин, я не смогу так долго. Блядь, это очень больно.   
  
— Мы договаривались, — жестко ответил Колин, пробегаясь расслабляющими прикосновениями по напряженным мышцам, противореча тону своих слов. — Часы на тумбочке.  
  
Эзра скосил голову и испуганно сглотнул: песок только-только начал падать из верхней части в нижнюю. Казалось, каждая песчинка падает вниз замедленно, как летят пули в «Матрице».  
  
— Тебя привязать? — предложил Колин, гладя его по спине. Теплая ладонь на покрытой испариной коже странным образом помогала терпеть.  
  
Эзра протянул руки и сам взялся за спинку кровати.  
  
— Цвет? — спросил Колин, демонстрируя Эзре небольшую обитую кожей лопатку, которую принес вместе с клеткой.   
  
Эзра помедлил с ответом. У него был шанс остановить все это или, хотя бы, отказаться от части с поркой. Хочет ли он этого? Или все же он собирается пройти все, что ему приготовил Колин, до конца?  
  
— Зе.., — Эзра зашипел сквозь зубы, когда, из-за его движения, вибратор внутри чуть переместился. — Ох, зеленый.   
  
— Ты меня удивляешь глубинами своей готовности к экспериментам, — Колин устроился между его ног, и легонько провел лопаткой по коже мошонки. — Будешь считать, иначе тебя унесет.  
  
— Хорошо, — Эзра и так ощущал, что еще немного, и он провалится. В сабспейс, в обморок, в небытие, уже было все равно куда, он был просто сгустком ощущений, оголенных нервных окончаний, и каждое прикосновение могло стать спусковым крючком.  
  
Колин легонько шлепнул первый раз, но Эзра все равно забился, до скрипа вжимая пальцы в спинку кровати. Из-за надетой клетки и неудовлетворенности удар по яйцам получился достаточно ощутимым. Это не считая того факта, что такие удары сами по себе всегда чувствительны и болезненны.  
  
— Раз, — произнес Эзра дрожащим голосом и не сразу.  
  
До пяти он так и не досчитал.

 

 

***

  
Ночью Эзра проснулся от позывов в туалет. В этот раз Колин не стал его связывать и приковывать, поэтому не пришлось просить его помочь: пару раз такая необходимость возникала, и Эзра до сих пор краснел, вспоминая об этом.  
  
Мочиться пришлось сидя. Наверное, если бы он носил клетку постоянно, можно было бы приноровится делать это стоя, но сейчас не было смысла даже пытаться. Эзру передернуло: носить постоянно, есть же такие извращенцы!  
  
Вымыв руки, он спустился на кухню и, налив себе сока, закурил, думая о том, что, скажи ему кто полгода назад, как он проведет этот вечер, Эзра бы покрутил у виска, настолько безумно все это выглядело.  
  
Внизу все ныло. Первый раз, утомленный и перегруженный ощущениями, он как-то умудрился уснуть, теперь же сомневался, что у него это получится.   
  
— Не спится? — Колин зашел на кухню и зевнул. — Приложи что-нибудь холодное ненадолго, — он забрал у Эзры только что прикуренную вторую сигарету. — И в холодильнике есть пирожные.  
  
Колин плюхнулся в «свое» кресло и с удовольствием затянулся, пока Эзра лазил в холодильник и доставал оттуда эклеры и холодную стеклянную бутылку с соком, которую с удовольствием зажал между бедрами, прижимая ее к паху через ткань трусов и совершенно не стесняясь, что делает это при Колине.  
  
— Ты прав, так лучше, — отметил он, откусывая сразу половину пирожного. — Я тебя разбудил, уходя?  
  
— Нет, тебя просто долго не было, я забеспокоился, — Колин глотнул сока из стакана Эзры. — Непонятно сейчас, какое у тебя настроение, решил проконтролировать на всякий случай.  
  
— Слушай, а как это? — спросил Эзра.   
  
— Что? — непонимающе приподнял брови Колин.  
  
— Ну, все это. Постоянно все контролировать, учитывать все возможные факторы, думать, как лучше, как не навредить, как учесть все-все-все, чтобы ничего не случилось. Как это вообще может приносить удовольствие? В чем кайф? Ночи не спать, опасаясь, что нижний задохнется? Связывать, в любой момент опасаясь сделать нижнего инвалидом, что-то не то ему пережав? Бить, видя, что от твоих ударов кто-то орет, будто резаный? Я могу понять, в чем кайф для саба, а для дома-то? Ты ведь сегодня даже не кончил?  
  
— Кончил, — Колин выпустил дым и откинулся на спинку плетеного кресла, вытягивая ноги. — Пока ты в отключке лежал, я подрочил. Вечность этого не делал до твоего появления, а теперь скоро член сотру такими темпами.  
  
— А ведь я предлагал меня трахнуть, — заметил Эзра.  
  
— Ты не поймешь, — Колин улыбнулся. — Нет лучше ощущения, чем когда ты правильно рассчитал и сделал все верно, нижний улетает. А лично для меня особенно ценны мгновения, когда мне доверяют сделать с собой то, что никому другому в здравом уме не позволили бы. Помнишь, когда ты попросил тебе пробку поменять из имбиря? Или когда ты звал меня, пока тебя пороли так сильно, как не пороли никогда? Или сегодня, когда ты сказал «продолжаем» даже тогда, когда я изложил тебе, что тебя ждет? Это стоит тысячи оргазмов, поверь мне.  
  
Лицо Колина, когда он все это рассказывал, стоило того, чтобы спросить. И, хотя Эзра все еще не понимал, в чем доминанты находят удовольствие, и никогда, наверноe, не поймет, ощущение, что Колину нравится, что Эзра делает его счастливым, это ощущение стоило всех эзриных сомнений.  
  
— Пошли спать, три ночи только, — Колин протянул руку, предлагая Эзре встать. — А то застудишь себе что-нибудь. 

 

 

***

  
В следующий раз Эзра проснулся от утренней эрекции. Точнее, от ее отсутствия из-за клетки. Ему снилось что-то приятное, кажется, Колин кормил его фруктами с рук, давая ему вылизывать и посасывать свои пальцы, сзади уже реальный Колин прижимался возбужденным членом. Неудивительно, что это состояние рано или поздно наступило, и Эзра прочувствовал его всеми клеточками своего члена. Это было не так больно, как вчера, когда Колин имел его пальцами и вибратором, но достаточно больно, чтобы буквально взвыть, просыпаясь.  
  
— Походи или полежи спокойно, пройдет, — пробормотал Колин, отодвигаясь и накрываясь с головой своей половиной одеяла.  
  
Непонятно почему, но нахлынула паника. Эзра вцепился в одеяло и попытался глубоко размеренно дышать, чтоб его отпустило, но сердце колотилось и хотелось прекратить эту идиотскую игру, причиняющую столько боли и неудобства.  
  
— Колин, — позвал Эзра.  
  
— Что, — тот поднял голову и потер глаза. — Что-то случилось?  
  
— Сними это с меня, пожалуйста, — получилось жалобно. — Я передумал, я не хочу.  
  
— Нет, — тот опять зевнул, а потом обнял его, закидывая на него ногу. — Если хочешь, то ключ на тумбочке, а я не буду, — уткнулся Эзре куда-то за ухо и, кажется, снова уснул.   
  
— Колин, — снова позвал Эзра.  
  
— Ты мне дашь когда-нибудь выспаться? — проворчал тот, не поднимая головы. — Цвет?  
  
Почему-то этот вопрос всегда возвращал Эзру в адекватное состояние, заставляя задуматься о своих ощущениях.  
  
— Зеленый, — сказал он после паузы.  
  
— Тогда успокаивайся и спи, — Колин прижал его своим весом к кровати, навалившись на него. Это каким-то странным образом на самом деле успокоило: почему-то верилось, что его в любой момент можно разбудить, сказать «красный» и все закончится. До этого еще ни разу не доходило, но сама возможность моментально уняла панику.  
  
Колин нашел его руку под одеялом и положил большой палец на запястье.  
  
— Может, тебе колыбельную спеть? — Эзра не видел его улыбки, но чувствовал ее в голосе.  
  
— А ты можешь?  
  
Колин тихонько что-то запел на незнакомом языке [незатейливый мотив](http://irelandru.com/irlandskaya-kolybelnaya/). Учитывая, что у песенки не было каких-то особенных изысков, да и слов там тоже было небогато, получалось у него неплохо.  
  
— Красиво, — прошептал Эзра в полудреме. — А про что она?  
  
— Ну, в прямом переводе «не бойся, не бойся, не бойся, я здесь», — пояснил Колин. — Мама пела брату, это колыбельная для сабов, снимает тревогу.  
  
— Я будто в другом мире рос, — пробормотал Эзра, засыпая.

 

 

***

  
Эзра в очередной раз остановился, закрывая глаза и вспоминая всякие гадости, чтобы унять возбуждение. Несмотря на то, что он очень старался утром компенсировать Колину ночные неудобства, тот явно решил наказать его за все свое беспокойство, отправив его за игрушкой в «семейный» отдел супермаркета.  
  
— Я немного подзапустил группы, пока мы с тобой выясняли отношения, — пояснил он утром. — Поэтому я не успею никуда зайти, а у меня ничего подходящего нет. Выбери на свой вкус.  
  
Утром Колин не дал ему отдохнуть, просто снял одно приспособление и надел другое. Металлический шарик скользнул внутрь, как будто всегда там был, да и легкая тяжесть ощущалась не так остро, чем вчера. Пожалуй, если привыкнуть, все было не так страшно, если, конечно, избегать мыслей о сексе. А это очень трудно делать, когда орально кого-то удовлетворяешь или, как сейчас, рассматриваешь анальные бусы, примеривая вероятные ощущения на себя.   
  
С одной стороны, не хотелось собственными руками заставлять себя страдать, если выбирать вариант с бусинами пожестче и побольше, со смещенным центром тяжести, которые будут перемещаться при каждом движении, и, учитывая надетую клетку, попросту сводить с ума. Причем сначала их еще надо как-то поместить внутрь, а это дополнительная пытка.   
  
С другой стороны, и филонить не хотелось. Эзра прекрасно понимал, что он мазохист, и чем жестче будет выбранный им вариант, тем больше удовольствия получит. Да и Колин в случае промашки, хоть ничего не скажет, но больше не будет доверять ему выбирать такие вещи самому.  
  
Заранее предчувствуя, как будет жалеть об этом вечером, Эзра кинул в корзину сразу два набора: один из [больших бусин с металлическими шариками внутри](https://static12.insales.ru/images/products/1/5879/39032567/pd4640-23_02_copy.jpg), второй [из бусин поменьше, без смещенного центра тяжести, но с неровной поверхностью](https://static12.insales.ru/images/products/1/6657/37509633/SE-1322-40-3_1.jpg). Непонятно, какие будут действовать на него сильнее, поэтому он решил взять оба: пусть Колин выберет сам, а когда-нибудь и вторые пригодятся. Главное было поменьше представлять, какие будут ощущения от них внутри, а то Эзра и так ни о чем другом, кроме секса, думать не мог.  
  
Уже направляясь к кассе, он остановился у стенда с ошейниками. Это становилось его манией: каждый раз, когда он оказывался где-то рядом, он не отказывал себе в удовольствии рассматривать их, представлять на себе, но никогда не покупал, кроме одного единственного раза.  
  
  
Эзра застыл, сжав руки в кулаки: в продаже были браслеты, с которыми в комплекте шел ошейник, такой же, как и у него самого. Брачные браслеты. Идеальные брачные браслеты.  
  
— Я никому их не покажу, — прошептал Эзра, убеждая самого себя. — И сам на них смотреть не буду, пусть просто полежат.  
  
Поправив собственный браслет, он подозвал консультанта, чтоб тот открыл витрину. 

 

 

***

  
За ужином Эзра не съел почти ничего. Все его внимание уходило на то, чтобы держать нейтральное выражение лица, когда два довольно крупных шарика при каждом движении непредсказуемым образом перемещались внутри. Эзра старался не вспоминать, как перед поездкой в ресторан Колин хорошенько растянул его пальцами и, когда он уже даже не стонал, а выл на одной ноте, аккуратно, но с нажимом пропихнул в него сначала один чуть шершавый шарик, а потом, немного подождав, второй. Выпрямившись, Эзра понял, что он не зря считал, что пожалеет о своем выборе: от первого же шага утяжелители внутри бусин перекатились, и он вскрикнул, когда одна из них прошлась по простате. Член, ограниченный металлическими кольцами клетки, попытался подняться, накатило ощущение подступающего оргазма, которому, как он знал по опыту предыдущих суток, наступить было не суждено.  
  
— Если будет совсем невмоготу, пойдёшь в туалет и вынешь их, — проинструктировал его Колин. — Не геройствуй, если нужно будет, клетку тоже снимем. Все понял?  
  
Эзра кивнул, не в состоянии говорить. Он вцепился в Колина, думая о том, что «невмоготу» ему уже сейчас. Как он доедет до ресторана, он вообще не представлял. Но не только доехал, но ещё и умудрялся оставаться в относительно вменяемом состоянии, только один раз сжав ладонь Колина под столом, когда шарики внутри перекатились с слишком большой амплитудой.   
  
Несмотря на то, что ощущения немного притупились, и к концу ужина Эзра чувствовал себя вполне сносно, он облегченно выдохнул, когда они стали вызывать такси: Колин не стал вести сам, сказав, что боиться не справиться с управлением. Что бы там ни было, хорошо, что он не был за рулем — Эзре было в кого кричать, когда терпеть не было сил.  
  
Если Колин поставил себе целью заставить Эзру изнемогать от желания, то у него это прекрасно получилось. От нереализованного возбуждения попросту темнело в глазах, тело каждое движение уже воспринимало как стимул, проходящийся, будто током, по нервным окончаниям. Такой тяжелой поездки у Эзры еще не было, при каждом толчке металлические утяжелители внутри полых шариков перекатывались, приводя те в движение, ни на секунду не оставляя его в покое.

Когда они все же приехали, Эзра, ничего не говоря, потащил Колина в спальню. Раздевались они по дороге, кидая одежду где попало, и внутрь комнаты ввалились уже обнаженными. В отличие от него, тихонько скулившего от малейшего прикосновения, Колин был гораздо более собран. К тому, что будет происходить, он явно готовился заранее: кровать была расправлена.   
  
Эзра остановился в нерешительности, не зная, что от него требуется в этот конкретный момент. Колин чуть подтолкнул его в ее сторону:  
  
— Знаю, это тяжело, но сначала вытаскиваем игрушку, а то на этом все и закончится.  
Эзра забрался в центр кровати и осторожно опустился животом на простынь, раздвигая ноги. Бусины внутри снова переместились, и он сжался вокруг них, всхлипнув от всего с ним сейчас происходящего.  
  
Колин успокаивающе погладил его по пояснице, скользнул ладонями на бока и опустился, с легким нажимом, на ягодицы. Чуть оттянув в сторону левую, он аккуратно вынул анальный фиксатор. Стало легче: теперь кольцо пояса верности, обхватывающее мошонку, не так оттягивало ее назад.  
  
Почувствовав, как внутрь толкается палец, Эзра чуть приподнял бедра, подаваясь навстречу. Металлические кольца клетки впивались в член до боли, и ему хотелось хоть такой толикой удовольствия уравновесить это ощущение. Колин не подвел, проникая внутрь уже несколькими смазанными пальцами, больше лаская и смазывая, чем растягивая.  
  
Когда Эзра уже не мог лежать спокойно и не извивался от прикосновений только потому, что не в силах был вынести дополнительную стимуляцию от игрушки внутри, Колин осторожно и медленно начал вытягивать первую бусину за стопор. Мышцы, последних два дня постоянно стимулируемые то шариком фиксатора, то вибратором, то, как сейчас, пальцами, легко разошлись от минимального нажима, но до определенного предела. Нить, на которую были нанизаны обе бусины, натянулась, но тело не хотело отпускать игрушку, несмотря на смазку: Эзра старался по максимуму расслабиться, но, чтобы вынуть силиконовый шарик, нужно было приложить усилие. Это Колин и сделал, скользкая бусина выскочила рывком, все же заставив Эзру выгнуться и вскрикнуть.   
  
— Если б ты знал, как сейчас выглядишь, — Колин придержал его, не давая изгибаться слишком сильно. Перед тем, как освободить Эзру от второй бусины, он огладил его бедра от колен до ягодиц, прошелся ласкающими прикосновениями по спине и плечам, для чего ему пришлось прижаться возбужденным членом к его заднице. Эзра специально потерся о него, давая понять, что очень был бы не против все же продолжить, и чем быстрее Колин окажется внутри, тем лучше.   
  
Тот рассмеялся и, скользнув по напряженным мышцам пальцами, чуть шлепнул его по заднице:  
  
— Расслабься.  
  
Легко было сказать. Попробовал бы он сам провести два дня с закованным в клетку членом, постоянно возбужденным, чувствительным, думая о сексе. В таком состоянии просто невозможно было расслабиться!  
  
Эзра удивленно охнул, почувствовав губы Колина, прижавшиеся к коже на копчике. Тот повел языком вниз, раздвигая руками ягодицы, толкнулся внутрь, обвел кончиком кольцо мышц, снова толкнулся. Не переставая гладить по заднице, он трахал его языком, прижав к простыням и не давая Эзре двигаться и вскидывать бедра от особенно острых ощущений.   
  
Удивительно, но сейчас, когда часть внимания не оттягивала эрекция, эта ласка стала еще более чувственной, чем обычно. Еще никогда Эзра не получал столько удовольствия от этого процесса. Расслабиться действительно получилось, но Колин явно не хотел, чтобы он растекся ничего не соображающей лужей по кровати: когда выдернули вторую бусину, Эзра перешел в попросту невменяемое состояние. По его телу пробегали волны возбуждения, концентрируясь в паху и приводя на грань оргазма, которую он перейти не мог.   
  
Колин помог ему перевернуться на спину и, открыв ключом клетку, стал очень медленно и осторожно освобождать член Эзры. Лишиться почти постоянной, пусть в общем не сильной боли было огромным удовольствием, а уж когда Колин, сняв клетку, накрыл ртом невероятно чувствительный, еще не твердый член, Эзра вообще низко взвыл, чуть ли не плача от того, как это было мучительно прекрасно. Колин же будто и не обратил на это внимания, посасывая и вылизывая очень быстро увеличивающийся в размерах член. Еле пришедший в себя Эзра из-под ресниц наблюдал за этой картиной и только и мог, что сжимать в кулаках простыни и вскрикивать от ласк наиболее чувствительных местечек.   
  
Колин, берущий глубоко, очень глубоко, его губы, мягко обнимающие ствол, его язык, скользящий по уздечке, его горло, сокращающееся вокруг головки — все это будет до конца жизни одним из самых ярких эротических переживаний Эзры. Почувствовав и увидев все это, он не смог удержаться и все же улетел, громко крича и выплескиваясь Колину в рот. Тот сильно держал его, не давая толкаться самому, и все равно Эзру выгнуло, будто от удара током.  
  
Эзра пришел в себя почти сразу, ощущая необыкновенную легкость во всем теле. Он был еще возбужден, будто и не кончил только что, и то, что он увидел, только открыв глаза, чуть было не привело его ко второму оргазму: отдыхая, Колин лежал щекой на его бедре. Казалось бы, совершенно не эротичная картина, но от одного воспоминания, где только что были эти губы, от тяжелого дыхания, от умиротворенной улыбки Колина Эзра завелся так, как не заводили его даже нежно любимые розги.  
  
Колин отдыхал недолго: усмехнувшись, он вытянулся рядом, и вовлек Эзру в поцелуй, делясь с ним его собственным вкусом. Оторвавшись с явным нежеланием, Колин опустился сверху, удерживая свой вес на руках и глядя Эзре в глаза. Тот с намеком вздернул бровь, нащупал тюбик со смазкой на кровати, поцеловал своего доминанта, ныряя ладонью в лубриканте между их телами. Обхватив член Колина, он, не опуская взгляда, буквально пару раз провел по нему, размазывая смазку, и направил вниз.  
  
Эзра был благодарен за то, что Колин, вечно перестраховывающийся, не вспомнил про дополнительную подготовку: еще хотя бы несколько минут промедления он бы не пережил.   
  
Это было замечательно. Упоительно правильно, нужно, верно... прекрасно. Колин был бы рад, если бы узнал, что Эзра поплыл в первую очередь психологически: он так долго этого ждал, хотел, думал, переживал, что попросту двинул бедрами вверх, одновременно скрещивая ноги у Колина за спиной. Тот, видимо, собирающийся сделать все медленно, выругался на одном дыхании, когда неожиданно легко скользнул внутрь на всю длину. Эзра обнял его еще и руками и еле слышно зашипел, ощущая, как растягивает член Колина измученную дырку, причиняя сладкую боль и легкое жжение.  
  
Колин рассмеялся и буквально на мгновение прижался губами к его губам.  
  
— Было бы хорошо, если бы я мог двигаться, — шепнул он, намекая на то, что Эзра слишком сильно в него вцепился. — Не то чтобы я был против, — добавил он мягко, протянув последнее слово, когда тот сжал его мышцами.   
  
Эзра отпустил руки и позволил удерживать их за запястья у себя над головой. Воспользовавшись тем, что у него появилась относительная свобода движения, Колин двинул бедрами, внимательно наблюдая за лицом Эзры. Тот зажмурился, с наслаждением подаваясь навстречу каждому толчку. Он жалобно стонал, когда Колину удавалось словить нужный угол, а потом и ритм, от которого попросту сносило крышу.  
  
Эзра вообще не привык вести себя тихо, а тут он отвел душу: кричал, выл, стонал, просил еще, снова кричал. Он был уже в том состоянии, когда до оргазма не хватало малейшей стимуляции извне: Колин же совершенно по-садистки не давал ему притронуться к возбужденному члену, а трения об их животы совсем немного не хватало, чтобы улететь окончательно. Вбиваясь все чаще, Колин раз за разом попадал по простате, и Эзра уже чувствовал знакомую щекотку, предвещающую оргазм, внизу живота будто собрался горячий комок, поджимались пальцы на ногах от накатывающего удовольствия, но каждый раз, подойдя очень близко к экстазу, Эзра будто отказывался назад.  
  
— Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, — просил он, уже не слишком соображая, чего именно. Он бы все отдал, чтобы все это не заканчивалось, но и кончить хотелось до крика.  
  
В этот момент Колин наклонился к его соску и, прикусив его, оттянул зубами и отпустил, буквально сразу же пощекотав кончиком языка. Одновременно он сделал то же самое, только пальцами, с другим соском. И Эзра забился, чувствуя, волна за волной, как накатывает на него кардинально иное, чем он привык удовольствие, совершенно не похожее на оргазм в привычном его смысле: более глубокое, более яркое, более интимное. Казалось кощунством в этот момент издавать хоть какие-нибудь звуки, и Эзра застыл, откинув голову назад, закусывая губу от удовольствия и звуки вокруг него куда-то пропали, зато каждая клеточка тела, казалось, звенела, как струна, каждое нервное окончание посылало сигнал удовольствия в мозг и это было прекрасно и невыносимо одновременно.

  
Эзра не мог сказать, сколько времени прошло, но более-менее он пришел в сознание, когда Колин уже лежал рядом. Внутри неприятно хлюпало, из чего Эзра сделал вывод, что не один он летал в облаках, его доминанту тоже перепала толика удовольствия. Даже стало немного стыдно за то, что сегодня перекос был явно в его, Эзры, сторону.  
  
Тело было таким легким, что, казалось, еще немного и он просто воспарит над кроватью. Хотелось глупо улыбаться, что он и сделал, ощущая, как пальцы рук и ног немного покалывает. Без стимуляторов даже похожего состояния он не достигал, пожалуй, никогда: ни оргазмы, пережитые им ранее, ни то, что он считал сабспейсом, просто не выдерживали сравнения с тем, что только что с ним происходило.  
  
Эзра перевернулся на бок и придвинулся к Колину. Член того хоть и опал немного, все еще был в эрегированном состоянии, значит, их ожидал еще и второй раунд, причем довольно скоро. Сам Эзра с удивлением обнаружил, что так и не кончил, хотя ощущал себя как после нескольких оргазмов сразу.  
  
— Что это было? — спросил он, обнимая Колина поперек груди и с удовлетворением ощущая его ладонь на своей спине.  
  
— А тебе не все ли равно? — лениво поинтересовался тот в ответ.   
  
Они немного полежали, отдыхая, но Эзре не терпелось продолжить, и он стал осторожно поглаживать партнера по животу, подбираясь к паху. Стоило скользнуть рукой вниз и мягко перекатить в ладони яички, как Колин резко втянул воздух и протестующе застонал:  
  
— Дай мне отдохнуть, мне не двадцать.  
  
— Я все сделаю сам, — заверил его Эзра, устраиваясь сверху. — Ты заслужил, — хмыкнул он.  
  
Если первый раз был довольно быстрым, ритмичным и страстным, то сейчас ему хотелось нежности. Он наклонился к Колину и потерся щекой о его щеку, не обращая внимания на начинающую пробиваться щетину. Мягкими, кошачьими движениями он терся о Колина, с радостью и торжеством замечая, как у того плывет взгляд, как он часто дышит, как облизывает губы и, время от времени, хватает ртом воздух.   
  
Не заморачиваясь на смазку, Эзра направил головку члена Колина внутрь и стал на него опускаться, наслаждаясь ощущением заполненности и растяжения. В нежном и медленном сексе была своя прелесть: можно было во всех мелочах рассмотреть лицо Колина и все оттенки его эмоций. Можно было самому задавать темп и угол проникновения. Можно было опускаться, делая бедрами спиралеобразные движения, этим доставляя удовольствие не только себе, но и Колину, который тоже потихонечку включался в процесс, положив ладони ему на талию. Каждый раз, когда Эзра опускался на его член до упора, он с нажимом проходился по бокам и сжимал ягодицы, чтобы потом, когда Эзра привставал, почти выпуская его член, снова скользнуть на талию.  
  
Эзра не знал, на сколько их хватит, но хотелось, чтобы надолго. Стараясь гладить одной рукой Колина, второй он опирался о кровать рядом с его плечом и, тихонько мурлыча всякие непристойности, очень медленно трахал себя его членом, наслаждаясь каждым звуком, который удавалось из Колина извлечь.  
  
— Не устал? — спросил тот, уверенно оглаживая его член и спускаясь к мошонке.  
  
Эзра мотнул головой, не изменяя выбранному неторопливому темпу.  
  
Минут пять спустя он распластался сверху, опираясь на локти, и потерся носом о его скулу.  
  
— Иди сюда, — Колин потянул его с себя, укладывая рядом и прижался сзади после паузы, видимо, добавив смазки. Эзра позволил себя обнять и согнул ногу в колене, чтобы было удобнее толкаться внутрь.  
  
Он еще не знал, что тот может делать это долго, настолько, что Эзра уже сто раз проклянет свое желание растянуть секс на подольше и, кончив, попросту отрубится до утра от усталости. Ему было сейчас так хорошо, так приятно, что думать не о чем не хотелось.  
  
— Надеюсь, я не зря заставлял тебя ждать, — с нежностью проговорил Колин, целуя его за ухом.  
  
Эзра даже не сразу понял, что он не о поясе верности говорит, а об этом сексе в целом. В этот момент он как раз думал о том, как замечательно, что Колин появился в его жизни.  
  
— Да, — он улыбнулся, хотя Колин и не мог увидеть этого.

 

 

***

  
Эзра решил все сделать просто. Несколько дней он искал подходящий момент, и все не находил, а потом понял, что никакой момент не может быть подходящим для того безумства, что он собирался совершить.   
  
— Знаешь, — он сел рядом с удобно устроившимся с книгой на диване Колином. — Наверно, я все еще хреновый саб, и люди так не делают.  
  
— Не делают что? — с легкой тревогой поинтересовался тот, снимая очки, которые он надевал для чтения.  
  
— В общем, к моему ошейнику есть парные браслеты, — Эзра вынул один из них из кармана. — Помнишь, ты мне сказал, что хочешь, чтоб все видели, что я несвободен? Я тоже хочу, чтоб все видели, что ты мой. Давай заключим брачный контракт?  
  
Колин отложил на столик книгу и очки, и взял браслет в руки. Внимательно осмотрел его, провел ногтем по кромке, а потом поднял взгляд на Эзру:  
  
— Я понимаю, но, мне кажется, нам еще рано. Тебе — рано.  
  
— Понятно, — Эзра забрал браслет. — Все-таки я хреновый саб.  
  
— Не поэтому, — Колин привлек его к себе. — Ты замечательный, и я тебя люблю. И хочу быть с тобой как можно дольше. Но дело вот в чем: для того, чтоб стать хорошим сабом, надо не только считать себя им, надо быть им, а ты до сих пор внутренне борешься со своей сутью. Не спеши, дай себе время, мы не торопимся.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — Эзра отстранился, глядя ему в глаза. — Не я ли носил пояс верности? И еще надену, если скажешь. Не я ли вернулся к тебе несколько раз? Не я ли ездил в твою группу на занятие? Не я ли опозорился перед твоим братом? Не я ли иду навстречу тебе во всем? Что я еще могу сделать, чтоб ты поверил?  
  
— Вообще-то, кое-что можешь, — Колин грустно улыбнулся.   
  
— И что же? — с опаской поинтересовался Эзра. — Что-то наподобие того, как тогда с браслетом?  
  
— Да, типа того, — согласился Колин.  
  
— Я согласен, выкладывай, что надо делать, — Эзра был полон решимости прояснить этот вопрос раз и навсегда.  
  
— Сними пока футболку, я скоро вернусь, — Колин встал с дивана и вышел из комнаты. Стало не по себе, Эзра, хоть и храбрился, помнил, как тяжело ему далось решение в прошлый раз, и подозревал, что сейчас будет еще тяжелее.  
  
Эзра стянул футболку и, впервые в этом доме, почувствовал себя уязвимым и незащищенным. Убеждая себя, что Колин из принципа не способен причинить ему вред, Эзра, вопреки обыкновению, сложил снятую футболку, чтобы чем-то занять себя. Его начинала бить крупная дрожь, руки тряслись, и он усилием воли заставил себя хотя бы внешне успокоиться: не хватало еще, чтобы Колин увидел, что с ним творится.   
Тот вернулся с ошейником и желтой тряпкой, оказавшейся футболкой движения защиты прав сабов «Вам не поставить нас на колени». Хотя у коленопреклоненного схематического человечка, перечеркнутого крест-накрест, не было прорисовано черт лица, Эзра был уверен, что тот смотрит на него с сочувствием.  
  
— Откуда она у тебя? — нахмурился он.  
  
— Ты забыл в свой самый первый визит. Я все хотел отдать и забывал, вот, пригодилась, — пояснил Колин. — Хочу надеть на тебя ошейник сам. Держи, — он протянул Эзре футболку, которую тот, полный дурных предчувствий, надел на себя.  
  
— Иди сюда, — Колин поманил его в центр комнаты, где стоял сам. — Я, честно говоря, это не планировал, поэтому волнуюсь.  
  
Эзра подошел и застыл в ожидании дальнейших приказов. Колин теребил ошейник и ничего не говорил. Эзра начинал подозревать, что его сейчас попросят сделать.  
  
— Правила все те же. Не хочешь — не делаешь. Я не собираюсь бросать тебя или как-то наказывать, если ты не сможешь. Это не наказание, это просто моя прихоть, — Колин нахмурился, видимо, ему самому не нравилось, что он собирался потребовать от Эзры. — Встань, пожалуйста, на колени, — произнес он, оправдывая ожидания.  
  
Эзра застыл, не дыша. Стало до невозможности обидно: он столько понял и пережил, а Колин по-прежнему ждет от него просто повиновения? То есть все, что Эзра уже сделал, ему недостаточно? Ему надо, чтобы обязательно Эзра встал на колени в этой блядской футболке? Символизм, пафос, страдания? Они что, в театре?  
  
Колин не показывал своего беспокойства и смотрел невозмутимо. Эзра даже немного позавидовал этой способности держать лицо при буре эмоций внутри.   
  
Он закрыл глаза и, глубоко вдыхая и медленно выдыхая, попытался отвлечься и проанализировать ситуацию, как его учил Колин. Тот, казалось, дни и месяцы обходил этот момент, неоднократно становясь перед Эзрой на колени для совершенно разных вещей, но при этом умудрился провернуть все так, чтобы тому делать этого не приходилось. Сколько было случаев, когда этот момент попросту остался бы незамеченным, на нем просто не стоило акцентировать внимание, и Эзра бы спокойно встал на колени, не обдумывая это, как сейчас. 

Насколько все было бы легче, если бы Колин хоть немного помог: добавь он хоть чуточку властности в голос или во взгляд, Эзра бы отключил мозги и бухнулся на пол, не думая. Почему такой проблемой стало сделать это без нажима со стороны доминанта? Эзра уже давно не считал это чем-то унизительным. Можно стоять на коленях и при этом никоим образом не становится менее достойным человеком. Они оба взрослые люди, ценящие и любящие друг друга. Разве зазорно сделать что-то, чего хочет от тебя человек, важнее которого нет? Что не так?  
  
На самом деле, в самом действии не было никакой проблемы. Умом он понимал, что ему стоит покориться, но он не первый день знал Колина, а тот вовсе не этого от него хотел. А хотел он, чтобы Эзра ощущал потребность, чтобы ему самому хотелось стоять перед Колином на коленях, чтоб у него такая просьба не вызывала внутреннего протеста. И, если все же он внутренне к этому не готов, не стоит и пытаться: Колин все равно это увидит, и все станет еще хуже.  
  
Эзра с тревогой посмотрел на своего доминанта, пытаясь решить, есть ли у него еще время на раздумья. Судя по всему, тот собирался ждать до последнего, хотя через его напускную невозмутимость уже проглядывало беспокойство.  
  
Знай Эзра, что ему предстоит, он бы, наверноe, смог собраться заранее. Сейчас же все его эмоции были в полнейшем раздрае, он вообще не понимал, что чувствует, чего ему хочется, в чем он нуждается. Есть ли у него потребность в Колине-доминанте, а не в Колине вообще? Хочет ли он всю жизнь, метафорически, стоять на коленях? Надо ли это ему?  
  
Колин отвел взгляд, чего не делал никогда раньше. Растер шею, дернул плечом и снова посмотрел на Эзру. Посмотрел ласково, при этом выглядел так, будто формулирует одну из своих речей, которые Эзра мысленно называл «ничего страшного». Наибольшая ирония была в том, что обычно это было неправдой.  
  
Эта мимолетная нежность каким-то образом изменила ситуацию: повинуясь больше инстинкту, чем разуму, Эзра одним движением опустился на колени.  
  
Стало так спокойно. Все, что мог, он сделал и ощущал себя на своем месте очень органично. Непонятно было, почему он не мог сделать этого сразу, это ведь так просто. И прямо будто дышать стало легче, и хотелось улыбаться от счастья.   
  
Несколько секунд Колин помедлил, и Эзра затаил дыхание в ожидании его действий.  
  
— Ты хочешь принадлежать мне? — спросил Колин, глядя ему в глаза. Протянул руку, касаясь его скулы, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Успокаивающе погладил большим пальцем его по щеке. Эзра не стал ничего отвечать, только повернул голову и прижался губами к центру его ладони, сразу же ее отпустив.  
  
Вокруг шеи легла полоска кожи. Эзра облегченно выдохнул, когда Колин затянул ошейник на его шее, и заправил края ремней застежки в специальные пазы.  
  
— Браслет с собой? — спросил он, и протянул ему левую руку, на которой Эзра и застегнул браслет, после чего обнял Колина за пояс, утыкаясь лицом куда-то между грудью и животом. Тот прижал его к себе за плечи, шепча неразборчиво что-то ободряющее, больше для себя, чем для Эзры, который улыбался: теперь все обязательно будет хорошо.

 

 

***

  
Эзра посмотрел на себя в зеркало: пусть только кто-то скажет, что он плохо выглядит. Конечно, не как бог, но прилично. И обвязка не видна под рубашкой, а брюки сидят еще теснее, чем при покупке.   
  
Вспомнив день, когда они с Лайлой покупали все то, что на нем сейчас надето, Эзра почувствовал, как пылают уши: с тех пор они больше не практиковали пояс верности, но, чем больше времени проходило, тем больше оставалось о нем приятных воспоминаний и меньше неприятных.  
  
После того вечера, когда Эзра встал перед Колином на колени, ничего кардинально не изменилось. Колин оставался Колином, таким же заботливым и терпеливым, только с обручальным браслетом на запястье. Эзра же с каждым днем становился все более спокойным и менее дерганным, возможно, сказывалось обсуждение брачного контракта, неизменно заканчивающееся или сексом, или сессией, или тем, и другим одновременно.  
  
Мог ли он, впервые переступив порог этого дома, предугадать, чем все это закончится? Думал ли он, что будет счастлив? Что каждый день будет просыпаться с радостью рядом с человеком, которого любил?   
  
Эзра повернулся спиной и с удовольствием осмотрел свою задницу в зеркале. Колин вечером обещал что-то особенное, если все пройдет хорошо. А все должно было пройти хорошо: отделение центра, которое они курировали, уже открылось и приняло несколько человек. Эзра знал, что нуждающихся больше, гораздо больше, но для того, чтобы полноценно работать, нужно было много денег, которых ни у него, ни у Колина не было. Что ж, пусть толстосумы немного потрясут кошельками, ради этого он даже готов был сыграть послушного саба — в реальности он мог и поспорить, и обидеться, и закатить истерику. Колина это, казалось, забавляло: Эзра мог поклясться, что, каждый раз, когда дом наказывает его за непослушание, у того в глазах пляшут черти.   
  
Дверь в комнату приоткрылась, и внутрь заглянул Колин. Осмотрев Эзру, он остался доволен, и улыбнулся:  
  
— Тебя долго еще ждать?  
  
— Пару минут, — ответил Эзра, тоже улыбаясь. — Еще ошейник.  
  
Колин присвистнул удивленно, но его позвали, и он ушел, хотя Эзра надеялся, что тот останется и застегнет его сам. Что ж, с этим можно и одному справится.  
  
Посмотрев на себя в зеркало уже в полной экипировке, он поправил волосы и уже собирался закрыть дверцу шкафа, когда зацепился взглядом за купленный Колином костюм. Поколебался он всего пару секунд: на самом деле, перед кем он выделывается, ему все равно, в чем идти, а Колину будет приятно.  
  
Десятью минутами спустя он поправил галстук-бабочку, удостоверившись, что под воротничком рубашки не видно ошейника, а под самой рубашкой — обвязки. Потом стер салфеткой блеск с губ, решив оставить глаза подведенными, застегнул пиджак на все пуговицы, кроме нижней, и, стряхнув с рукава несуществующую пылинку, подмигнул своему отражению.  
  
— Мы еще поборемся, — шепнул он миру, и толкнул дверь комнаты.  
  
Впереди его ждало множество открытий.  
  
И Колин.

 

 

**fin**


End file.
